


To Hook an Alice

by Icedragone



Series: Half-Light [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 107,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedragone/pseuds/Icedragone
Summary: PrefaceI'd never given much thought to how I would die. However, the little I did think of it, it was not in the way I am about to die now. Honestly, with how much bad luck I tend to have, I figured it would be more along the lines of a toilet seat falling from the sky and ending me. You know, Dead Like Me style. The way I am about to die now, though, is really not such a bad way to go. Definitely better than I would have expected, since I am about to die for someone I love, which is comforting. It should not be much of a shock, that I'm about to be unceremoniously snuffed out, considering how my life has been these past few months. Even though I know I would not be staring death in the face now, had I not come to Forks, I still can never regret making the move to that depressingly dreary place. As I look into the eyes of the hunter, gracefully and calmly stepping forward to end me, only one thought comes to mind... Alice, I love you.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My goal is to re-write all 4 Twilight books as a Bellice story, but with more character development and backgrounds. This is my first time writing anything ever, so be gentle. Not too gentle though, I want to make sure this is as enjoyable for you guys as it is for me.

My mother rode with me to the airport, her new husband Phil driving. We had the windows down, so my crazy dog, Mindy, could enjoy the warm breeze one more time. Mindy is a mostly brown, with some black around her face and a white chest, lab/pit bull mix. Everywhere I take her, she turns heads with her happy tail wags and soft brown eyes. In the back of the SUV, growling very unhappily, is my cat Chip. He is a bit of a fatty, with long orange fur. He is usually very affectionate, for a cat. But, being cooped up in the crate has left him a bit grumpy.

The weather on my last day in Phoenix is beautiful, which I'm grateful and a little sad about. It is a cloudless day with a gorgeous blue sky and a comfortable 78°. I'm sad about it because I know it'll be a while before I get to enjoy this kind of weather again. My mother, ever the chatter-box, is filling the silence in the car with any topic she can think of. Right now, it is the latest episode of some reality show she is into now. I, however, would rather be listening to music. Since it is the last I will see of my mother for a while, though, I have opted to keep the headphones in my carry on bag and indulge her by acting interested in the latest drama.

I take the time to memorize her, since I don't know how long it will be before I see her again. She has dark red hair, which she keeps dyed (can't let the grey show how old she actually is) and cut to just barely shoulder length. She has laugh lines around her eyes, which are a light brown color. In the passenger seat of the SUV we are in, she looks even smaller than she is. She stands at a whopping five feet two inches tall, and has an average frame. She is somewhat lean, thanks to the constant hikes she takes, which she forces me into as well, and the various hobbies she keeps.

Her many hobbies have included Yoga, Taekwondo, and spin classes. Mom doesn't attend these classes for the health benefits, but more to gossip with the other ladies in the classes. My mother is ever the social butterfly, which I did not inherit from her. I take more after my dad, and tend to keep to myself more than anything. Sure, I won't actively avoid conversations if I'm around people, but I also don't seek them out.

It was in one of moms Yoga classes that she met Phil, whom she has been married to for six months now. Well, more on the way out of Yoga class. Phil was participating in a Mixed Martial Arts class, apparently to help keep him in shape while he works on his baseball career. Mom surely lucked out with Phil, who is tall (a staggering six feet, five inches tall), dark, and handsome. He is also five years younger than mom. He hails from Meridian, Mississippi, which he once told me that, despite it's more big city-like status, still held some racist and hateful people. He told me about a time that he was with his family, just getting gas at a local station, when a group of white men threatened to hang his family if they didn't leave from their property.

“Wow, that actually still happens down there?” I had said when he told me.

“Not just in the south. I still experience some prejudices no matter where I am.” He told me rather calmly, considering. “Racism isn't restricted to the south. I never experienced any threats like I did that day, but I still get comments sometimes. Just the other day I heard an older white woman telling a store clerk at Dick's “_that black man over there gave me a dirty look, I think he might be stealing_”. I never gave her a look. I actually smiled at her and said excuse me when I walked by her. She started to smile back at first, until she saw me and the color of my skin.”

That was the deepest conversation we had. He kept it pretty light after that, which I am thankful for. I don't like thinking about the hate that still exists in the world. I actively avoid the news because of it. It makes me sick when something does come up in my news feed on Facebook or when I overhear a conversation about something that has happened. I've seen more than I like of what is going on in the world (mass shootings, hate crimes, and too many horrible things involving children or animals). I shake my head, putting the thoughts out of my mind as we pull up to the drop off lane at the airport.

While Phil grabs my bags from the trunk, I corral Mindy into her travel crate. She is too big to sit with me in the cabin, so she has to go into the cargo hold. Neither of us are happy about it, but I can't move away without her or Chip. Chip is small enough that he can sit under the seat in the cabin with me, which I think Mindy senses, as she is looking at him with an almost jealous look in her eye.

I stand up and see my mom looking at me on the verge of tears. I told myself I wouldn't cry, as I didn't want to make this any harder on either of us than I needed to. But, seeing her like this, and knowing I wouldn't be there to experience first hand the shenanigans my erratic, hare-brained mother will no doubt get into, is too much for me to bear. I fall into her arms, and allow a few tears to fall.

Renee, my mother, and I have only ever been apart when I used to spend the an entire month every summer with my father, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. Well, I did until I was fourteen. By that time, I finally put my foot down and demanded I not go back there. After that, Charlie would just take two weeks from work and we would vacation somewhere. That year it was California, when I was fifteen it was Florida, and then New Orleans last year, which was a shock.

My mother had apparently let Charlie know I love history and music, so they conspired and decided I would enjoy seeing some of the historic sites in the French Quarter. And they were not wrong, because I actually had a blast on that trip, despite Charlie's obvious discomfort at being way from his flat screen and sports. Why didn't I want to go back to Forks, you may ask? Well, for one thing, it is cold and wet. Even during the summer, while the weather was warmer and more sunny, it still is the wettest and most dreary place in the continental US. And I hate anything cold and wet, save for Mindy's and Chip's noses. And it is here that I've banished myself.

“You know you don't have to go? I know how much you hate Forks.” Mom whispers to me as she pulls me into a tight hug.

“I know I don't have to, but I WANT to. And I don't hate Forks.” I try to say with conviction, but mom knows me too well.

“Liar... You know if you want to come back, you just call me up and I will bring you back in a heartbeat.” She says, holding back a sob.

I know she means it, that she can't stand to be apart from me, and I honestly can't stand to be apart from her either, but I know this is what is best. Phil is a minor league baseball player, without a team at the moment. He want's to go out on the road and try out for some Triple A division teams, and I know my mother would love to go with him, as much as she denies it. She is too antsy, bubbly, and just downright energetic to continue being a homebody as she has been forced to do for my entire life. She want's to travel, and this will be the perfect opportunity to start.

So, I made the decision to move to Forks with my father so that she could enjoy traveling with Phil. The only condition I had was that Mindy and Chip come with me, which Charlie begrudgingly obliged. I have had both of them since they were five weeks old, and could not imagine not having them with me. They were there for me through my first break up, first broken bone, and everything in between. No way was I going to let them go.

“I know mom. Seriously, I'm fine. I love you.” I try to sound reassuring for her, but don't quite get the tone right.

So, after the longest embrace ever, we finally let go. I lift my carry on, containing my newly bought parka (I haven't needed one in Phoenix, but it is nearly always raining in Forks, so I decided to be prepared). As I lift the bag to my shoulder, the sleeve of my hoodie (which I put on just to avoid having to add it to my carry on for when I arrived in the colder weather) slid down a bit. I hoped my mother wouldn't see my wrist, but a quick glance in her direction and the look on her face tells me she didn't miss it. Shit. However, she doesn't scold me, but gives me a slight smirk.

The night before, I decided to continue my recent rebellious streak I've been in since deciding to make the move to Forks a month ago. One of my closer friends from North High in Phoenix, Jeana, is an artist. She's recently taken up tattooing, so I willingly decided to be her human practice canvas. I didn't want to let her do what she wanted, scared for what her crazy mind would come up with, so I made sure to get something with meaning to me. I decided on a subtle starfish on my right wrist, as a homage to my mom.

When I was about eight, my mother took me to the aquarium and I absolutely loved it. My mother, being as scatterbrained as she is, couldn't stay looking at one exhibit for more than thirty seconds. That is, until we got to the starfish. For some reason, she loved them. She found them absolutely fascinating. That they can regenerate their legs, they don't have blood or brains, but still somehow manage to move with their little tube feet. We stayed looking at and talking about starfish that day for minutes before I got bored, shockingly before mom, and moved on. I think when she saw that my first tattoo (or at least, what she thinks is my first tattoo) is a starfish, she decided not to scold me. Instead, it brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Phil carried Mindy in her crate to the curbside check in and got me my boarding pass. Phil grabs me around my waist and lifts me into the air, squeezing tightly, but not quite tight enough to keep me from breathing. I grab him around the neck and hug him back, though not quite managing to do so as strongly, and give him a peck on his smooth cheek (he shaves daily, something about wanting to keep looking young while he can to fool the scouts). He sets me down and I can see his eyes are welling up. Despite his size, Phil is actually a big softy and has no problem with anyone knowing it.

I give him a slight smile and turn my attention back to my mom. She gives me one more tear-filled embrace, tells me to tell Charlie hi for her, and they head back to their car. They are getting some angry honks, since this was just a drop off and you aren't supposed to park there for more than two minutes. It's been ten minutes, so even the local police are making their way over. They hop in the car quickly and pull into the traffic, my mom leaning out the window and waving until they turn the corner.

With Chip in his crate in one hand, my boarding pass in my other, and my carry on bag hanging across front, I head inside and to the security line. After an hour spent in security, fifteen minutes of which was not in line, but in a special room where I had to take Chip out for a moment so they could swab the inside of his crate for, what I guess to be, explosives or something. That only took a second, but Chip did not want back in the crate. After fifteen minutes of fighting with him, which left me looking like I just stumbled through thorn bushes, I got him back in. I make my way to the gate with Chip, just making it on time for them to start boarding coach, having been slightly late due to stopping in the bathroom to clean up my arms and neck, which were still sore from Chip's clawing.

Ignoring the looks from other passengers, who are no doubt staring because of Chips growling, I hand off my boarding pass to the flight attendant and board the plane. I make it to my seat, which is thankfully a window seat (I get bad motion sickness on planes, so I really want to sleep, and being seated by the window saves me from having to get up for my neighbors). I tuck Chip in under the seat in front of me, pop a couple Dramamine in my mouth, flushing it down with a bottled water I grabbed on the way in, and put in my headphones I took out of my carry on bag before I put it in the overhead bin. I hit play and let Midnight Fix by Asteria lull me to sleep.

The flight from Phoenix to Seattle is three hours, so I get a decent nap in. Charlie was going to get a charter flight for Seattle to Port Angeles, but I begged him not to. It is bad enough having to endure the three hours on a commercial flight myself, but I didn't want to put Mindy through another flight in a cargo hold too. So, after grabbing Chip and my carry on, I exit the plane and head to baggage claim. 

On the way, I take my phone off of Airplane mode and send a quick text to Charlie to let him know I've landed and am heading to the baggage claim. I look at the TV hanging in front of the baggage carousels, see my flight is at number four, pay the five dollars for a baggage cart, and head to the customer service desk to collect Mindy. After handing over the claim tag Phil gave me when he checked me in, the woman behind the counter slides Mindy's crate out from an adjacent room towards me. Mindy sees me and starts whimpering and hopping around in her crate, which makes me sad because I can't let her out yet. I tell her to settle, which she does, and then unsuccessfully try to put her crate on the cart.

Thankfully, the man in line behind me takes pity and helps me lift her onto the cart, which I thank him for profusely. He tells me not to worry about it, and heads up to the counter without another glance. I head to carousel four, grab my bag (which is surprisingly one of the first down the conveyor), and wait outside. Charlie pulls up five minutes later, and I groan. Charlie is Police Chief Swan of the Forks Police Department, so of course he picks me up in his police cruiser. Another part of school I am not looking forward to, because I'm sure being the Chiefs daughter is going to be a cause for some light teasing.

He gives me an awkward one-armed hug, a scratchy kiss to the temple (which is due to his thick mustache), and a quick “Good to see you Bells”. After the pleasantries, I open the door to Mindy's crate, grab her collar, and get her into the back of the cruiser. I give her the wait command and grab Chip's crate from the ground behind me, put him in next to her, and close the door. I only have the one bag, since the majority of my Phoenix wardrobe is inappropriate for the gloomy weather here, so Charlie got that and Mindy's crate in the truck and made his way to the drivers side of the car at the same time I get into the passenger side.

I put on my seat belt and slump into the passenger seat, feeling like a fugitive, trying to ignore the looks people are no doubt giving me. Charlie puts on his seat belt and we take off, trying not to hold up the line leaving the airport, for the longest and most awkward three and a half hour drive from Seattle to Forks. After Charlie gets us onto I-5 South, he decides to play a little catch-up.

“So, how's your mom doing?” He asks.

“She's good. She and Phil decided to keep the house in Phoenix, just in case. They've bought an RV and are heading east, so Phil can try out for some of the teams along the way. I think they said they are gonna make a try for the Albuquerque Isotopes first. If that doesn't work, they'll make a left turn and head to the Oklahoma City Dodgers and continue heading East til they make it to Jacksonville. That's the last team along the south, Jacksonville Jumbo Shrimp. I'm sure Bubba Gump is the sponsor for that one. She says hi, by the way.”

He snorts at my lame Albuquerque and Forrest Gump jokes, but otherwise doesn't comment on their plans. “I know how much your mom always wanted to travel. Glad she gets to now... You looking forward to school tomorrow?”

“Not really. I hope we can find a cheap car soon. I'd really hate to have you to go out of your way to take me to school every day. I have a bit of money I saved up from babysitting, so you won't have to put much up for it.” I tried to make it sound like I don't want to inconvenience him, but really, I just don't want the other students to see me rolling up in a police car. I am already sure I'm going to be a cause for some unwanted stares, as I'm sure Forks High doesn't get many new students, being such a small town and all.

“Well, you don't have to worry about that, actually.” He says sheepishly, his neck and ears getting a little red.

“What do you mean?” I ask suspiciously, my eyebrows furrowing a bit.

“I kind of already bought a cheap car that will be perfect for you. Well, it's not a car. It's actually a truck... A Chevy.” He sputters out quickly, obviously anxious to get this over with.

“Continue...” I don't like how he says _perfect for you_, but don't dwell on that part yet.

“You remember Billy Black? We used to go fishing with him and his boy Jacob on the reservation.” Charlie is just as bad at conversation as I am, which is becoming more abundantly clear the more the talk goes on.

“Not really, I try to block out bad memories. All I remember of fishing with you guys is getting the hook, with nasty worm guts on it, stuck in my finger. Along with falling on the rocks, spraining my wrists and ankle.” I flinch at the once blocked memory.

He grimaces, obviously forgetting that part of our fishing expeditions, but otherwise ignores the comment. “Well, Billy is in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive his truck anymore. It's a good truck for you, I think. Nice and sturdy.”

“What year is it?”

Apparently, he was hoping I wouldn't ask that question. “I think he bought it in 1984...” He still won't look in my direction, and I notice how he said he bought it in 1984.

“When you say he bought it in 1984, do you mean he bought it new?” I ask, knowing the answer.

“No... I think it was new in the 60s... Maybe 50s.” Yep, I knew it.

“Ch-dad! I don't know anything about cars, let alone can afford a mechanic if something happens when I'm driving down the road and break down. Especially if I have the buy the thing on top of that!” I almost slipped and called him by his name, which he doesn't like. It doesn't help that I only really know him as Charlie, as that is what mom calls him whenever he came up in conversation.

“Bella, Billy and Jacob fixed it up. They rebuilt the engine and everything. It's like new! And if anything should happen, I'm sure they'd be more than willing to fix it for a discount. Besides, I kind of already bought it from them. Sort of a welcome home gift... I just want to make sure you're happy here, Bella.” If he was red before, it's nothing compared to now. His whole face is flushed with embarrassment now. He is just as bad at expressing feelings as I am, so his wish to make me happy takes some of the bite out of my arguing.

I think this over, and figure I shouldn't look a gift truck in the mouth. It really is sweet how hard Charlie is trying to make me happy, and makes my heart swell up a little.“I suppose. Thanks... Dad. I really appreciate it.” I had to pause cause I almost called him Charlie again.

“No problem.” He replies gruffly.

We continued in silence after that. Unlike my mother, Charlie doesn't feel the need to fill the silence, which I'm grateful for. Mostly because I inherited my love of silence from him. He doesn't get upset when I put in my headphones, hitting play on Downhearted Blues by Bessie Smith, and listen to music the rest of the way home. I have always loved music, anything from the oldies to the most recent hits.

I don't know what got me into listening to music so much, but I think it has developed into a coping mechanism for me, whenever I have had to deal with anything remotely hard. It's a great escape from reality. This move... this move is definitely a hard thing to deal with. A most definite reality I don't want to be in. Mindy must have sensed my growing anxiety from thinking of what I'm getting myself into, because I suddenly got a gentle lick to the right side of my face. I grin, reaching behind the seat to give her a belly rub. She must feel her mission is accomplished, because she sticks her head back out the window after that. At least I have her and Chip to keep me sane.

During the whole ride, I see nothing but green as I look out the window. Green trees, green grass, green moss.. Just green everywhere. Now, don't get me wrong, green is my favorite color, but seeing so much green after having lived around so much reds and browns, it's a little daunting. The only green in Phoenix are cacti, the fake grass people put in their yards, and the occasional tree someone planted. It is rare to find much green outside of peoples yards or what was planted by the city. I have been on enough hikes out in the wilderness with mom to know this, considering the only trees we found were the ones I somehow managed to smack right into.

Finally, after what feels like eternity, we make it to Charlies house. It's getting dark, but there is enough sunlight to get a good look at it. I haven't seen this house since I was thirteen, and in these four years, nothing seems to have changed. The house is a two story Prairie style, built sometime in the 1930s, I'm sure. It was painted a pale blue, back when mom and Charlie were still together. Mom tried to brighten it up a bit, to make up for the weather I'm sure, making it look like a bright blue sky she wanted to see instead of the grey cloud skies that in reality are above us.

The paint is fading and peeling now, making it seem even more depressing than what I'm sure it looked like before. It has two bedrooms, which I can look up and see into the window of his from the front. My bedroom is at the rear of the house, overlooking the unfenced backyard. There is a small shed a dozen or so feet from the back porch, which looks like it is rarely ever used. I can see the top of the oak tree that is by my window, peeking over the top of the house. There is also only one bathroom, which I remember with a shudder. Sharing with Charlie is going to be interesting, to say the least.

Finally, I look into the driveway, steeling myself, and see what must be my new truck. I'm shocked to find though, I don't hate it. Actually, after looking it over some more, I find myself starting to love it. It must have been red at some point, but the paint has faded over the years to a dusty orange color, and you can see some rust spots where the paint peeled away completely.

But, despite that, it's bloated-looking cab, and rounded fenders, I find it has a certain charm to it. It also helps that it looks like one of those trucks that is still standing, gloating over the remnants of some fancy sports car it KO'd in one punch, with no so much as a scratch on it. It certainly is perfect for me, considering my luck and general tendency to hurt myself..

“Hey dad, I gotta give you props on the truck. I actually like it!” I give him a small smile, which he returns, obviously proud of himself.

“No problem, Kid. I'm glad you like it.”

Charlie grabs my bag and Mindy's crate out of the trunk while I grab Chips crate and my carry on bag, letting Mindy out in the process. She explores the front yard a bit, but doesn't go more than twenty feet from me. She takes care of her business, then bounds up to the front door, anxious to get inside. Charlie unlocks it and lets her in, and turns to give me the key to my new (well, new to me) truck and house key. I take them, and tuck them into my hoodie pocket.

We step inside and I see that the inside is just as unchanged as the outside, save for the newer 70 inch LED tv in the living room, a cat tree by the window, a new cabinet in another corner (which upon further scrutiny, I see now has a hole in the side and litter box inside of it), a basket of dog and cat toys in the corner, and a dog bed by the couch. Seeing these things, considering how Charlie isn't the biggest fan of having animals in the house, I realize just how much he looks forward to me being with him and how hard he is trying to make sure I feel comfortable being here.

He put surely put some effort into making my animals feel just at home as he has been to make me feel the same way. I'm not usually an affectionate person, but knowing how much effort he put into my homecoming, I can't help but give him a hug. He returns it, and I swear I hear him sniffle. He pulls away, and clears his throat.

“I cleared a few shelves off in the bathroom for you. There's also some clean towels hanging up. I know how being in a plane with a few dozen people can make you feel a little... odious.” He smirks at the last word, obviously happy with himself for his choice of words.

“Thanks, dad. I'm gonna play with Chip a bit first, he's been locked up for a while. I'll take a shower after that.”

“Alright... Well... I'm gonna, uh, watch the game then. It's March Madness.”

And with that, he grabs a beer from the fridge, plops down on the couch, and turns on the TV. It's the Washington Husky's versus the Stanford Cardinal. The second half has already started, and the Husky's are in the lead 29 to 27. He starts almost immediately arguing with the calls being made by the refs on the TV, so I turn my attention to Chip, who I've already let out of his crate and is exploring the new surroundings.

Usually, when cats are in new environments, they tend to get a little aggressive and skittish. Chip isn't most cats though, so when Mindy starts sniffing at him and pawing at him, he just starts playing with her. After a few minutes of watching them play together, mostly because I want to be sure they are okay with the new place, I decide to look around at the living room more.

It isn't a large room. The addition of the cat tree, litter box, and dog bed make it feel a bit cramped now. I look up at the mantle on the fireplace and see that the pictures haven't changed in all the years I've visited Charlie here. It starts with a picture of mom and dad's wedding photo, then to them holding me in the hospital when I was born, and then a succession of my school pictures until last year. I get a slight pang in my chest, realizing how much my mom hurt Charlie and how much he misses her. I shake my head, not willing to let anything else dampen my mood. I have to make the most of this, since I'm gonna be stuck here until college, at least.

I need to get the animals a bowl of water, so head to the kitchen to get that out of the way. Charlie, it seems, foresaw this as well. There is a mat on the floor with a big water dish and a big bowl that must be for Mindy on one side, and a smaller bowl on the other for Chip. They both followed me into the kitchen, and Mindy immediately drinks water from her new bowl. I take a look around, and realize the kitchen is just as unchanged as the rest of the property.

The cabinets are still the bright yellow my mom painted them when she lived here, seventeen years ago. The wood dining table with the mismatched chairs still sits by the window, which overlooks the backyard. I take a quick look in the fridge and cabinets, and realize I need to make an emergency trip to the store after school tomorrow. Charlie certainly hasn't been eating healthy, if the empty fridge (save for some beer and sandwich meat) and only finding a few canned goods in the cabinets are anything to go by.

I go back into the living room and grab the laser pointer from the storage compartment in Chip's crate and start shining it around. Chip goes crazy and starts chasing it. I shake it side to side as fast as I can, and laugh when his head tries to shake in time with it, his arms twitching to catch it. I see out of the corner of my eye that my dad is watching, with a slight smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. Suddenly, I feel slightly better about my decision to move here.

I may not like Forks, not in the slightest, but I do love my dad. Despite our history, I have missed him and know he has missed me too. I find myself looking forward to spending actual time with him, not just a quick visit like usual. While I am playing with Chip, Mindy goes over next to Charlie and rests her head on his knee, looking up at him expectantly. He grunts, but then scratches behind her ears, making her close her eyes, contently. This could work out after all.

Chip is a bit chunky, so it doesn't take much to tire him out. After about ten minutes of playing, he flops over and just looks at me, his chest heaving quickly with his heavy breathing. I grab my bag and head upstairs. Mindy pulls herself away from my dad to follow me up. Chip, no doubt upset that I decided to leave when he was already exhausted, gets up and follows me.

I head into my room and see not much has changed. The bed, which is pushed up against the middle of the left wall, is the same, save for new sheets. Purple, just like the curtains on the window against the wall opposite the door. Maybe I will use the money I saved from having to buy a car to go get new sheets and curtains. I appreciate the thought, Charlie, but I really do hate purple. Maybe I'll see if the Forks Thriftway has any while I'm grocery shopping after school and get something in green or black. If not, I can always order some from Amazon. I have my own debit card, and extra money now that I didn't have to buy a car. Although, the truck probably doesn't get the best gas mileage. Guess I'll figure that out over the next few days.

On the wall opposite the bed is a bookshelf close to the window (still filled with the books I started collecting over the summer's I spent here), a dresser by the closet, and a desk with a new-ish computer on it in the middle. There is a webcam perched on top of the monitor, a stipulation mom had, so we could Skype. She was adamant I keep her updated on all the drama I will no doubt encounter at my new school. She forgets I am a social outcast, so tend to avoid the drama.

But, I will try to indulge her as much as I can with what I will no doubt overhear during my time huddled alone in a corner of the lunch room. To my right is my closet. Smaller than my closet in Phoenix, but that doesn't matter. I'm not much into fashion. I tend to wear the same style of clothes, and really only own enough clothes for about ten outfits. 

I place my suitcase onto the bed, open it up, and pull out some clothes to sleep in. Grey sweats, a grey t-shirt, underwear, and some fluffy grey socks with raccoon faces on them that I got at Old Navy this last Christmas time. I get my toiletries bag out of a side pocket, having decided to forgo a bra as well. I figure it will be awkward, not wearing one, since it is just Charlie and me. However, bras are uncomfortable enough as it is, let alone sleeping in one, so I just decide to minimize walking around the house before getting fully dressed in the mornings.

While I put my suitcase by the dresser (I'll put my clothes away tomorrow), having picked my pajamas out, Mindy and Chip curl up on the bed and close their eyes. I walk across the hall into the bathroom, close the door, and turn the water on. While it warms up, I put my pajamas onto the counter, get undressed, then get into the shower. I didn't realize how cold I was until I got into the shower. The scorching water feels soothing on my skin, after a few minutes of dealing with the tingling caused by how cold I was before getting in. I am going to miss the warm sun in Phoenix, and I can tell already that I'm going to make it up to myself by taking scalding hot showers. I wash my hair and body, then just enjoy the hot water until it turns cold.

I turn the water off and then wrap my head in one towel, drying my body off with another. I brush my teeth, putting my toothbrush in the holder by the sink, next to Charlie's, put on some deodorant, then go back to the bedroom. Mindy and Chip haven't moved, so I lay down on the edge of the bed, not wanting to disturb them. I don't own a hair dryer, and don't plan on it, so my head is still wrapped in a towel and it prevents me from leaning my head all the way back against the wall. I grab my phone and unlock it.

I stare at my wallpaper for a moment, a picture of mom and I at Havasupai Falls, one of our many hiking trips. I have only been gone for eight hours, and already I miss her. I open up my messages, which aren't many since I didn't have many friends in Phoenix, and let mom know I made it okay and am at home now. I would have rather called, but I know it's too early, and it will just make me break down. I'm such a mama's girl, ugh.

I open up Facebook, scrolling through, mostly looking at memes, until I start getting a headache from the towel I forgot on my head. I take it off, hang it up in the bathroom, brush my hair, and then head back to bed. I turn off the lights, make Mindy get up so I can get under the covers, and then settle in. Chip, ever the snuggle bug, immediately lays down on my legs.

Mindy, thankfully, has learned she is too big to lay on me like she used to, so settles into my side instead. It's raining hard outside now, big raindrops banging on the window and roof. Most people may find it soothing, but I find it annoying. After several minutes of trying to ignore the sound, I pull the covers over my head, shifting Chip who meows in annoyance, before settling back down on my legs. When that doesn't work, I try to put a pillow over my head, which still doesn't help dampen the noise. Finally, after what must have been hours, the rain dies down to just a light patter on the windows and I finally fall asleep.

The next morning I am woken up at 6:30 to a wet nose breathing out cold air against my cheek and a little paw patting me gently on the nose. Who needs an alarm clock when you have fur babies to wake you? I get up and open the door, which Chip sprints down to get to his litter box. Mindy races me downstairs, not caring that I'm not competing with her, and I open the back door to let her outside, not worried about the fact that the yard isn't fenced in.

Mindy, despite her boundless energy, doesn't tend to wander. While Mindy is outside, I grab a Ziploc bag of dog food from my carry on bag that I left in the living room the night before, and another with cat food from Chip's crate. I empty them into their respective bowls, then let Mindy back in. While they eat, I head back upstairs and try to figure out what to wear.

I look at myself in the mirror that's on the door to my closet, wondering what style would suit me best. I don't think of myself as pretty, but not ugly either. I'm about 5'7” with an average body build. I don't work out or anything, but I am not a couch potato either. Hiking almost every weekend with mom has kept my body in decent shape. My chestnut colored hair is long and thick, falling to about halfway down my back with some natural redish highlights.

I'm pretty pale, maybe even paler than the folks here in Forks, despite spending most of my life in the sun. I'm so pale, I glow in the dark. Seriously, I once was at a bonfire at a group of kids from schools house (I was actually invited, thanks to Jeana) and I pulled my pants leg up to scratch or something and one of the guys commented that my leg was so bright, it was like I was glowing. I shake myself out of the thought, getting back to the task at hand.

Thankfully, my wardrobe is pretty bland, so nothing will make me stick out at the new school. I throw on some jeans, a slightly baggy red t-shirt, a red hoodie, and my red Converse. After the slip-up of my tattoo with mom at the airport, I decided I would need to be more careful about people seeing my tattoo. I managed to find a thick leather bracelet at a shop in the airport on the way to the gate for the connecting flight to Port Angeles.

I take it out of the plastic bag and snap it on my wrist, covering the tattoo perfectly. I grab the backpack Charlie left for me by my desk and grab my keys from the hoodie I wore yesterday that is now on the floor in the corner. I take one last look around my room, making sure I'm not forgetting anything and head back downstairs. I haven't seen Charlie through all this, so I guess he's already headed to work.

Giving Mindy a scratch behind the ears, trying to not notice the sad look she's giving me because she knows I'm about to leave her, and giving Chip a scratch on the chin, I head out the door. There is no cruiser out front, so my assumption that Charlie already headed to work is confirmed. It's raining, of course, and must be about 50° outside, so I rush quickly to the truck, careful not to slip. I unlock it and open the door, which makes a loud screeching noise, almost like it's protesting being used.

I turn the key and am relieved that the truck starts up, albeit with an extremely loud rumbling that I'm sure woke any neighbors that weren't already awake. I turn on the heater, and am scared at first that it doesn't work, as it is only blowing out cold air. After getting out of the neighborhood and onto the main road, it starts to heat up, much to my relief. I don't need to Google Maps directions to the school on my phone, since it is off 101, like everything else. It's only 7:00, and school doesn't start until 8:15, so it is pretty deserted.

Forks is considerably smaller than the school I attended just last week. The school I went to in Phoenix has roughly six parking lots, eight fairly large buildings, eight tennis courts, three baseball fields, a football/soccer field, and batting cages. Forks High school has three small parking lots, one fairly large building and one slightly smaller (probably the gym), what looks to be two soccer fields, but neither have markings (only thing that indicates they may be soccer fields are the soccer goals sitting across from each other), and a decent football field.

I decide to just park in the driveway out front of the main building, since no one is here yet anyway and none of the parking lots have indications of whether they are for students, faculty, or visitors. I head inside and go to the front office. There is an older, slightly overweight woman with red hair sitting at one of the desks behind the counter, which splits the room in half. After hearing the door shut, she looks up and gives me a warm smile.

“Isabella Swan, I presume?” She asks, after looking me over for a brief moment.

Great, this really is a small town. If this lady knows who I am, I'm sure there must already be rumors of me spreading through the student population.

“Just Bella, please.” I correct her gently.

“Oh, I'm sorry Bella! Well then, just a moment, I have your schedule here somewhere.” She says as she starts looking around her desk.

After a moment she lets out an “ah ha!” and pulls at a paper near the bottom of a precariously stacked set of papers. I get tense, fearing I may need to jump the counter to catch the stack should it fall. However, she manages to get my schedule out without toppling it, thank God, because I already know I would have walked away with a nasty bruise, no doubt landing ON the counter rather than launching it.

I'm not exactly the most athletically gifted person, after all. Well, I am when it comes to some sports. Not hurdling though. While I breathe a sigh of relief that she didn't knock her files over, which must have come from years of practice with playing Jenga or something, she grabs another paper from a wall file behind her, then saunters back over to me.

“Here you are, dear. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Oh, almost forgot!” She grabs another paper from the wall file below the first. “You have to have your teachers sign this for each class and bring it back before you leave for the day. Any questions?”

“Um, do I get a locker here?” I ask hesitantly. Do they have lockers in such a small school?

“Oh goodness, of course!” She goes back to her desk and pulls out a binder and writes something into a line on it. I'm guessing my name next to a locker number. She grabs a sticky note and writes some numbers on it, then hands it to me. “There you are, that should be near your first class of the day, on the second floor. Anything else, sweetie?”

“No, thank you ma'am. I'll see you later!” I give her a small smile, take the papers, and head back out to my truck.

Thankfully, the map shows which parking lot is for students, not that it matters now, since people are starting to show up. I start the truck and head to the lot in front of me. I park and quickly turn off the loud engine. It seems not many other students have nice cars, unlike back in Phoenix. The only exception is a silver car in a parking spot near the back of the lot. Getting a closer look, I see it's a Volvo (I don't know cars, I only know the make thanks to bus rides back in Phoenix and preoccupying myself by learning how to recognize car logos).

Despite the fact that my truck isn't the worst vehicle in the lot, I don't want to draw any attention to myself with it's loud rumbling. It's so loud, I'm sure my mom can hear from whatever state she's in down south. I turn off the engine and look over the map, trying to memorize where my classes are so I'm not walking around with it stuck to my face all day. I have the standard classes: AP English Literature and Composition for 1st period, Pre-Calculus for 2nd, AP US History for 3rd (yay!), lunch for half an hour, Physics for 4th, Drama for 5th, and then PE to round out the day (boo!).

English is in room 204, which is in the left part of the main building, according to the map, on the second floor. I get out the truck, lift my hood to hide myself as much as possible, and head off to the entrance. I manage to get to the room without anyone looking my way, miraculously. Only the teacher, Mr. Mason, is in the room right now. He is kind of young, maybe in his 30s, with short brown hair that is already balding, and a thin build.

He's wearing a tweed suit with elbow patches, thick rimmed glasses, and brown oxfords. Definitely an English nerd, but I won't hold it against him. English isn't my favorite subject, but I'm obviously not bad at it, since I'm in the AP course. It is my best subject next to History, which I also managed to get into an AP course for. My worst and most hated subject is reserved for Math, followed very closely by PE.

I get Mr. Mason to sign my slip, he gives me the reading list and stack of books I will need for the semester, and directs me to a seat in the back, thank goodness. This usually means I won't have to introduce myself to the class, which I am grateful for. Public speaking is one of my greatest fears, along with heights (or more specifically, falling from a height, to my death). I look at the reading list, shoving the books into the bag without looking.

The reading list isn't surprising, and I'm glad to say I've already read most of the books: Wuthering Heights, The Great Gatsby, The Invisible Man, Crime and Punishment, and King Lear just to name a few. I already read all of them in Phoenix. I make a mental note to message mom to send me my notes and essays I left in my room. Most parents would consider this cheating, saying I should do the work. My mom isn't like that though. She'd say I already did the work, obviously, so why should I have to do it again?

Not long after I take my seat, other students start to pile in. I try to keep my head down, but it's no good. I already managed to get the attention of a gangling looking boy with black, gelled hair and a pimple scarred face. He kind of looks like he could be lumped in with the fringe group or nerds. I'm leaning more to the nerds side of things, from the way he is slouched forward and the fact that no one else seems to notice or talk to him. He makes his way over to me and extends his hand in greeting. 

“You're Isabella Swan, right?” He asks politely.

“Just Bella, please.” I say, grasping his hand and shaking it slightly. I would rather go the rest of my time here being invisible, but I also don't want to come across as the bitchy new girl, either.

“Bella, I'm Eric.” He takes the seat next to me, and I manage (barely) to suppress a groan. I really want to go the next year and a half in silence and peace.

“Nice to meet you, Eric.” I manage to say in the most kind way possible. Which is hard, considering I don't even want to be talking to anyone right now.

“This is a bit different from Phoenix, huh?”

“Meh, only a lot.”

“It doesn't rain there much, does it? Not compared to here, I'm sure.”

“Only about three or four times a year.”

“Wow, I wonder what that must be like?” He stares off for a minute, no doubt drifting off to images of sun and sand.

“Well, there is no humidity, which means no rusty cars.” He jerked a bit when I answered, probably forgetting he was talking to someone when he drifted off to la-la-land. “It's either hot as hell or the perfect temperature. There really isn't an in between. It also feels like it is just one big mass of strip malls with some houses scattered in between.” I finish, surprised at how much I've been talking considering I didn't want to to begin with.

“Yeah, that is definitely different to here. We don't even have a Wal-Mart, let alone a mall...Well, I hope you enjoy it here all the same. We don't get many new students here, so it was exciting when word spread that the Chiefs daughter was moving in.” His smile falters a bit when I groan at that last part. He quickly changes tactics, no doubt trying to not lose me as a potential new friend. “So, what class do you have next?”

“Um...” I glance at my schedule, already having forgotten it. “Pre-Calculus with Mr. Varner.”

“Oh, that's on the way to my next class. I can show you where it is, if you like?” He offers, with a hopeful edge to his voice.

“Um, sure, that would be helpful.” At least I won't have to look at the map again. I've already forgotten it, I realize.

“Awesome! We should-” He starts, but is interrupted by the bell and Mr. Mason starting roll call.

I was right about not getting called out and forced to introduce myself, since Mr. Mason put me in the back of the class. Still, being at the back of class should have kept me from being gawked at, but the other students still managed it somehow. Class drones on, with me taking some notes and Mr. Mason surprising everyone with a pop quiz.

He was going to let me skip it, since I just started, but I tell him I can do it. I've already read the book anyway, much to my relief. We were actually ahead in Phoenix, so I don't have any problems answering the questions on the quiz about Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. I finish it before everyone else and zone out for the rest of class. The bell startles me out of my daydream, and I get up and let Eric lead me to my next class in room 112, downstairs.

Mr. Varner signs my slip and gives me my textbook. As I start heading to a seat, he stops me and tells me to wait up front. To my horror, he makes me introduce myself to the class, which I stumble through, turning beet red before going even paler than I was before. Public speaking, I told you, is a fear of mine. I manage to not pass out or throw up, and run to the open seat in the back of the room after fully embarrassing myself.

A shorter girl with brown, curly hair looks back at me snickering. This makes me turn redder, if that's possible. I spend the rest of the class imagining Mr. Varner going through as many torturous scenarios as I can think up, not really paying attention to the lessons. I feel like it isn't math I hate so much as the teachers that instruct it.

After the bell rings, I gather my things and head up front to leave. A boy who had to have been waiting for me, falls in step next to me. He's good looking, I guess. He is about 5'10”, not really an athletic build, but not skinny either. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes set on a baby face. If I was a normal teenage girl, I might have been smitten with him. The fact that I just used the word smitten though, shows that I'm not a normal teenage girl.

“That was so lame of Mr. Varner. It's bad enough he tortures us daily with fucking math, but to make you stand in front of the class and introduce yourself is just hateful. I'm Mike Newton, by the way. You're Isabella Swan, right?” He doesn't extend his hand like Eric did, which I'm grateful for. I'm not much for physical contact.

“Just Bella.” I can tell correcting everyone is going to wear on my nerves, but I reign in my frustration. Mostly due to being grateful that he felt my pain with having to endure the torture of standing in front of a couple dozen students and tell them what I'm sure they already know about me, since news seems to have traveled over the whole town about my arrival, let alone the school.

“So, where are you heading to next?” He must have sensed my annoyance, because he didn't ask me what I think of the town and weather like everyone else seems to want to do.

“AP US History with Mr. Jefferson.” I managed to remember my schedule this time, so didn't have to pull it out.

“Oh, nice! You must be pretty smart, being in an AP History class?” I laugh a little at that. He doesn't realize I'm in an AP history class, not because I'm smart, but because I actually love history. Not many kids do, so I can't blame him.

“Not really. I actually just love history.” I say with a grin stretching across my face.

“Oh, really? What do you love about it?” I can tell he is just trying to be friendly, but I answer anyway. I'm starting to realize that I won't be able to get through the rest of my high school education being anti-social, so might as well give in now.

“I don't really know. I guess, history tells the ultimate story, with the most interesting characters. You have the most charitable and good people, mixed in with the most violent and evil. I think it makes it easier to understand people. People are the way they are because of their past. History tells us the story of humanities past, so gives us a better understanding of people as a whole.” I feel like I'm being a bit too deep at this point, and he looks kind of lost, so I throw in a stupid history fact I've learned from reading history books on my own.

“Plus, you learn to watch what you say, so you don't go down in History books sounding like an idiot. Did you know Marie Antoinette's final words before being beheaded were excuse me sir, I didn't mean it a purpose. She stepped on the executioners foot on the way up to the guillotine. How embarrassing is that?”

He snorts at that, obviously glad I moved on from the more confusing start of my answer. “Yeah, maybe I should get to work writing some quote-worthy last words for when I'm on my death bed.” He says, staring off a bit, probably trying to think of some witty last words to tell me.

“It can't hurt. Personally, I'm planning on just quoting Tallulah Bankhead: _My father warned me about men and booze, but he never said anything about women and cocaine._” I say, laughing internally at one of my favorite quotes.

He gives me a blank stare, and I can tell he doesn't even know who Tallulah is, let alone how brilliant she was. Either that, or he is focused on the women and cocaine part. I sigh, not bothering to put his mind at ease. We are at the door to my next class anyway.

“Well, thanks for walking me. See you around!” I wave and head inside.

Mr. Jefferson signs my paper the moment I walk in, hands me my textbook, and let's me find my seat. So far, only Mr. Varner was cruel enough to make me stand in front of the class. He is definitely going on my shit-list. The back seats are taken this time, so I make my way to the open seat against the far wall, next to a fairly tall girl with dark hair that comes down just past her shoulders and horn rimmed glasses.

She gives me a shy smile, but doesn't bother talking to me. I can tell she and I are going to get along. This is perhaps the only class that gets my full attention. I listen raptly as Mr. Jefferson talks about the Mexican-American war of 1846-1848. More specifically, the Bear Flag Revolt.

The bell rings, making me jerk a little out of my seat. I was so engrossed in reading the textbook (Mr. Jefferson's monotone voice lost me in the first five minutes of class, so I just read ahead myself. He was just reading the text word for word anyway). I put my book away, realizing I need to stop at my locker before I go to lunch. I lift my bag with both hands, scared it's going to burst at the seams. It's so crammed full of books, which are mostly the books on the reading list for English, I can see the stitching straining to hold together. I'm grateful History is upstairs, in room 220, so not far from English and my locker. I find it, halfway down the hall and (of course) it's the bottom locker. I crouch down and put the combination into the lock. I get it open, deposit my books, then head downstairs to the lunch room.

I grab a yellow tray and some utensils, get in line, and let the lunch ladies load up my tray. I bypass one of the tiny cartons of milk and grab a bottle of juice, pay for it all, then look around for a seat. Unfortunately, I made eye contact with Eric, who waves me over to his table. Not wanting to be rude, I head over. I'm relieved that he isn't sitting at the table alone. Mike is there, along with the quiet girl from History, and the curly haired girl from Math.

I sit down next to the quiet girl, only half listening to the conversation already going on. I pick at the salad on my tray, pulling out my phone and scrolling through my Facebook feed, quietly singing Wasting My Love on You by Annette Hanshaw under my breath, no one able to hear me over the roar of conversations in the cafeteria. After a few moments, I notice the group around me are talking a little quieter and are more animated. Suddenly, I hear my name and perk up.

“They're staring at Bella, I think. They never really seem to notice anyone or anything. Maybe they are intrigued by the new girl too.” The curly haired girl says quietly and with a slightly annoyed tone, like she's scared the subjects of her observation can hear her.

She must be jealous of whatever attention I must be getting. Great, I don't want any attention and I certainly don't want drama with someone over it. I look up and see that everyone at the table is looking over to a table by the windows. I follow their gaze, and my heart skips a beat. Sitting at the table are a group of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. I feel my jaw has dropped slightly, so I get myself to close it before I try to register what I'm seeing. There are three boys (if you can call them that. Only one of them looks like he is still a teenager) and two girls.

One of the boys (men, whatever) looked to be huge in the small lunchroom seat. He looks even bigger than Phil, not necessarily height-wise, but in sheer mass. He has to be at least six feet with tree trunks for arms and and a huge chest that looks like it's about to rip his tight, white button up shirt. He has short brown hair, black eyes, and is pale.

Paler than me, which is saying something. He also has dark circles under his eyes, like he hasn't slept in years. Despite his size and the alarming dark circles, he looks to have a kind (almost goofy looking) face. He is talking to someone sitting across from him, wearing a huge smile on his face, and let's out a laugh at whatever was said. He picking at the sandwich on his tray, but I notice he hasn't actually eaten it or anything else.

I look to the girl to the left of him, and see she is strikingly beautiful, looking like she should be strutting on the runways in Milan, not slumming it here in Forks. She has wavy blonde hair that almost reaches her waist. She is also pale with dark circles under her eyes, which seems to be the theme with everyone at their table, along with the black eyes. She is wearing a white balloon-sleeve stretch-silk blouse (which looks like it costs more than my truck, when it was new) and embroidered velvet and wool-flannel wrap skirt (her outfit has to cost more than my future college education).

Despite her beauty, you can tell she has the resting bitch face down,. She is probably a bitch even when not resting, based on the looks she is getting from the people around her. She doesn't seem to be participating in whatever conversation the guy next to her is engrossed in, instead scrolling through her phone in her surprisingly strong and rough looking hands.

To the big guys right is another boy/man. He is blonde, though it is not a bright blonde like the girl, with his hair slightly curly and coming down to his shoulders. He is smaller than the big guy, but you can tell he isn't lacking in the muscle department. Looking at his shirt sleeves (which is all you can see, since he is wearing a sweater vest that covers his torso) you can see the soft contours of the muscles on his arms.

He has an expression on his face that looks like he is in pain, but trying not to be a pussy about it and hold it in. Unlike the other two I've seen so far, he is looking faintly in my direction. Not quite at me, but at some point past me. Almost like he want's to look, but knows it is rude to make eye contact with a stranger. His mouth is moving slightly, so I guess he is talking to someone at his table too.

Next to him is the one who looks more like a teenager. He has short, stylishly messy bronze hair that hints to some red in the light. He is the more lean of the males (yeah, I'm tired of trying to determine if they are still boys or men). He doesn't look like he spends any time at the gym, but he definitely doesn't sit around the house playing video games either. This one is wearing a black button up shirt, not as tight fitting as the other two.

He is looking directly at me, unlike the others, but he is still moving his mouth, talking to his table-mates. I make the mistake of making eye contact with him, and am frozen for a moment. His expression is a cross between annoyance and curiosity, which makes me uncomfortable for some reason. I want to look away, but his gaze has me trapped. I'm grateful when he turns away, giving the blonde guy his attention, breaking the connection. I look over to the last at the table, and am grateful I save her for last.

I gasp a little, when I see the last of the impossibly beautiful people (angels?) at the table. I thought the blonde was beautiful, but she doesn't hold a candle to the other girl at the table. She has short black hair, styled in a pixie cut, which certainly matches the rest of her. She is short, 5'2” tall at most, and I can't imagine she weighs more than 100lbs.

She is wearing a bright pink (such a contrast to the rest of those sitting at the table, who are wearing either white or black) stretch-wool cady dress that comes just past her knees. She is pale like the rest, with the same dark circles under her black eyes. She isn't looking my way now, but I get the feeling she was the other one that the curly haired girl at my table was talking about staring at me. Instead, she seems to be trying to get the blonde girls attention.

I get jerked out of my thoughts when a hand snapping it's fingers pops up in front of my face. I look over at the others at my table and notice them all staring at me curiously now. It makes me self conscience and a little annoyed, but I try to bite my tongue.

“Who are _they_?” I manage to ask after a minute.

The curly hair girl gives me a smug smile, obviously she's enjoying my embarrassment. “They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's kids. The brunettes are the Cullen's. The blondes are the Hales. Well, adopted kids. The brunettes are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephews or something, and the Hales are related to Dr. Cullen somehow. They moved here a few years ago from Alaska. And they're like, _together_.” She whispers the last sentence like the offending party can hear her over the loud roaring in the lunch room from the students around us.

I steal a glance at the Cullen table, and I swear I see the teenage boy and the pixie girl smirk, their eyes looking over at us in their periphery. They can't possibly hear us though, so I figure my mind is playing tricks on me and they're just smirking at something the big guy said, cause he bursts out with another loud laugh.

“Jessica, don't say it like that. They aren't _actually_ related. Besides, we only know for sure that Emmett and Rosalie are together. Alice and Jasper could just be close.” The girl from History rolls her eyes at the curly haired girl, who I now know is Jessica. Good, I was afraid I was going to have to start addressing her as _hey you_.

“Which ones are which?” I ask, trying to reign in my desperation for answers.

“The blonde girl is Rosalie, she's kind of a bitch. The big guy is Emmett, he is just goofy. They're the ones that are _confirmed_ to be together. There, happy Angela?” Jessica emphasizes, with a pointed and sarcastic look at Angela.

“Very, thank you.” Angela grins back, ignoring the sarcasm.

“The blonde guy is Jasper, who looks like he's constantly in pain. The short girl is Alice, she is _super_ weird. And the _really_ good looking one is Edward.” She finishes, kind of zoning out as her eyes touch onto Edwards face. She is obviously interested in him, but he doesn't seem to hold the same feelings, as he sees her looking and then turns his attention back to his adoptive siblings.

Jessica shakes her head, bringing herself out of her reverie, probably involving Edward and some handcuffs, based on the blush that comes to her face. I chance a glance back at their table, and notice Edward twitch the corner of his mouth, and this time I KNOW I see him glance over at our table. Maybe the cafeteria has an echo that gravitates to that side of the room?

Alice has her attention on their table as well, but I swear I saw her eyes glance over in our direction looking offended, while I was watching Edward. Just as I let my gaze drift over to Alice, she looks over to me and I swear I see a shocked look on her face when we make eye contact, and a slight grin spreads across her face. It gives me a peculiar feeling, but not an unpleasant one.

“They never pay anyone much attention. Have you met them already, Bella?” I am startled when I hear my name and look over to see Mike is the one talking to me.

“No, this is the first time I've seen them. They don't talk to anyone? Do they not have friends?” I ask, shocked. Then again, they seem like the type who make friends with famous designers, who are trying to recruit them to model for them. Not with high school teenagers in a small Podunk town like this.

“Not really. Alice is the only one that really makes an effort to talk to anyone. The rest of them tend to just talk to each other. I don't think any of them have friends.” Eric answered this time.

“Huh...” Is my brilliant reply.

The others seem to have gotten over the conversation, when I don't give more of a response, and go back to making fun of each other and talking about the latest drama with the other cliques. I pull out my headphones, plug them in, and hit play on the next artist on my list. By the way, I have slight OCD when it comes to the weirdest things. I listen to my music in alphabetical order by artist, I have to use a clean towel every time I wash my hair, and can't have the volume on a number that doesn't end in 0, 2, 5, or 8.

Well, those are the one's I have trouble holding back on. I have others, but I'm doing better about getting over those impulses. So, right now I am in the Cs, after having listened to a lot of music last night before bed. So, I put on Coheed and Cambria and jam out to Welcome Home. While I start mouthing the words, I chance a glance back at the Cullen/Hale table and look away again when I make eye contact with Alice.

I swear she was nodding her head in time to the song, mouthing the words too, while giving me a small smile that makes my heart start to race. I make myself look away, shaking the thought from my head. There is no way she could be nodding to my music. No way she can hear what I'm listening to, through my headphones, across the cafeteria.

The bell rings just as the song finishes. I look up and the Cullen's have already left the cafeteria, except Alice, who is skipping to the trash bin with her tray. She empties the untouched contents of her tray into the bin, places the tray on top, and seemingly dances her way out the door. I put my tray away and head to my next class, which I share with Eric and Mike, apparently. I let them lead me to the classroom, downstairs this time, in room 129.

Mr. Banner signs my slip as soon as I walk in, gives me the textbook (oh joy, I'm gonna get RIPPED from carrying all these books), and directs me to the only open seat in the lab. My jaw drops slightly when I look up and see it is next to Edward Cullen. The fact that it's him isn't what is causing me to look like the Genie when Jasmine flirts with Jafar, though.

This may be the case with pretty much any other girl (and some boys) in the school, the jaw dropping. But again, I'm not normal. I have never really felt attracted to anyone, man or woman. I was starting to think I was just asexual, until the cafeteria twenty minutes ago. What makes my jaw drop is the look he is giving me. Before, in the lunch room, he regarded me with more curiosity than anything. Now, however, he looks like I bitch-slapped his mother in front of him.

Edward lifts his hand to his face and covers his nose and mouth, leaning as far from me as he can in his stool, as I make my way over to him. I look around the room, hoping to see an open seat I hadn't noticed before, but don't find one. I decide to ignore him and just look straight ahead at the board, only glancing at him out of my periphery.

I try to take notes throughout class, which feels like lasts hours with the tension that's filled the air around us, but find it hard to concentrate on Mr. Banner's lesson. I can feel Edwards dark eyes burning into the side of my head, and decide to shift my head so my hair blocks my face from his view. Suddenly, just as the bell rings, Edward jumps up and practically runs out of the door. I subtly sniff myself, wondering if I have BO or something (which I shouldn't, since I haven't had PE yet) and, finding no offensive smell, decide he is the problem, not me.

I gather my book and notes, depositing them in my now lighter backpack and get up. Mike and Eric are waiting for me up front again, but this time they look amused.

“What did you do to Cullen, dishonor his family?” Mike asks me, beaming. He obviously doesn't feel the same towards Edward as what I assume the rest of the student population do. He must feel like Edward is competition, which I can't blame him for. Mike certainly has a better personality, since he isn't treating me like I insulted his family, but he doesn't match Edward in the looks department.

“I didn't do anything to him. I guess he doesn't like my shampoo or something...” A lame excuse, I know. But Mike doesn't seem to care.

“Maybe. What kind do you use? Maybe I can get more people to use it.” He says, seemingly amused with himself and his idea to hamper the competition. I ignore him though, lost in thoughts about what could have happened between leaving the lunch room and walking into class to make Edward so hostile towards me.

“What's your next class, Bella?” Eric asks me, trying to change the subject it seems.

“Drama.” I answer without looking up.

“Oh. Well, that's in the opposite direction of where we are going. Think you can find it yourself?” He and Mike stop, waiting for an answer.

I barely slow down, waving over my shoulder as I continue to the other side of the building, “Yeah, I can manage. See you guys later!”

I managed to make it to the class just as the bell rang, having gotten lost for a moment while I was too busy fuming rather than paying attention to where I was going. I rush into the room, thrusting the signature slip into Mrs. Goff's hands, who signs it and has me take a seat. I look up, and jerk to a stop for a moment when I see Alice smiling up at me.

The classroom, if you can call it that, is in a large room, with a few 'stairs' that are wide and long enough to hold ten chairs each in a long row. Alice is at the top, and gestures to an empty seat next to her. Probably looking as pink as her dress, I make my way up the stairs and lower myself into the seat next to her, trying not to make direct eye contact (fearing if I keep turning red, I'll somehow burn my face off).

“Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You're Bella, right?” She startles me, I don't expect her voice to sound like it does. Although, to be fair, everything about her so far is unexpected.   
Her voice is high, like bells chiming in a warm summer breeze. I glance up, instantly regretting it. She is smiling at me, and it is such a beautiful sight, my voice catches in my throat and I turn red again, and instead just nod dumbly. She finds this amusing, because she lets out a quiet little laugh, reminding me of Koshi wind chimes. This ticks me off a little, so I muster up the best glare I can and shoot it at her. I don't think it was very intimidating, but it seems to do the job. She stops laughing, trying to put on a serious face.

“I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. You're just so adorable.” She whispers, as Mrs. Goff has started class by now.

“I am not...” I reply, sounding a little childish, even to my own ears.

The corner of her mouth twitches at this, obviously hiding a smirk.

“If you say so... Is this your first time in Forks?”

“No, this isn't my first time here. I used to visit with my dad every summer here until a couple of years ago.”

I am starting to feel a bit more comfortable talking with her. Something about her is making me feel relaxed, although I can't imagine why. If anything, I notice I should be feeling quite the opposite. She scooted closer to me while I was talking, to where our thighs were almost touching. Usually, being so close to someone would make me shift away nervously, especially someone as glamorous as her. I don't feel inclined to do so though.

“Your dad's Chief Swan right? What made you stop visiting?” She asks curiously.

“Yeah, that's him... Honestly, I hate the cold and rain. I get depressed being here. When I was fourteen I finally had it and refused to come out here. So, after that, my dad would manage to take a few weeks off from work and we would go somewhere.” I don't know why I'm telling her this, but for some reason I feel I can tell her anything and not feel overly judged and trust she won't divulge my thoughts and feelings to others.

“If being here is so depressing, why did you move here?” She cocks her head to the side a bit, knitting her dark, perfectly shaped eyebrows together, looking utterly adorable. She is obviously trying to figure out my flawed logic in moving here. I wasn't going to answer, but then my brown eyes were locked into her black ones, and I felt my reluctance dissipate immediately.

“Well, my mom re-married. The guy is a minor league baseball player, and he isn't on a team right now. He wants to go on the road to try out. I could tell my mom wanted to go with him, but she was going to stay with me. I didn't want to make her unhappy, so I told her I wanted to move out here and spend time with Charlie... Charlie is my dad, by the way.”

I don't know why I'm telling her these things. I wouldn't even be willing to talk to Jeana about this, and she is my best friend. I don't know anything about Alice except she is adopted, but I'm telling her my deepest secrets like it's nothing.

“So, now you aren't happy? I'm sorry I'm asking so many personal questions. I'm usually good at figuring out what people are going to tell me about themselves, but I'm having a hard time with you.” When she says this last part, she looks down timidly, but I caught a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

I choose to gloss over the last part of her little rant, not knowing how to respond to it, and instead just answer her question. “I'm not happy right now, but I think it will be good for me to get closer to my dad. And I'm determined to make my time here enjoyable.”

“Well, I hope I can help in that pursuit.” She winks after that, her eyes sparkling, making me shiver a bit. Before I can try to say anything, not that I think I even could without stuttering like a fool, Mrs. Goff clears her throat in front of us. She obviously noticed we weren't paying attention to her, and glares at me for a moment before feeling confident we are paying attention now.

We continued the class in silence after that. I glance at Alice out of the corner of my eye, catching her staring at me a few times, throughout the class. When the bell rings, Alice hops up and clasps her hands behind her back, waiting for me to get up too. I grab my bag and stand up.

“What's your next class?” She asks, when I finally look up at her.

“PE.” I groan, not looking forward to having to end each of my school days with one of my most hated classes.

She giggles at my response, but beams in utter excitement. “That's my next class too! Want to walk with me?”

“Sure.” I breathe out, embarrassed at how excited I sound.

She doesn't seem to mind it though. If anything, she seems glad that I enjoy spending time with her. I finally manage to look away from her for a moment and notice we are being stared at as we walk down the hall to the doors that lead outside, towards the smaller building that is confirmed to be the gym. As people stare, they're whispering among themselves, and I know they are talking about us. I guess Alice talking to me is causing a stir. Maybe Jessica and Mike where right about the Cullen's keeping to themselves. It seems to be strange that I'm walking with her, to them at least.

“Can I ask you a question about your brother?” I'm shocked at myself for saying out loud what I was thinking, and instantly become terrified. I hope I don't offend her when I reveal my thoughts on Edward and make her stop talking to me.

“Is it about his behavior in your Physics class?” She asks with an annoyed edge to her voice. I can tell it's more directed to her brother than to me, much to my relief.

“Well, yeah. How did you know? Did I do something to make him mad at me?”

“Oh, uh, he told me about it when I saw him in the halls on the way to Drama. And no, you didn't do anything to him. Not intentionally. Don't worry about him, he'll get over it.” She says, being intentionally vague. I get the sense she won't elaborate, even if I ask, so I just leave it be.

We've made it to the gym by now, with her waving to me as she heads to the locker rooms and I head to the coach. Coach Clapp signs my slip and then hands me gym clothes. She doesn't make me dress down today, putting me at ease. That doesn't last long though, as I remember that I share this class with Alice and will have to change in the locker room with her. I'm suddenly very self-conscience and nervous for tomorrow.

The coaches decided on volleyball for the method of torture this week. Since I'm not dressed today, they let me sit in the bleachers. I watch as they split up the teams, and realize Alice isn't the only face I know in this class. I see Jessica and Angela, who wave up at me in the bleachers. I find Alice, and she waves up at me as well, making me blush.

Alice and Angela end up on the same team, which will face off against Jessica's team. I can't get my eyes off of Alice, and am surprised to see how well she plays. Despite her short stature, she manages to hold her own on the court. She scores a few points and manages to save Angela from a vicious serve that Jessica sent her way. In the end, Alice's team wins the game, and the coaches dismiss us five minutes before the bell so we can shower and change.

I head down the bleachers and go to the locker room, well behind everyone else that was on the court, since the bleachers are on the opposite side of where the locker rooms are and I sat on the very top step. Alice had already changed and was heading out the door as I walked in the locker room and to my locker. I open it and almost shove my clothes in when I notice a paper sitting on the bottom of the locker. Curious, I pick it up and put my new-ish gym clothes in, prepared for when I have to endure the next day's torture. I open the paper and allow a goofy grin to adorn my face as I read it. Written in loopy, extravagant handwriting that I have only seen in my history books, is a phone number. Under it is a note that simply says _'when you want help making your time in Forks enjoyable.'_


	2. Color Psychology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm new to this fan fiction world. I just started reading fan fiction a few weeks ago, which is what inspired me to write this. I noticed a lot of the authors kept the readers updated through these notes, so I'll try to do the same. My goal is to post a new chapter once every week or 2. I would have posted this one sooner, but I kept re-reading it and chapter one and changing things, so you may notice some things are different if you go back and read chapter one again. I'll try not to do that often, but I keep thinking of things that I feel would be good for the story, so have to add it in. Like I said when I first posted this, I have never written anything before, save for essays or something for school. So, this is going to be rough and a work in progress. However, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave a comment with any suggestions.

I make it back to my locker, feeling much better about my future in Forks. My first day at the new school wasn't as disastrous as I anticipated, which is a shocker. I managed to actually make a few friends and I didn't make as much of a fool of myself as much as usual. I open my locker and remove the textbooks and one of the books from the reading list for English, thoroughly not looking forward to the heavy homework load I'm facing tonight.

I rip the grocery list I managed to make during PE, having written things down during the brief times I wasn't watching Alice. I almost start heading to the parking lot, then remember I have to turn in the slip with teachers signatures on it. I turn mid-step and make my way to the office. I open the door and am shocked to see Edward Cullen, talking quietly but animatedly to the woman from this morning.

“There has to be another class. Any other class, any other time.” He was saying in a low, seductive voice.

“I-I'm sorry, sweetie, but all other classes and times are full. There really isn't anything I can do.” She said with an apologetic hint to her voice, obviously thrown by the way he was talking to her.

Just then, he straightened up and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. And I swear, if looks could kill, I'd have burst into flames where I stood. “Never mind, I can see nothing can be done. Thank you for your help anyway.” And with that, he shouldered past me and out the door.

I shake myself out of my stupor and hand the slip to the woman behind the desk, trying my best to plaster a smile on my face.

“How was your first day?” She asks me kindly.

“Fine, I didn't manage to get lost too much, which is a relief.” I lie about being fine, but try to cover it with some truth at the end.

“I'm glad to hear it. I sure hope you continue to enjoy it here.” She says, and I can tell she means it.

“Thank you. I hope so too!” I start backing up as I am talking, and as I finish the sentence I turn around and open the door, giving her a wave as I head out and toward the parking lot.

I get to my truck, hood pulled up over me as it started to rain a little heavier sometime between me getting my books out of the locker and when I was in the front office. I hop into the drivers seat, turning the engine over and cranking the heater up. I hit play on my phone and let Practice Makes Perfect by Cute is What We Aim For play through the tiny speaker on it. The radio in the truck works, but only plays radio and cassette tapes. I hate commercials and don't own any cassette tapes anymore (unfortunately), so I have to make a mental reminder to either add a new radio or one of those cassette to AUX converters to my Amazon cart.

I back up carefully, as students are still making their way to their own cars, and wait in the line out of the lot. Looking ahead, I can see the shiny silver Volvo, and I'm not surprised to see that some of the Cullen's are gathered around it. Of course, the beautiful people own the most expensive car in the lot. There are only three of them standing around: Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Edward still has a gloomy look on his face, and Jasper and Emmett seem to be play fighting with each other and laughing, obviously not letting their brother's mood ruin their fun. Alice and Rosalie then make their appearance, walking toward their car from the main building. Well, walking probably isn't the right word. Rosalie is more gliding gracefully, while Alice walks with a graceful lope that looked like it belongs on a runway.

Rosalie wraps her long arms around Emmett's neck and gives him a kiss that definitely is not PG. After a few minutes, Jasper taps Emmett on the shoulder and they tear themselves away from each other. Well, for the most part, as he was still holding a hand to her ass cheek. I look over at Alice, and am sad to see that the beautiful smile she was wearing while walking with Rosalie to the car has vanished and is replaced with a sad look.

Edward seems to be talking to her, and whatever he says causes her to go from her poised posture to a more aggressive one. Jasper appears next to her the moment her mood appears to change and places one hand on her shoulder and snakes his other around around her waist to pull her close to him and away from Edward.

It's at this moment I remember what Jessica told me at the lunch table about the Cullen's being together. I remember Angela chiming in to say that Jasper and Alice could just be close, but seeing the way Jasper holds Alice, I think maybe Jessica's statement is more accurate. I don't know why, but thinking about it causes my heart to sink through the floor. Suddenly, a honk wrenches me from my observations, and I realize the line in front of me is gone and I am now holding up traffic. I steal one more glance toward the Volvo as I pass by and can't even get a last look at Alice, like I wanted, because my eyes were instead drawn to the murderous look that Edwards black as coal eyes are giving me.

I don't have much time to mull over what Edwards issue with me is or my reaction to seeing Jasper holding Alice, as it is only a two minute drive to the Forks Outfitters Thriftway. This is pretty much the only grocery store in town. Make that the only store in town, in general. It hold groceries, household goods, souvenirs (why anyone would want a souvenir from here, I don't understand), and an Ace Hardware. It is pretty much a mom and pop version of Wal-Mart, which isn't all that bad honestly. I get to shopping, and my mind immediately shuts out the events of the days and I focus on the mission at hand.

45 minutes later I walk through the door, loaded down with way more bags than I should probably be trying to carry. I hate to make more than one trip though, as it is still raining pretty heavily. Mindy is excited to see me, and I have to use my stern voice to make her back up so I can get through the door, which I hate to use with her. I make it to the kitchen and get all the bags down on the table and open the back door to let her out. I put all the groceries away while she is outside, Chip having just made a brief appearance to sniff in a few of the bags.

When everything is put away, I open the door and call for Mindy. She bounds back in and starts tapping her paws on the floor excitedly, ready for me to play with her. However, I look at the floor and realize she tracked mud in. I tell her to sit and stay, and run upstairs to grab a towel. I come back down and Mindy is where I left her, not having moved. I use the towel to clean off her paws and dry her fur a bit. When I'm done, she shakes, getting the water I didn't manage to transfer to the towel all over the floor.

I roll my eyes, using the towel under my foot to clean up the mud and water. When I've gotten as much as I can up, I drape the towel over the back of the chair closest to the window that no one uses and run upstairs to put the sheets and comforter in the washing machine and start it up. It's 4pm, so I have an hour to get dinner ready before Charlie gets home. I go back into the kitchen, pull out a couple thick sirloin steaks from the fridge, place them on the counter, and pre-heat the oven. I head into the living room and grab a rope toy out of the basket, causing Mindy to lose her mind.

She grabs one end, me still holding on the other, and we play tug of war. I'm taunting her, shit talking, and dragging her around the living room while Chip looks on from the top perch of his tree. After ten minutes, we lose the rope and just start wrestling around on the ground. She steps on my boob at some point, causing me to yelp. To show she's sorry, she starts licking me anywhere she can get to, causing me to laugh like a little kid and try to shield my face.

After half an hour of play, I go back into the kitchen and wash my hands up to my elbows, having gotten dog slobber all over my arms when shielding myself. I put some olive oil in a pan and place it on the stove, turning the gas burner on to pre-heat the pan. While the pan heats, I rub a couple potatoes in olive oil, salt, and pepper, poke them all over with a fork, and wrap them in aluminum foil. I place them on a sheet and put them into the oven. Grabbing the steaks, I season them with salt and pepper and then put them into the now heated pan.

I let them sit for a minute and then flip them over and cook on the other side. I take a garlic clove and start crush it, getting the peels off, and grab some thyme and butter from the fridge. I place a knob of butter in the pan and when it melts, put the garlic and thyme in as well. I keep flipping the steaks every minute, until they are almost done, and rub the garlic over the tops so they get some of the flavor. When they are cooked to a nice medium, which I check by pressing my finger into them (Thanks Gordon Ramsay for teaching me how to cook a decent steak), I put them onto a plate to let rest.

I open the oven and flip the potatoes over, switch the sheets from the washer to the dryer, and then go back into the living room and remove my books from the backpack I placed by the door. I crack open the math book, wanting to get the worst of the homework out of the way first thing. Just as I finish the last question, I hear the door open and the stomping of boots on the mat. This must have startled Mindy, because she lets out a quick bark before running over to greet Charlie at the door.

“Get back Mindy, let me get my belt off, sheesh.” I can hear a grin in his voice. I get the feeling he regrets having never had a dog in all these years he has been alone. They really are great companions. “Hey Bells, something smells amazing. Whatcha cookin'?” He makes his way around the corner, rubbing Mindy's head as he goes.

“Steak and baked potatoes, with a side salad. It's almost ready, let me just get the potatoes out and put the salad into a bowl.” I say as I'm heading to the kitchen.

I grab the old oven mitt from the hook on the side of the fridge and pull the sheet of potatoes from the oven and place them on the now cooled stove top. I open the fridge and grab the bag of salad from the shelf, grab a big bowl from the cabinet next to me, rip open the bag, and dump the contents into the bowl. I grab some A1 and dressing out of the fridge door. While I was doing this, Charlie (unprompted, which is a nice surprise) set the table with cups and silverware, and has two plates in his hands, obviously antsy to get some food. I put the bowl in the middle of the table and let him get his plate ready. I get my plate of food and sit down across from him, drizzling dressing over my salad.

“So, how did your first day of school go?” He asks after sighing from relief that the food isn't as bad as I'm sure he thought it was going to be. He eyed it suspiciously at first, obviously remembering mom's cooking and thinking that rubbed off on me. Mom isn't necessarily a bad cook, she just can't seem to do things traditionally. She loves to experiment, which means 90% of what she makes is inedible.

“It was better than I expected. I already made a few friends and managed to not embarrass myself too much.”

“That's good to hear, kiddo! Who are the lucky kids?” He noticed I sounded genuine, which I can tell is making him more and more hopeful that I won't up and leave before even settling in. 

It takes me a second to answer, having taken a huge bite of steak. “Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber...” I decided to not add Alice to the list, as I'm not 100% sure what's going on there.

“Hmm, they're some good kids. Nice families. Mike Newton, his family owns the sporting good store. They make a killing from the hikers that pass through here. I haven't had much trouble from them.” He says, surprising me by getting a second helping of salad and another potato.

“D-do you know the Cullen family?” I stutter a bit, having not made the decision to actually ask until my mouth decided for me.

“Dr. Cullen's family? Sure, he's a great man. Best damn doctor the town has had.” He shocks me with his answer, as I've never heard him sound so awed.

“Well, the kids. They're a little... Different. I notice the other kids at school don't treat them very nicely.” I started to get a little quieter toward the end of the last sentence, ending it in a whisper when I see Charlies face get red. Unlike every other time since I got here 24 hours ago, it isn't from embarrassment, but from what looks like utter fury.

“I don't get why people have to live up to the stereotype of 'small town, small minded'. Dr. Cullen is one of the best surgeons around, could be making five times what he makes here in his choice of any hospital in the country. Everyone should be thankful his wife wanted to live in a small town rather than a big city. Now, don't get me wrong, I was hesitant when they first moved into town. I mean, five adopted teenagers all living under one roof has to cause some tension. But, they have not caused one speck of trouble. That's more than I can say for the kids of most of the families that have lived here for generations. I really wish people would just grow up and not scoff at anything that's different than what they're used to.” 

When he finally finishes his rant, which is the longest I can remember ever hearing him talk in one sitting, I start to worry that he won't be able to open his hands again. As he started to really get into his speech, the grip he had on the knife and fork in his hands got tighter. By the end, his knuckles were so white from the restricted blood flow and the veins in his hands were starting to bulge, along with the one in his forehead. I keep quiet, giving him a chance to relax and ease his grip on the silverware in his hands before I respond.

“They seemed nice enough to me. Alice Cullen talked to me while we headed to gym class... You know, they're all really attractive.” I added the last bit without even thinking of what I was saying. I mean, come on. That is not something you say to your dad that you have barely spoken to throughout your life.

“Ha, you should see the doctor. I've seen him have to fend off a few nurses at the hospital. I even overheard a woman plotting to fake being sick just so she'd get to see him. I swear I saw a male nurse ogling him too, at one point. It's a good think he's happily married. His wife, Esme, is a lucky woman to have such a devoted husband.” He says the last bit with an almost jealous note to his voice. I get the feeling he feels just as enamored with the wife as the nurses seem to be with the doctor.

We ate in silence after that, which in no way was uncomfortable. It's just how we are, which I feel relieved at. Mom, not being able to stand the quiet, would start drilling me about every small detail of school by this point. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom to pieces, but I'm kind of relieved to be away from the constant chatter that surrounds her.

When we finished eating, Charlie decided to show his appreciation of dinner by helping me with dishes. We managed to eat all the food, so didn't have to bother with leftovers. He helps me clear the table, then stands next to me silently while I wash the dishes, taking them from me when I finish them so he can dry them and put them away. I feel a tradition forming, which is a nice feeling. Mom is so erratic, it's hard to develop any kind of routine with her. Charlie is certainly a creature of habit, so it won't take long to make this a new habit for him.

After we're done, he grabs a beer from the fridge and plops down on the couch, turning on the TV to a hockey game. It looks like the Oilers versus the Sabres, whatever teams those are. I grab my textbooks and sit down in the recliner against the wall to the side of the TV and work on the questions at the end of the chapter in the textbook that Mr. Mason wanted us to answer, letting the background noise of the game help me concentrate (I can't focus on anything if there is silence). Next is history, which also has me answering questions at the end of the chapter. However, because I'm a history nerd, I go ahead and read the next few chapters and answer those questions as well. On separate papers, of course. I'll turn them in if Mr. Jefferson decides to have us do this for every chapter.

I finished by 7pm and just sat watching the game with Charlie, absently petting Mindy, who was laying on her bed next to me. Chip got into my lap the moment I put my textbooks away and got comfortable, so I pet him with my other hand. I stop actually paying attention to the game and start going over the days events. Namely, the phone number burning a hole in my back pocket. I had entered her number in the contacts list on my phone as I walked away from gym earlier that day. I lay back in the recliner pondering how to go about texting Alice.

I don't want to seem too eager, so decide not to call or text her today. But, what is the appropriate amount of time to wait? More importantly, what do I say? I have no idea how to start a conversation with someone I don't really know. I realize, she figured out more about me when we talked and I learned nothing about her... Not only that, but I need to figure out what that feeling I got was when I saw Jasper holding her. Was it jealousy? No, that's impossible. I don't even know her, how can I be jealous of him?

I'm jolted from my thoughts from a loud snore coming from the couch. Charlie fell asleep at some point in my contemplation. I pull out my phone and wake up the screen, shocked to see that it is already 11pm and I haven't even taken a shower yet. I decide to wake Charlie up so he can get to his own bed. I doubt sleeping on the couch is good for him. I look down at him and smile at him. He looks much younger now, his face erased of the usual concern that adorns it. He's actually pretty young looking, considering his age.

The only thing that may let on to his true age are the the slight lines around his eyes. However, this is more due to the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles than to wrinkling from age. Even his hair is free from grey hair, which I hope I inherit from him. I inherited more traits from him than I did my mom, and not all good ones. I hope this is one of the good ones I will get. My mom is a year younger than Charlie and is already dying her hair to rid herself of the greys. I already am awkward enough, I don't need to add getting grey at a young age to it.

I shake him awake, noticing him automatically lower his hand to the spot on his hip where his gun usually sits. I make a mental note to never wake him up if he falls asleep in uniform. After a few moments, he finally focuses, realizes it's me, and makes his way upstairs, never saying a word. I turn the TV off, let Mindy out real quick, dry her paws off, and make my way upstairs to my room. Mindy and Chip follow and take their usual spots on the bed while I grab my pajamas from the pillow. I take a quick shower, not running the hot water out like I want to since I should have already been asleep by now, and get dressed. I brush my teeth, not bothering to floss. I'll do it in the morning, and I'll make sure to give them extra attention to make up for it.

I get back to bed, hit play on the sleep playlist on my phone, plug it in, and place it on the nightstand. I push Mindy and Chip off the bed and quickly put the new sheets I almost forgot about on the bed, pull the comforter up and get comfortable. Mindy and Chip get on the bed and snuggle in the moment I stopped moving. I relax, letting Enjoy the Silence play quietly in the background. It ends, transitioning to Just Can't Get Enough, but I fall asleep before it finishes.

I wake up the same way I always do, Mindy breathing into my face and Chip pawing at my eyes. It's 6am, way too early for me to be awake right now. I sigh, knowing they wouldn't wake me unless they really needed to go out. I get up and head downstairs, Chip racing ahead of us. Charlie is sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. He looks up when I come around the corner at the bottom of the stairs, chuckling a bit when I sleepily bump into the couch. I go to the back door and let Mindy out, then sit down into the chair across from Charlie, placing my arms on the table and resting my head on them.

“You know, I can let them out for you in the mornings if you want. I know how much of a morning person you are not.” He smirks at his own cleverness.

“That would be awesome, dad. I don't see how you do this every day...” I mumble into my arms, not having the energy yet to lift my head.

“Years and years of practice.” He chuckles.

After a moment, I hear the chair squeak from him getting up and the tinkling of the mug being placed in the sink and water running as he rinses it out. I finally manage to lift my head up and see him grab the towel I left on the chair last night and open the door to let Mindy back in. He gives her a quick rub with it, then places it on the floor and gets her to step on it. He grabs her paws and gently wipes them off with the towel. He picks it up and folds it back over the back of the chair next to me, a bit more sloppily than I did the night before.

“Alright, well I'm heading out. I may be a bit later getting home tonight. One of the swing shift dispatchers called out sick, so I'll be covering for a few hours. The night person will come in a few hours early to cover the rest of the shift. Have a good day at school.” He said all this while making his way to the door and putting on his belt and holster.

“No problem, I'll leave some dinner in the fridge for you. Be safe, dad.” I say and he is stepping out the door.

“Always am.” He says over his shoulder.

I decide I might as well make myself some breakfast, since I'm up. I scoop some food that I got yesterday at the store into Mindy's and Chip's bowls and then pour myself some cereal. I catch up on messages from mom while I eat. She's sent me at least twenty since yesterday after I got out of school. She asked the usual questions. How was school? Did you make any friends? Any cute boys you may be interested in? How were your teachers? Has anything changed around there? I answer them all, leaving out the incident with Edward in Physics and whatever is going on with Alice. When I finish my cereal and catch mom up on the gossip, I put my bowl in the sink and rinse it out. I give Mindy a pat on the head, rub Chip down his back, and head upstairs to get ready for school.

I put on a similar outfit to yesterday, just a different color: jeans, black t-shirt, black hoodie, black sneakers, and the leather bracelet. True to my word, I brush my teeth, do some extra meticulous flossing, and gargle with some mouthwash. I head back downstairs and look at my phone, surprised that it is already 7:15. I put my textbooks that I forgot to put away into my backpack, grab the keys from the table by the door, and head out with a simple “be good” called over my shoulder to the animals.

On the drive to school, I listen to Stupify by Disturbed (I've made it to the Ds now, hehe). If you haven't guessed by now, I have no favorite genre. I will literally listen to anything that sounds good to me. Rock, Jazz, Classical, Country, Pop, Hip Hop, etc. The only thing I will probably draw the line at is polka, but I may even find something I like there someday. While I rock out, I start thinking of what I'm going to face today. I somewhat know what to expect, after yesterday, which is a relief. Hopefully the novelty of me being new will have worn off, but I doubt it after only a day.

So, I'm steeling myself for some more gawking and whispering. More so, I'm not looking forward to Physics. However, last night while I was relaxing in the recliner, I decided I would confront Edward about his behavior, planning on being firm and brave. Knowing me though, it would come out more meek and awkward. Still, I can't let him get away with treating me like some garbage that got dumped next to him. There is only one thing that has me excited for school, and that is the prospect of seeing Alice again in Drama. Not necessarily PE, because today I don't get to sit on the sidelines again, so I will most definitely embarrass myself...

I pull into the parking lot ten minutes later and park in the same spot as yesterday. I can't help it, I am a creature of habit. It is only 7:30, so I still have 45 minutes until the first class starts. I decide to turn the engine off, but leave the car on so the radio can continue to play, and just continue listening to Disturbed (I managed to find one of those converters at the store by the register, much to my surprise). I hope it will succeed in getting me pumped for the day, especially my confrontation with Edward.

At 8:00, after having listed to the whole The Sickness album and starting Believe, I turn the key all the way off, grab my phone and bag, and head across the parking lot toward the main building. As I walk, I can't help but to look over to where the Volvo was parked the day before, eager to get a look at Alice and the other's. To my disappointment, the Volvo isn't there. In it's place is a very nice looking red convertible, which still screams Cullen's to me, considering how ostentatious it looks to be. I can't be sure though, because whoever the owner is must already be heading to class.

The rest of the day continues much the same as the previous day, with Eric escorting me again from English to Math. We get to the door just as Mike is walking in, who stops to greet me with a big, goofy grin. I couldn't help but notice the quick glare he gave Eric, right before I turned my head to walk inside. Oh God, I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does. I have no interest in Mike or Eric. I honestly don't have any interest in anyone at this school, save for maybe Alice.

Wait, what? No, Alice is just a potential friend. Besides, she is with Jasper. Right? I shake my head to get rid of my mental word vomit and head inside. Anyways, I'll ignore the look exchanged between Mike and Eric and hope neither of my new friends make any moves on me. I don't want anything to become awkward between us and certainly don't want to lose the first friend's I've made at this school.

Mike joins me, taking the seat next to me (much to the annoyance of the usual occupant, who Mike just grins at), and is about to say something to me. However, before he can do more than open his mouth, he is cut off by the bell and Mr. Varner immediately starting class. I can't help but smirk at the face he is making, obviously annoyed that he didn't get to say whatever it was he was planning on saying. I try to listen to Mr. Varner droning on about factoring polynomials, but end up lost in a daydream while doodling on the corner of my scratch paper about two minutes into the lecture.

The bell is what finally brings me out of my thoughts. I look down at my paper and see that what started as a doodle in the margin of my paper has turned into a full page drawing of two medieval dragons circling each other in the shape of a yin-yang symbol, with one of them blowing fire and the other ice at each other. I'm not much of an artist, but I can't help but feel this is a great idea for a future tattoo, maybe, so I fold up the page and pocket it.

“That drawing you did was pretty cool. Do you like dragons or something?” Mike asks as he follows me out the door and toward the stairs, no doubt escorting me to History like yesterday.

“You saw that, huh? I like dragons, yeah, but I honestly wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. I was kind of in my own world and letting my hand do it's thing.” I shrugged at the end, but can't help feeling kind of proud of my drawing after he said it was 'pretty cool'.

“Well, you must have liked what you did too, since you kept the drawing.”

“Yeah, I think it may have potential as a future tat.” I say, starting to think more about a background to go with the drawing.

“You like tattoos?” He says, looking and sounding shocked.

“Not all tattoos. I hate when people get them just to get them. I mean, they're pretty permanent. I feel you should only get tattoos that have meaning to you, so you don't regret them later. They're such a pain to try to cover up. Removing them altogether is expensive, painful, and can take up to a year to come off completely.”

“You sure know a lot about tattoos...” Such an astute observation, I roll my eyes slightly, but I don't want to offend him, so stop myself before he notices.

“I have a friend in Phoenix who is working on being a tattoo artist... So, are you from Forks? I don't remember seeing you when I used to visit my dad.”

I decide to ask more about him, hoping to change the subject. I really don't want to think about Phoenix, as that will just remind me of how much I'm missing my mom and Jeana. I also don't want him asking more about tattoos. I don't trust myself not to let slip that I have some myself.

“Oh, that's pretty cool. And no, my family moved up here from Sacramento when I was ten. They decided to move to a smaller town and start a business. They own Newton's Olympic Outfitters. I work there part-time now.” He didn't sound too happy about working at his family's business, which makes me believe his parent's forced him to.

“Why did they want to move to a small town?” I ask, actually taking interest in his life, which takes me by surprise.

“Honestly, I think it's because they were afraid I would end up running with the wrong crowd. I guess they think a small town can't have as negative an affect on me as the big cities can. I'm their only kid, after all. So, they're a little extra protective of me.” He shrugs, and I notice a hint of sadness when he tells me he is an only child.

I guess he must wish he has siblings to hang out with at home. I can't relate though, I enjoy being alone. That and I already had to take care of mom, as much as she would deny it. I am glad I didn't have a little brother or sister to take care of too. That just makes me more appreciative of Charlie, since he can obviously take care of himself... Save for the cooking, of course.

“Well, thanks for walking me to class again. You really don't have to, I think I know where it is now.” I smirk at the end, making sure he knows I am not mad at him for being my escort.

“No problem... Well, it was nice talking with you. I'll see you around!” He waves over his shoulder as he walks away toward his next class.

I saunter into History and take my seat by the window and Angela, who greets me with her shy smile again. I take out my text book and decide that I'll just go ahead and start reading on my own now. I know Mr. Jefferson is just going to bore me again if I try to listen to him, after all. I finish reading about the Bear Flag Revolt, and decide to start jumping around in my book.

While flipping through pages, a word catches my eye, but I can't for the life of me figure out why it means something to me. Well, it's actually a name. Quileute. Why does this sound familiar? I start reading about them and discover that it is the name of the Native American tribe at La Push, which is just fifteen or so miles from Forks. That's why! Jacob and Billy are Quileute's. I remember going to First Beach in La Push and playing with Jacob in the sand, making sand castles while our dad's watched TV in Billy's house, which is on the beach.

I decide to read what little my textbook has about their people, curious about their history. At least, maybe I can talk about it with Billy or Jacob next time I see them. I read about the Treaty of Olympia, signed in 1856, which pretty much required the Quileute people to give up all but one or two square miles of their land to the United States government. There is also a small snippet about how a man wrongly claimed the land for himself in 1889 by burning down over 25 houses on the reservation.

This unsettles me and starts to make me feel a little sick. I hate how the United States came to be by stealing land and what the man resorted to just to try to stake claim to something that wasn't rightfully his. I can't read anymore, and decide to let Mr. Jefferson's droning be background noise for me while I stare out the window and try to think of something else until the bell rings.

When it does, I grab my bag and go to the cafeteria. I had decided to just carry all my text books with me, since it really is only four of them and I really don't want to come all the way back up here after PE again. I wait in line for the completely bland and unhealthy cafeteria food. (I mean seriously, how do they get away with feeding us this hot garbage?) Today is something that (I think?) is supposed to be Salisbury steak with gravy, runny mashed potatoes, soggy broccoli, and a cocktail fruit cup that probably has enough sugar in it to keep me going better than the Energizer Bunny. I grab a juice again and head to the table with Angela, Jessica, Eric, Mike, and the others whose names I still haven't memorized.

When everyone starts chatting with each other, I use the distraction to glance over to the table by the windows. I'm nervous, not really sure if I'm prepared to have those piercing eye's looking at me with hatred again, but chance it anyway. When I look up though, there are only four people at the table. Edward isn't here, which strikes me as odd, since the rest of his siblings are. This doesn't bother me though, because at least now I can get a better look at Alice from a distance without him boring a hole into my face with his intense glare.

Today she is wearing skinny jeans, a denim jacket, some kind of white shirt underneath, and what looks to be black calf-high boots. She isn't talking, just staring off out of the window, looking solemn. I don't know why, but it hurts me to see her looking sad. I get an urge to go over to hug her and make her smile. I push it away, though, and look at her siblings instead.

Rosalie is wearing jeans and a navy blue sweater, with heels matching the color of her sweater. To her right is Emmett wearing a t-shirt today and I can see that he is wearing jeans and sneakers now that I can get a better look under the table. Jasper, sitting to his right again, seems to enjoy wearing the same style of clothes. He is wearing another long sleeve button up shirt, but this time he ditched the sweater vest. The shirt isn't as tight fitting as yesterday, so you can't see the muscles I noticed he has. Under the table, I see dress shoes and khakis, although I get the feeling they are designer like everyone else's clothes.

After admiring their wardrobe, I look up at their faces and notice that Alice isn't the only one looking blue. Well, actually Jasper is the only other one who looks glum, staring at the untouched tray of food in front of him. Emmett has a slight grin on his face, and seems to be trying to get the attention of Rosalie. She, however, looks slightly angry, staring out of the window with an extremely hostile expression. Despite his size, I fear for Emmett's safety. Rosalie is obviously not in the mood for his goofiness, which he seems to finally realize as his goofy grin fades to a frown and he starts to stare at the table in front of him

I tear my eye's away and focus on my table buddies conversation, instead. They're talking excitedly about some upcoming trip to the beach on La Push. Eric is standing on his chair, mimicking surfing. Everyone at the table starts giggling, including me, when Mike kicks his chair and makes him fall over. He managed to catch himself on Angela's chair next to him, but still turned red at our laughter. He turns a glare on Mike, not intimidating him in the slightest, causing the baby-face to roar with laughter. I look at my phone and see the bell is about to ring, so I get up and tell everyone I'll see them later. I deposit the untouched contents of my tray (no way was I going to eat that questionable meal) into the trash and put my tray away.

Even though he wasn't at lunch, I still feel anxious about Physics. He may still show up, after all. I doubt it though, because I have the sinking suspicion that the mood of his siblings is due to his absence. I got to the lab early, and am relieved no one else is in the room. Although, not too relieved. The bell had just rung to signal the end of lunch just a minute ago, so Edward still has time to show up. After another minute or two, students start filing into the room.

Mike and Eric are among the last in, play wrestling with each other, obviously continuing what was started in the cafeteria. I grin at them, entertained with their shenanigans. They finally stop when Mike got Eric in a headlock and gave him a vigorous noogie. After a few seconds, Mike let him out of the hold and Eric hastily begins to fix his hair, earning a smug smirk from Mike. They take their seats just as the bell rings and Mr. Banner starts the class.

Edward never shows up, which is kind of a relief. I manage to pay a bit more attention to the class, since now I don't have a tense bundle of nerves sitting next to me and making me feel like I have some kind of contagious disease. I realize now that Mr. Banner is actually kind of entertaining to listen to. You can tell he is passionate about Science, which he translates to his teaching. He isn't monotone like the rest of my teachers, and is more animated when speaking of Thermodynamics. I manage to take notes and am actually excited that we will have a lab on the subject next week.

By this point, the bell has rung and I get up to find myself flanked on either side by Mike and Eric, which makes me feel uncomfortable and claustrophobic, as they wait for me to gather my things and walk me out the door.

“So Bella, you didn't say much at lunch when we were talking about our trip to La Push. Did you not want to come?” Eric asks when we make it out to the hall.

“Oh, I didn't know I was invited.” I said, wracking my brain to see if maybe I forgot that they asked.

“Well, it was kind of implied since you were sitting at the table with us.” Mike answered.

“Sorry, I guess I didn't catch that. When are you guys going? And just so you know, I don't surf. I have a hard enough time balancing while standing still on a flat and still surface. I can't imagine what would happen if I try to keep my balance on a surfboard that's being knocked around in the ocean. Although, it seems Eric has the same problem.” I joke, managing to succeed in getting Eric to turn a nice shade of crimson.

“Ouch Eric, she got you there!” Mike laughs, earning a punch to the arm from Eric. “We were thinking the weekend after next, since there are supposed to be some decent waves for surfing. Although, not everyone is going to surf. Mostly just me, Eric, and Jessica. Angela and a few others will be going too, so you won't be alone. Usually some of the local kids will stop by and hang out too, which is cool.” Mike answers.

“I'll think about it, but it does sound like fun. Thanks for the invite! You guys better head to your classes before you're late though. I was almost late yesterday, and don't want a repeat myself.” I waved them off and headed to Drama, managing to not get lost this time.

Alice is waiting in the same chair, and grins at me when I walk in. Will I ever not blush when she looks at me? I hope so, 'cause I dunno if my body can survive the lack of blood everywhere except my face. I sit down next to her, but we don't talk this time. Mrs. Goff is watching us while she's talking about the upcoming play she is going to start holding auditions for next week, You Can't Take it With You.

Such a typical high school play. I wish they were more original, not that I really care. I don't plan on auditioning for an acting role. I'm more suited for behind the scenes work, like lighting or making sets. Alice, surprisingly, seems just as disinterested. I got the feeling she was more outgoing, so would have thought she would be more interested in auditioning.

Mrs. Goff handed us scripts for the play, so that anyone interested could study and be prepared to audition for the part they want. I took one, not even glancing at it, knowing I won't be trying for any of the parts. I noticed Alice did the same, only she put it away in the bag by her feet. At this point, Mrs. Goff gave us permission to talk amongst ourselves, most likely intending everyone to decide on a character to audition for and begin practicing lines with each other.

I, however, had other plans. I had been working up the courage to talk to Alice, who seemed to revert back to looking sad like she did when she was gazing out the window in the cafeteria. I was wondering if it had anything to do with Edward's absence, so decided to ask her about it. Gently though; I don't want to scare her off.

“Hey Alice, you okay?” I guess that's a good start.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm good. Just daydreaming is all.” She gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

“Do you want me to leave you alone? I don't want to interrupt you...” Please say no, please say no.

“No no! Actually... I was hoping to get to know you some more.” The smile reached her eyes this time, which strangely made my stomach flip.

“I'd like that. I was hoping to do the same... Get to know you, not me. Since I know me pretty well.” I grimace and mentally smack myself for my stupidity.

She hit me with her musical laugh again, delighted with my rambling. “I know what you meant, Bella. What did you want to know about me? We talked about you the most yesterday, so it's only fair you get your chance to ask me a few things.”

Suddenly my mind blanked. I had mentally prepared oodles of questions, but now that she put me on the spot, I couldn't think of them. I sat there with my mouth opened for a minute before spitting out a random question. “What's your favorite color?”

“That's not what I was expecting to be your first question.” She giggled a bit, then became serious as she thought it over. “What do you think my favorite color is?”

She caught me off guard, asking me a question instead of answering mine, but I thought it over regardless. “I'm sure most people would think it's yellow, pink, or purple. From what I've gathered from hearing people talk about you; you have a bubbly personality, are creative, and seem to be more outgoing than the rest of your siblings. But, I get the feeling none of those would be it, despite the fact that you seem to be pretty girly...” She snorted at that, but otherwise remained silent.

I thought about it for a few seconds longer, then made my guess. Although, calling it a guess didn't feel right. For some reason, when I made a mental list of colors, I felt a pull to two colors.

“I'm thinking maybe brown or red.”

“What makes you relate those colors to me?”

“I thought I was asking the questions?” I sigh as she gives me a mischievous grin. “I associate brown with someone who has a friendly and approachable personality, is helpful, and will lend a hand to those that need it. Someone who is responsible, trust worthy, and confident. I relate it to a few other things, but those things I don't think apply to you.”

She tilts her head to the side, which looks utterly adorable, and gives me a look that tells me she wants me to explain, so I continue.

“Well, you have been nice to me and I feel I can talk to you about anything. You showed more interest in my feelings than anyone else I have talked to at this school. And you just EXUDE confidence. I'm sure the responsible, helpfulness, and lending a hand traits will make their appearance before long.”

“Hmmm,... And what about red?”

“Red, that one I associate to people who have a lot of energy, are competitive, passionate, impatient, who relies on instincts, and wants to be the center of attention. I get a feeling all these things relate to you, despite the fact I only really just met you, so it's hard to pick if brown or red would be your favorite color. Although, I could be completely wrong... Now, are you gonna answer and let me finish asking my questions, or are you going to keep shooting questions back at me?” I finish with an eye-roll. I notice I've gotten comfortable with her again the more I talked, so feel okay with joking around more.

She laughed her chime-like laugh at my annoyance, sobering up after a minute to finally answer me.

“Sorry Bella, I'm just curious about how you think. People are usually easy for me to predict, but you throw me off my game. I'll answer your questions, I promise... I won't comment on what you said about what you think my personality traits are, I want you to figure those out for yourself.” She winks at me after saying that. “As for what my favorite color is, you were right about it being brown. Red isn't far behind, but there are some things that red makes me think of that I don't like. What's your next question?”

Now that I'm feeling more relaxed, my list of questions is slowly trickling back to me. I decide to keep it simple though, not wanting to risk souring her mood.

“What is your favorite movie?”

“Hmm... That's a toughie. I guess right now it would be The Princess Bride. That could change though.”

“That's a good one, definitely in my top ten. Alright, I think I get one more question and we are even.”

“I didn't know we were keeping tabs on our question counts.” She is smirking at me, which I find to be... Kind of hot.

“Well, I figure you asked me three questions yesterday. I'll ask my three, then we can go for a tit for tat deal after.” I don't mention that this is part of my OCD, which I've been trying and kind of failing to keep under control.

“Alright, that seems fair. What's your last question?”

“Um... So, I noticed your table was one short today. What's up with Edward?” I ask, hoping beyond hope that the mood isn't ruined.

“Oh, um... He isn't feeling well. I don't think he will be back this week. Don't worry though, our dad is a doctor, so he will be fine. Now, I do believe it's my turn! My question is what are your favorite color and movie?” She smirks, and I'm too relieved that she isn't mad at me to be annoyed that she just asked me two questions in one or that she is just repeating mine.

“I have a lot of favorite movies. I guess it would be the Fifth Element right now. I don't know why, but I can never get tired of watching that movie. Although, I feel that way about a lot of movies. So, it's easier to narrow down favorites by genre than to pick an overall favorite. As for my favorite color, how about you take a guess.” I stick my tongue out at her, giving her a taste of her own annoying medicine.

She giggles at that, causing butterflies in my stomach at the sound. “I guess that's only fair. I haven't really heard anything about you, since you just got here, so I'm at a bit more of a disadvantage. I'll try to take a guess though... You are obviously a naturally generous and caring person, often putting other peoples needs before your own. Since you moved out here, putting your moms needs before your own happiness... I notice you have some animal hair on you, so that makes me think you have a love for nature.” I instinctively look down and start brushing fur off of my hoodie. I really shouldn't have worn black. “You don't seem to be impulsive, and you think before you act. I'm sure there is more to learn, but based on those things, I think green is your color. Am I right?”

“I don't know if I'm generous or any of that, but you are right. Green is my favorite color.” She gives me the biggest grin when I confirm she is right, and can't help but to grin back.

She grabs her bag and stands up just as the bell rings. She has a great sense of time, sheesh. I get up too, grabbing my bag, and we walk together out of the room in a comfortable silence. Suddenly I remember that PE is next, meaning we will be changing in the locker rooms together, which causes my heart to start pounding. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Alice drifts a few inches further away from me and her posture becomes a bit more stiff, which doesn't help me. She doesn't glare at me like Edward did, so I think maybe whatever was bothering her has drifted back into her thoughts and caused her to tense up.

When we get to the locker room, I'm too nervous to change in front of anyone. So, I instead send a text to my mom and pretended to be busy with my phone until everyone leaves. I get the feeling Alice knew I was nervous, so didn't try to talk to me while she changed or stick around when she finished. Instead, when she was changed, she gave me a small smile and told me she'd see me out on the court.

Gratefully, I got Coach Clapp to give me sweatpants and a sweatshirt as my gym clothes instead of the usual t-shirt and shorts. I really have low self-esteem, especially when it comes to my body. I also don't want to add to the looks I already get for being the new girl, because of my tattoos. You know, since, at just barely seventeen, I am technically underage and shouldn't legally have any.

I make my way out of the locker room and onto the court just in time to line up to be sorted into our teams for the day. Alice is in the middle, and I can't help but sneak glances her way. She's wearing the typical gym shorts and t-shirt. However, they fit a little big on her, despite being what I'm sure is the smallest size. Regardless, it's impossible not to admire her legs. Her smooth, pale legs look to me to be the legs of a dancer; defined with firmer looking muscles and curvier, for her size. I can make out the muscles in her arms too, showing they are toned, but not overly muscular. After a few seconds of admiring Alice's body, I remember that I'm in PE and about to have to participate.

I face forward, waiting for my name to be called. Coach Clapp is splitting us into six teams, reading from the student list in alphabetical order. Alice is called and placed on the B team, taking her place with two others that were called before her. She looks up and catches sight of me, giving me a warm smile. She looks away, and I notice her body tense for a moment before relaxing again a few moments later.

I also noticed that her golden eyes seemed to glaze ov-... Wait, gold? Weren't they black yesterday? I'm snapped from my mental questioning when I notice her smile is replaced with a slight frown and she throws a glare at a blonde girl standing a bit down from me to my left. The blonde is called up not long after, her name is Lauren Mallory apparently, and is put onto Alice's team.

I don't have time to dwell on what is going on with Alice for long, because the coach has called Jessica Stanley, who is right before me alphabetically, to team A. Coach calls me up and I am placed on team C. The last one called is Angela, since her last name is Weber, and to my relief she is placed on my team. The coach then tells us which teams we will be facing today, and I start to feel queasy when she announces that we will be going against team B.

It's bad enough that I am in PE with Alice, who I admit I'm starting to really like, but now I have to stand (or more likely fall) in front of her and embarrass myself while we face off in Volleyball? My hand-eye coordination is almost non-existent, so I most likely am about to get a ball to the face, and I'm too scared to even laugh at the obvious “that's what she said” joke there.

Alice must have seen the fear on my face, because she gives me a quick apologetic look before she tosses the ball in the air for a jump serve, which she aims to Angela who is on the opposite side of me. Angela, taking me by surprise, manages to make contact with the ball and bump it over the net. Lauren Mallory manages to dive and keep the ball from hitting the floor, setting it for one of her team-mates to spike over the net.

Angela, being pretty tall at 5'10”, manages to block it and knock it to the floor on our opponents side, scoring the first point. Honestly, I wasn't expecting sweet and shy Angela to keep up in a sport, but she actually ends up being the one to carry our team pretty much the whole game. I had managed to tell my team before the game started that they should keep the ball away from me, and they seemed to have taken my warning to heart, because I managed to go almost the entire game without having to move. Almost.

We, or rather the rest of the team, are leading in points: 9-7. The other team hadn't really taken advantage of my obvious lack of contribution, so I allowed myself to relax a bit. This was a mistake though, because Lauren Mallory seemed to notice. I managed to look up in time to see that she was giving me an evil smirk, having hit the ball full-force in my direction. The only movement I managed to make before the ball made contact was turn my head slightly, which I'm glad I did because it definitely would have connected with and broken my nose if I hadn't.

Still, getting hit in the cheek with a volleyball isn't fun, and it knocked me right to the floor. Through the haze that has clouded over my eyes, I just barely recognize the shape of Angela's head bent over me, or at least I think she is. Her face is blurry and my ears are ringing, but I think I hear her asking me if I'm okay. I shake my head a bit, hoping to shake away the static in my ears and fog in my vision. Angela's face is replaced by what I can make out as Alice's gorgeous heart-shaped one. As I repeatedly squeeze my eyes shut, trying to push away the mist in my eyes, a sweet, melodic voice manages to break through the ringing in my ears, which I instantly recognize as Alice's.

“Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay? That looked awful.” She sounds worried, which I don't like hearing in place of her usually mellifluous voice.

“Really? It felt pretty wonderful, actually. I just _love_ taking balls to the face...” I grimace as I touch my cheek, which is a little tender. And honestly, at that stupid ball joke too.

I look over and, thanks to my vision clearing and the ringing subsiding, I can see that Alice is fighting to hold back a smile. Sweet, my joke actually worked.

“That was a terrible joke. But seriously... Did you not see that _coming_?” She says, an obvious hint at the double entendre.

She just barely manages to hold a semi-serious face for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, which echo's throughout the gym, amplifying the wonderful sound. I can't help but laugh with her, managing to forget the pain in my face as I do. It also earns us a few looks from those on our respective teams.

“And you said my joke was terrible?” I manage to say after our laughter dies down.

“Hey, it got you laughing too!” She says as she nudges me with her shoulder. She hops up and grabs my elbow to help me up to my feet.

“Thanks. I think I'm fine now, was just taken by surprise is all.” I say as I rub my cheek, which doesn't hurt nearly as bad now.

“That Lauren is such an asshole. Everyone else on our team noticed that you didn't want to play, so were avoiding hitting the ball near you. Lauren, wanna be queen bee that she is, can't stand to lose. You guys are winning, so she just had to take advantage of you, trying to steal a win... Ugh, I can't stand her.” 

Alice glared at Lauren the whole time she talked, which Lauren didn't seem bothered by. Lauren noticed Alice, but just tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and continued talking to her friends on the other team while everyone was giving me a chance to recover. When I looked back at Alice, I'm surprised to see that her glare is replaced with a devious grin.

“Well Bella, if you're feeling okay, I think we should continue our game. We still have a few minutes before the bell...” She gives me a wink, which puzzles me, as she makes her way back to her side of the net. On her way over, she shoulder checks Lauren, who calls her a bitch.

“Um, okay...”

Angela, who had stepped away to give Alice and I space when she came over, looked at me quizzically. I just shrugged and went back to my corner. I don't relax this time though, instead keeping my eyes on Lauren. I'll be damned if I let her catch me off guard like that again. I may not be good at most sports, but I'm not weak. I'm so accident prone and clumsy, I have managed to get myself to tolerate pain rather well. I've also had plenty of things thrown at me, thanks to being bullied in school back in Phoenix for being the weird pale kid (among other things), so I've gotten pretty good at dodging things being thrown my way. Lauren caught me off guard this time, but she won't get to a second time.

It's Alice's turn to serve again, and she goes for the same jump serve as the start of the game. However, instead of hitting the ball over the net, she manages to smack the ball right into the back of Lauren's head, causing her to fall face first into the floor. Lauren managed to cover her face with her arms before making contact, though.

Lauren's friends rush to her side, helping her up immediately. I notice she's gotten some of those nasty floor burns on her forearms from sliding on the gym floor. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but smile a bit at Lauren getting her just desserts. I look over at Alice, who was explaining herself to Coach Clapp, who conveniently saw Lauren get hit, but didn't seem to notice it when I got hurt.

It seems Alice convinced the coach that it was an accident, since she walked away back to collect the volley balls from the other games, since the bell is about to ring. Alice looks over at me and gives me a smug grin and wink. I roll my eyes at her, not able to hold back my smile, and make my way over to her.

“You really didn't need to do that, but thank you anyway.” I nudge her shoulder and we start heading to the locker rooms.

“I know I didn't, but I wanted to. I mean, someone needs to teach her what goes around comes around. And I was happy to be the boomerang this time.”

“Dude, you are so corny.” I say, causing us both to snicker.

We are in the locker room by this point. Alice opens her locker, grabs her clothes, and starts changing. I blush and quickly turn around and get my locker open. Instead of going for my clothes though, I grab my phone and see that my mom has sent six texts since gym started. I sigh, reading through the messages.

**Bella, how's the weather there? Is it raining?**

**I miss you so much!**

**I've been packing all morning, but can't seem to find my favorite blouse. Do you know where it is?**

**Phil say's hi, by the way.**

**Bella?**

**Bella, why aren't you saying anything??**

I roll my eyes at my mom's impatience and set about responding, feeling eye's on my back, making me think Alice finished changing and is waiting for me. The thought excites me, but I need to set my mom's mind at ease.

_Mom, I'm at school, remember? I can't answer the moment you message me._

I send an eye roll emoji after that, making sure she knows I'm not upset with her.

_It's Forks, so of course it's raining. It's cold to boot! I miss you too, mom. Your blouse is at the dry cleaners. You were supposed to pick it up the other day. I set a reminder in your phone and everything! Tell Phil I say hi as well and I miss him! I love you mom. I have to get changed now. I had PE, ugh. So, I'll talk to you later._

I put my phone away and turn around to see no one is left in the locker room, except Alice, who I notice is now faced away from me with her face in her phone. I get the feeling she is giving me some privacy to change, probably sensing my reluctance before. Not wanting to allow the chance to escape, or keep her waiting, I quickly grab my clothes and change.

I'll take a shower when I get home, not that I sweat too much standing in the corner and getting hit in the face. Once I closed my locker, Alice put her phone away and turned around. I gave her a small smile, hoping she could see my appreciation in my eyes. She must have, because she smiled back and nudged me, hinting for us to head out.

We walked toward the parking lot in our comfortable silence again, glancing at each other every once in a while. When we got there, I looked up and noticed her other siblings by the red convertible. When I saw Jasper, I suddenly felt the urge to ask Alice about the rumors of her siblings. Apparently, my mouth decided to ask out loud instead of letting me figure out the proper way to word it.

“Hey Alice, is it true you and your siblings are in relationships with each other?” I winced and mentally smacked myself for letting the question slip out.

Alice looked at me, but I couldn't really tell what the expression on her face was trying to convey. “Do you think they're true, Bella?”

I start to rub the back of my neck nervously, not sure how to answer. “Well, Rosalie and Emmett obviously are. Kind of hard not to notice that they are a couple, especially after the kiss yesterday and ass grabbing. And I typically don't take stock in rumors, but I heard you and Jasper may be a couple too. I'm not sure if that is true, though I was curious after seeing him hold you yesterday in the parking lot when you seemed to get upset at Edward over something... I'm sorry, I know it isn't my business. And if you guys are, it doesn't bother me like I notice it bothers pretty much all the other close-minded assholes here. I was just wondering... You really don't have to answer me if you don't want to... I'm going to shut up now...”

I bowed my head and started to turn toward my truck, knowing I completely embarrassed myself again. However, I'm stopped when Alice grabs my arm and holds me in place with a shocking amount of strength.

She drops her hand and looks to me with a serious expression on her face and something in her eyes I can't quite make out. I look down while she speaks to me, unsure of how she is going to react.

“Bella, calm down. I don't mind answering you. I was just curious what your thoughts were on the subject... I appreciate that my siblings living together while being in a relationship with one another doesn't bother you. I know a lot of student's here are disturbed by that... Not to mention a lot of the parent's disapprove of the fact that my parent's allow it. But, to answer your question, no. Rosalie and Emmett are the only couple. Jasper and I are close, yes, but we aren't in a romantic relationship.”

I visibly relax, not even realizing I was tense while waiting for her response, and a small grin creeps onto my face, but I notice and wipe it away quickly. God, what is with me? Why am I so happy to hear Jasper and Alice aren't together? I shake my head slightly then allow myself to look up, just barely catching sight of a smug grin on Alice's face before she plasters her serious face back on.

Suddenly a horn honks, startling me, and I look around and see Alice's siblings are waiting in their car for her. Rosalie is in the driver's seat, which doesn't surprise me. Alice turns her face to them and gives them a look which I can't see, then turns back to me.

“Well, I better go before my sister throws a bitch fit. I'll talk to you later Bella.”

Alice gives me her most dazzling smile yet, which I feel makes my jaw drop slightly, before turning around and gliding over to get into the back of her sister's convertible. The moment she sits down, her sister backs up and then peels out of the parking lot, somehow avoiding an accident. I realize my jaw is still hanging and quickly shut it with a loud click as I turn around and get in my truck. I turn the engine on and get my phone plugged into the AUX cord, hitting play and continuing to play Disturbed from where I left off, while I let the engine warm up.

I had made it home not long after, deciding on the way home that I would keep dinner simple tonight since Charlie was going to be late. I let Mindy out and then started to make spaghetti, since I figure I can do homework while the sauce simmers. I turn on the stove to medium heat and grab a large saucepan from the cabinet. I pour some olive oil into the pan, and while it heats up, dice up some onion and garlic. Once the pan is heated, I saute the onion and garlic until the onion is translucent. I stir in a couple of cans of peeled whole tomatoes, some salt, sugar and bay leaf. I reduce the heat to low and cover it. I set a timer to go off every ten minutes, then sit down and start my homework.

Before I get started on my Physics homework, I decide to send Alice a quick text, still feeling guilty about my questioning before we left school. I grab my phone and open a new message conversation.

_Hey Alice, it's Bella. I just wanted to say sorry again for getting into your family's personal business. I hope you're having a good evening._

After my timer has gone off nine times, I stir in tomato paste, basil, and pepper. I set my timer again for every ten minutes and play with the animals this time, having finished my homework before adding the rest of the ingredients. Once the time has gone off twice, I set it again and start boiling the spaghetti noodles, which I had already prepped after the first timer. When the timer goes off for the third time, everything is done and I grab myself a plate and empty another bag of salad into a bowl for myself.

I listen to music on my phone, scrolling through Facebook, as I'm eating. I finished eating, but didn't get up since I am scrolling through Instagram now (Facebook started to get boring), when a notification pops up at the top of my phone screen. I was trying to finish reading something, so only caught a glimpse of the message before the preview went away. My heart started hammering from what I did see though. It's from Alice.

I pull down my status bar and select the message, fighting back a lump in my throat. Why does this woman have such a strong affect on me? I swallow the lump and read her text.

**Hey Bella, are you busy?**

Oh god, did I just squee like a typical high school girl? I shake my head at myself and hit the reply button.

_Not really. I did my homework while I was making dinner and just finished eating. I am about to get the dishes done then go watch some TV or something. What are you up to?_

I hit send, then rather than be one of those girls who sits and stares at their phone while waiting for a response, I decide to go ahead and clean up. I make a plate for Charlie and then put the rest of the leftovers into Tupperware and into the fridge. I wash up the dishes next, mentally telling myself to not go check my phone until I'm done. It takes me ten minutes altogether to clean everything up, which I feel is more than sufficient time to wait to text someone back without looking desperate.

I go back to the table and pick up my phone to see Alice's reply. I smack my forehead when I see that my phone was still on silent from when I was at school, and Alice's idea of a reply was to call me, which I missed. I open the phone option and call Alice back, which she picks up on the first ring, much to my delight.

** _“Hey Bella! Sorry, you said you weren't busy, so I figured I would call you. I much prefer talking over the phone over text. Was that not a good idea?”_ **

“Sorry! I didn't realize I never took my phone off of silent when I left school. I was dealing with dishes and leftovers before I looked back at my phone... So, what's up?”

** _“First of all, you have no reason to apologize for earlier. It's understandable to be curious about the rumors of my family, considering what they are. So, don't feel bad about it. Anyway, not much is up. I was just bored and thought maybe we could continue our questions game, if you aren't busy or anything.”_ **

I'm excited at the prospect of learning more about the mysterious Cullen's, so had to fight to hide my excitement. “Okay okay, I'll drop it. So yeah, that sounds like a great way to pass the time. Why don't you start.”

** _“Awesome! So, what did you do for fun in Phoenix?”_ **

“Well, mostly I spent time with my mom. When she wasn't doing whatever class she was into, that is. Mostly we would go for bike rides or hikes. When we didn't do that, she'd make me watch reality shows with her... When I wasn't with my mom, I was usually hanging out with my friend Jeana. We'd go hang out at the closest strip mall or at her house and play video games. I also had a part time job babysitting, so I'd do that a couple days a week.”

** _“What classes does your mom take?”_ **

“She's taken yoga, kickboxing, Zumba, Spin classes, knitting, swimming... Pretty much whatever is available to her while I'm at school or when I decided to hang out with a friend. She's more into them to gossip with people though, not to get into shape or actually learn something.”

** _“Oh, cool! So, did you and Jeana do a lot of shopping or something?”_ **

“No, we hung out at the mall more for something to do. We never had the money to buy anything, except something from the food court sometimes. Mostly, we just walked around and talked about random things... Hey, it's my turn to ask something!”

** _“Hehe, I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Okay, shoot.”_ **

“Where are you and your family from?”

** _“Well, we moved down here from Alaska a few years ago.”_ **

“Well, I was more wondering where y'all are from originally... I know y'all are adopted. I'm sorry if it isn't something you don't want to talk about. If it is, I can ask something else.”

** _“I'm sorry, I'd rather not talk about that. It's not that I don't appreciate it, you are the first person at school to ask. Actually, you're the first person to talk to any of us without asking us out. It's just... It's hard to talk about. I hope you understand.”_ **

I was worried at first that I had upset her, but from the tone in her voice, I got the feeling that she was holding something back with me. I didn't want to press it though.

“Hey, I get it. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry if I upset you or anything. Are you serious though? None of the other kids at school have tried to get to know you guys?”

** _“Yeah. The only one's brave enough to talk to us just ask us out. No one has actually tried to be just friends with us. That's probably why there are all those negative rumors about us.”_ **

“Yeah, teenagers like to talk crap when someone turns them down. I'm sorry about that though. At least you have your brothers and sisters though, right?”

** _“Oh yeah, we're all very close. It doesn't bother us anymore that we don't have friends, because we're all best friends with each other... Oh, it's getting late! I better let you go. I'll see you at school tomorrow. We can continue this then. Have a good night, Bella.”_ **

I pulled my phone away and looked at the time. It's 10:30 already! “Oh shit. Yeah, it is late. Thanks for calling Alice, it was nice talking to you. You have a good night too. Sleep well!”

Just as I was hitting the end button, I swore I heart Alice snort on the other end. I shrug, since I was probably hearing things, and get up from the dining room table I have apparently been sitting at for the last several hours. Just as I make my way toward the stairs, the door opens and Charlie makes his way in, hanging up his belt by the door. He looks up at me and looks slightly confused, before a slight grin spreads on his face. At first I wonder why he's looking at me that way, then feel that I've got a big grin on my face. What the hell?

“What's got you so happy, Bells?”

“Oh, I'm just happy to see you Pops! How was work, father dearest?”

He glared at me then, grunting. I laugh, knowing he isn't going to like the variations of dad that I am going to call him. I make a mental note to come up with more for future torture of him.

“Work was fine. It's a small town, so not much going on besides the typical drunk and broken window.”

“Oh, that's kind of boring. But, I guess that's good since it keeps you safe.”

“Yeah, that's true.” I noticed he had a slightly disappointed look on his face as he shrugged out of his jacket, making me think he'd rather there be more action. “Hey, wait a minute. Why are you still up this late? Shouldn't you be getting to bed?”

“That's where I was heading before you walked in, silly Swan.” I smirked, lightly punching his shoulder as I walked by. “Good night, dad.”

“Night Bells.” He said as he kicked his boots off and sauntered toward the kitchen.

I do the same routine as the night before, only I actually floss this time. I make it to bed and notice that Mindy and Chip were already there and sound asleep, but I notice something is off. I look around, trying to place it. I realize there is a smell lingering in my room, like rich chocolate and strawberries. I get a strange and unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach as I make my way further into the room by my window, where I notice the smell is strongest. I take a deep breath, deciding the smell is a little strong for my taste, and figure that maybe a neighbor is baking and the smell is just seeping through the cracks around the window.

As I turn around to head to bed, something catches my attention out of the corner of my eye. I look down at the window sill and can just barely see that the dust was recently disturbed. After thinking for a moment, I realize that maybe it's just from Belle or Chip having looked out the window. Shrugging, I get in bed and plug my phone in to charge, hit play, and let Disturbed quietly play in the background, continuing from where I left off. Now that I have time to just sit and think, however, I can't turn my mind off to fall asleep as easily as last night. Instead, I go over the day's events.

I was invited to go to First Beach with Mike, Eric, Angela, Jessica, and who knows who else. Despite my usual reluctance to spend time with more than one person at a time, I can't help but think about accepting the invite. I wonder if my social awkwardness is more to do with the fact that most kids in Phoenix didn't want to hang with me, moreso than me not wanting to spend time with groups of kids. Truthfully, only Jeana was ever nice to me.

The popular kids saw to it that no one wanted to befriend me. They spread rumors that the reason I'm so pale is because I do hardcore drugs, which made me Anemic. Even the Chess Club kids were too afraid to talk to me, fearing the little popularity they had would be tarnished if they were seen talking to me. Jeana and a few select others were the only one's who ignored them and made their own opinions of me.

I stop thinking of the bullies, realizing I've started crying, and move on to thinking of the rest of the day. I start smiling when I remember Alice saying she isn't with Jasper, and the look she gave me when she revealed that to me. Ugh, what is up with me and my feelings for Alice? I have only known her for two days now, yet I realize I'm crushing on her. I've never been interested in anyone, which was another reason I was bullied back in Phoenix.

I have never expressed interest in anyone, which I'm sure pissed them off. I didn't fawn over the cheerleaders or jocks like half of the student population. I didn't swoon over the theater or rich kids. At one point, I thought I may have had a crush on Jeana, but I realized that wasn't the case quickly. I just liked her for being nice to me, but just as a friend. I didn't really find her attractive in a romantic sense.

So, why do I suddenly find myself feeling giddy whenever I see or hear Alice? Yes, her beauty rivals that of Phyrne and her voice... God, her voice. I can't even find the words to describe her voice. The closest I can do is she has the voice of an angel, but that doesn't even do it justice... How did I go from finding no romantic interest in people, to not being able to stop thinking of this one woman for more than five minutes?

I'm sure I wouldn't be as worried about this if I knew how Alice was feeling. From the way she smiles at me, the things she has said, and the fact that apparently I'm the first person she has ever really talked to at Forks for more than a few minutes... I sense that she may be having some kind of feelings towards me too. I doubt as strongly as me, but maybe there is something there? I'll have to try to find out tomorrow. I have to know what the hell is going on with me... Alright, now that's decided, I need to get to sleep. I don't want to be half dead when I talk to her. So finally, after struggling to quiet my mind for three or four songs, I finally drift off.


	3. Womp Womp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update every 1 or 2 weeks. I ended up having to work 12-13 hour days last week and training in a different city this week, so didn't really have the energy to write. This chapter is going to be a little rough, since I didn't get to read over it like I did the other 2. I didn't want to leave anyone hanging though, so I'll probably go back through and tweak it later. I just wanted to get it posted so no one thinks I've abandoned this project. Please, let me know what you guys think!

Despite the conviction I had the night before to talk to Alice about whatever the hell is going on between us, I ended up being a coward and backing out. Instead, I spent the rest of the week pretty much the way I spent it Tuesday. I talked to Mike and Eric, who continued to escort me between classes. I sat with them, Angela, Jessica, and a few others I've finally learned the names of: Ben and that bitch Lauren who hit me with the volleyball. Her, I just ignore.

Edward still didn't come to school, so I was able to go to Physics without fear of being glared to death. Alice and I would talk about mundane things during Drama and on the way to Gym. I learned she doesn't have a favorite genre of music either, since she listens to pretty much everything. Her favorite classes are Drama, Music, and History. We managed to get on the same team on Thursday, and I was grateful for it because she played for the both of us, avoiding another catastrophe like Tuesday's. Despite her tiny stature, she is pretty fucking athletic.

After school I would start dinner, let Mindy out, and do my homework. Charlie gets home around the time that dinner is done, so we would sit mostly in silence while we eat. We would ask the usual question: How was work/school? And that was pretty much it for conversation. Neither of us minded, of course. After eating, we wash the dishes together and then Charlie would grab a beer and collapse on the couch, turning on the TV to whatever sport he decided to watch that day while I would do homework, play with Chip and Mindy, or listen to music while reading a book.

On Saturday, I spent about five hours cleaning the entire house. I swear, the house was never cleaned in the fifteen years since mom moved out. I had to empty the vacuum cleaner at least ten times just from vacuuming the living room. The bedrooms were a little better, but still pretty bad. There was at least a half inch of dust on most surfaces. By the time I finished, I had black dust smudges all over my arms, face, and hands. I blew my nose and nothing but black dust boogers came out. It was disgusting. I vowed after that to never let it get that bad again. Even if I have to hire someone to clean for Charlie when I eventually move out.

After I took a shower to clean the nastiness off, I went to the local library for something to do. I was highly disappointed in the selection, so pretty much just turned around and went right back out the door after walking in. On the way back to the house, I decided I would have to make a trip to Olympia or something to check out the book stores there. However, that just made me wonder what the gas cost would be, since the truck is pretty bad on gas mileage. I'm also not sure if it would even make such a long trip.

After getting home from the brief library trip, I got Mindy's leash and took her for a walk. I made it a few miles down the road to the local park, which actually doesn't look too bad. It has a small skate park, playground, some tennis courts, and a big grassy area. I let Mindy off her leash, since no one is around, and throw a ball for her to fetch.

After playing for twenty minutes, Mindy starts to take longer to come back with the ball, so I know she is getting tired. I look around more and notice there is a tank and a train engine on display, each under their own large wooden roof. Out of curiosity, and because I love history, I go over to read the plaque's in front of each display.

I start walking to the train first, and I suddenly think of a song. I get my phone out, open Spotify, and play The Locomotion by Little Eva. I sing along, goofy grin on my face, as I start looking over the plaque in front of the train. I'm disappointed, because the plaque is actually pretty boring. I thought it was going to tell a good story of some significance the train had in the town's history, but it really just explains what type of engine it is and how it was used for logging.

Not really the history I enjoy reading about. So, I move on to the tank. This one doesn't have a plaque that says anything about the tank itself, but instead shows that the display is dedicated to a Lance Corporal in the Marines who died during Vietnam. I say a silent thank you in appreciation for his service, and continue playing with Mindy for the next half hour, since she got enough of a break while I wandered around.

Not wanting to go home, I go to the playground and goof around on the monkey bars. It's been a while since I've been on these things, so I see if I can still lift myself and hang from my knees. I grab the highest bar with both hands, pull myself up a bit, and then swing my body back so I can wrap my legs around the bar. I'm surprised that I still have enough core strength to do it, since I haven't really worked out in a while.

I just lay there, hanging upside down, Mindy licking my hands as I let them just dangle limply toward the ground. After a few minutes, I start to feel the blood rushing to my head and decide to get down. Crap, how do I do this without hurting myself? Using all my core strength, I lift my self up to grab the bars, disentangle my legs from them (huffing a little at the effort), and manage to get back to the ground. Well, not necessarily on my feet. I lost my grip and ended up landing on my side.

I lay there for a few moments before I hear Mindy start barking at something from above me. I tilt my head back on the ground, and see someone walking toward me. As they get closer, I can hear them giggling. I'm guessing it's at me, considering the position I'm still in. Whoever it is stops a few feet away from me and scratches Mindy behind the ears. I look up again and finally recognize who it is, despite them being upside down from my position.

“Hey Angela, how are you doing?” I ask, finally sitting up and crossing my legs, remaining on the ground.

“Better than you I'm sure. I saw your oh so graceful landing from the other side of the park.” Her giggling turning into fits of laughter.

“Ha-ha.” I laugh sarcastically, glaring at her. “I slipped, you asshole. The bars are still wet from the rain yesterday. Anyway, what brings you here?”

“I'm sure the same as you. There's nothing to do in this town, so I just came here for something to do. What's your dog's name anyway? She's so cute and sweet!”

She made her way to sit next to me while she was answering me. The moment she sat down, Mindy started licking her face, streaking her glasses. She's using both hands to pet Mindy now, vigorously scratching behind an ear and her belly.

“Her name is Mindy. She is pretty awesome. Not much of a guard dog, though, apparently.”

“That's because she knows I'm not a threat. Nothing to guard you against! Isn't that right Mindy?” She started baby-talking now. Oh geez, she is going to turn my dog into even more of a push-over.

“She is a pretty good judge of character. You know, I think this is the most I've heard you talk. You're usually pretty quiet in school, even at lunch.” I say as I start grabbing at Mindy's leg, making her mouth my hand gently, playfully.

“I'm more of an observer. There are enough people at our table to keep conversation going without me needing to chime in. So, I watch and listen to everyone else. It's a good way for me to be able to help my friends, since I usually learn more about them that way than they do with their constant yammering about nonsense.”

“I'm the same way, except it doesn't really help me with helping anyone. I'm good at listening when someone just needs to vent, but I suck at giving advice.”

“Well, I hope you are good at taking advice. Because, I've been noticing things with you this week. I'm glad I ran into you, to be honest. I wanted to talk to you before, but it's hard to get you alone.”

I sit up straighter and snap my head over to fully face her. “What do you mean?” I ask with a guarded tone.

I guess my reaction made her lose her confidence, because she hesitates and stutters a bit as she continues. “Well, I-I've noticed all week how whenever you walk into the cafeteria you glance at the, uh, Cu-Cullen's table... Not to mention Eric has told me that you seem to kind of... hold your breath when you walk into your Physics class. Look, I know Edward Cullen is some mysterious, model-type of guy. But trust me, don't waste your time pining over him. He will just break your heart like he has countless others. I don't want you getting hurt, Bella.”

I try not to laugh as she finishes her rant. She actually thinks I'm interested in Edward? I guess I should be grateful she hasn't noticed who ACTUALLY has my attention. That would just make things more awkward. So, I just put on as serious a face I can and look in her eyes.

“Thank you Angela. I promise, I won't let Edward get to me.”

“Good. I just don't want to see you go through the same things Lauren, Jessica, and countless other girls have gone through. You just got here. Don't want your first experience in Forks to be heartbreak now, do we?”

“Yeah, that would for sure put me off of staying here.” I laugh out.

“God, that would suck. So far, you're the smartest girl at school, besides me and the Cullen's. It would get pretty dull if you left.” She says with a grin.

“Aw, thanks Angela. You're pretty dope yourself.” I say, smacking her arm playfully.

“Well, I should head home. You should too. It's getting dark, and this place gets some creeps that hang out at night.” She shudders, looking over my shoulder.

I look behind me and see a middle aged man wearing a dirty, ripped coat who seems to be talking to himself and scratching at his arms. I grimace and feel myself shiver.

“Point taken. Want us to walk you home?”

“Sure, I live just down the road. I can drive you and Mindy home too. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to walk home now. Even with Mindy, it isn't safe.” She stands, holding her hand out to help me up.

I accept her help, dust off my pants, and take out Mindy's leash. I attach it to her collar and start following Angela.

“Thanks, that's nice of you.”

I walk with Angela to her house in a pleasant silence, with Mindy walking calmly by my side. She only lives a quarter mile down the road from the park, so we don't walk for long. When we get to her house, we get right into her car that is parked on the curb in front of her house. It's a pale green VW Bug. It's looks to be a newer model, maybe only a couple years old.

Mindy hops in the back, and I get into the passenger seat. Angela starts it up and immediately the radio starts blasting Monster by Kanye West feat. Jay Z, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj, and Bon Iver. Angela blushes and fumbles to turn it down, but stops when I start rapping Nicki's part, which just started playing.

“Pull up in the monster  
Automobile gangster  
With a bad bitch that came from Sri Lanka  
Yeah I'm in that Tonka, color of Willy Wonka  
You could be the King, but watch the Queen conquer  
OK first things first I'll eat your brains  
Then I'ma start rocking gold teeth and fangs  
Cause that's what a motherfucking monster do  
Hairdresser from Milan, that's the monster do  
Monster Giuseppe heel that's the monster shoe  
Young money is the roster and the monster crew  
And I'm all up all up all up in the bank with the funny face  
And if I'm fake I ain't notice cause my money ain't!  
So let me get this straight wait I'm the rookie?  
But my features and my shows ten times your pay  
Fifty K for a verse no album out!  
Yeah my money's so tall that my barbies gotta climb it  
Hotter than a middle eastern climate  
Find it, Tony Matterhorn dutty wine it, wine it  
Nicki on them titties when I sign it  
How these *people* so one-track minded?  
But really really I don't give a F-U-C-K  
Forget barbie fuck Nicki 'cause she's fake  
She's on a diet but my pockets eating cheesecake  
And I'll say bride of Chucky is Child's play  
Just killed another career it's a mild day  
Besides Ye they can't stand besides me  
I think me, you and Am' should menage Friday  
Pink wig thick ass give 'em whip lash  
I think big get cash make 'em blink fast  
Now look at what you just saw, this is what you live for  
Ah, I'm a motherfucking MONSTER!”

Angela had joined in around the part about eating brains, and we both get into the song, gesturing our hands to certain parts of the song. I don't feel comfortable saying, you know, the N word, so I always replace it with another word. This time, I use people. Angela just paused for that word, apparently also not comfortable with the word. She turns it down when the song is over, and looks over at me with a smile and her eyes expressing wonderment. I can tell, she did not expect that from me at ALL. I feel the same way about her though, so I beat her to the comment I know she is going to make.

“Dude, I wasn't expecting that from you. I approve though, that was fucking awesome!” I had to say that last part, because I could tell Angela was feeling embarrassed, thanks to the bright red blush that started creeping up her face.

“Oh trust me, I'm in the same boat about you. You killed that solo!” She laughs, elbowing me in my side as she pulls into my driveway.

I get out and let Mindy out of the back seat. “Thanks for the ride. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Oh, and thanks for the talk too, I'll keep your advice in mind.” I say, leaning down to talk to Angela through her window.

“No problem, Bella. See ya!” She waves out of the window as she starts backing out of the driveway.

I head into the house, Charlie still isn't home from his fishing trip that he left on early in the morning with Billy. I grab an apple from the fridge and plop down in front of the TV. I flip through the apps and settle on Amazon Prime, deciding I want to watch a movie. I don't know why, but I want to watch Underworld. I haven't seen it for a while, and Kate Beckinsale as Selene is pretty hot.

Okay, I guess I have been attracted to people before. Just not people I know personally. Celebrity crushes, not really peer crushes. And, now that I think of it, most of my celebrity crushes are women. Kate Beckinsale (obviously), Emma Watson, Laura Prepon, Piper Perabo, Gal Gadot... Do I even have a male crush? Huh, I guess not... Well, now I'm getting somewhere with myself.

By the time I finish the movie, Charlie is just getting home with a cooler full of fish. Apparently he caught some trout, salmon, and a catfish. He takes it to the kitchen, and starts cleaning them. The smell starts getting to me, so I head upstairs and lay down on my bed. Mindy and Chip must have been enjoying the smell, because they didn't join me. I close my door, trying to keep the smell out, and read Wuthering Heights while listening to Naked Pictures (Of Your Mother) by Electric Six.

The song is interrupted by a text notification on my phone, which I'm obviously using to listen to said song. I look at it and it is from Angela. I open it to see it is a video of her rapping part of Gimme Some More by Busta Rhymes. She actually did an amazing job, and I can't think of any reaction that would do her justice. So, I just send her a simple text back, not thinking of anything decent to say:

_Dude, that was sick!_

I fell asleep at some point, because next thing I know I am awake to a dead phone and the book on the floor next to me. I sit up, rubbing my face to wake myself up some more. I smell chocolate strawberries again, only this time it is stronger. I also notice this time that it smells different than normal chocolate and strawberries. I really need to find that neighbor and see if I can get some of whatever they are baking. While it smells too strong and not really all that pleasant, I think it's more because of the distance it's traveling to my window.

I open my door and Mindy jumps up and runs to my bed. She must have missed sleeping with me last night. I go brush my teeth and take a quick shower. On my way back to my room, I notice my door has scratch marks all over it. I frown, looking up at Mindy, who gives me a sheepish look as she lays her head down between her paws. She usually doesn't do things like this, so there must be something bothering her. Maybe she's still adjusting to the new environment? I shrug it off, deciding I'll head to the store and get some paint to fix it.

I get dressed, let Mindy out, feed them, and then head to the truck. I head to Forks Outfitters and grab a small pint of white paint from the Ace Hardware inside, along with a small roller and sandpaper. I get home, sand down and then re-paint over the parts that are scratched. I head downstairs, making sure to have Mindy and Chip follow me so they don't mess with the wet paint, and just watch TV all day. There really isn't anything better to do, since it is raining again.

Around 5pm I start making dinner. I decide on making some skinny chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. While I boil the water for the potatoes, I start up the deep fryer and start slicing the chicken into strips, about a half inch thick. When I've done that, I peel some potatoes and cut them into inch cubes. I grab a bowl and put some flour in it, mixing in some season salt. The water is boiling now, so I put in the potatoes.

I put all the chicken in the flour mix and coat them all, then put them into the fryer. I let them get to a nice golden color, then put them on a plate with a paper towel over it. I shake more season salt on them. While the next batch cooks, I boil the green beans in another pot. By the time I've fried all the chicken, the potatoes are done. I drain them, put some milk, butter, and seasonings into the pot, and start mashing them. I grab another small pot and make some gravy.

Charlie is home now, and he fixes himself a plate. He eyes it funnily, then looks at me with a puzzled look on his face. I guess he has never had Skinny Chicken before. I sit down and start eating. When he sees I haven't been poisoned from the food, he digs in. I hear him moan after he takes a bite, I'm guessing he approves. We eat in relative silence, like usual, and do the dishes together, like usual. He grabs a beer, turns on the TV to a game. I head upstairs, checking the door as I go to see it's dry now. I grab my book off the floor, plug my phone in, having only charged it this morning while I was in the shower.

Mindy and Chip join me again, and I absentmindedly pet Chip while I read Wuthering Heights, leaving where I left off the night before. After I notice I'm falling asleep again, I put a scrap paper in the book to hold my place, place it on my night stand, and turn off the lamp. I got back in to pajamas as soon as I got home from the store earlier, so I don't need to change. I just lay down and go right to sleep, looking forward to going to school tomorrow. Not because I actually want to learn anything. If I'm being honest, I'm looking forward to seeing Alice again. I missed talking to her this weekend. I didn't call or text her during the weekend, worrying she would think I'm clingy or something... Although, I'm probably being stupid.

I get to school the next day and the first thing I notice is the silver Volvo. I groan, knowing this must mean Edward is back. I don't see the Cullen's though, so I guess they are already in the school. I'm mostly glad, although I was looking forward to seeing Alice first thing. I head inside and go to class, talking with Mike, not really paying attention to our conversation.

When the class starts, I'm the only person who doesn't groan when Mr. Mason announces a pop quiz, glad for the distraction. I need something to keep me from thinking of what is going to happen when I get to Physics class later today. The quiz is over Wuthering Heights, making me chuckle a bit to myself. I'd been reading it over the weekend (and it's one of my favorite books) so I manage to make it through it feeling confident I got all the answers right.

Mike walks me to Pre-Calculus, asking me how my weekend was and telling me about his. He worked at his parent's store and hung out with some of his friends. He had almost as boring a weekend as me, apparently. Eric greets us at the door, telling us about his weekend, which was pretty much the same as Mike's, minus the working. Class starts, I take notes as Mr. Varner lectures, write down the problems he gives us for our homework, and the bell rings. Mike and Eric walk me to History, greeting Angela as she walks in, and saying bye to me while they head to their next classes.

I smile at Angela as I take my seat next to her. “What up Lil' Ang?”

“Not much, MC Bells.” She smirks.

The bell rings and Mr. Jefferson calls roll, then proceeds to give us a pop quiz too. Did the teachers all plan to give their classes pop quizzes on the same day? Thankfully, I had already read most of the textbook and the questions are all pretty much taken from the end chapter questions. I finish before everyone else, save for maybe Angela. I think she finished at the same time as me. While we wait for the other students to finish the quiz, we start singing This Is How We Do It by Montell Jordan under our breath. I look over her shoulder to the window outside after Mr. Jefferson starts his lecture, having collected all of the quizzes.

When I see what's outside, I groan. Angela looks up at me puzzled, and seeing where I'm looking, looks over her shoulder. She looks back at me, even more puzzled, obviously wondering why I'm not excited for the snow that is falling outside. She must have decided I have my reasons, so doesn't press me about it when class is over. Instead, she just walks with me silently to the cafeteria. My eyes travel to the Cullen table automatically, only this time they don't look away almost immediately like usual. Instead, I stop and look on with a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Usually when I look over at their table, they're all just talking quietly to each other or staring off in different directions. This time, however, they are all laughing and smiling. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward's hair are all soaked. They look like they were taking advantage of the snow, I can see some snow flakes on Emmett's dark hair. Just then, he shakes his head, sending water everywhere. Rosalie and Alice lean away from him, Alice laughing along and Rosalie glaring at him.

I can't help but stare at Alice, her beautiful smile captivating me and making me smile along with her. She looks up, still smiling, and catches my eye for a brief moment with her smile growing bigger (if that's even possible) before I look away and get into the lunch line.

Angela noticed me looking, and frowns at me. Shit, I forgot she gave me “advice” the other day about me staying away from Edward. I guess I need to explain to her I have no interest in him at some point. Not now though, I want to tell her when Mike and Eric aren't around, since they just joined us in line and are seemingly excited about the snow. They're planning a big snow fight after school. I roll my eyes, and tell them to count me out. That gets Mike to frown at me and pout.

“What's wrong Bella?” He asks.

“Snow? Ew... I have no interest in playing in the snow, especially having it thrown at me.” I grimace.

“You don't like snow... How do you not like snow!?”

“Snow means it's too cold for rain, dude. Besides, I thought that snowflakes were supposed to be unique. These just look like someone tore apart some cotton balls. And why is it snowing now? It's March, for fucks sake!” I say, looking out the window as we walk past it to head back to our table that's by the wall near the entrance to the cafeteria.

“It doesn't usually snow this late, but it does happen sometimes. Have you not seen snow before?” Eric asks me this time.

“Sure, on TV.” I shrug. When I see their faces, I roll my eyes and explain further. “Guys, I'm from Phoenix. You know, the desert? It doesn't exactly snow in the desert.”

They both nod, and Angela is just grinning at their stupid, dumbfounded looks. I mean, really, is it that surprising someone hasn't experienced snow before? The rest of lunch passes with Eric, Mike, Angela, and Lauren planning the “ultimate snow war” after school and the trip to La Push this weekend. I tell them I'll try to make it, but I'm still not going to participate in the snow war. I manage to be distracted for almost the entire lunch period, only looking up at the Cullen table once.

That one time I did though, I got a different sight than the one I was expecting. Instead of Edward giving me the death glare, he looked at me with a small smile adorning his face. I don't know why, but it kind of creeps me out. The creepy feeling passes though, the moment I look past him to Alice, who is talking to Jasper. Instead, I start to feel... Jealousy? Anger? I don't know, but something about the way Jasper is looking at Alice unsettles me.

Eric and Mike escort me to Physic's again, and I make my way to my desk. I got so used to Edward not being around, I jump when the chair next to me screeches back and he sits down in it. I look over and he is looking at me apprehensively, which confuses me, considering it should be me that should be apprehensive. I'm not the one that treated the new student like she just kicked their puppy. I ignore him, taking out my textbook from my book bag on the floor.

“Hello.” I'm startled by the musical voice that speaks next to me. His voice is beautiful, but not nearly as captivating as his sister's. I look over and see Edward is sitting as far away as he can get from me, but his chair is angled toward me. He is smiling at me, open and friendly. His eyes, however, are guarded.

“H-hi...” I stammer out.

“I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last week. I wasn't feeling well. You're Bella Swan, correct?”

“How do you know my name?” I ask, confused.

“Well, you're the talk of the school right now. This town doesn't get many new faces. Everyone was just waiting for you to finally arrive.” He says, amused.

“No... I mean, how do you know to call me Bella? I swear, Char- my dad calls me Isabella behind my back. Everyone else called me that on my first day before I could correct them.” I mentally smack myself.

“Oh. Alice told me she talked to you. When I called you Isabella, she corrected me.” I can't help but smile when he tells me Alice corrected him.

Before he can say anything else, Mr. Banner starts class. Everyone is excited today. We get to do some Physics experiments. It's nothing super exciting, we do some quick experiments and then write down why the result happened. I've done these before, I can tell by the objects on everyone's desks. We were a bit ahead in Phoenix, and I also have seen some YouTube videos about these kinds of things. This is going to be a breeze.

“Ladies first?” Edward offers.

I smirk, “Go ahead then.”

He laughs and starts the first of the five experiments on the desk. It's a simple thermodynamics experiment. You take a glass bottle that has a plastic tube going through the lid, put it in boiling water (which was achieved thanks to an electric kettle that was already filled with water and set to boil when we walked in), let it heat up, then tip it upside down over a bowl of cool water. This makes the cool water suck up into the bottle.

“So, heating air causes it to expand and cooling it-” Edward starts, but I cut him off.

“causes it to contract, I know. The boiling water in the bottle causes the glass to get hot, so the air inside the glass also gets hot causing it to expand. When the bottle is put into the cold water it quickly cools, causing the air inside to contract rapidly. That creates a vacuum and sucks the water up.”

He smirks at me, and writes down our answer. He gestures for me to do the next experiment, which I do. It's two metal cylinders and a metal pipe that is fixed into a wooden holder. I put one of the cylinders into the pipe and it immediately falls. I drop the second one in and it takes a good ten seconds to fall, spinning around in the pipe as it slowly swirls down. I see Edward is about to say something, but I beat him to it.

“It's Faraday-Lenz's law. The magnet being dropped in the aluminum pipe caused a change in magnetic flux. The change in flux created a current in the pipe, which opposed the change and slowed the magnet down in order to reduce the change in flux.” At least, that's the gist of it. No need to go into details, it's just high school after all.

I was going to write down the answer myself, but I saw his handwriting from the first experiment, and decided not to ruin the paper he had written on in an elegant scrawl with my chicken scratch. We finish all of the experiments well ahead of everyone else, who I look around and notice are still just on their second ones. Mr. Banner notices and comes over to us, not looking very pleased. I am worried at first, but his glare is directed toward Edward, which makes me feel just a little satisfaction.

“Mr. Cullen, don't you think you should have given Miss Swan a chance to figure out the experiments?” Mr. Banner asks, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

“Actually, sir, Bella explained three out of five of the experiments.” He answers, cheerily.

“Have you done these experiments before?” Mr. Banner asks after a brief pause, directing his gaze to me.

“No, sir. I've seen them done in videos though...” I answer truthfully.

“Were you in an advanced placement class at your last school?” He guesses.

“Yes, sir.” I answer sheepishly.

“Well, it's a good thing you two are partners then.” He mumbles as he walks away to watch the other students.

We sit in silence for several minutes before I suddenly suffer from word vomit and ask Eddie what's been on my mind for a while now. “Do you and your siblings wear contacts or something?”

He seems taken aback by my question. “No, why?”

“Yours and your sister, Alice, eyes were dark, almost black last week. They're like a bright gold color now.” I say, looking up at his eyes, which I notice harden as I finish.

“Oh, it's um... The fluorescent lights. They make our eyes seem different colors sometimes.” He answers, but I can tell he is lying. Why would you lie about something so simple?

It's silent again for a few more minutes. This time, it's broken by Edward. “So, it's too bad about the snow, isn't it?”

I look up and see him looking out the window. I look out past him and am happy to see it's raining and the snow has been washed away. “Not at all.”

“You don't like the cold.” He states, rather than questions.

“That or the wet.” I answer.

“This must be a difficult place to live then.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” I groan.

I look up and he is looking at me, a slight smile on his face, apparently pleased with the way our conversation is going. It gives me a funny feeling, and I don't mean in a good way. “So, what made you move out here?”

“What, did Alice not tell you?” I ask, wondering why everyone is so enraptured with my story.

“No. Have you two talked a lot?” He asks, a slight edge to his voice.

“Yeah, we have the last two periods together. And to answer your original question, it's because my mother remarried and I felt it would be good to spend more time with my dad.” I answer, not feeling comfortable giving him the full story.

“I'm sorry if you feel I'm being invasive. Your... difficult for me to figure out. I'm usually good at reading people, but you are a bit of a puzzle for me...” He says. What is it with people finding me hard to read? I'm not exactly interesting or trying to hide much. Hell, I'm not good at lying either. My mom fondly calls me her open-book.

“It's okay, it's just you and Alice are the only ones that seem interested in why I moved out here.” I shrug.

“So, do you not like the guy that your mother married?” He asks, sympathetically.

“No, I actually really like Phil. It's just, he is a minor league baseball player and he travels a lot. I could tell my mom wanted to travel with him, but she didn't want to make me move around with her, not being able to make steady friends. So, she stayed home with me for a while. I could tell she missed Phil though, so I decided to move out here with Charlie. Now she gets to be happy on the road and seeing more of the world.” I say, trying not to let the sadness show in my voice and failing. I also failed at not revealing my private life. I hate that I can't seem to evade questions like most people.

“So, now you're unhappy. That doesn't seem very fair.” He states.

“Dude, didn't anyone tell you? Life isn't fair.” I chuckle.

“I think I've heard that before.” He says quietly, almost like he's talking to himself.

Mr. Banner calls the class to order now, having collected everyone's papers. He goes over the answers to all of the experiments, finishing just as the bell rings. Edward jumps up and walks by me, and I suddenly get a whiff of that same chocolate and strawberries smell from before. I get an uneasy feeling as I get up and collect my book bag off the floor. Eric and Mike head over to me, bickering about the disappearance of the snow. I smirk, thankful I've dodged that bullet.

“So Bella, Cullen seemed friendly today.” Mike says, and I can hear a bit of jealousy in his voice. Oh boy...

“Yeah, I wonder what was up with him on Monday?” I muse. “Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Sorry about the snow wars!” I say, not meaning it.

I make my way to Drama, the excitement of seeing Alice again temporarily putting the weird feeling I have about Edward from my mind. She's in her usual seat looking gorgeous in a pair of skinny jeans, knee-high black boots, a purple and black flannel shirt that is unbuttoned and showing a white tank top underneath. She doesn't look up as I walk through the door like she usually does, instead looking down at her feet, lost in thought.

I sit down in my usual seat next to her, setting my bag down under the chair. “Hey Alice, you okay?” I ask.

“Hey Bella. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff.” She says, giving me a smile, showing some of her perfect, white teeth.

“Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm a good listener.” I say, not wanting to push her.

“Thank you. I'll keep that in mind... So, how was your weekend?” She asks, not ready to talk about whatever is bugging her now.

“Pretty boring. I just cleaned the house and then went to the park on Saturday with my dog Mindy. Sunday, I just watched TV at home. How about you?” God, I am so boring.

“I didn't do much either. I went hiking in the woods behind my house on Saturday. Sunday, Rose and I went shopping in Seattle.” She got a twinkle in her eyes when she mentioned the shopping, so I decided to keep the conversation in that direction, hoping to cheer her up.

“Shopping, huh? How many new outfits did you snatch up?” I ask, and I'm glad I went with asking about the shopping trip. She instantly perked up when I asked about her new outfits.

She went on for pretty much the whole class, describing in great detail all eleven of her new outfits. Even after Mrs. Goff started class, she continued to whisper to me. When she finished describing her new clothes, she went on to the seven outfits Rosalie bought. Despite the fact I have no interest in fashion or shopping, I love listening to Alice talk about it. She has such a passion for it and gets so animated, I can't help but get excited with her. And she is pretty fucking adorable, the way she lights up.

“Oh man, I just realized I've been talking for an hour about clothes. I must be boring the crap out of you. I'm sorry!” She says as we are walking to gym.

“Not at all. It's nice hearing you talk about something you're excited about. It's kind of contagious.” I shrug, giving her a small smile.

“Well, thank you. I do love fashion and shopping. I just think fashion is one of many ways people can reflect what their personality is like so others can see. I love seeing what designers come up with, trying to guess what was going through their minds when they designed them.” She says, looking down in embarrassment.

“I get it. I feel the same way about tattoos. Only, you know, tattoos are a little more permanent.” I chuckle a bit at the end of my statement.

“Yes, that is true.” I can hear the grin in her voice. “So, I'm guessing you're glad the snow got washed away?”

“Did you talk to your brother or something?” I laugh.

“No, I just remember you telling me how much you hate the cold and rain. I figured snow is a combination of both, so must be ten times worse than either of them separate... Was my brother nicer today?” She started off sounding amused, but when she asked about her brother, her voice got a hard edge to it.

“Yeah, he was a lot more... pleasant. Did you talk to him or something?” I get the sense she did, from her tone and the way she asked me if he was being nice to me.

“Sort of...” She says, obviously not wanting to elaborate.

I don't push it, especially since we have made it to the locker room now and need to get changed. I follow my same routine, which Alice seems to have caught on to. I wait until everyone has left and change into my long sleeve sweats and then head out to the gym. We have moved on to basketball now, which is way better than volleyball. The team I am on still doesn't pass me the ball, but I don't complain. I'm not that bad at basketball, but I still don't want to play in front of the class. Mostly, I'm worried I'm going to trip at some point. That's typical for me when I'm in front of people.

Angela and I are on the same team again, going against Lauren's team. Alice is playing on the other side of the court as part of a separate team. I can't help but glance over at her, and I find my eyes traveling down to her ass. I'm surprised that she has a pretty nice one, despite her size. Most women her size have a pretty flat ass, but hers looks like it's firm and round.

Not too big, obviously, but definitely bigger than you would expect for someone so tiny. I realize I'm staring at Alice's ass, so force myself to look away. Just as I'm looking back to the game, I get shoved to the side by Lauren. I land on my side and hurt my left wrist in an attempt to lessen my fall. This bitch is starting to piss me off, and I decide I'm not gonna take her shit again.

Angela is helping me back up, so I whisper to her angrily, “Give me the ball.” This earns me a confused look, but I guess something she saw on my face told her to trust me.

The next time Angela gets the ball, she passes it to me. It was made easy since no one is blocking me, having not participated for the last week in any of the games we've played. Lauren smirks and comes over to guard me. I dribble the ball, turning my back to her. I take the ball in my hands, starting to pivot on my feet to the right, making Lauren lunge for the ball. I feigned though and instead pivot to the left, making Lauren land on her face. I jump and flick the ball from my hands, the ball going perfectly into the net without touching the rim, scoring my team a three pointer.

I look over to Lauren, who had gotten up, and she is looking at me with her jaw hanging. I smirk, bumping into her as I walk past her to get ready for her team to check the ball. I steal a glance at Alice who is _literally_ rolling on the floor laughing, clutching her stomach with her arms, which I can't help but laugh at the sight of. I look back and Lauren is giving me a death glare, and I can tell she is about to try the rest of the game to get me back. She gets passed the ball, and I go over to defend her. We are about the same height, so she can't use that to take advantage of me. Instead, she keeps hip bumping me to try to knock me down. I'm prepared this time though, and after she does it a few times, I sidestep her.

She loses her balance and trips, losing grip of the ball. I grab it and sink it into the net before she even has a chance to recover. After she realizes what happened, she shoots daggers my way. I decide to rub salt in her wounds now, to get her more riled up. I lick my left index finger, hold it in the air for a second, then bend it down. She glares at me so hard her eyes become slits, and I just smirk at her, taunting her some more. Someone on her team checks the ball and when they go to pass it to someone else, Angela steals it and passes it to me. I dribble it, and decide to show off a bit for Lauren. I dribble the ball behind my back and between my legs, calmly walking toward the net, Lauren getting in front of me.

Suddenly, I make a dash to her left, and one of her team-mates tries to cut me off. I slide on my side, still dribbling the ball as I'm sliding on the court past them, and use my arm to push me back up and shoot the ball, scoring another two points. At this point, everyone on both of our teams is looking at me, dumbstruck. I look over and even some people from the other teams playing at the other end of the court are looking at me.

Alice is one of them, and she has the biggest grin I think I've ever seen on her face as she looks at me. Then she looks somewhere over my shoulder and her grin turns smug. I turn around and see she's looking at Lauren, who I'm pretty sure by now hates my guts more than she did before. The bell rings now, and Angela runs over to me, everyone else heading to the lockers. She stops in front of me and just stares at me for a moment, looking at me awestruck.

“Bella, where the hell did that come from?” She gasps.

I shrug, starting to feel a little uncomfortable now with the attention. “While my mom would be doing her Yoga or Spin classes at the YMCA, I'd go to the basketball court. There was a retired Harlem Globetrotter that would give lessons, so I learned a few dribbling tricks.” I shrug, not able to hold a sheepish smile back.

“Well, you definitely showed up Lauren. Although, you know this means she is going to make your life hell. Not just in gym now.” She warns.

“Trust me Lil' Ang, I've dealt with worse...” I say, trailing off at the end as the memories come back to me.

We get back to the locker room and Alice has already changed and is waiting for me, shaking from excitement it seems. Everyone except Angela has already changed and left, so I send a few quick texts to my mom. She apparently lost her phone charger, so she may not answer back due to a dead phone. I text her that there is a spare charger in her nightstand, but she may not get the message now, since she told me about her dilemma while I was in History and her phone is probably dead by now. Angela has left by now and Alice has her phone in her hands and her back to me, giving me the privacy she knows I want.

After I get changed, I tap Alice on the shoulder and gesture over my shoulder toward the exit doors. She gathers her things and we walk outside, pulling up our hoods since it is sprinkling a bit with rain. It's quiet as we walk, but I can tell Alice wants to say something. I decide she is probably working on how to ask or say whatever it is, so I just keep quiet until she figures it out. She finally does when we are halfway to the parking lot.

“Hey Bella?” She asks hesitantly.

“Yeah?” I ask apprehensively.

“Where the fuck did that come from?” She laughs out.

“Lauren was pissing me off.” I shrug, knowing that's not exactly what she meant and a little shocked at her swearing. She hadn't done that since we started talking, besides when she called Lauren an asshole. That doesn't count though, because it's true.

“Bella, I got the impression that you were terrible at sports, by the way you have been acting since you started here in gym. Then you go and pull that off! What else are you hiding up your sleeve?” She shakes her head in wonderment.

“Oh, wouldn't you like to know?” I say with a wink. I don't know where that came from, I'm not usually one to be... flirty. But, it doesn't seem to phase her. Maybe she does feel a little of something towards me too?

“Yes, I would. Maybe I'll figure it out someday.” She says, biting her lip and looking up. Raindrops land on her perfectly chiseled face, rolling down her cheeks. My stomach clenches at the sight. And not in a bad way, let me tell you.

“Uh, yeah... Well, I'll see you tomorrow.” I say, clearing my throat halfway through, shaking my head.

“Alright, I'll talk to you later!” She says, heading to the silver Volvo where her family is waiting for her.

After school, I did my usual routines. Played with Chip and Mindy, work on cooking dinner (red beans and rice with cornbread today), took a quick shower, and I'm now working on my homework with music playing in the background on Charlie's speaker system he has for his TV. I finished the English, Physics, and History homework and am currently working on Pre-Calculus.

I'm starting to have a hard time now, for three reasons: 1) I hate math with a passion, 2) We finally got past the point that I left off in Phoenix, where we were slightly ahead, and 3) Mr. Varner is a shitty teacher. He is one of those teachers that gives you the easy problems as examples, then expects you to answer problems that are ten times more complicated for the test. Same goes for the homework.

Just as I'm about to throw the book against the wall, my phone rings. Without looking at the caller ID, still extremely frustrated, I answer “HELLO?” in an angry tone.

There is a pause on the other end, before a soft, angelic voice answers hesitantly. **“I'm sorry. Did I catch you at a bad time?”**

“Alice? Shit, no I'm sorry. I'm working on my math homework and having a bit of trouble with one of the problems. I didn't meant to snap at you...” I say as I face palm myself.

**“... Are you listening to Valee? I'm sure that isn't helping.”** She asks, sounding amused now. 

I pause, listening to the song playing on the speakers. I was only partly listening as I was contemplating where the nearest pig farm is to dispose of Mr. Varner's body. I usually listen to music in a certain order, but since I needed to concentrate on my homework and not fiddle with my phone, I just played some music on shuffle. Now, I pay attention to what is playing and fight the urge to follow along to the lyrics out loud:

Bitch look like Wonder Woman, high fashion don't cost nothin' (no)  
Bought that bitch some acid, yeah, I brought back the fun, fun  
Even though her weave undone, I fucked her twice, cum, cum (yeah)  
I spent 700, then met the bitch in London (London)  
I just bought some Balmains and since day one they looked undone (undone)  
Like Chip Foose, my whip custom, my tooth chipped, think I lost one  
I spent 700, fucked that overseas stunner (stunner)  
If she a slut, I'll find out, I'll meet that bitch mañana  
Womp, womp, womp, womp, she give me what I wanna  
Ball so hard, need a warm up, I bagged her at the Walmart (yeah)  
Big timer, stunna, I'm out here on the come up  
I beat the pussy, drummer, I roll up, no more drama (yeah)  
Womp, womp, womp, womp, she give me what I wanna

“Oh, yeah. Well, I'm barely paying attention, so don't go blaming my music for my lack of math knowledge... Wait, you know Valee?” I ask, kind of surprised. I don't know many people who know Valee.

**“I listen to all kinds of music, Bella, remember? Anyway, would you like some help with your homework? I'm actually pretty good at math.”** I can hear the smirk in her voice, most likely aimed at my reaction to her music tastes.

“That would actually be awesome. I'll snap a picture of what I've got so far, hold on a sec.” I open up my camera, snap a picture of my notebook paper with my weak attempt at trying to figure out the third of ten problems I have to finish, and send it to her.

**“Got it, give me a minute to see what you've got so far.”** She says, getting quieter at the end, I'm guessing from pulling the phone away to look at the picture.

2x⁴-5x³+3x² over (x²-8x+16)(3x²+5x-2) ≥ 0

**“Okay, so I see why you're having issues. You almost had the factoring right, you just forgot one of the squared symbols. It should read x²(2x-3)(x-1) over (x-4)²(3x-1)(x+2) ≥ 0. Now try to solve it.”**

I did as she said, and with that drew a line and marked off -2, 0, 1/3, 1, 3/2, and 4.

“Okay, so the solution should be... (-∞,-2) U (1/3, 1) U (3/2, 4) U (4, ∞). That right?”

**“Well, don't forget x=0. But yes.”** She says, sounding pleased with herself.

“Awesome, thanks. I think I get it a bit better now. Mind giving me a minute to work on the next problem and looking over it for me?” I ask, Numb by Linkin Park starting to play.

**“Of course, just send it to me when you think you got it.”** She says, and I can hear her rustling something in the background.

“Cool, give me a few minutes.” I turn on speaker phone and set the phone on the arm of the couch as I work on the next problem, which seems a little less difficult than the last one. x < 15/x. That should be... (-∞, 4) U (0, 4). I snap a picture and send it to Alice again. “Alright, I think I got this one. I just sent it to you.”

**“Got it, let's see... That's right, great job. Do you think you still need my help? It seems you are doing fine now.”**

“No, I think I got it now. I guess I just needed a fresh pair of eyes for that other problem to find my mistake. I was going over it for ten minutes before you called trying to figure out what I did wrong.” I sigh, throwing the pencil down to take a break. “I'm sorry, I'm sure you didn't call to help me out with my homework. Did you want to talk about something?”

**“It's not a problem, Bella. That's what friends are for, right? And no, I just called to talk. Not really about anything in particular. I'm waiting for Rosalie to get home so we can have some sister bonding time.”**

“Oh, so I'm just a tool to escape boredom, huh?” I say, trying to sound serious and failing.

**“Despite what Lauren may think, you are far from a tool Bella Swan.”** She says, silvery bell like laughter sounding through the phone.

“Good to know you don't think so. So, what does sister bonding time entail with the famous Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen?” I ask, getting up and going to the kitchen to stir the food.

**“Well, typical girl stuff. Painting our nails, doing each other's hair, breaking out the Ouija board for a séance, gossiping... The usual.”** She says, and I can hear her grin through the phone.

“You know, you'll get better results with your séance if you have more than two people. Maybe you should make it a family affair and get all your siblings in on it. Don't forget the white candles and to light up some Sage. Who would you be contacting?” I ask, going along with the joke.

**“Of course, of course. Can't forget the candles and sage. Maybe some incense too... Well, I've always wanted to talk to Josephine Baker. She is fascinating to me. She was beautiful, kind, funny, strong-willed, and a true activist for the rights of others. She's inspiring to me.”** She says, and you can hear the awe in her voice. Seems we've gotten serious now too.

“Oh, let me know how your conversation goes. I wouldn't mind hearing what she has to say. Who do you think Rosalie is going to summon up?” I ask, starting to get a little more serious too, due to curiosity.

**“Hmmm... Rosalie will probably contact Zora Neale Hurston. She loves Their Eyes Were Watching God. She kind of relates to Janie in a way and I think she would like to know where Zora got her inspiration from...”** She trails off, giving me the feeling she wants to say more about it, but can't.

“That's a good book. I've read it a few times, and seen the movie several times. Halle Berry does an amazing job playing Janie. Michael Ealy is a good Tea Cake too.” I say, trying to hide the curiosity I feel about what she said about Rosalie relating to Janie. But, I feel like she didn't continue because it is Rosalie's business, not mine, so I steer clear.

I've finished the last of the math problems by now and am turning off the stove, letting the red beans and rice cool. Alice starts to say something, but is interrupted by Charlie slamming the front door shut.

“Damn Bells, that smells good. Whatcha making today?” He yells as he takes off and hangs his belt onto the hook by the door, slipping his boots off by the door at the same time.

**“Oh, I guess I should let you go now. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Maybe we can have lunch together?”** Alice asks uncertainly.

“I'd like that. You have a good night, Alice. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow.” I say, not able to hold back my smile.

**“See ya, Bells.”** She laughs, apparently deciding to adopt Charlie's nickname for me.

I hang up the phone and pull down some plates and cups from the cupboards just as Charlie walks in and sniffs at the pot on the stove. Grabbing the oven mitt from the hook on the side of the fridge, I take out the cornbread from the oven and turn it off. I glance at Charlie and see him drooling a bit at the smell, which I can't help but feel a little smug about. I motion for him to sit down, and fix us both plates. I pour us each a cup of milk and set his plate and cup in front of him, then take my spot across from him.

“To answer you from when you so rudely interrupted me while I was on the phone, barging in like one of the criminals you made a career of stopping, it's red beans and rice. We had it when we visited that Dooky Chase's restaurant in New Orleans, remember?”

“First of all, it's not barging in if it's my house. Secondly, yes I remember. That was some good eating there.” He takes a bite now, closing his eyes as he savors it. “And you did just as good, if not better, than the chef there did. What was that woman's name? Leah something?”

“Leah Chase. And thanks, I did tweak the recipe a bit.” I say, blushing a little at the compliment.

“Well, whatever you did, it's delicious.” He dips the cornbread in the sauce and we continue to eat in silence for a bit while Charlie shovels the food in his mouth, barely coming up for air.

“So, how was school? Learn anything?” He asked as he scooped a big helping of seconds onto his plate and grabbed two more squares of cornbread.

“School was fine. I talked to Edward Cullen a bit, he had been out last week cause he was sick, I guess. Played some basketball in gym. Didn't really learn anything new yet, except one of the girls at school is kind of a bit- I mean, she isn't very nice.” I corrected myself, not sure how Charlie would feel about me swearing.

“Who is it? Maybe I know her.” He asks, glossing over my slip-up.

“Lauren Mallory.” I say with a hiss.

“Hm, yeah I know her. Well, I know her dad. He's a bit of a prick himself. He's one of those accident lawyers. I've had to deal with him a few times when he's represented someone. We have to give him copies of accident reports and things like that sometimes. He never asks for them nicely. He demands them, never thanking my staff for their help. I've almost clocked him a few times, rude punk...” Charlie growls out.

“Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It's okay though, said apple is probably bruised now. At least, her ego should be...”

“Oh, how so?”

“Well, I sort of made her fall a few times when we were playing basketball. I didn't touch her!” I emphasize when I see he is about to say something. “I just dodged her when she lunged at me and moved out of the way after I got tired of her hip-checking me...”

He looks just as dumbfounded as Angela did for a moment, before breaking into a huge grin. “Hell yeah Bells! I wouldn't have thought you'd have something like that in ya.”

“Usually I don't, but I was sick of her bullying me. Thank mom and her hobbies for it. I wouldn't have learned to play if I didn't get dragged out to the YMCA with her and wandered off to the basketball court.”

“I'll be sure to do that next time I talk to her... So, do you only play the game or do you watch it too? I know you've sat with me while I've watched some games, but I didn't get the impression you were interested in them. Still, maybe we can go to a Storm game sometime?” He trails off at the end, and I can tell he wants to spend time with me doing something we can both enjoy.

“Honestly, I don't watch it much. But, I think it would be cool to go to a game together.” I say, giving him a huge, dimply smile.

He starts turning red at that, but still manages to say “Well, the season only hasn't even started yet, so it shouldn't be too hard to get tickets. I'll have a look tomorrow at options.”

I get up, putting my hand on his shoulder and kissing the top of his head. “That sounds great. I'll hold you to that. Maybe I'll get a jersey to show my team spirit before the game.” I grab our plates and head to the sink.

He gets up and joins me at the sink to help me with the dishes, bumping his hip to mine and giving me his eye crinkling smile that makes him look years younger. I'm glad I can do some kind of small gesture to make him happy. I realize I haven't been the best daughter over the years, and vow to make up for it. Even if that means having to endure a live basketball game surrounded by drunk guys screaming and uncomfortable seats that are probably sticky with spilled beer, thanks to said drunk guys.

After the dishes, dad decides to forgo the sports and watch a movie with me instead. We settle on Black Panther, which he hasn't seen yet. I've seen it three times myself, but it's an excellent movie, so I don't mind watching it again. It's late by the time the movie finishes, but I stop Charlie so he can see the end credits scene. We talk a little about what he thought of it (he loved it) and then we say goodnight and head to bed, both of us yawning as we head up the stairs.

When I wake up the next day, I feel like something is off. Looking out the window, I notice that things look a little clearer. It's still a little dark from the usual cloudy sky, but it's not foggy like it usually is at this time of the morning. I get up and look outside, and groan when I notice the frost on the grass, the cold air having frozen the usual morning dew. I get dressed, brush my teeth, then head downstairs for some breakfast. Charlie already left for work and kept up with his offer to let Mindy out for me so I can sleep in, thank God. I fix myself a bowl of cereal and scarf it down.

After putting my bowl in the sink and gathering up my school things that I forgot in the living room the night before, I head outside. It's even colder than I thought it would be, but I didn't think it would be cold enough to freeze the rain from the weekend into an invisible layer of ice. I found out the hard way that it is cold enough for just that, as I promptly fall on my ass halfway to the truck on the walkway.

I tried, and failed, several times to get back up, but kept slipping around on the ice. Finally, I just rolled over to the grass and get up there, walking slowly and taking care to not step on ice again. After a few minutes, I manage to make it to the truck and hop in, immediately starting it up and turning the heater on to full blast.

I was worried about driving on the ice, having not had to do so before, but it ended up not being too bad. It was suspicious, but I figure maybe I'm a better driver than I give myself credit for. I made it to school and when I got out of the truck, something catches my eye from my tires. After closer inspection, I see snow chains on them. Charlie must have gotten up early and put them on for me, which causes a tug at my heartstrings.

He really is great, and trying really hard to make sure I'm happy here. While I debate ways to repay Charlie for keeping me from landing in a ditch, I look around the parking lot and see Alice and her siblings standing by the silver Volvo, chatting animatedly with each other, about twenty cars away on the opposite end of the lot.

Just as I was waving to Alice, who had looked up with a smile when she saw me looking, I heard tires screeching. I didn't pay it any mind at first, figuring it was the usual high schooler trying to show off. It also didn't help that Edward had caught my attention, standing behind Alice and giving me a small smile that gives me the creeps. I'm finally pulled away when I hear the screeching again and a horn honking.

I look over and barely have time to register what is happening. A grey van, the windows covered up, reminding me a bit of Kelso's van from That 70s Show, had just swerved to avoid hitting a car that had been backing up. Whoever is driving hit a patch of black ice, lost control, and is now skidding right toward me.

I have just enough time to get out of the way, but as I turn to run, I slip on some ice and fall, smacking my head on the side of my truck hard enough to see stars. I don't have time to get out of the way of the van now, so I brace myself for the impact. However, the only thing I feel are strong hands grabbing my legs and swinging them, and therefore turning me, to the side so I am parallel to the truck in a quick motion.

Right after, I hear the groaning of metal being warped on the left side of my head and in front of me. This happened within a few seconds, so when I realize the impact I was expecting isn't coming, I open my eyes. When I do, I'm staring into the black eyes of Alice, who's face is only inches from mine. I take a deep breath and am hit with the most amazing smell. It is a mixture of vanilla, blueberries, and... Cactus blossoms? It sounds like a strange mixture, but it is _mouth-watering_.

I don't think I've ever smelled anything so wonderful. I'm snapped out of it when I remember I was almost the middle of a deadly vehicle sandwich. I look behind Alice and see the van behind her... But, it's stopped a few inches behind her, as if it stopped just in time to avoid us. Not only that, but there is a dent in the sliding door of the van that is the perfect size of Alice's torso.

I look back at Alice and she is lowering her right arm from the side of my head, which makes me look over my shoulder. There, in the rear bumper of my truck, is a small dent just a few inches from my head. Gazing at it closer, I can see it's at least two inches deep and I can see the mold of a small hand in it. There is shouting now, and I can hear people rushing over to us. I tune them out though, instead looking back at Alice. She's biting her lip again, her eyes glistening with something I can't place. Just as I'm about to tell her everything is okay, she rolls under my truck and disappears behind it.

No one seemed to notice Alice having disappeared, if they even noticed that she was with me to begin with. There are so many people yelling and screaming, I can't single out anything anyone is saying. Someone managed to help the driver of the van out, which was Tyler Crowley. An ambulance was called, which showed up within ten minutes. Coach Clapp and Mr. Jefferson managed to push the crowd back and give us space, which helped me begin to process what was going on. Tyler and I end up being taking in the same ambulance to the hospital, despite my protests that I'm fine.

Charlie was waiting at the hospital, I'm guessing one of the teachers called him when they found out I was involved in the accident. As soon as he saw me come through the doors on a gurney, which I told the paramedics repeatedly I didn't need, he came running over to my side and followed us to a bed in the emergency room, talking all the while.

“Oh my God, Bells! Are you okay? What happened? Who did this?” He asks in a rush, a worried tone dripping from every word.

“I'm find dad. Tyler lost control on some ice and almost hit me when I was standing behind my truck. He didn't hit me though, so stop giving him that look. I'm fine, I promise.” I tell him, grabbing his arm to bring his attention back to me after I mentioned Tyler's name and he glared at him in the bed next to me.

“Are you sure you're okay? From what Corine told me, it sounds like it was bad...”

“Yes, I'm fine. They're making a fuss over nothing. Who is Corine, anyway?” I ask, bewildered.

“Oh, I guess you know her as Coach Clapp. I'm glad you're okay Bells.” He pulls me into a hug, and I take in a sharp breath when his forearm brushes against the back of my head. “I thought you said you were fine? That doesn't sound fine, Bella. I want Dr. Cullen to look you over. He should be over here any minute.” He says, getting worry lines in his forehead.

“I just bumped my head when I slipped on some ice. Really dad, it's just a bump. It's not from the accident and I'm fine.”

“I still want ya looked at.”

“Ugh, fine!” I groan out, slamming my back into the bed.

Just then, the door to the room swings open and a man in a white lab coat glides through, a small gasp escaping me. This has to be Dr. Cullen. He is just as unnaturally beautiful as his adoptive children, with the same pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. His hair is medium length, cut into a bro flow style, and is a shade of dark honey, much like his eyes. He spots Charlie and makes his way over to us, sporting a gorgeous smile.

“Hello Chief Swan. I heard your daughter was here, so came over straight away. I understand you were involved in an accident with a van that lost control on some ice?” He says, shining a light into my eyes from the sides, holding his finger in front of me to focus on.

“Yes, but I'm fine. It didn't hit me at all. So can I go?” I sigh out of exasperation.

“Not until he looks you over, Bella. Hey doc, she did hit her head. I accidentally touched the back of her head and she winced at me.” Charlie says, looking over at Dr. Cullen.

“Dad, I just bumped my head. I'm fine, Jesus Christ!” I throw my hands up, frustrated at the situation.

“Well Bella, I still think we should get a scan, just to be safe.” Dr. Cullen says, but I can see he isn't too worried. I get the feeling he is more trying to appease Charlie's worried mind than mine.

“Fine, can we make it quick? I want to get back to school.”

“Actually, it looks like most of the school is in the waiting room, so I'm guessing there won't be anything to go back to today.” Dr. Cullen says, trying and failing to hide a grin at the face I can feel myself making.

“Great, just great...”

Dr. Cullen had taken me to get an X-ray and, finding nothing in the scan, let me go. Charlie was hesitant to let me go, trying to convince Dr. Cullen to keep me overnight, just to be safe. Thankfully, Dr. Cullen assured him that I'm fine and moved on to taking care of Tyler, who managed to make it out with just a few shallow cuts on his face and hands. When his van hit “my truck”, the front of it hit the car next to mine, crumpling his front bumper, hood, and shattering his windshield. He had put his hands up to protect his eyes, so that's why they are cut up too.

When we got home, Charlie looked at me sheepishly and told me I should call my mom. Apparently, he told her what happened. I called her right away, and had to turn down the volume on my phone, her screaming aggravating the headache that started forming on the way home after the adrenaline started wearing off. It took me 45 minutes to convince her I am fine and not to book the next flight up, at which point I finally got her to hang up.

Charlie made me go straight to bed after that, him having taken the rest of the day off from work to watch over me. I took some Ibuprofen before I went to my room, hoping it would ease some of the pain in the back of my head. Charlie wouldn't let me up at all, not even to fix dinner. He checked up on me every half hour, having taken the day off from work. I ended up staying in bed all day, reading and listening to music. Alice never text or called me, which made me a little worried.

I mean, she saved my life. Wouldn't she want to check on me to make sure I'm okay? I guess her dad would fill her in. But, if it was me, I'd want to hear from the person I saved myself that they're okay. I started to think that maybe she regrets saving me, but now that I've got time to reflect on things, I know that isn't the case. I finally identified the look she had in her eyes before she left me. It was a combination of relief and apprehension. I know the relief is for my sake, that I wasn't hurt. The apprehension, I'm not sure about. But, I know it isn't to do with second thoughts to saving my life. That much I'm absolutely sure about. I don't know why I know that, but I do.

Another thing I know? I'm going to find out how she saved me. She was on the other side of the lot not fifteen seconds before the van hit. There's no way she could have run to me in time. Not even Usain Bolt could run fast enough for that. Furthermore, while I can't believe she could stop the van with her tiny frame, it's kind of hard to ignore the dents in both vehicles that match her hand and back perfectly. After resolving myself to confront Alice at school tomorrow, I let my thoughts wander to other things and finally drift off to sleep.


	4. Hold Tight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. It's been longer than 2 weeks. I don't have a good excuse this time. I just was more in a reading than writing mood. I also got a new puppy! I named her Alice. Named for Alice in Wonderland, not Alice Cullen... Okay, partly Alice Cullen too. But, I have a Disney theme going with my animal's names. I have Belle, Simba, Chip, and now Alice. She is so cute and pretty chill for a puppy. So, she took some time away from writing. Also, this chapter was super hard to write. That's why it is the shortest chapter so far, I just couldn't think of how to play anything out. I may edit it later.
> 
> Speaking of editing, I make some minor changes to the previous 3 chapters. Nothing too big, just some things I thought of while I was writing that would not make sense if I kept them the way they were. If you're like me, you'll have to go back a re-read the previous chapters to remember what's going on anyway. If you aren't, you won't be missing much. 
> 
> Also, I tried to break up chapters a bit for those of you who suggested it. I don't know if I succeeded in that, but I tried.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 4!

The next morning, I awoke more exhausted than I was when I went to bed. My sleep was plagued with nightmares. I started out with pretty nice dreams. I vaguely remember Alice being in them, but can't remember details. They then faded to more sinister images. I was in the forest, stumbling around in the dark.

Suddenly, I came upon a clearing and could finally see above me. It was a cloudless night, with a quarter moon hanging in the air giving off the only light. I stared at it, reminded of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland with the way the moon was tilted up like his smile. Suddenly, I saw movement across the clearing, drawing my attention from the moon. After a few moments, a figure emerged from the trees and walked to the middle of the clearing.

Dream me is apparently stupid, because awake me would have run off after seeing some stranger in the middle of the night in the woods. But again, dream me is an idiot. Dream me walked further into the clearing, towards the strange being. When I was finally within a dozen feet of them, I saw it was a pale man, the skin that wasn't hidden by the black suit with red button up shirt and black tie he was wearing glowing under the moon. He had messy bronze hair and after I stepped a bit closer, to within a half dozen feet, I could see his face.

It was Edward, and he reached his hand out to me, a lop-sided grin on his face. Dream me finally came to her senses and stumbled back, which wiped the grin off Edwards face. Edward, seeing my reaction after finally recognizing him, scowled and stepped toward me. I turned and was going to run back toward the path I came from. Before I could even take my first step, Edward was in front of me and grabbed my arms in a vice-like grip.

He scowled at me then, a deep growl accompanying the movement, and I finally looked up into his eyes. They weren't the usual gold eyes that I see when I'm awake. In my nightmare, they are a bright red, and I can see a desire in them as Dream Me stares into them. And when I say desire, I don't just mean lust. It is the most terrifying look I've ever seen. I awoke with a start right after that.

I must have still been half-asleep, because I could have sworn I saw Edward standing by my desk. However, when I sat up and turned my phone's flashlight on to get a better look, there was no one there. The only movement was a slight rustling of papers on the desk from where the wind coming through the open window blew them. I got up and looked out the window, shivering from the cold and nightmare. As I expected, I didn't see anything as I looked out, closing it while I scanned the treeline behind our house.

Now that I'm awake fully, I realize I never opened my window last night. There is no way it opened on it's own. It's also not possible for anyone to have opened it from outside. I'm on the second floor and the closest branch from the oak tree outside my window is too far away for anyone to be able to use to reach my window. I doubt Charlie opened it, he knows it's cold out and wouldn't let me freeze. Besides, Mindy and Chip would have come in with him and laid with me. They aren't in here now, so they must have stayed with him downstairs. I'm starting to get a headache trying to figure it out, so I'll just have to ponder it later.

I look at the time on my phone and see it is 6:30, so at least I didn't wake up in the middle of the night, since there is no way I can go back to sleep now. I go downstairs, greeted by Chip wrapping around my legs. I bend down to pet him for a moment before continuing to the kitchen. Charlie is sitting at the table with a file in front of him, reading a paper from it while sipping on some coffee. He must be reading something very interesting, because he doesn't even acknowledge me as I am walking through the living room. I notice his brows are furrowed and he is frowning slightly. 

Mindy is curled up on the floor next to him, looking up at me as I make my way over. I bend down and pat her head, then make myself a bowl of cereal. Charlie finally puts the paper down after I sit down at the table with him. He rubs his eyes with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand, running his fingers through his hair with his right hand. He looks more exhausted than I've ever seen him in this moment, and it unnerves me.

“Hey dad, everything okay?”

“For now, yeah. I've just been following reports of some kind of animal that's been killing hikers. It started in Banff National Park outside of Calgary, Canada. Seems like after that, it made it's way south to the Flathead National Forest in Montana. Now it appears to be heading west, since there were a couple found dead in Mount Spokane State Park here in Washington. If it keeps heading west, it's gonna hit Okanogan-Wenatchee National Forest, which would be in King County. The sheriff there is a friend of mine, so I agreed to head over if anything comes up to give a hand. I'm hoping it doesn't come to that, because that's a hell of a drive.”

“I'm sorry dad. I hope it doesn't come to that either. What kind of animal can travel so far? That has to be hundreds of miles. Are you guys sure it even is an animal?”

“Yeah, the victims have bite and claw marks all over them. And no one can figure out what kind of animal either. The only animal that is native around these parts that travels that far and would be able to kill a human is a wolf. But, looking at the medical examiner reports from all the people that have been killed, the bites are inconsistent with a wolf bite. They can't figure out what kind of animal bites they are, they've only been able to eliminate most animals, not match any. So far, they've ruled out bears, mountain lions, and wolves.” He puts both elbows on the table and presses his eyes into his palms, rubbing his eyes again.

He looks older than I've ever seen him at this moment, and I can tell that the combination of these deaths and my accident yesterday are the cause. So, in an attempt to ease his mind of at least one of the things causing him stress, I try to change the subject away from these strange deaths to something a bit more cheerful.

“Well dad, my head is feeling a lot better. I think resting yesterday did me some good. Thanks for making my stubborn butt relax and take it easy.” I say with a small smile, hoping my gratitude at his caring for me helps ease him a bit.

It seems to work, as he gets a genuine smile on his face that takes some of those added years off of his appearance. “I'm glad you're feeling better, Bells. And no need to thank me. I'm your dad, it's my job to take care of you, even if it means I have to annoy you. Actually, I don't think I'm doing a good job as a dad if I don't annoy you or embarrass you at least once a day.”

I laugh at that and roll my eyes, feeling a lot better than I did when I first came down. “Well, you've succeeded so far in the week that I've been here. Let's see if you keep up the streak. So, since I'm feeling fine, I think I'm gonna go to school today.” He looks like he is about to protest, so I cut him off before he can start. “I promise dad, I'll come home if I feel off in any way.”

He seems to ponder this for a moment. “Alright, I can live with that. But, make sure you call me if you start getting dizzy or anything at all. Deal?”

“Deal. I'm gonna go get ready then. Are you working today?”

“Yeah, I'm heading in in a couple hours. I'm covering for Misty, she's on maternity leave for a few months and no one else could cover today. I'll be a little late to dinner tonight, so don't wait up for me.”

“Okay, I'll leave you some leftovers in the fridge for you to heat up when you do get home.”

I head upstairs after that, Charlie picking up another paper from the file in front of him to study. He doesn't seem as troubled now, so I take that as a small victory. I go through the usual morning routine, grab my book bag, and start to head downstairs. I suddenly remember my window, so decide to investigate a bit more before I leave. I head back to the kitchen, where Charlie is still in the same spot, still looking through the file.

“Hey dad, did you open my window last night while I was asleep?”

“No, it's too cold outside to have open windows. Why, was it open?”

“Yeah, I didn't remember opening it. Maybe I was a little more out of it yesterday than I thought...” I say, trying to ease Charlie. I could tell he was starting to go into cop mode, and he doesn't need that right now. “It's alright. Anyway, I'm heading out now. Be safe out there!” I call over to him as I walk to the door.

“Always am!” He yells back as I close the door.

I got to school with twenty minutes still to go before the first warning bell. I park in the same spot as yesterday and look around. There is still some broken glass on the ground, but it seems someone cleaned the majority of it up. Headphones in, Danger! High Voltage by Electric Six playing, I look at the rear bumper of my truck. I know I wasn't imagining things yesterday, but I have to confirm it, just in case. I reach out my hand and put it into the dent in the bumper. It fits into the dent almost perfectly, I just have to curl my fingers a bit. That's to be expected though, since the person who's hand caused it to begin with is smaller than my own.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck raises and I get the feeling of being watched. I look around and see I'm being glared at. While I'm used to Edwards glare's at this point, I'm surprised to see he isn't the Cullen shooting daggers my way. Jasper is standing next to Edward's car with his usual pained expression, but this time it is also mixed with utter outrage. And it's aimed at me. What the hell did I do to _him?_ Edward is standing next to him, but isn't glaring at me.

Instead, he gives me that lop-sided grin, which creeps me out after the nightmare. Alice is standing next to them and must have said something, because both Jasper and Edward jerk their heads away from me and turn toward her. With one last glance my way from them both, they all head toward the main building. Alice, however, never looked my way.

For that first day back after the accident, it was like my first day at Forks. I got attention I didn't want, with everyone checking on how I was doing. I was really getting tired of reaffirming that I was okay, that the van avoided me, and that I just bumped my head slightly when I slipped on the ice. By the time lunch came around, the message must have gotten around and people stopped asking as much. Tyler, remorseful at having “almost killed” me, was relentless in trying to make up for things. I keep telling him that there was no harm done, so he can give it up. He eventually did, but not before promising he would find a way to make it up to me.

I, however, was determined to talk to Alice about what happened. But, I never was able to. It wasn't that we were too busy to talk, it just seemed that Alice was actively avoiding me. We only have two classes together and sit at different tables during lunch. It seems as though her offer to sit together during lunch was rescinded. So, I figured I would get to talk to her during Drama, like usual. However, Alice didn't sit in her usual seat. Instead, she sat with Patrick, apparently helping him with the part he is rehearsing for the upcoming play. 

As soon as class is over, she hurriedly leaves for gym and is already dressed and heading out to the courts before I even open my locker. We are on different teams for basketball, which I am forced to participate in more now that everyone knows I don't suck at it like I do volleyball. But, since my mind is focused on Alice and what I can do to talk to her, I kind of do suck. They stop passing me the ball after a while, seeing that I'm not focused. When the bell rings, she gets dressed and leaves, not waiting for me like she usually does. When I get to my truck, she and her siblings have already left.

Every day for the rest of the week continues much the same. I never got to talk to Alice. The only thing that changed was people stopped giving me as much attention the second day after the accident, finally forgetting about it altogether by the end of the week. The trip to La Push was put off, being too cold to enjoy the beach, so I will have another boring weekend. To make matters worse, the principal announced the Spring Dance on Friday just before the final bell. The planning committee decided on making it girl's choice, which is a bit of a relief for me, but I get the feeling that fact won't save me for long.

Saturday, I spend only two hours cleaning the house. Much better than the five hours like last weekend. I decide to watch the next Underworld movie, Underworld Evolution, to kill some time. Near the end of the movie, I get a text from Angela.

**Hey MC Bells, wanna hit up the park with me?**

_Sure, what time? I'll bring Mindy... And my truck._

**About an hour?**

_Sounds good! See you then :)_

The movie finishes twenty minutes later, so I get dressed and head to the park early to maybe tire Mindy out so she isn't too hyper around Angela. It's warmer now than it was earlier in the week, the cold front having passed. With the warmer weather, it's starting to feel more like spring. The sun makes an appearance as I throw Mindy her Wubba toy again, causing the light to dance off of the rain water clinging to the grass. I look up, enjoying the warm rays on my face. It's been two weeks since I've felt the warmth of the sun, but it's not the same as the one in Phoenix. What I hoped would put me at ease just makes me more homesick.

Just as I was starting to think of the things I miss back home, Angela shows up, playing tug of war with Mindy and her toy. She gives me a slight smile and wave as she throws the toy behind her. She doesn't say anything, giving me some space and playing with Mindy for me. She must have sensed something from me and is giving me a chance to collect myself. Angela is really an amazing friend. She isn't like any teenage girl I've met before, and I can't be more appreciative of her.

“Hey Angela, how's your weekend going so far?” I say after mentally shaking myself from my reverie.

“Not bad, considering it's barely started. Watched my brothers this morning while my parents went to the church to watch over the instillation of a new speaker system.”

“You have brothers? What are their names?”

“Yeah, twin brothers actually. Josh and Isaac. They just turned twelve last month.”

“Twins? Sheesh, they must be a handful.”

“They can be. They're loud attention whores, but I still love and adore them.”

I don't really know what else to say, so I decide to find out more about the rest of her family. “Are your parent's member's of the church where the speakers are being installed?”

“Actually, my dad is the minister of the local Lutheran church. I'm surprised you didn't know that, since that's mostly what I'm known for at school. The quiet, smart minister's daughter.” She sounds a little dejected at this.

“I haven't heard anything, but even if I had, I make my own opinions about people. I don't put much stock in gossip and rumors.” I say, giving her a small smile.

“I've noticed.” She muses. “So, how are you feeling? Edward is back, but you still seem antsy. You aren't hung up on him, are you?”

“No, I'm not interested in Eddie, Lil' Ang'. I never really was...” I guess now is as good a time as any to get her off my back about Edward.

“Oh, really? You're always looking at their table at lunch and from what Eric said about how you act in Physics, I thought...” She trails off, looking down at her feet.

“Hey, don't worry. Your observations are still astute, just maybe a little skewed since you got some second hand information from Eric. Honestly, Edward creeps me out. I kept looking at their table for two reasons: one, to figure out what mood Edward is in. Gotta prep myself for Physics in case I get moody Eddie instead of the more rare friendly Ed. Secondly, I'd been talking to Alice in Drama and after school. She's cool, and I just look over to say hi to her.” I say, not wanting to reveal I just like looking at Alice because she's so gorgeous.

“Oh, well... Now that you say that, it makes sense. I guess Eric needs a lesson in reading people, he threw me off my game.” She says, throwing her hands up at the end in exasperation.

“No worries Ang, you still did well for what you had.” I say, laughing at her antics.

“Thanks. Anyways, do you wanna come to my house and watch a movie? It's starting to get dark and I wanna hang out with you more. I'm sure my parents won't mind if Mindy comes too.”

“Sure. If you don't mind squeezing in my truck, you can ride with us.”

With that, we head to my truck. Mindy hops in as soon as I open the door and sits between me and Angela on the bench seat. It's a super short drive to Angela's house, so we make it in silence. Mindy bounds up to the door as soon as Angela opens the passenger side door of my truck, wagging her tail excitedly. Angela opens it, laughing at my dogs antics. I step in behind her and am greeted by the sound and sight of her brothers laughing as Mindy licks on of them and smacks the other lightly in the face with her tail.

“Bella, that's Isaac getting the kisses and Josh getting the beating. Guys, this is Bella and _that_ is Mindy.” She says, pointing at Mindy when she emphasizes that.

“Nice to meet you Bella. Your dog is awesome!” Isaac says.

“Easy for you to say, you got the good end.” Josh says, spitting out fur and trying to get Mindy's attention away from his brother.

“We're gonna go watch a movie up in my room, if mom or dad ask about me.” She says to them, ruffling Isaac's hair as she walks by him toward the stairs.

“Hey guys, want Mindy to stay down here or to come up with us?” I ask, knowing what their answer will be considering they've seemed to drop the controllers on the video game they were playing for Mindy.

“She can stay!” They exclaim in unison.

“Alright, be good Mindy.” I say, patting Mindy's side as I follow Angela.

We head up to her room, and I'm surprised to see it is _nothing_ like I thought her room would look. It seems her rap skills aren't the only thing she's hiding from everyone at school. The moment I walked in, the first thing my eyes are drawn to are all the posters on her walls. I was expecting quiet, smart, reserved Angela to have a bland and clean room. Instead, her walls are almost completely covered in various band, artist, and movie posters.

Upon further inspection, I see that the bands are mostly from the 60s-90s: Ozzy Osbourn, Queen, David Bowie, Aaliyah, Notorious BIG, and a few others. The movies are also pretty varied: Back to the Future, Pulp Fiction, Beetlejuice, The Breakfast Club, DUCK SOUP (What??), and more. I now see why I get along with Angela so much. She and I have similar tastes in movies and music. The whole time I'm looking at her walls, she is looking at me apprehensively. The rest of her room is pretty standard: bed, desk, dresser, bookshelf, and nightstand. The only difference between her room and mine (besides all the posters) is she has a TV on top of her dresser.

“You have a pretty awesome room. I'm guessing the posters represent some of your favorite music and movies?” I say, still looking around.

“Yeah, pretty much...” She says, self-conscientiously.

“Well, now I kinda wanna watch something by Quentin Tarantino.” I say, noticing she has several of his movie posters up, compared to other directors.

“Yeah, he's one of my favorites. Which movie? I have pretty much all of his.”

“Hmm... Death Proof or Inglorious Basterds.”

She walks over to a bookshelf next to her dresser and pulls out a DVD, popping it into the player next to her TV. She motions to her queen sized bed and I lay down. She starts to walk over to the bed, then snaps her fingers and says she'll be right back. I scroll through Instagram on my phone while I wait. She returns after a few minutes with a big bowl of popcorn and two cans of Sprite. She lays down, putting the bowl between us and handing me one of the sodas.

She turns on the TV and the DVD menu for Death Proof is playing. She hits play and I eat some popcorn while I watch the 70s inspired “Our Feature Presentation” pop up on the screen, followed by the black panther intro showing it's a “Restricted” film. I find myself looking at Jungle Julia's ass as she walks to her window to look out at her friends. I can't help but compare it to Alice's, and decide Alice has a much nicer ass from what I saw in gym.

Angela and I watch the movie in a wonderful silence. I hate when people talk during movies, making me miss dialogue. When it gets to the part where Stuntman Mike convinces Butterfly/Arlene to give him a lap dance, I find myself imagining myself sitting on the chair and Alice giving me the lap dance to Down in Mexico by The Coasters. I take a sip of the Sprite and start trying to think of something else, not wanting to get turned on in Angela's bed and make her uncomfortable.

I start rocking out with the girls in the movie when Hold Tight! by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick, and Tich starts playing. No matter how much I love these kinds of movies, there are certain types of scenes that make me flinch. Arlene having her face ripped off by the still spinning tires of Stuntman Mike's 1970 Chevy Nova is one of them. I see Angela smirk at me from the corner of my eye when I do that, prompting me to give her a light smack on her bicep.

We finish the movie, me avoiding any more flinching since the worst of the gore was pretty much over at that point. It's pretty late now, so I decide it's best to head home. I head downstairs to find Angela's brothers asleep, laying their heads on an also sleeping Mindy. Angela and I smile at the sight, and I almost suggest letting Mindy stay so they aren't disturbed and just picking her up in the morning, when Angela's mom walks in and wakes them up, sending them off to bed.

“Hello Bella, I'm Zoe. You have such a well behaved dog. Although, it's gonna be hard to deny the boys one now after having her over for the evening. Did you enjoy your movie?”

“Yes ma'am, I did. Thank you for having me. And thanks on behalf of Mindy, she is a great dog. And you've raised some wonderful and smart kids, Mrs. Weber. I'm lucky to have become friends with Angela.” I say, beaming at her daughter, who smiles back.

“Well, I hope you won't be a stranger. You drive home safe, and be sure to text Angela when you get home so we know you're okay.”

“Yes ma'am, I will. I'll see you at school Monday Angela. I'll text you when I get home. Come on Mindy!”

Mindy following behind, I get in my truck and head home. I text Angela, as promised, when I walk in the door. Charlie is passed out on the couch, TV still on and empty beer bottles on the table. I clear up the bottles, turn the TV off, and gently nudge him awake and send him upstairs. He doesn't say a word, just mumbles as he stalks off upstairs. I follow close behind, showering, brushing my teeth, and slipping into bed with Chip and Mindy. I fall asleep almost the moment my head hits the pillow.

I wake up Sunday having slept soundly, no nightmares plaguing my dreams. Charlie went off to go fishing with his buddies on the Res, so I spend the day exactly as I did the previous Sunday. Watching TV, reading, doing homework, and ending with making dinner. I had debated on messaging or calling Alice, but thought better of it since she'd probably ignore them like she had me all week. I did get a break from the normal after lunch, when I got a call from Jessica.

**“Hey Bella, how's it going?”**

I notice she sounds like she doesn't really care. I want to make this quick too, so I try to rush my response as best I can, while also trying to be polite.

“Not bad I guess. Pretty boring, lazy day. You?”

**“Same. So, Bella... I was wondering what you think about me asking Mike to the Spring Dance?”**

Yep, she doesn't care.

“I think that'd be great! You guys would make a cute couple, for sure.” I say as genuinely as I can, since it would be true.

**“I think so too! Are you sure you don't mind though?”**

“Yeah, why would I mind?”

**“Well, I kinda thought you would ask him. Seems like he likes you...”**

Oh geez, she's sounding all uncertain and what-not. I better nip this in the bud...

“Jessica, I promise. I'm not interested in Mike. You should ask him, for sure.”

**“Thanks Bella! Hey, are you even gonna go to the dance?”**

She must have finally realized I don't want Mike, cause she sounds like she really cares now

“No, I don't dance. I think I'm just gonna go to Seattle or Olympia that weekend and check out some book stores or something.”

**“Oh, well that's too bad. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Have a good night!”**

“Yeah, see you tomorrow. Night!”

I've decided it's late enough to go to sleep out of boredom now. So, after getting ready for bed, I laid down with Mindy and Chip. I was laying down, mind reeling over what the day will bring tomorrow, when I decided it would be best to just get over Alice. Since she obviously wants nothing more to do with me, I figure I'll show her the same courtesy. And with that miserable thought, I went to bed.

I wake up the usual way, cold nose and jelly beans in my face. Only this time, I notice my room seems brighter. I get up and go to the window and see that it is sunny with not a cloud in sight. I'm hesitant to get excited though, so grab my phone and look at the hourly weather forecast. _Now_ I can get excited, since this is supposed to last all day. I go through my usual routines, and despite the fact it's going to be warmer out, I still wear my jeans and hoodie. I eat a quick breakfast, tell Charlie bye while giving Mindy and Chip scratches, and make my way to school.

I pull in with only ten minutes until the bell, but I stop in my tracks when I notice the empty space where the Cullen's usually park. I remind myself I'm supposed to forget about them and head to class. Mike and Eric are unusually quiet during and between classes. I contemplate what I could have done to bring it on, but can't think of anything.

When I get to lunch I instinctively look up to the empty Cullen table as I start to sit down. With nothing to look at, I look away to Jessica, who is the only one sitting at our table, since the others are still in line. She only has a small salad, which must be how she beat us to the table. She is just pushing the lettuce around on her tray, frowning and appearing deep in thought. Despite how annoying she is, it worries me to see her not being her usual gossipy self.

“Hey Jess, you okay?” I find myself asking, concernedly.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” She replies, not at all convincing.

“Did you ever get around to asking Mike to the dance?” I ask hesitantly, not wanting to make her mood worse.

“No, I'm too nervous! What if he says no?” She says, looking up at me finally, the fear of rejection clear in her eyes.

“Well, what if he would have said yes, but you didn't ask? Wouldn't that be worse? Besides, how could he say no to you.” I finish with a wink.

“I guess that's true. Do you really think he'll say yes?” She asks again, sounding less unsure than before.

“Definitely. Although, Mike is a bit dense, so he may take a minute to understand what's going on. Don't let that freak you out though.” I roll my eyes when I mention Mike's intelligence.

“Thanks Bella. I'll ask-” She is cut off when I give her a pointed look, signaling that the others are heading our way.

Everyone sits down and immediately start talking about the upcoming La Push trip, which they decided is back on for this weekend, since it's supposed to be sunny again. When the details for that are finalized, there is a bit of talk about the dance. However, it seems no one at our table have dates yet, so that quickly dies. I had been glancing up to the Cullen table sporadically while we talked, which apparently Jessica and Angela noticed.

“They aren't gonna show up today, Bella.” Jessica says, after the 8th time I looked over to the empty table.

“Whenever the weather is nice, their parent's pull them out for hiking or other outdoorsy trips” Angela added.

“I tried to guilt my parent's to do that too. You know, 'we don't spend enough time together guys! What better way than a nice hike to the Sol Duc Falls or Marymere Falls?' Yeah, no dice there.” Jessica says, adding a pout at the end. Admittedly, it's kind of cute and makes me chuckle a bit.

“Yeah. I tried that with my folks too, but they always say they'd rather sell hiking gear rather than use it.” Mike chimes in.

The bell rings and we all get up, dispose of our trays, and head to class. Unsurprisingly, Edward isn't there. Class continues just as boringly, and then it's off to a Drama class sans Alice. Mrs. Goff accepted that I don't want to try out for any acting parts, so I had convinced her to let me do the lighting, design the posters, and design programs on the computer.

I had taken a web design class the first semester and graphic design class the second semester of my freshman year, computer programming the first semester and animation the second semester of my sophomore year, and my first semester this year I had taken video game development and had started taking music production before moving out here. While I only did one semester of each course, I continued on my own learning more about each subject on the computer I convinced Charlie and Renee to get me as a combined birthday/Christmas present my freshman year.

In PE, we moved on from basketball to Track, joy. I managed to only trip and fall on my own once, miraculously. However, I did get tripped another two times by Lauren and one of her wanna-be lackey's who I don't even know the name of. I couldn't think of a decent way to get her back, since just running isn't exactly my forte. I also want this stupid feud to just end already.

We finished, I'll probably have some gnarly bruises tomorrow on my legs, and made it to the locker room. I changed, made it to my truck, and just continued my day. I did my homework while dinner cooked and I listened to some Eminem. I decided on making pork chops, Au Gratin potatoes, and roasted broccoli. Charlie managed to make it home not long after dinner was done.

“Heya kiddo, how was school?” He asks, scooping potatoes and broccoli on his plate that already has three pork chops on it.

“It was alright. Pretty boring, like usual. I'm gonna be designing some posters and stuff for the school play. Do you think we can have mom ship the computer you guys got me out here? I'd rather use that and the programs I already have on it than what they have at school.”

“I don't see why not. I'll talk to your mom about it later and we can work something out.” He says with his mouth full of potatoes.

“Awesome, thanks dad. How was work? Any news on that animal?”

“No problem Bells. I'm sure that clunker upstairs can't handle much more than writing up your papers. Let alone designing posters and such. Anyway, work was okay. No news on that animal. There haven't been any attacks lately, not since the ones in King County. I doubt they're over though. Each attack has had about three or four weeks between them. King County was about two weeks ago, so animal control and forest rangers are keeping an eye out in the parks over the next few weeks on the entire west side of Washington.”

“Do you think people should be alerted so they can hold off on hiking until it's caught?”

I suddenly remember the Cullen's being out of school today, and that Jessica and Angela said it's usually so they can go hiking. I find myself worried for Alice, and debate texting her just to make sure she's okay. I'm not petty enough to not worry about her well-being, even though she has apparently done that to me.

“Well, there are already signs warning people at all the major national parks and trail heads about a dangerous animal that could be in the area, but besides that, we can't stop people from enjoying nature. We just gotta hope we can catch it before it hurts anyone else.” He finishes as he takes the last bite of his pork chop.

“Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I hope it's caught before it can attack again. And you better be safe out there.” I say, giving him the sternest look I can, which just makes him chuckle at me.

“Always am Bells. I don't wanna suffer your wrath now, do I?” He says as he helps me put away leftovers and bring the dishes to the sink.

“Nope, I can be pretty scary.” I say, popping my Ps.

“I don't doubt it. Oh, by the way. I managed to snag us some tickets to the first Storm game on May 25th. They'll be going against the Phoenix Mercury.” He says, giving me a wink at the end.

“Of course you did.” I say, rolling my eyes as I hand him a plate to dry.

“So, who are ya gonna cheer for? I know you grew up in Phoenix, but I home Washington has grown on you over the last couple weeks...” He says, trailing off at the end.

“Dad, if you want to know if I'm enjoying my time here so far, just ask. Yes, Washington isn't so bad. And yes, I will probably cheer for the Storm. Mostly because I don't want to get beat up by some crazy fan while I'm in their stadium.”

“Ah Bells, you know I wouldn't let that happen. But still, good call.” He says, laughing as he dries the last dish.

“I know dad. Anyway, let's go watch a game. What is it tonight, baseball?”

“Yep, Mariners vs. Giants.”

And with that, we retire to the living room. I send Alice a quick text, still worried about her and her family after the talk with dad about the wild animal on the loose:

_Hey Alice, I heard from some friends at school that you and your family go hiking when the weather is nice, and my dad was telling me about a wild animal on the loose that's been attacking hikers in national parks. Just want to make sure you guys are okay._

After a few minutes, I get a text back:

**We're fine. Thank you for your concern. Have a good night, Bella.**

Well, it's good to know they're okay. Still seems like she want's nothing to do with me though, so I'll just leave it at that. So, I actually pay attention to the game, not in the mood to read. I don't know much about baseball, but I learn a bit as I listen to dad talk to the screen and the announcers. I also find myself asking him questions every once in a while, which he seems pleased to answer. I guess he's happy I'm taking an interest in something he enjoys.

Around 10pm I head up to shower and go to bed. Alice still hadn't messaged back, so I guess she is still avoiding me. Considering I should be used to this by now, not only with how she ignored me all week, but with what I went through back in Phoenix, it still hurts. I put on some Evanescence and drift off to sleep to Cloud Nine.

The next day, I arrived to school to find the Cullen's usual spot sporting the silver Volvo. None of the occupants were present though, which isn't surprising since I only have five minutes to get to class. Mindy and Chip didn't wake me up as early as usual, and I fell back asleep after turning off my alarm. I run to class, tripping a few times along the way, and manage to make it inside just as the bell rings. Mr. Mason gives me an amused look before turning back to the roster to mark off everyone who is present while I head to my seat.

After class, Eric stays back and seems to be nervous about something. I give him a moment to gather his thoughts, while I slowly collect my things. He still doesn't say anything, so I just start walking out to the hallway and towards class, Eric following next to me. After the hall clears for the most part, Eric finally speaks up.

“Hey Bella?”

“Whats up, Eric?” I ask worriedly. Eric sounds nervous about something.

“I was just wondering... Would you go to the Spring Dance with me?”

“I thought it was supposed to be girl's choice?” I ask, surprised by the question.

“It is...”

“Thanks for asking me, Eric. But, I won't be in town that weekend. I'll be in Seattle.” I decide that will be a decent enough excuse. I'll actually go to Seattle too, since I need some new books anyway.

“Oh, well. Okay then... Maybe next time.” He says dejectedly and walks off toward his next class.

Feeling a little flustered, I walk into the Pre-Calc classroom. Mr. Varner isn't in yet, so I just sit down and start doodling on a scrap piece of paper. I look up and see Jessica standing next to Mike's desk, but I can't hear what they're saying. Suddenly, she hangs her head and heads back to her desk. I notice Mike glance my way, before looking back down to his textbook as Mr. Varner walks in.

Deciding to ask about it later, I listen to the Devil Incarnate blather on about stealing our souls with math problems before the bell finally rings. Jessica and Mike practically run out of the room, so I just continue to History, hoping Angela knows what's going on. She isn't there yet, when I walk in, so I just sit down and copy down the assignment written on the board. We are going to pair up and start a project on the Jeffersonian Era. Looks like we can choose between several options to present our project, but my eyes are drawn to only one option. I hope we get to choose our partners...

Angela walks in, glances at the board, looks at me and then grins widely. She takes a seat, pulling out her textbook and winks at me as Mr. Jefferson starts class. He collects the homework from the weekend, goes over it, and then he starts explaining our project as he passes around a list of our topic choices and grading scale for each aspect of the presentation. Finally, he says we can choose our partners, which makes Angela immediately scoot closer to me, as he says we can use the last half hour of class to discuss the project.

“So, which one are you thinking we should do for our project? I'm not very artistic, so I dunno about the political cartoon or graphic novel options. What do you think?”

“I'm not terrible at drawing, so I was thinking the graphic novel. That okay with you?”

“Really? Awesome, it's worth more than the other options anyway. Now, which topic to choose... How about The Rise of Feminism in Early 19th Century America?”

“Oh, that sounds like it'll be fun. Let's do it!”

“Alright, let's have a backup though, just in case.”

“Yeah, that's a good idea. How about... The Civil War from the South’s Perspective? We mostly hear about it from the North's prospective. It'll be interesting to learn more about it from the other side.”

“I can dig it. Alright, wanna meet up this weekend to work on it? I'm kind of busy during the week taking my brothers to their baseball practices and my own practices with Academic Decathlon.”

“Sure, I can get started on some images at least, then we can go over the wording when we get together.”

With that, the bell rings and we head to lunch together. Along the way we decided to start the novel with the first wave of feminism that is believed to have started with the American Woman Suffrage Association and focus on some of it's key members, then do something major for each decade until we get to the 1920s, when women gained the right to vote. Since we are more focused on the 19th and very early 20th centuries, we figure we shouldn't include the second wave this time around.

We are still talking as we gather our food and sit down, me looking up at the Cullen table out of habit. I had almost forgotten they are back in school, so pause when I see them all sitting quietly and looking everywhere around the room except each other. Rosalie is looking at her nails, Emmett is looking intently at the wall across the room, Jasper is looking out the window, Edward is playing with a banana on his tray (mutilating it is more accurate), and Alice... Alice is looking at me again, a frown on her face as her eyes bore into mine.

Seeing Alice looking anything but happy is just wrong, so despite everything that's happened this past week, I smile at her and give her a slight wave. It seems to have worked, thank goodness, because the corners of her mouth twitch upwards and she gives me a slight wave back, her eyes showing relief. With that, I turn my attention back to the table.

Eric seems to have recovered well from my rejection, which I'm glad for. I listen to him and Mike squabble over if they think Alita: Battle Angel will get a sequel. Needless to say, after agreeing Fox would be stupid if they didn't a sequel, I kept out of it until the bell rang. Jessica never came to the table, which had me a bit worried, but I figure I'll ask her about it after school.

Edward is already seated at our table when I get to Physics. I sit down, giving him a polite and formal greeting, which he returns with just a nod. While I'm getting out my notebook from my book bag, Mike walks over looking sheepish. With a quick glare at Edward, he looks at me and takes a deep breath.

“So... Jessica asked me to the dance.” He said, looking at me expectantly. I know what he's expecting, and he is about to be let down.

“That's awesome! You guys will have a ton of fun, dude.” I say as enthusiastically as possible, plastering a huge grin on my face.

“Well, I actually told her I'd have to think about it.” He says, looking disappointed.

“Bro, why would you do that?” I say, throwing the bro in to subtly get across that I think of him as a friend, nothing more. Although, this is Mike. And I wasn't lying when I told Jessica he's dense.

“Well... I was wondering if maybe... You were planning on asking me...”

I notice out of the corner of my eye Edward tilt his head in our direction, and feel a small wave of anger at his nosiness.

“Mike, you should tell Jessica yes...” I say, not wanting to hurt Mike's feelings and humiliating him by telling him flat out in front of Edward that I'm not interested.

“Did you already ask someone?” He says, his eyes focusing on Edward for a moment.

I grimace, disgusted at the implication that I would even be interested in a guy who creeps me the fuck out. “No, I'm not going to the dance.”

“Oh, why not?” He asks, seemingly a little more relieved that I'm not turning him down for someone else.

“I just don't do dances. Besides, I'll be in Seattle that weekend.”

“Can't you go another weekend?” He asks a little too forcefully for my taste.

“Seriously Mike, tell Jessica yes. You'll have fun! Besides, I think you guys make a cute couple.” I start to reply icily, out of frustration, but manage to reel it in.

“Oh, well alright. I'll tell her after school I guess...” He trails off as he turns to head back to his desk.

I can feel Edwards gaze on the back of my head as I watch Mike saunter back to his table, so turn around and glare at him.

“Enjoy the show??” I ask, anger evident in my tone.

“Sorry, but it was kind of hard not to overhear. And, I'm sorry about the last week. It was rude of me to ignore you.”

I wanted to say I enjoyed not having to talk to him, since he gives me bad vibes. But, he does freak me out and I don't want to poke the bear, so I just focus on Mr. Banner, who's started the lesson now. I take notes, fully aware that Edward hasn't taken his eyes off me this entire time. I'm relieved when Mr. Banner, noticing Edward not focusing on him, asks him a question. I can tell he is reluctant to turn away, but answers Mr. Banner correctly and keeps his gaze forward the rest of the class.

As I'm packing my things when the bell rings, I notice Edward didn't dart out like usual. Instead, he addresses me. “Bella?”

“Yes, Edward?” I say, not able to hide the annoyance from my voice.

He doesn't seem to notice though. “I just wanted to apologize again for my behavior. I just, I feel it's better if we aren't friends. It's for the best. The same goes for Alice and the rest of my family.”

Now I feel a red hot anger pass through me. Is he seriously trying to tell me who I can and can't be friends with? Oh, hell no.

“Well, that's perfectly fine with me. I guess you feel it's too bad that van didn't crush me then, huh? You wouldn't have to deal with me anymore, if it had succeeded. And by the way, I'll be friends with whoever the fuck I want to.” I reply, snatching up my bag and storming out the door.

“Bella!” He calls, firmly grabbing my hand as he easily keeps pace with me.

I try to jerk my hand away from his, but his grip is too firm. It's also cold, which startles and unsettles me. The school keeps the temperature pretty warm inside, so he shouldn't be so cold. I pull several more times, and he never loosens his grip. If anything, it tightens painfully. People start to stare, which he looks around and notices. Finally, he lets me go and drops his hand to his side.

“Bella, I said it's best if we weren't friends, not that I don't want to be.” He says, not perturbed by my reaction.

“Well, I don't want to be friends with you, Edward. And if you touch me like that again, I'll be sure to tell my dad. You know who he is right? The Chief of Police?” I spit out.

He glares at me after that. You'd think I'd be used to that by now, but it still sends a shiver down my spine. He manages to put so much hate behind it. After a few moments, he turns and walks away in the opposite direction. I start to walk away too, but I can't help but want to make sure he isn't following me again. I glance over my shoulder and don't see him in the crowd. When I stop to look closer, I can just make out bronze hair bobbing toward the other side of the building in the sea of students. I breathe a sigh of relief and head to Drama.

Alice isn't sitting next to Patrick today. Instead, she is back in her previous seat next to me. I pause for a moment at the bottom of the stairs, not sure if I should find a different seat. I get my answer though when Alice, looking in my eyes, pointedly pats my seat. I trudge my way up and sit down next to her, but avoid looking over at her as I pull out my notepad and start working on the poster designs for the play.

“Bella, I'm really really sorry about this last week. I-I just didn't know how to face you.” Alice whispers next to me, sounding defeated.

I chance a glance at her, and feel a pang of sadness at the look on her face. She looks miserable, and I can't help but feel guilty that I had anything to do with it, even though I know it really isn't something I did to her directly.

“Alice, you saved my life. Why would you be scared to talk to me after that? I'm so thankful for what you did. I don't know how I can ever repay you for that.” I whisper back, looking into her golden eyes.

“Well, I'm scared of what you think of me after the _way_ I stopped the van. And Bella, if you can just forgive me for ignoring you and be my friend again, that would be more than enough for me.” She responds, sounding desperate when she asks for my forgiveness.

“Alice, I'll be honest, I'm still trying to figure that part out. It's pretty unbelievable that you could just stop a 6,000lb van in it's tracks. But, you don't need to worry about that. I am determined to figure out how the hell you did it, but I won't tell anyone. As for forgiving you and being your friend again. I never stopped being your friend, despite what your brother wants. And I'll forgive you as long as you don't do that shit again.”

“Yes! THANK YOU BELLA!” She exclaims, jumping into my arms and giving me a tight hug.

Before the accident, the strength she squeezes me with would have surprised me. Now though, I find it makes me feel safe and comforting. I hug her back, with a little less force that she does with me. After a moment, we break apart and she has an even bigger smile than I've ever seen on her, and I can't help but give her a toothy grin back.

“I promise, I won't ignore you again. That was stupid of me, and I'll be sure to never do something so foolish again. And I won't stop you from trying to figure out how I did what I did. I wish I could tell you, I really do, but it isn't only my secret to tell...”

She rushes through her words, and I have a hard time keeping up until the end. With the last few words, she seems to slow down and trail off. The smile fades from her face as she looks up at me with a puzzled expression, tilting her head to the side in that adorable way again.

“Wait a second, what did you mean 'despite what your brother wants'?” She asks, getting a fire in her eye I've never seen before.

“Well, Edward said he feels it's best he and I shouldn't be friends. He also mentioned I shouldn't be friends with you or any of your family. I told him I can be friends with whoever I want though, and kind of told him I didn't want to be friends with him... He left me alone after that, thank goodness.”

“That fucking asshole! What is his problem?” She hisses, clenching her hand into a fist.

“I don't know and I don't care. I'm sorry Alice, but your brother freaks me out. I could care less what he thinks or if I see him again, to be honest with you. I'm sorry if that offends you, cause he's your brother and all...” I finish, realizing I just got her back and don't want to push her away by insulting her brother.

“No no, don't worry. He brought your opinions of him on himself. Although, I am curious why he freaks you out?” She asks, looking genuinely puzzled.

“It's going to sound stupid...” I say, looking down at my shoes.

“I highly doubt that. Try me.” She says gently, making me look back up into her eyes which have lost most of that fire and now have a soft kindness to them.

“Well, several times over the past couple weeks I've smelled chocolate and strawberries in my room. When he came back from being sick, he walked by me and I smelled it again. It isn't a normal chocolate smell, it's somehow sweeter. A little too sweet. The first time I smelled it was after my first day at school, where something I seemed to have done made him want to change classes. I've also been having nightmares about him for the past couple weeks. I even woke up one time and swore I saw him in my room, but he disappeared. I know it's stupid. Besides the fact it's a pretty common smell, there's also no way he could be getting in my room at night! Right?”

“I'm so sorry my brother is creeping you out, Bella. I promise, I'll talk to him and put an end to it.” She says resolutely. I didn't fail to notice her not answering my ending question, but figure maybe she feels she doesn't need to agree with me. It is pretty ridiculous.

“You don't have to do that Alice. I'm sure I'm looking way more into this than maybe I should.”

“No you aren't Bella. If he is making you uncomfortable, that isn't okay. And if I'm going to redeem myself as your friend, I have to help you out with this.” She says, giving me a halfhearted smile.

The bell rings now, and I didn't manage to get any work done on the poster. I'm going to have to work on it at home, adding to the pile of homework I already have. Alice, who I notice is deep in thought, walks with me to gym. She gets changed quickly and leaves me alone in the locker room to change. Now that she isn't next to me, clouding my thoughts, I can't help but start thinking that she was pretty quick to defend me, not Edward, and I'm not sure if I should feel elated by the fact or worried that maybe I'm not as crazy as I thought. Does he have a history of stalking girls or something?

Alice keeps pace with me as we run around the gym. I'm too out of breath to talk with her, so we run in silence. I trip a few times, but each time Alice grabs my arm and steadies me. With Alice next to me, Lauren seems to have backed off for now too. Just another, albeit smaller, reason to be elated that Alice and I are friends again.

When gym is over and we go to the locker room, Alice gets changed quickly and then turns to me.

“Hey Bella, I'm gonna go ahead and leave. I hope you don't mind? I want to walk home and figure out how to talk to Edward. I'll call you later, okay?” She says in a rush as she grabs her things and walks backwards to the door.

“Okay. Thanks Alice, for everything. And please be careful walking home.” I say, giving her a small smile, which she returns.

“Of course, anytime Bells. And don't worry, I'm tougher than I look.” She winks at me after that, knowing full well that I know how tough she really is.

When I get to the parking lot, I don't even look over to the Cullen's spot and just make a bee-line for my truck. I back out and am excited to head home, when I realize I'm cut off from the exit by a stupid silver Volvo. I notice there are no passengers, so Edward must be blocking the line to wait for his siblings. Oh, I hate him so much more right now. Cars behind me start honking in frustration, and I swear I can see Edward looking at me through his rear view mirror, laughing.

I'm startled when I get a knock on my window, only to look over and see Tyler. He still has some butterfly bandages on his face and a brace on the hand he uses to signal for me to roll down my window. I roll it down, exasperated. Surely he doesn't think this shit is my fault. He must see the fucking Volvo in front of me, right?

“Hey Tyler, I'm sorry dude, Edward's blocking me.” I say, motioning to the car in front of me that I'm itching to ram with my monster of a truck.

“No, I noticed. I actually wanted to talk to you, so figured this was a perfect opportunity.”

“Oh, what did you want to talk about?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you'd ask me to the Spring Dance.” He asks with a grin.

“Bro, you have _got_ to be kidding me. Do you not talk to Eric or Mike?”

“Yeah, they said you'd be in Seattle. I just figured you were blowing them off though.”

“Well, I wasn't. I really am going to Seattle that weekend.”

“No problem, there's always Prom!” He says and walks back to his car before I could even respond.

I can hear Edward laughing now, as his siblings open the doors to climb into his car. I flip him off and start inching forward, even more tempted to ram into him if only to make him stop laughing. The moment the last door closes though, he tears off.

On the way home, I received a text from Charlie saying he wouldn't be home in time for dinner, and to not wait up for him. Not feeling like cooking, I headed to Golden Gate Chinese restaurant and ordered a family sized meal to go. The moment I got home, I chowed down on some Sweet and Sour chicken, fried rice, and some pot stickers. While I ate, I entertained myself by playing with Mindy and Chip using the laser pointer. Watching dogs chase the little red dot is much more amusing than a cat, let me tell you.

When I finished eating and the animals are tired out, I started working on homework. I start with math, wanting to get the most soul-crushing out of the way first. I write my short essays for English fairly quickly, and am about to start on the end chapter questions for Physics when my phone rings. I'm excited to see that Alice kept her promise to call me. Although, now I'm worried about how her confrontation with her brother went.

“Hello?”

“Hey Bella, why did you sound like you didn't know who was calling? Did you not save me in your phone?” She asks, sounding a bit let down.

“No, I did. I just wasn't sure if it was you or if you managed to confront your brother and he took your phone after hiding your body in the woods somewhere.” I respond, jokingly... Sort of. Edward does strike me as the psycho type.

“Actually, I haven't managed to talk to him yet. He just dropped my brothers and sister off at the front door and then took off.”

“Oh. Well, maybe that's a good thing. You really don't need to talk to him about anything. I'm sure I'm just being paranoid anyway. I also really don't want to cause problems in your family.”

“You aren't causing the problems Bella, Edward is. Besides, I can't stand the thought of you being scared, especially because of someone in my family... Oh, it sounds like he's home. I better go do this now before he runs away again. You have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow!” She hangs up in a hurry, not even giving me a chance to respond.

I push the worry I have for Alice and my possibly causing a rift within her family to the back of my mind as best I can while I continue with my homework. I finish the actual homework for the night and decide to continue killing time by working on the drawings for the graphic novel and posters. By the time I feel accomplished in that, it's 9pm and I decide to just get ready for bed early.

When I lay down, having gone through my nightly routines, I allow myself to bring my worry for Alice and her family to the forefront of my mind again. Alice seems to be taking my thoughts on Edward seriously, and it makes me wonder if maybe I'm not as paranoid as I thought. Is she going to confront him alone? I hope not. I know she is tough, but I wonder if her whole family is like her. If that's the case, Edward is probably still stronger than her, considering her small stature. I shiver, the thought of Alice getting hurt because of me making me panic. I need to try to get to sleep, because the sooner I do, the sooner I can wake up and get to school to see Alice.

Of course, telling myself to get to sleep doesn't mean my brain will actually let me do it. I laid in bed, staring at the back of my eyelids for a few hours after that thought before I finally did manage to get to sleep. My mind was racing with a variety of images. From Alice yelling that she hates me for ruining her family, to Alice bruised and bloody with Edward standing over her triumphantly. Thankfully, I can't remember the nightmares I had because of it.

Well, that's not true. I remember one of them. 

Charlie must have gotten in late, because he isn't at the kitchen table like usual when I go down to let Mindy out and fix myself breakfast. I peek outside the front window and see his cruiser in the driveway, so I know he must still be asleep. I fix a pot of coffee and cook up some eggs, bacon, and toast for us, planning on leaving his plate in the microwave if he isn't down by the time I leave, which turns out to be the case. I wash my plate, let Mindy back in, and then head out to school.

I pull into my usual spot, since I'm a creature of habit. I turn off the truck and turn the volume down on Petrified by Fort Minor, since it's too loud now that it doesn't have to fight over the loud rumble of the engine. Not five minutes later, I notice the silver Volvo park in it's usual spot. However, I also notice the red convertible pull in and park closer to me. This strikes me as odd, since the Cullen's usually just take one car, and I would expect them to park next to each other.

Edward and Jasper get out of the Volvo, looking over at the convertible with disdain. Emmett, Alice, and finally Rosalie hop out of the convertible, Rosalie in the drivers seat. Figures, she would have a bright red convertible. Alice, spotting me watching, slowly makes her way over to my truck. The look on her face makes me think my earlier fear from last night is about to come true. She's going to tell me she want's nothing to do with me, that I ruined her family...

I get out of the truck when she gets close, bracing myself for the pain.

“Bella, I think we need to talk...”


	5. Hole-In-The-Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! What can I say? My oldest dog is sick, I have a new puppy that I'm working on potty training, Christmas just passed, I'm working like crazy, and a host of other things are going on. I wrote this entire chapter on my phone. I just uploaded it to the computer so I could upload it easier (and add the bold and italics in some parts). I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it was a challenge to write. The next chapter I think is where I can kick it up a notch with some action and maybe the reveal. I'll try not to keep that wait too long. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I just realized I messed up with the Jacob meeting, so I fixed that. I will also probably not update as often as I wanted. It is hard to find the time and energy to write consistently. Sucks being an adult who lives alone and has bills to pay. And furry mouths to feed.

"Is everything okay, Alice?" I ask frantically, glancing over toward the silver Volvo. Of course Alice, noticing the movement, looks over her shoulder to follow my gaze.

"Not really, but don't worry about it. This isn't your fault in the slightest. I told you I would talk to Edward, and I did. Fat lot of good that did though. He's stubborn as hell and doesn't seem to take your telling him you didn’t want to be friends with him seriously." She says, shooting a glare in his direction, which he returns with just as much venom.

"That doesn't surprise me." I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know we talked as a family about his behavior. As you can see by the fact we took separate cars, he wasn't happy about it. As a matter of fact, he apparently believes you're playing hard to get." She says, traces of annoyance lacing her words.

While she is talking, I can see Edward over her shoulder step forward with a scowl on his face. I worry for Alice's safety for a moment, but Jasper puts a restraining hand on his shoulder. I almost thought Jasper was on our side, until he looks back over his shoulder at me and I feel fear rippling down my spine due to the look of utmost hatred he directs at me. Alice must have noticed I wasn't focused on her anymore, because she follows my gaze behind her. She must have given them a look in return, because after one glance at her and they head towards the main building.

"So, I just wanted to let you know that we are working on getting him to leave you alone. It's proving more difficult than we thought though. Also, why didn't you tell me he grabbed you yesterday? He didn't hurt you, did he?" She asks, frustration and concern evident in her voice. She glances at my arm where Edward had grabbed me the day before, as if she can see through the fabric of my sleeve.

"I didn't think to tell you, honestly. I didn't intentionally keep it from you or anything. And no, it doesn't hurt. How did you find out, anyway?" I respond, not wanting to worry her more by telling her the truth. In fact, my arm hurts like hell. I have a pretty nasty bruise now, in the shape of Edward's hand.

"Emmett wasn't far from where you guys were standing and saw. He said he was about to intervene, but Edward had let go and was already walking away before he got far." I notice she still seems concerned.

"Alice, seriously I'm fine. It didn't hurt. You aren't the only one that's tougher than you look, you know." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't doubt it." She says, smirking slightly. It's clear I wasn't as successful with bettering her mood as I wanted to be, but I still seem to have made progress.

"Well, if he causes anymore problems, please tell me. Text me in class, I don't care. Find me, Rose, or Emmett. They aren't happy with his behavior either, so they'll back you up. Anyway, we better head in or we'll be late." She says as she turns pointedly to face the main building.

"Okay, I promise. I just wish I didn't have to sit next to him in Physics. Makes it difficult to get my point across that I'm not interested in him." I say, rolling my eyes at the thought of how oblivious and stubborn he is.

"Well, maybe you can find someone to switch with you? Or ask Mr. Banner to arrange it?" She says, scrunching her eyebrows in concentration.

"Nah, I'm not gonna do that. Then someone else would be subjected to him and his antics. I'll tough it out and deal with him. Somehow..."

"Alright, if that's what you think is best. Any who, do you think your friends, and you for that matter, would mind if Emmett, Rose and I join you guys at your table for lunch? Obviously, we don't want to share a table with our other brothers." She asks, shooting a glance my way.

"I definitely won't mind. I'm sure my friends won't either. If it were Edward, that'd be a different story. But, save for Rosalie, no one seems to think badly of you or Emmett."

"What's wrong with Rose?" She asks defensively.

"I don't have a problem with her, but she does have a pretty hardcore resting bitch face going on. And from what I gather, listening to the conversations around me, the other kids think that she thinks she's better than everyone else. I don't believe that, but I also can't blame the others for thinking that consideration she socializes the least of you all, except maybe Jasper. Speaking of, why is he with Edward? I thought you guys are close?" I debated on whether to even ask the last two questions, but curiosity got the better of me.

"We are. I actually asked him to stick by Edward as much as he can. We're trying to keep him from doing something stupid. And he does the best at calming Edward down. "

Before I can say anything though, the warning bell rings and I realize we are in front of my first class. Alice raises her hand, after hesitating for a second, grabs and squeezes my forearm gently, which I find oddly comforting. It is a great contrast to what Edward made me feel the previous day.

"Bella, don't blame yourself. I'm serious, this is no one's fault but my brother's. I better go before I'm late. I'll see you at lunch!" She trailed off at the end as she walked away, no doubt in the direction if her own class.

Classes passed by in a blur for the first half of the day. Mike didn't say much, I'm guessing put off by my rejecting his far from subtle offer for us to go to the Spring Dance together. Eric was less dejected than Mike, but not by much. Angela, during History, asked me what I thought of her asking Eric to the dance. While I noticed that she and Ben seem to have better chemistry, Ben is currently dating Katie. So, I told her to go for it. With that, we headed to the cafeteria, chatting away about the progress we've made on our project.

"Oh, you don't mind if Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett sit with us today do you?" I ask, almost forgetting that I hadn't mentioned it yet.

"O-of course not." She stutters out, wide-eyed from the shock of having the most popular (and attractive) kids in school sit with us, no doubt.

While Angela made her way to the main lunch line to get a burger, I head to the salad bar. After glancing around, I notice the Cullen's (Edward and Jasper included) haven't arrived yet. I caught a glimpse of the burgers when following Angela to the line and saw they were mostly burnt and rubbery looking, which is why I changed course to the salads instead. The lettuce is a little wilted, tomatoes wrinkled, and cucumbers a little limp. Still, it looks more appealing than charcoal on a bun.

I grab a granny smith apple, preferring their more bitter taste, and set it down next to my empty plate while I grab the tongs to put some of the less wilted romaine lettuce on the plate. Letting my guard down as far as my OCD goes, I arrange exactly five similarly shaped tomatoes evenly around the perimeter of the plate. I do the same for the cucumbers, putting them between each tomato. Just as I am fixing the last one on the plate, my name being almost whispered behind me causes me to jump and knock the apple off the counter.

I watch it fall, but it never makes it to the ground. A size 10 dress shoe catches it just inches from hitting the floor, hacky sacking it back up and into pale hands. I look up into the smug face of Edward, who hands the apple to me. Rolling my eyes, I take it and put it into the nearby trash can. I'd have rather eaten that from the floor, which hundreds of students walk with their nasty shoes on, than from Edward's no doubt immaculately clean shoe. The smirk on his face wanes slightly at my action, but it only lasts a moment.

"You making some edible art there?" He asks, motioning to my salad.

"Sure, you can say that. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go sit with my friends." I say, turning toward the table where Angela and the others, which does not include the other Cullen's yet, are watching in awe.

"I'm sure you've noticed, but I'm a little... Estranged from my siblings right now. Would you care to keep me company at my table today?" He asks, stepping in front of me before I can even take a step.

"Edward, did it not sink in yesterday when I said we are not friends? I'm sitting with my actual friends, which will include your siblings when they get here. I'd appreciate it if you'd let that into that thick head of yours and leave me alone." I spit out, stepping around him and stomping to my seat in front of Jessica.

On my way over I see Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett had been standing at the entrance doors, no doubt watching the encounter. They each get empty chairs from nearby tables and join me as I sit down, not even bothering to get anything to eat. Alice sits next to me and places a hand on my knee under the table, giving it a gentle and comforting squeeze. I look up and see the question in her eyes, and answering with a silent nod and smile, letting her know I'm okay.

"Oh... my... god... Bella, why didn't you tell us the CULLEN'S were gonna be having lunch with us?" Jessica hisses at me, I'm sure what she thinks is quietly.

"I forgot?" I more question than state, which she answers with a glare.

"Soooo, everyone looking forward to the dance?" Emmett asks with a huge child-like grin, looking around at everyone. 

I glance around the table as well, gauging the different reactions. Ben doesn't seem to care, as he is just reading a comic books while eating a square of pizza. Eric and Mike are staring at Rosalie with their jaws hanging, and a little drool seeping out. Lauren seems to be having a hard time trying to glare at all of us at the same time. Angela is smiling at Alice and I, nibbling on a sandwich. Rosalie pulled out a magazine and is reading it, not giving anyone else at the table a second thought. And last, but certainly not least, we have Alice. She has her elbow on the table, cheek resting on her closed fist, and is grinning at Emmett's antics. She must see me out of her periphery, because she turns her head slightly toward me and winks at me.

"Oh my gosh, I can not wait! Mike asked me last night and we are going to have so much fun. Right, sweetie?" Jessica says, turning to Mike when she addresses him.

"Oh, yeah. It's, uh, gonna be a blast." Mike says after shaking himself out of his stupor and wiping the saliva from the corner of his mouth.

"Angela asked me last night too. We should get a limo together!" Eric, who does a better job of being subtle with wiping his chin. I'm surprised Ben's head didn't pop off when it snapped up to look between Angela and Eric, before he realizes what he is doing and looking back down to his book.

"How about you, Bella?" Angela asks me, watching me intently for my answer.

"I'm not going, actually. I'll be in Seattle that day." I say, earning a confused look from Angela and an adorable head tilt from Alice. Even Rosalie seems to be listening, as her eyes have stopped moving and instead are trained on a spot in the middle of the page she's on.

"Can't you go another day? It would be even better with you there!" Angela says, giving me a pointed look. I know it means she just doesn't want to have to sit with Jessica and Lauren and the clueless boys.

"I already made the arrangements. Besides, dancing and big crowds like that aren't my thing." I say, feeling bad to leave her hanging like that. But, not bad enough to put myself through that kind of misery.

Alice's eyes glaze over for a moment, like she's started daydreaming. I notice her look over to Edward for a moment before turning to face me with a grin. She sits up a bit straighter and turns toward me more, so her back faces him.

"I've been wanting to go to Pike's Place and a few other places in Seattle for a while now. Do you mind if I join you? We can take my car. From the looks of your truck, I think the four hour drive may be a bit much for it."

"Aren't you going to the dance?" I ask, with what I'm sure is a stupid puzzled expression on my face. The way she practically dances into a room, I would expect her to be at home on the dance floor and not want to miss the opportunity.

"No, I'd rather go shopping. It's only a Spring Dance. I'll probably go to Prom next year." She says with a shrug.

"Well, in that case, I'd love to go with you. Although, only on one condition." I say, pointing a finger in her direction and giving her a stern expression.

"What's that?" She responds hesitantly. 

"Don't be hating on Linda. She can't help it if a long drive causes her to stroke out." I say, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Okay, deal." She says through laughter.

Our exchange went mostly unnoticed while Mike and Eric were arguing over who would be responsible for arranging the limo. Jessica watched them and chimed in when it seemed Mike wasn't getting his way, in attempts to defend him. Emmett was busy egging them on, grinning like an eight year old, trying to instigate a fight. Angela was the only one who paid us any mind, but didn't say anything. Although, I swear I could see Rosalie looking at us from the corner of her eye.

The rest of lunch was spent watching and laughing at the boys. Mostly Emmett, who made a lot of, shall we say, tasteless jokes. This seemed to prompt Mike and Eric to make jokes too. I noticed they kept looking at Rosalie, Alice, and me when they did so. Obviously, they were trying to make us laugh too, competing with Emmett. They weren't nearly as funny though, but I faked a few laughs to spare their feelings.

"Don't worry, I don't think you'll have to deal with Edward bothering you today. I'll see you in Drama." Alice says with a wink and grin before we go our separate ways, she to her next class and myself to Physics, confused by her words.

Edward isn't at our table when I walk in, which surprises me since he left before me from the cafeteria. I sit down and look to the board and see we aren't doing Physics work today. I can feel myself pale when I read that we are testing our blood. I hate the smell of blood. Not the sight of it, but the metallic smell it gives off makes me nauseous. The bell rings, and still no Edward. I don't really care where he is, instead I'm trying to figure out why we are testing our blood.

"In lieu of the upcoming Red Cross blood drive we will have here next Wednesday, I was thinking it would benefit everyone to know their blood type. As we all know, AB negative is the rarest. However, this is not the most sought after type. O negative actually is. This is due to the fact that if there is an emergency and there isn't time to figure out someone's blood type, O negative can be used.

“It is a nearly completely universal type that can be used in people with type O, A, B, or AB blood types. So, I strongly encourage all of you to donate. Especially if you have one of these rare types. Don't forget though, if you are under 18 you must have a signed permission slip from your parent or guardian."

He says this as he walks around the room to each desk and lays down a sealed testing kit in front of everyone. I look down at it, already feeling nauseous, as he walks back to the front of the room.

"So, inside each kit are the instructions. If you have any questions, I'll be making rounds to everyone. Oh, and before I forget, the Lancers are not toys. Don't use it to stick anyone but yourself. I never thought I would have to say that, but alas it already happened last period." He says to chuckles from the more prank-ish kids in the class.

Of course that includes Eric and Mike, who are already eyeing each other while holding one of the two lancets that come in the kit. Just as Mr. Banner turns to walk to the table two rows in front of me, putting his back to Eric and Mike, they lunge at each other and I hear the click of their lancets as they poke each other. Eric got stuck in his forearm and Mike in the exposed part of his chest.

I shake my head at them as I hear them yelp in pain and the last sight I see before turning my attention to opening the kit in front if me is them both clutching their wounds and looking like they regret their decision.

Begrudgingly, I open the kit and read the instructions. After reading them, I place the Eldoncard down and fill the dropper with water from the dish that was already in the middle of the table when we came in. I do the water onto the four circles and then pop the top off the lancer. I take a deep breath, deciding it's best to just do it quick before I psyche myself out of it, I press it to the side of my left ring finger.

Instantly I smell the blood and start to feel lightheaded. It gets worse when I hear more snaps from other lancets and smell more blood. Mr. Banner sees me as he is heading in my direction and rushes over to steady me.

"Don't do well with blood, huh? We better get you to the nurse. Mr. Newton, since you seem more interested in goofing off than participating, will you escort Bella to the nurse?" He says after catching Mike trying to get payback on Eric by pushing the Lancet towards his cheek.

Mike drops the lancet immediately when his name is called, much to Eric's very visible relief, and rushes over to me. With a nod to Mr. Banner, he takes puts his arm around my waist, which I can tell he is enjoying, and pulls my arm around his shoulders. I lean into him as he leads me out of the room.

"Come on Bella, I've got ya." He says, sounding a little too eager to help.

"Please cover your chest and finger. They aren't helping things." I whisper out, swallowing the bile that tried to creep up, which makes Mike button up the top button of his shirt and put his hand in his pocket.

We walk out of the classroom and get halfway down the hall before I stop him, telling him to give me a minute, and sit on the floor while leaning back against a row of lockers. He doesn't say anything, which I'm thankful for since my head is starting to pound.

Barely a minute after we stopped, I hear a door open and hurried footsteps coming toward us. I have my head between my knees in an attempt to clear it, so don't look up to see who it is. I'm surprised and supremely annoyed at the voice that floats toward me.

"What happened? Is she hurt? What did you do to her?" I hear Edward ask Mike angrily before I hear, I'm guessing, Mike being slammed into the lockers next to me.

"I didn't touch her Cullen. She started feeling sick in class. I guess she doesn't like the sight of blood. Not that it's any of your business anyway, since you couldn't be bothered to come to class." Mike responds defensive and firmly, gaining some respect from me. Edward, I'm sure, looks terrifying right now and Mike doesn't seem to be backing down, from what I hear.

"Edward, back off!" I snap my head up at the voice, which was a bad idea since I'm already queasy.

Alice makes her way over from a classroom near the end of the hall looking livid. Her voice, which I didn't think was possible, sounded so aggressive and I'm not surprised that Ed did as she commanded, despite her being half his size. He drops Mike, who I notice now he had lifted against the lockers a good six inches from the ground.

"Bella, what happened? Are you okay?" Alice asks, touching her hand to my shoulder and looking at me with concern.

"We were just heading to the nurses office. We were doing blood type testing when I started fainting. The blood was getting to me and Mike here was helping me get to there since I can barely stand. Eddy here didn't believe Mike when he told him that and got all psycho." I answer slowly, taking deep breaths to try to fight the nausea.

"I thought he was trying to hurt you. It's no secret he likes you, and you deny him. Boys have done worse for less." Edward says to me, trying to defend his actions.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it Edward?" Alice hisses back at him.

Edward glares at her for a few moments before turning his attention to me. "Let me take you to the nurse. I'm sure she has something to help you feel better." He says, starting to bend down to help me up.

"I don't want help from you. And what you did to Mike was completely unnecessary. Maybe you should get the facts next time before attacking people. You seem to have a habit of doing that." I say, scooting away from him when he reaches out for me.

"You don't know what you're saying. You aren't well. Let me help you." He says, looking a mixture of sad and annoyed.

"I don't want your help. Edward, you need to back off. If you ever want to be friends with me, you need to give me space. Listen to what I tell you and absorb it rather than letting it drift through the void between your ears." I say more firmly than I should be capable of with how I'm feeling.

I'm surprised to see his eyes glisten as if he is about to cry. Before I can get a better look though, he turns away and slams out the door to the parking lot. I take a deep breath and lean my head back against the lockers, closing my eyes as my symptoms catch back up to me.

"Come on Bella, let's get you to the nurse. Mike, I'll get her from here. You should go back to class. I'm sorry for my brother, but please don't tell any of the faculty about this. My family and I will deal with Edward at home." Alice asks Mike, giving him puppy dog eyes that I can see he won't be resisting.

"Um, I won't say anything. But, Mr. Banner asked me to take her to the nurse. I should do it." He says, looking over at me.

"I'll take her. Besides, I think we've been out here long enough for you to be able to say you took her to the nurse and went right back to class. Someone else will need your help before the class is over, I'm sure. Bella can't be the only one with a blood phobia in your class." Alice says convincingly, and I don't miss how she says the part about someone else needing his help.

She says it as if she knows it's going to happen. Mike doesn't seem to notice though, as he just looks on at us as he alternates putting all his weight on his left foot to his right and back again. She wraps my arm around her shoulders and lifts me up, which amazes me since she's so tiny and I am at least 50lbs heavier than her.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll see you later, Bella. Feel better." Mike says, after he seems to have settled his internal debate, and walks back to class.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I say jokingly to his back, which I can faintly hear him chuckle to. "How did you know we were out here?" I ask when Mike is out of earshot.

"I heard Edward talking, and he didn't sound happy. I figured I should check up on him to make sure he wasn't causing more trouble." I give her a skeptical look, since I find it odd that she is the only one who heard and bothered to come out and investigate. "I am only a few doors down from here, and I don't think anyone else caught the tone of voice like I did."

"Oh, I guess I can see that. Eddy does seem to have that concealed menace thing going on."

"So, you can't stand the sight of blood?" Alice asks me as she steers me back down the hallway.

"Seeing it doesn't bother me. It's the smell that gets me. Like salty rust. It's awful." I say with a slight shrug.

"What weirdo freaks out over the smell of blood rather than the sight, like a normal person?" She asks with a laugh as she guides me toward the front office.

"You're one to talk, calling me weird. I think you're the one with the reputation for being an oddball around these parts." I gasp out, taking deep breaths as another wave of nausea hits me.

"Fair enough. Did you get around to seeing your type, or did you wuss out too soon?" She asks, sounding more amused than concerned now that I'm talking.

"I wussed out. I don't need to do the test though, I already know my type from when I was a kid and broke my leg. I'm AB negative, in case you ever need to know. The rarest type, lucky me." I say sarcastically.

"Did you need a blood transfusion when you broke it or something? And why do you say you're lucky?" She asks, sounding adorable with her confusion.

"No, they just needed to know what type they needed to have in standby if something happened during the surgery. And I say that because it's so rare, sometimes hospitals don't have any in stock. As clumsy as I am, and with my luck, I'll end up in the hospital that doesn't have a stockpile." I say as we step through the door to the nurses office.

"What have we here?" Ms. Allen, the nurse, asks as Alice sets me down on the exam table.

"She started fainting during blood typing." Alice answers as I start to feel woozy again, this time from the chemical smells in the office. 

"Oh yes, I got a few of you earlier today. I expect I'll get more before the day is done. Just a moment." She walks out of the room and comes back less than a minute later with a bottled water, ice pack, and a small white tube in her hands.

"Put this on the back of her neck, please, Miss Cullen." She says as she hands Alice a cold gel pack, which she immediately wraps around the back of my neck. "Take these and drink the whole bottle of water slowly. I'll turn the light down for you, and you'll need to lie down for a bit. You can go back to class Miss Cullen." She hands me a couple yellow pills from the white tube as she talks.

"I was told to stay with her, Ms. Allen." Alice says in the sweetest and most convincing way.

"Very well. I'll be right outside if you need me." She says after only a moment if hesitation.

She turns the light off, making it so the only light in the room comes from the window. I take the pills, which are chalky and taste awful. I immediately rinse them down with some of the water. I didn't miss the snort from Alice, which I'm sure was a reaction to the face I made when I tasted the Dramamine. It's quiet for several minutes after, as Alice gently rubs my neck through the gel pack she is still holding. It's soothing and is slowly making me feel better. Although, I'm not entirely sure if it's the medicine, the cold pack, he massage, or just her presence that's helping. I suspect it's a combination of them all, but the majority ingredient to my recovery being her.

"Are you planning to go back to class or are you ditching?" I say after taking a few sips of water, feeling the nausea fading away.

"That depends entirely upon you and how soon you feel better." She says, gently pushing some of my hair back that stuck to my sweaty face.

"If it means getting out of having to go to gym, I think I can be sick the rest of the school day." I say winking at her over the water bottle as I take another sip.

"We have another one, Ms. Allen!" I hear Mike's voice through the door.

"I guess that's our queue to vacate the room for the next victim of hemophobia. Or just someone who has a vasovagal syncope triggered by blood. Either way, I guess we should go back to class." I say with a sigh as I finish off the water.

"You know what vasovagal syncope is. My father would love you. Anyway, let's solve this problem of yours." She says with amusement as she puts her hand in the handle. "Look sick and pale when we go out there." She says, ignoring my puzzled look as she opens the door and we walk out.

"Feeling better, Ms. Swan?" Ms. Allen asks as she hands Lee Stephen's, another student from my class, some Dramamine from the same white tube and a water bottle.

"Actually, she still isn't feeling well and she doesn't think she'll be well enough to participate in gym today. In fact, she thinks it would be best she went home and rested. Could she have an excuse from the rest of the day so I may take her home?" Alice answers in her honey-sweet voice, which seems to work on the unsuspecting nurse.

"Of course, she does still seem a little green. Will you need one as well?" She asks Alice, who smiles back.

"No thank you, ma'am. I have Ms. Goff and Coach Clapp the next two periods. They won't mind. Thank you for your help." Alice says sweetly as she twirls around happily and leads me out the office.

"Uh thanks. You didn't need to do that, you know?" I say, glancing at her appreciatively.

"I know I didn't need to. I wanted to, especially considering everything you've dealt with since you moved out here. Also, how do you know what vasovagal syncope is?"

“I get curious about random things and Google them. I had looked into my issue with blood before and read about it.” I answer defensively.

She just hmm's as she stops in front of what is apparently her locker, which she opens to takes out her jacket, but no books. She then walks down the hall a bit and opens another locker that is filled with fashion magazines, car magazines, and some cosmetic products. She grabs some keys which have a BMW logo on them, so this must be Rosalie's locker.

"Now let's get your things and I'll take you home." She says as she guides us to my locker.

"I am capable of taking myself home, thank you. I'm feeling much better now that I'm away from all those smells." I say as I open my locker and retrieve my books, jacket, and keys.

"Bella, I don't like to lie. And I already lied to Ms. Allen about how sick you are, or should I say aren't. Don't make me a liar about taking you home too, with the 'condition' you're in." She says with a wink and she grabs my arm and drags me outside toward the parking lot and her car.

"What about my truck?" I ask worriedly, considering how much I love my new truck. I don't want to risk anything happening to her while we are apart (I named my truck Linda, get over it).

"Don't worry, Emmett will drive it to your house for you. He's been dying to take it for a spin anyway. I'm sure Rose will join him, eager to take a look under the hood. You don't mind if they drive your truck, do you?" She asks, as if she suddenly remembers it's rude to offer up someone elses belongings.

"Do you trust them to take care of my baby?" I ask as I give her a look that shows my seriousness.

"Of course. Well, Emmett can get a little... Overzealous at times, but Rose will keep him in check. Now come on, let's get you home before you faint again." She says with a wink as she opens the door to the passenger seat of the convertible for me.

I take my seat, Alice closing the door behind me. She is damn fast, because she manages to get into the driver seat before I even finish getting my seat belts on. I guess she has to make up for her tiny frame somehow, so being quick footed must be it. She starts it up and flies out of the parking lot and onto the road way faster than any sane person should. After glancing at the speedometer, I see she is doing 80mph, which is terrifying since the limit on this road is 35mph.

"Alice, I'm sure I've mentioned at least once before that my dad is Chief of Police. Do you mind slowing it down before you get us in trouble?" I say as calmly as I can muster.

"We won't get caught, I promise." She says with a grin.

"Okay, well can you slow down for me? The blur of the trees and houses is making me nauseous again. And I doubt Rosalie would appreciate me blowing chunks over her dashboard and floor." I say pointedly.

"Fair enough... but just so you know, I hate going slow." She pouts as she eases up on the accelerator, slowing us down to 50mph, which is an improvement.

"Thank you. I appreciate the sacrifice on your part." I laugh out at her adorable pouting.

"Well, this is nice anyway since it gives us more time to talk. I guess we wouldn't be able to do that if I got you home too quickly." She says with a smile glanced my way.

"What di- Denise LaSalle?" I cut myself off when I realize what is playing.

"Yeah, you like it?" She asks, sounding slightly shocked.

"Of course. Especially since it reminds me of my mom. She plays a lot of Soul, Jazz, and Classical music around the house. This song, Trapped By a Thing Called Love, is one of my favorites." I answer, swaying my head to the music.

"It's one of my favorites too... What is your mother like?" She asks after a pause to appreciate the song.

"Well, we look alike, but she's a lot prettier than I am. I have too much Charlie in me." I finish hastily when I see Alice raise her eyebrows at me. "She's brave, funny, eccentric, very irresponsible, definitely more outgoing than I am, and a... let's say unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." My voice breaks at the end, I miss mom so much.

"Bella, are you sure you're seventeen? You don't sound like a teenager." Alice says, a thoughtful look on her face.

I just laugh at that, which earns me a raised eyebrow from Alice. I take the seat belt off, turn to fully face her, and lean back against the door. We have arrived at Charlie's house, so I figure I might as well get comfortable if we are going to talk for a while. 

"My mom constantly tells me that I was born 35 and get more and more middle aged every year. Anyways, yes I am indeed seventeen. And I can say the same about you. You don't look or act like a junior in high school." I say to answer her eyebrow raise.

She just rolls her eyes at that and changes the subject. "So, why did your mother marry Phil? From the little bit you told me about him, he seems a lot different than Charlie. What makes them more compatible, since Charlie wasn't the right fit for her?"

I take a bit to think it over before answering, glossing over the surprise of her remembering his name since I only mentioned him once before. "I think it may be because he makes her feel as young as she feels, while also being able to be the more responsible one for them both. She always tries to live vicariously through me, since she missed out on her teen years when she got pregnant with me.

“But, I don't do things typical teenagers do. I don't party, gossip, or really socialize much in general. I typically have one or two friends that I spend time with outside of school. Phil though, he had tons of friends that he parties with almost every weekend, which my mom is always invited to. He loves to join her in her many hobbies. And he's just as bad, if not worse, about gossiping as she is. Another thing that I know was one of the main reasons she left Charlie that makes Phil better for her, is he loves to travel and gets to do so all the time for his job.

“Charlie is a homebody, like me. He rarely likes to travel, which is one of the few things I did not get from him. He only has traveled outside of Washington the last few years because it was the only way he could spend time with me. Sorry for rambling..." I realize I've been talking for a while now, which isn't usually like me.

"Don't apologize, I enjoy hearing what you have to say. Like I told you before, you're harder for me to predict than others. It's a nice change... So, do you approve of Phil?"

"Actually, I do. While he can be just as childish as her, he is also responsible. I don't have to worry about whether a bill is forgotten or that she'll burn the house down with her odd food concoctions. Believe it or not, I had been balancing her checkbook and making sure bills got paid since I was seven. I learned the hard way then how scatterbrained my mom is, when we had to go two weeks without electricity. She had forgotten to pay the bill and spent the money that was left of her paycheck, after paying most of the other Bill's, on getting me a drum set for my birthday."

She looks at me questioningly after that, so I explain before I continue. "I wanted to learn after seeing a video of John Bonham's Moby Dick solo. Anyway, I didn't know about the present at the time and she wouldn't return it, so we had to wait until her next paycheck to pay the bill." I realize I'm making my mom sound like a terrible parent, which she really isn't, so they to think of a way to make sure Alice doesn't think that. "My mom has always put me and my happiness first. When I was diagnosed with Depression, she pushed me to be more active, which helped tremendously.

“I still had my moments, but it wasn't nearly as frequent. She worked two jobs and went to school to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table. When she finally graduated, when I was twelve, she became a teacher and was able to afford to spend more time with me. We didn't live lavishly, but comfortably enough to where we didn't worry about bills as much. She may be absentminded and a little eccentric, but we balance each other out. We make a great team." I started to tear up, so sniff back the tears and finish. "But yeah, I approve. He makes her happy, and that is the most important thing."

"Wow, sounds like you two have a pretty special connection. Like Esme and I do. Do you think she'd be as approving of your relationships, no matter who with?" She asks, a mischievous grin on her face, but I can tell by her tone she's serious.

"Um, I think she would. But, no matter how young and flippant she may be, she is my mom and she does act like it quite often. I think she would respect my choice, but still do her best effort to dissuade me if she feels it'ss someone who would hurt me. Whether that be physically or emotionally."

"So, no one too scary?" She teases.

"What's your definition of scary?" I tease back.

"Well, isn't it facial piercings, multiple tattoos, motorcycles, and either big baggy clothes or lots of leather and spikes for most parents?" She laughs out, listing off everything that is the stereotypical Hollywood bad boy type.

"Personally, and I think mom would agree with me, from my experience the people who look like that are some of the kindest people. Those are the types I typically hung out with back in Phoenix, when I was feeling particularly social. No, I think mom would find anyone who is a little too perfect and sweet to be suspicious. Those types are the ones who are hiding something. She has a friend who's ex husband is like that. He is the sweetest and most 'perfect' person when he is in public.

“But, when they were at home, he was verbally and sometimes physically abusive. When she finally left him, she had custody of their girls. She could barely afford to take care of them, so she went to truck driving school and asked him to take care of them for a year or two while she got experience so she could get a local job. He went to court without telling her for custody of their girls, and since she didn't have an address while doing long haul, she didn't get the summons until it was too late. She is still fighting for custody of her girls.

“She accommodates him when he needs her to have them on his days, but when she needs to switch days with him, he won't do it. Not because he can't, but because he just loves flexing his power over her. He even went so far as to make it to where she still had to pay child support, even when she had the girls for the whole summer. For two months she had to pay him child support, when she could have used that money to do things with her girls. Anyway, she used to tell everyone how much of an asshole he is, but no one believed her. Not his family and not even hers. He was just so sweet to everyone. Mom, and now her dad, are the only ones who believe her. And he doesn't have tattoos, piercings, leather, or baggy clothes."

"Fair enough. But wait, does that mean she would disapprove of me?" She asks with an adorable pout.

"I think you're safe." I teasingly bump her shoulder, which doesn't make her budge... odd. "You don't really exude a douche bag aura like Mason or other people we have met like him. Anyway, I think I've talked more in the last half hour than I have since I moved out here. I do believe that means it's your turn to tell me more about your family."

"What do you want to know?" She asks with a hint of precaution that doesn't escape my notice.

"You were adopted by the Cullen's. Can you tell me what happened to your birth parents? I'm sorry if it's a sensitive subject." I ask with caution myself.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme adopted me a long time ago. I honestly don't remember my parents and don't know what happened to them. I did some research, but never have found out who they are. I've made peace with it though. Esme and Carlisle are my parents now and have been for a very long time." She says, love in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alice. If you ever want to, I can help you search. I'm pretty good at it... So, you love your parents." I state rather than ask.

"Yes, they're the most loving, kind, and compassionate people I've ever met. I got really lucky to have found them." She says with a warm smile.

"Yes, it sounds like it. I'm happy you found them too. What about your brothers and sister?" I ask, curious to learn more about them.  
Alice steals a glance at the clock on the dashboard. "Actually, Rose is going to be angry enough when she finds out I took her car without her permission. I better get back so I don't make it worse by having them wait in the rain for me. I'm sure you want to get your truck back as well before Chief Swan gets home?" She winks over at me.

"I'm sure he already knows. Nothing is secret in Forks. One of the downsides to small town living." I sigh. "Well, here is the key. Thank you for the ride. As unnecessary as it was, I enjoyed it." I say, taking the key off the key ring and handing it to her. "Hey, do you maybe want to go to the beach with us Saturday?" I ask, suddenly remembering I hadn't invited her yet.

"Which beach?" She asks, cocking her head to the side and smiling.

"First Beach down at La Push."

"Oh, well I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, my family and I are getting an early start on the weekend to go camping up at the Selkirk Mountains. Thanks for the offer though. I'll see you Monday, Bella. I hope you enjoy the beach!" I can't help but wonder why she said it wouldn't be a good idea, but she is obviously raring to get back to her siblings at school and I don't want to make her face the wrath of the Ice Queen by keeping her.

"Okay, enjoy your hike. Be safe out there! My dad said that weird animal is still on the loose somewhere out East"

"Well, we are going North, so no worries. Thanks for the warning though. Ciao!"

She waits for me to open the door before I hear her pull away. I get inside, let Mindy out, and sit on the couch and put on a random movie. I barely pay any attention to it as I am too giddy from spending so much time alone with Alice. I also go over some of the more suggestive parts of our conversation, like how she asked if mom would disapprove of her. I don't want to look too much into it and get my hopes up, but damn that sounds like she may like me as more than a friend.

After an hour I hear my truck pull into the driveway. I get up and go to the door ready to greet Emmett and Rosalie, but when I open it no one is there. Linda is in the driveway, but no other cars and no sign if Big E or Elsa. Looking down as I turn to go back in, I see the key to the truck in the mat. I find it isn't surprising that they didn't stay to chat. So I head inside and continue the rest of the day in typical fashion.

Friday went by in the typical fashion, minus the Cullen's. Lunch was spent going over the finer details of the beach trip. We agreed to meet at Newton's sporting goods shop to carpool down and Eric informed us he had a surprise in store. The devilish grin he sported while telling us made Angela and I give each other slightly frightened looks.

Jessica interrogated me, apparently unhappy that I wasn't willing to come to her of my own accord about my encounter with Edward at lunch yesterday myself.

"So, what's up with you and Edward? He doesn't usually strike up conversations with anyone but his family." She hedged.

"Oh?" Is all I say, knowing it will rile her up.

"You seemed pissed. What did he say to do that? You usually seem pretty calm and collected." She said leaning on the table toward me.

"Did I? I can't see why." I answered with finality.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care anyway." She said with a flip of her hair.

Lauren had given me hateful looks the whole time during lunch. I figured it was her general distaste of me and our battles in gym, but I was proven wrong leaving the cafeteria. I was only a few steps behind her and one of her minions and Mike, which I know she knew, but obviously didn't care.

"I don't see why Isabella doesn't just sit with the Cullen's at their own table. Keep all the freaks away from us." Her voice sounded more nasally than usual, I'm guessing it gets that way the more agitated she gets.

"She is my friend, so she can sit with us if she wants to. Even if that means the Cullen's join us." Mike said loyally, with a hint of possessiveness.

"Whatever, maybe I'll just sit somewhere else. Can't let the school think _I'm_ a weirdo too." She responds, her lackey giggling along robotically.

I fell behind after that, not wanting to listen in anymore.

Later that night during dinner, Charlie couldn't contain his excitement over the La Push trip. Of course, he knows all the kids that I'm going with and their parents, and their entire genealogy going back three generations, I'm sure. He seems to approve of everyone except Lauren and her lackey, Brittany. I guess Brit's dad is a drunk who is a regular in the Drunk Tank at the station and Brit has developed nasty habits because of it. Anyway, I suspect his excitement about me going on the trip is because he feels bad about leaving me alone so much on the weekends, which he hasn't seemed to grasp that I don't mind. He has been alone for so long, I don't expect him to break his habits because of me.

"Hey dad, do you know the Selkirk Mountains?" I ask, obviously thinking about Alice.

"Yeah, why?" She says through a mouthful of chicken.

"Alice was telling me she and her family are going camping up there. Was just curious." I say after swallowing my food. Glad I haven't gotten _all_ of my bad habits from him.

"Well, I hope they know what they're doing. Some of the last of the Grizzly population is on those mountains. Not to mention wolves, lynx, and Wolverines. It is beautiful up there though. They may get lucky and spot a caribou. Another endangered species, unfortunately." He responds, finally swallowing his food first.

"I'll be sure to warn her. They go hiking and camping all the time though, from what I hear. I'm sure they'll be fine."

So, now it's 2pm on Saturday, the day of the beach trip. As we all hoped, it's a nice sunny day and not terribly cold out. Mindy and I have picked Angela up. She had let me know that it was a dog friendly beach and asked if I could bring Mindy, whom she's grown quite attached to. We are on our way to the north end of town where Newton's is to meet the others. Since I have a truck, I was asked to put the surf boards, cooler, and other gear in the bed of it.

"Bella! Glad you guys could make it. And Mindy too!" Eric greets us as Mindy runs around getting love everyone.

"Hey guys! Hope you're ready for an awesome party." Mike says, looking around at everyone. "So, that just leaves Lee and Samantha. Lauren, Brittany, Annie, Jessica, Eric, and Conner can ride with me. Tyler, Samantha, Katie, and Ben can ride with Lee. Hey Conner, will you help me load this stuff in Bella's truck?"

"You gonna tell us what the surprise is yet, Eric?" I ask, nudging him as we lean against the front of my truck.

"I probably should now, since you brought your dog." He says with a frown, which I return with a puzzled look. "I have a bunch of fireworks that were leftover from New Years. I probably should leave them in the car though. I don't want to make your dog freak out or run off." He whispers to me.

"Oh, I appreciate that. But, don't worry. Mindy actually loves fireworks. I have to hold her back usually, cause she tries to chase them. Now I'm excited, I love fireworks!" I say, whispering back so as not to ruin the surprise for everyone else.

"For real? Sweet!" He responds even more enthusiastically than when he said he had a surprise at lunch.

Lee shows up with Samantha just as Mike and Conner finish loading up my truck. Everyone peels off to get into either Mike's SUV or Lee's minivan and we make the 15 mile trip west to La Push. We park in a sandy area right across from James Island and near the tribal school. The boys unload the surfboards and cooler while Angela and I grab the chairs and blankets. We take it to a spot that has a circle of burned wood, obviously a popular spot for parties and bonfires.

Almost everyone wants to surf: Jessica, Eric, Mike, Tyler, Conner, Lee, and Samantha. Since it is almost 3pm already, and sunset is around 5pm, they want to go immediately. They gear up and head out, leaving Angela and I with Lauren, her cronies, Ben, and Katie.

"Hey, you guys wanna go check out the tide pools?" Ben asks after a few minutes of everyone talking in their own groups.

"No thanks, I'm not six anymore." Lauren replies, all high and mighty.

"Well, if you all you're gonna do is sit here, why did you come?" I respond, tired of her belittling everyone.

"I came for the bonfire and booze. Not that it's any of your business anyway." She scoffs with a flip of her platinum blonde hair, in the typical Mean Girl fashion.

"Whatever. I'm down Ben. How about you, Ang?" I ask, looking over at her.

She hops up and holds her hand out for me. "Heck yeah, anything to avoid being alone with those bitches."

The Plastics wannabes ignore her comment and let us go with Ben and Katie in peace. I love the tide pools, and it was one of the few things I actually enjoyed when coming out here as a kid. Thankfully, we took my truck here, so we all squeeze in, Mindy happily laying across the others laps, as we drive over to the Rialto Beach. We park in the parking area and make the super long trek to Hole-In-The-Wall at the north end of the beach. It takes us about half an hour to walk up there, so we mostly just did some idle chit-chat.

It was well worth it, as the tide pools are brimming with more wildlife than I remember. In one pool alone there are at least twenty starfish of different shades of purple, pink, and orange. In another are four bright green and two deep blue sea anemones. A few crab are scuttling around, which Mindy sniffs at and immediately regrets when one snaps at her nose, making her yelp.

We spend about a half hour taking pictures and touching the various creatures. When we have had our fill, the sun is starting to set and we figure it's time to get back for the bonfire. On the walk back, we spot some seals along the beach, which thankfully Mindy avoids when she sees they are bigger than her. We snap some pictures from afar, along with some of the ocean when we spot a pod of orcas in the distance.

"The seals are probably waiting here til the whales leave. They don't want to be eaten, I'm sure." Ben speculates.

"I wouldn't want to be eaten by a giant whale either. Orcas are just the Lauren's of the ocean, big bully bitches." Angela responds, with a wink at me when I chuckle.

"Actually, that would be dolphins. I'm sure orcas are a close second though." Ben says, smiling up at Angela.

I can't help but notice a chemistry between Angela and Ben. It makes me wonder why she asked Eric out and not him. I decide I'll ask her about it when we are a little more alone. We get back in the truck and head back to First Beach, just in time to watch Eric wipe out and take Jessica with him. Mike, in a shocking act of valor, paddles over to her and helps her back onto her board. With him acting as her escort, they all head back to our group to collect their dry clothes and take turns changing in the back of Lee's van.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire before, Bella?" Mike asks from behind me, scaring the bejeezus out if me.

"A little warning next time. And no, not that I can remember." I answer, clutching my chest where my heart is pounding.

"I'm sorry. Anyway, check it out when we get it lit. It's pretty cool." He says with a chuckle as he goes to the fire where Tyler and Eric piled on some driftwood they found along the beach.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, so I check it out since Angela is busy chatting with Ben.

**I hope you didn't drown in your clumsiness.**

It's Alice, of course.

_Nope, my lungs are free of fish pee ocean water. I guess this means you aren't grizzly or other predator's food. At least, so far._

**Not a chance, we have ways of keeping the bears and other predators from eating us. Anyway, just wanted to check up on you. I hope you're having fun and Lauren isn't being too much of an ass.**

_Nothing I can't handle. I better go though, they're about to light the fire. Which I think means Eric is about to 'surprise' us with his fireworks. I can't miss it!_

**Ooh, fireworks. I'm sad I'm missing out on that. Maybe next time. Have fun!**

As I put my phone away, Mike gets the driftwood fire to catch, and I'm transfixed by it. It's turning shades of blue and green as the fires lick up the driftwood that he shaped into a teepee. I hold my hands out to it, not sure if it is a real fire because of the odd coloring, and feel the warmth radiating from it.

"It turns different colors because if the salt from the water. It's pretty, huh?" Mike says, sitting next to me and holding his hands out as well.

I just nodded in response and allowed myself to get lost in thought while looking out over the water. You could see just the silhouette of James Island now, with the sun having almost completely set. Someone brought hotdogs and the fixin's for s'mores, thank god because I'm starving. I give Mindy a hotdog and fix myself one with a bun, ketchup, and mustard.

Some locals have joined us, and they brought a Bluetooth speaker. Sitting it on a piece of driftwood nearby, one of them plays Lost Without You by Freya Ridings on a low volume. The oldest of them, who introduces himself as Sam, rattles off their names. I only catch a few of the eight names: Quil is an average height boy with an impish grin, Embry is slender and tall, Jacob is the tallest and second in width next to Sam, and a girl who is also names Jessica. They all have beautiful russet skin and long, black hair. Jacob has his back in a ponytail while the others have theirs straight down.

Eric acts as our spokesman and introduces us all. When he says my name, Jacob's head snaps up to me with a grin. When he says my name, Jacob's head snaps up to me with a grin. Is that Jacob Black, I wonder? Anywho, someone brought beers in the cooler, which annoys me because it was in the back of my truck. All I can think is what if I was pulled over on the way here, being underage and all. Thankfully, someone else threw in some sodas, which is what Angela grabs for me. She is getting to know me so well, she is definitely gonna be my new best friend.

After a while, Angela, Ben, Eric, and Katie head off to a gift shop with the local girl, Jessica. Mike and Jessica head off to walk down the beach. Lauren is busy trying to get Tyler's attention while Lee and Samantha start on some beers they brought. Jacob, I guess having finally gathered the courage, takes up Mike's previous spot next to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" He asks cheerily.

"Just Bella, please." I say, trying to get a good look at him.

I don't really remember what Jacob looks like, so I can't tell if this is him or not. For a teenage boy, he has remarkably smooth skin. His dark eyes are set above high cheekbones that most models would kill for, and below thick dark eyebrows. Based on the still childish roundness of his face, I guess he is still pretty young. Maybe 14 or 15, which would be about the right age. Still, he is rather good looking. Well, I know he is to most others. I still can't seem to be attracted to anyone but Alice.

"I'm Jacob Black. Your dad bought my dad's truck." He says, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"I thought that might be you!" I say relieved, shaking his hand in return.

"I'm surprised you remember me. I'm the youngest, so we didn't play that much. I think you'd remember my sisters better than me. You played with them most when your dad came down here to fish."

"Rachel and Rebecca! I remember them. How are they? Are they here?" I suddenly remember their names, which is a huge feat for me. I look around him toward the others, wondering if i would recognize them now.

I didn't really play with them that much. They are twins, so tended to play with each other more than others. That didn't keep Charlie and Billy from pushing us together while they went on their fishing trips. That ended by the time I was 11 though, when I got the hook stuck in me and threw a pretty big tantrum over it.

"No, Rachel got a Softball scholarship to WSU. Rebecca met a Samoan guy named Sione while on a trip to San Francisco with friends. They're married now and live in Hawaii."

"Married? Holy shit. They're only, what, a year or two older than me?" I ask, stunned.

"I think so? They're gonna be 19 in June. Dad wasn't too happy about it either, but it's not like there's anything he can do about it. Anyway, how are you liking the truck?"

"Linda has really grown on me. For a truck as old as her, she runs pretty great."

"I was glad Charlie bought that old thing. Dad wouldn't let me build another car while we had a 'perfectly good one's in the driveway... Wait a second, you named it Linda? Doesn't sound much like an old lady name. I think Betty or Ruth would be better suited for that slow thing." He laughs out.

"Hey, she's my truck now so I can name her what I want. And she isn't that slow." I say defensively.

"Have you tried taking her over 60 yet?" He asks pointedly.

"No..." I respond hesitantly.

"Good, don't. If it even can get up to that speed, the motor would most definitely blow." He grins at me.

"Well, at least she wins in fights, despite her age." I stick my tongue out at him.

"I don't think she would lose to a tank, that truck is a beast in that department." He laughs.

"So, you build cars? That's awesome. Now I know who to go to if Linda ever breaks down." I nudge him.

"Hey now, don't rope me into any fruitless mechanical jobs. But, yeah I do. When I have the time and parts, that is. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find an original 1967 Dodge Coronet 500, would you?" He asks teasingly.

"Not at the moment, but I'll keep my eyes and ears peeled for you." I joke back, noticing that I'm finding him easy to talk to. He has a pleasant, husky voice that is calming and peaceful.

"You know Isabella, Jacob?" Lauren suddenly asks over the fire, no doubt noticing the look he was giving me that is all too familiar to me now.

"We've sorta known each other since I was born." He winks over to me.

"Oh, how absolutely lovely." She says dramatically, and not at all like she finds it lovely. Her stupid, fishy eyes narrow then as she calls back over to me. "Bella, I was just saying to Tyler that it's too bad no one thought to invite the Cullen's. A shame they couldn't be here today, isn't it?" She eyes me carefully for my answer.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family, you mean?" Sam suddenly interrupts with his deep voice. He is definitely more a man than boy, unlike the others.

"Yeah, do you know them?" Lauren replies, obviously annoyed that I wasn't the one to respond. 

"The Cullen's? They don't come around here..." He answers with venom.

Tyler, wanting Lauren's attention back, offers her another beer and asks her opinion on what to play for the next song. He apparently hooked his own phone up to the speaker and wants her opinion on a few of the bands he has pulled up. I look over to Sam, thinking over what he said. He's looking past us to the forest now, but I get the feeling he is thinking along the same lines I am. The way he said the Cullen's don't come around, I picked up on a hidden meaning.

The way he said it, makes me think it is more of a Cullen's aren't allowed here, than a simple they don't travel this way. My pondering are interrupted by Jacob, however.

"So, how are you liking Forks?"

"It's alright. I'm only going slightly mad." I say with a slight British accent, which I think went over his head based on the puzzled look he gives me. Kids these days don't know good music, I swear.

Jacob just grins in response, still puzzled looking, while my Queen reference just zooms right over his head. Rather than educate him though, I suddenly get an inspiring idea to maybe get some information out of him about what Sam said. I just hope he is as inexperienced with girls as he seems. I'm a terrible actress, so let's hope my flirting isn't too terrible.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk with Mindy and I?" I ask, looking up through my eyelashes the way I've seen Alice do a few times, hoping I don't look as stupid as I feel.


	6. The Vampire Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the delay. We just lost a co-worker due to her calling one of our supervisors the n word. And not the version that ends in an a. I reported her, so had to deal with HR and all that. And now that we are down a person, my schedule was changed and I have to work more hours. So, don't be surprised if there are bigger delays between chapters. I'll try to update more regularly, but it's hard to find the motivation when I've been at a computer all day at work. Also, one of the background stories you'll read below for Bella is something that actually happened to me. I'll probably do that a lot throughout this series, so bear with me. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's kind of slow, but I promise there will be some action in the next. It's when they hit up Port Angeles, after all!

Jacob holds his hand out to help me up. I don't really need his help, but remind myself I'm trying to woo information out of him. I grasp his hand delicately, like I saw Rose do in Titanic when getting out of the car. Based on the smirk on his face, my ruse is working so far. Mindy jumps up when she realizes I've moved, and follows us as we make our way down the beach. We walk in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to get Jacob to talk about what Sam said on my part. I have no idea why Jacob is quiet. We are walking south along the beach, away from James Island. Looking out over the water, I can just barely make out huge shapes in the water.

“What's that out there on the water?” I ask in a fake shy voice, pointing to them. I guess I can start with some mundane small talk.

“That's Cakesosta. They're just some tiny islands. Actually, they're really more like giant boulders, sticking up out of the water... Are you cold?” He noticed my slightly over-dramatic shiver, and is already taking his jacket off to put it around my shoulders.

“A little, thank you.” I say, ducking my head after making brief eye contact. So far, he seems to be falling for my charms. “So, you're like sixteen or seventeen now, right?”

“Actually, I just turned fifteen.” He says, puffing his chest out a bit.

“Oh, I guess our ages didn't come up much when we were kids. And you don't exactly look fifteen.” I say, fluttering my eyelids a bit. I watch too many damn movies.

“I'm pretty tall for my age.” He says, standing a little straighter as if to prove a point.

“So, do you make it to Forks often? It seems my dad is always coming down here on the weekends to fish with your dad or some friend of his named Harry. Do you guys ever spare my dad the trip and visit him instead?” I ask, trying to make it sound like I'm asking him to visit. I may regret that later...

“Unfortunately not. I don't have a license yet, and dad can't drive anymore since he's in the wheelchair now. When I get my license though, I can come up as much as I want. Well, once I finish fixing up my car.” He says, perking up.

“Oh, well I'll hold you to that.” I say, playfully bumping my shoulder into him.

I grab a piece of driftwood from the ground and throw it, Mindy bounding after it. She tries to duck her head to grab it in her mouth and smoothly turn to bring it back. Her plans are foiled though when she misjudges how low she needs to duck her snout and instead plows head-first into the sand and tumbles over. She gets up, shakes out the sand, picks up the stick, and runs back to us. Her tail is wagging like crazy at our laughter. Jake grabs the stick and throws it out for her as we take a seat on a driftwood log about a quarter mile from the group.

“So, who was that guy talking to Lauren back there? He seems a little too old to be hanging out with us, doesn't he?” I say, trying to make him think I prefer his company over the older kids.

“Sam? He's nineteen, but has the attitude of a middle-aged man sometimes. He only tagged along with us to make sure we didn't cause any problems with you pale-faces.” He says, flashing me a grin, adding in a wink for good measure.

“Yeah, he did seem to have a bit of a 'tude on him. Why was he bashing on the doctor's family?” I ask, glad to finally be getting to the main course.

“The Cullen's? They aren't allowed on the re- and I'm not supposed to talk about that. Don't tell anyone I started saying anything.” He laughs, making me think whatever the Quileute's problems are with the Cullen's, he doesn't necessarily believe in.

“Oh come on, what do you take me for? My dad may be the Chief of Police, but I'm no snitch. I mean, I'm clumsy enough to get stitches on my own.” He finally understands one of my lame jokes, and gets a good belly laugh out at it. “Tell me the story with that. I can't see why the Cullen's would be banned from the reservation. They've only been here for a couple years, from what I've been told. What kind of trouble could they have caused to warrant that?”

“Well...” He hesitates.

He seems torn on wanting to tell me, mostly likely thinking it'll impress me, and wanting to keep the secret. I decide to drive it home by brushing my hand along his, which is resting between us on the driftwood. He snaps his head up at that, and I give him my best shy smile and look away quickly to throw Mindy's stick. I seem to be doing better at this than I thought.

“Do you like _scary stories?_” He asks, putting on what I assume is his best horror movie narrator voice.

“Oh, I love scary stories!” I say, channeling Jessica as best I can. Hand clapping and all, which gets Mindy excited too.

“Haha, okay well... Do you know any of our origin stories? Us Quileute's I mean.” He asks, looking over at me as he scratches Mindy behind the ear.

“No. I've only read a small blurb in my history book.” I say, turning to fully face him.

“Well, we have a _lot_ of legends. Supposedly, our tribe goes back hundreds, if not thousands of years. We have one story that dates back to the Flood, which tells how our ancestors supposedly survived it by tying their canoes to the tallest trees.” He rolls his eyes at that, meaning he doesn't believe in that particular tale.

Well, I don't see how that would have worked. The trees would have been torn out by the roots by the force of the water. I better not tell him that though, since I want him to think I'm vested in his tribe's stories, despite the fact it seems he is just as disbelieving as I am. I just grin stupidly and nod in encouragement at him.

“Another story we have, that dates back even further, is that we are descended from... wolves.” He puts extra emphasize on wolves, lowering his voice and all. “And, supposedly, they are our brothers still. It is against tribal law to hunt or kill them, unless absolutely necessary for self-defense. I'm not old enough yet to get the full story on that part of our history though.”

“Oh, well I hope you'll tell me when you become of age.” I smile sweetly at him, hinting to him that I hope he's still around when that time comes.

“Me too...” He looks into my eyes for a minute before snapping himself out of it and continuing. “Um, anyway. As old as the legends of our wolf ancestry are the tales of _the cold ones..._ And some more recent stories of them.”

“The cold ones? That's not a very creative name.” I joke with him, playing into his obvious disbelief in tribe superstition.

“Seriously, I'm sad I come from such unimaginative people. I'll have to think of another name sometime. Anyway, I'm getting off track. I'm supposed to be scaring you!”

“Oh, I'm sorry. Give me a sec.” I muster up a face of mock horror, complete with fake biting my nails.

“Much better! So, my great-great-grandfather, Ephriam, came across a pack of cold ones while he and a few other tribe members were hunting. They were different from the others of their kind, though. Ephriam noticed the difference, and though he still didn't fully trust them, he made a truce with them, which was signed into a treaty. It states that as long as they don't hunt on our lands, we won't expose them to the pale-faces. Your people had been expanding for years around that time, and were really getting settled in nearby.”

“What made the cold ones so threatening they needed a treaty?” I ask, pleasing him with my attentiveness.

“Well, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf... Uh, wolf that turns to man... Let's just say werewolf to make it easier.”

“So, if these cold ones weren't dangerous, why the fuss?” I asked, trying to wrap my head around everything.

“Despite their supposed civility, there is always a danger to humans when it comes to the cold ones. You never know when they'd get too hungry to resist a tasty human. This pack claimed to hunt solely animals, though. Ephriam believed them, since they were in the process of drinking a bear when he and his tribe stumbled upon them.” He smirks at the expression on my face.

“So, what does this have to do with the Cullen's? Are they supposed to be descendants of these cold ones or something?” I ask, trying to keep calm.

“No, they aren't their descendants. _They're the same ones._” He grins and looks away when my jaw drops, throwing Mindy's stick again. “There are more of them now than there were. Ephriam met Carlisle and three others back then. They'd gone before your people finished settling in here. There's another male and female now, from what I understand, this time around.” 

Unbeknownst to him, I am not really scared of his story. I'm more shocked that I'm finally figuring out why Alice, and the rest of her family for that matter, are so different from everyone else I've ever met. I knew there was something about them, but hearing Jacob talk about the cold one's, I can't help but feel what he says is right. I can even picture the events unfolding as he describes them, so vividly it's like I'm there. I can see Carlisle, Edward, Rose, Emmett and some other woman who I guess is Carlisle's wife, crouched over a bear with blood dripping down their mouths.

Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett are wearing dark suits, vests, dress shoes, and are either wearing or holding fedoras or fiddlers caps. I can also make out the chain of pocket watches hanging from each of their vest pockets. Rosalie and the other woman, Esme I assume, are wearing similar era fashion. Each are wearing long overcoats, which are slightly open to reveal loose fitting dresses underneath, heels, and they have their long hair in finger waves. For some reason, I don't see Alice or Jasper with them. I guess they're the new additions he mentioned, which might explain why I excluded them in my imaginings.

I can see a man who looks like an older version of Jacob. He and the three others that are with him are wearing a simple pair of cream colored cotton looking pants, matching cloth shoes, no shirt, and have war paint on their faces and bare chests. They have daggers tied to the waist of their pants and have a simple bow and quiver of arrows around their backs. I realize I've been in a daze, and Jacob is looking at me with a worry crease between his eyes.

“Uh- so, what does that mean? The Cullen's are some kind of vampires or something?” I say, making my voice as nonchalant as possible.

“Pretty much. They're just blood suckers bound to snap at any moment and drain the next unsuspecting human that crosses their path at the wrong time. Or so that's what all the old geezers think.” He says with a laugh.

I just stare out at the Cakesosta islands in the distance. I rub my arms under Jacob's jacket, which is still wrapped around my shoulders. I realize I have goosebumps, so rub harder in hopes that will make them go away. I want to turn over everything I've learned here with all my observations, but I can't with Jacob here. I give myself a moment to put up my facade.

“You know, you're a pretty good story-teller. Look at my arms, I have goosebumps and everything!” I exclaim, holding up my left arm and pull back my sleeve for him to look at.

“Awesome, glad to be of service.” I says with a slight bow. “I guess I just broke the treaty though...” He says, a mock look of horror crossing his face.

“Don't worry, I'll take it to the grave.” I say, shoving him off the driftwood playfully.

“Seriously though, please don't tell Charlie. He got _hella_ pissed at my dad when he found out no one on the res will go to the community hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there.” He says, looking up at me after dusting off the sand and picking off something slimy from his pants from where he mock fell onto the ground when I pushed him.

“So, I bet you think we're all a bunch of crazy, superstitious natives now, huh?” He says, helping me up from our makeshift bench.

“Nah, not everyone. Just you! But, you're pretty good at telling scary stories, so I guess it's okay.” I say, giving him a playful wink.

“BELLA!” Someone calls from behind us, making us jump and Mindy to start barking.

“Jesus Mike, are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?” I say through gritted teeth to myself after I turned around and saw who it was while petting Mindy to calm her down. He's still a bit away, so didn't hear me.

“Is that your boyfriend or something?” Jacob asks, glaring at Mike.

“God no, do you think I'd put up with that?” I whisper to him, turning away from Mike and giving him a wink for good measure.

“So, when I get my license, would it be okay if we hung out sometimes?” He asks, an ear splitting grin on his face.

“That would be awesome! And next time Charlie goes down to hang out with Billy, I'll be sure to tag along.” I feel bad for using him, so figure this will be the least I can do to make it up to him. He does seem like someone that will be fun to hang out with and talk to, I just hope I can find a way to break to him gently that I don't want to be anything more than friends...

“Sorry if I scared you guys, I'd been looking for you. Where've you been? Eric's about to start his 'surprise'. I figured you wouldn't want to miss it.” Mike says after getting closer, Jessica trailing a few paces behind him. He looks over at Jacob, measuring him up. He smirks slightly after a moment, seeming satisfied that Jacob doesn't seem to pose a threat to him.

“Here, obviously. There isn't really anything else around here that I can see.” Man, Mike asks the dumbest questions sometimes. “Jacob was just telling me some awesome stories.” I give Jacob a warm smile, which he beams at proudly, puffing out his chest.

Mike looks between us, looking deflated now that he's seen that I've gotten closer to Jacob that I ever did with him. “Well, we should head back before he starts without us.”

“Alright, come on Mindy.” I say, as I start following behind him and Jessica, Mindy and Jacob on either side of me.

We make it back to the others, who have all come back from their various excursions. Eric is passing around sparklers and lighting them. He hands one to Lauren, and right as it is lit Mindy snatches it from her and starts running around the group with it, causing everyone to laugh. I'm more laughing at the look on Lauren's face though, which is a mixture of amusement and anger. Seems she has a soft spot for animals, which is battling her usual bitch attitude.

“Give 'em the ol' razzle dazzle Mindy!” I call out as Mindy bounces around, making the sparkler trace lines in the air.

“Alright, now it's time for the main attraction!” Eric calls out over the laughter as he pulls out a plastic tube and a few boxes.

I'm sitting in my seat from before, Angela next to me trying to write her name in the air with her sparkler. Jacob takes a seat on the ground next to me. I call Mindy over, her sparkler having died out now, and have her sit in front of me. Not wanting her to get the same idea with the cannon Eric is setting up that she did with the sparkler, I hold her collar to make sure she stays with me. Eric, having dug a flat spot in the sand and laying down a piece of cardboard to set the cannon on, sets to twisting two fuses from two separate shells together and then drops them both into the tube. He lights them and steps back.

A few seconds later, there's the sound of the shells shooting out of the tube, a bright green crackle effect and bright purple waterfall effect, shortly followed by the loud bang of the fireworks. Mindy struggles a bit against me, trying to run to the lights, but gives up not long after when she realizes she won't get away. She watches intently as Eric sets up another double shell. These ones are a red ring and a gold falling leaves effects. For the last one, with encouragement from Tyler, Conner, and Mike, he puts together three shells. Knowing this can't end well, I have Jacob, Angela, and Mindy come with me away from the group.

Eric lights his creation just as we get a good twenty feet away, which thankfully we did because before the shells can even leave the tube, it falls over toward the bonfire. Everyone screams and splits off in different directions to avoid the explosions. We can't help but laugh as people try to dodge the pink, blue, and yellow fireworks that are going off around them. They're too close to the ground to make out what kind of effects they are, and some of the stray sparks cause the grass behind the group to smoke dangerously. It rained the day before though, so the grass is still damp and doesn't catch.

We wait until everyone finally settles down and rejoin them. Unsurprisingly, with that fiasco everyone decides to call it a night. Eric is pouting, since he doesn't get to use the box fireworks he brought. Apparently, they each hold between fifteen and thirty shells and go off in quick succession, sort of a finale. Grudgingly, he helps us all load up the surfboards, cooler, and chairs into the bed of my truck. With a quick goodbye to Jacob, complete with reassurances that I'll visit with Charlie as promised, Angela and I get into my truck and make our way back to Newton's.

When we get there, everyone gathers their things from my truck and puts them in their own vehicles. After everyone stands around talking, mostly about the upcoming Softball game against the Tenino Beavers. The game is the day before the upcoming dance, which is the next topic of conversation. Jessica and Lauren talk excitedly about the best colors to match the theme of the dance, which is Mardi Gras.

Finally, after having not paid attention for the last fifteen minutes of conversation, Angela and I say our goodbyes and I drive her home. We make plans to hang out the next day, this time at my house, and I head home. I grab myself a drink and head up to my room where I hit play on Killing Me Softly With His Song by Fugees. Now that I'm alone and don't have any distractions, I start going over the story Jacob told me and comparing it to my own observations.

He said that his great-great-grandfather supposedly met the Cullen's before. Doing some quick math, that would have had to have been sometime in the 1920s or 30s. I start turning over past conversations I've had with Edward and Alice, since I've talked to them the most, and see a common theme in the way they speak. Alice has definitely acted and spoken more like kids do now, but I remember times where she has slipped and used a word or phrase common in older times.

I remember one time during drama when she seemed more relaxed than usual, and I was telling her a story from a time around when I was born.

_“Charlie was in the Army reserves during that time and couldn't make it to my birth, since he was deployed in Iraq. They wouldn't let him return to the states for when I was born, so my grandma and grandpa visited my mom in the hospital and then helped her at home for a couple weeks, until she got settled into her new role as a mom.”_

_“They sound like wonderful people.” Alice commented with a smile._

_“They were.” I answer sadly, which makes her look at me curiously. “After they left, they stopped in Nebraska to see family. The night they arrived, grandpa went into the kitchen to make him and my grandma a bowl of ice cream to share. He collapsed on the floor and had a heart attack, just like that. I only met him the one time, when I was a newborn and he held me, so I don't really know much about him except stories I've been told.”_

_“I'm sorry, Bella.” Alice said, seeming to not know what else to say._

_“It's okay. My mom said that there was some good that came from it. See, dad wasn't allowed to come home for my birth, but they let him back for his dad's funeral. That allowed him to see me for the first time. He was supposed to be deployed for eight months, so if he hadn't come back then, he wouldn't have seen me until I was at least six months old. He would have missed a lot of my firsts in that time, if he had had to wait. Instead, they let his service end early and he went back to the Police Department full time.”_

_ Alice didn't say anything for a minute after that, seeming at a loss for words. So, for some reason, I decided to tell her something only my mom and Charlie know, having never told anyone else before. I got that familiar feeling that I could tell Alice anything without judgment or her thinking I'm crazy, so went for it._

_“I think it happened for a reason. I even wonder if he kind of... died on purpose.” _

_“Bushwa!” She said with a slight southern accent that took me by surprise._

_“No, I'm serious!” I hurried on, ignoring her odd word choice. “My mom told me that every year on the anniversary of his death, I would randomly smile at seemingly nothing in whatever room we were in and talk about how Grandpa was a good man. I never knew him, they didn't talk about him, but would just say that out of the blue. My mom and I talked about it when I was older, and we both think that Grandpa wanted to make up for everything he put my dad through, somehow. His death let Charlie come home and see his only daughter for the first time that much sooner.”_

_ Alice reached out and gently put her hand on my arm, rubbing slightly in a soothing way. My jacket sleeve had ridden up slightly, so my breath hitched when her finger grazed my skin. She's so cold! She retracted her hand quickly when she heard my reaction, and gave me an apologetic look. I just looked at her with concern, unzipping my jacket and putting it around her shoulders without a word. She gave me the sweetest smile, and pulled the jacket tighter around herself. After that, she starting drawing in her notepad while I did the same in mine._

That wasn't the only time she's used odd words or phrases. There was the time I heard her mumble under her breathe “bluenose” when Rosalie told her she wouldn't go shopping with her that afternoon. There was also the time she said to me “you know your onions” when I showed her a website I designed for a local business back in Phoenix. Mostly though, Alice acts like most other teenagers in our time. Edward, however, is another story.

Not only does he seem to have an outdated view on things, but he talks so formal all the time. He may not use old slang terms, but he still just gives off an aura of being old-fashioned. Besides that, he acted like some old codger who forgets times have changed. Besides the way he treats me, like I don't know what I want and need him to tell me, I've noticed how he's treated others in school.

_I was sitting with my friends in the cafeteria, looking around the room while I listened to the inane chatter of my table-mates. I usually gloss over Edward, not wanting him to ever get the impression I'm giving him attention he obviously wants. However, I couldn't help but do a double-take when I see he is glaring daggers at a gay couple a few tables away from him. The taller of the boys had his hand on the thigh of his boyfriend, while they were chatting with each other, smiling happily. Just then, a football player, his friends following close behind, elbowed the shorter boy in the head hard enough that it connected with his boyfriends next to him._

_“Faggot! Get a room, why don't you.” One of the friends spat at them as they walked by, pushing their trays to the floor as they went._

_ Edward grinned at the display, obviously happy someone stopped whatever was offending him. My hands balled into tight fists, I could feel my skin protesting while they stretched over my knuckles and my nails dug into my palms. I was about to get up and give those football players a piece of my mind, when a memory of my freshman year hit me and I wrapped my arms around myself and turned away. Angela looked at me in concern, but just put a hand on my knee in comfort, not wanting to bring everyone's attention to me. I gave her a small smile in thanks, and worked on my calming methods, not looking at Edward again the rest of the day._

I go over my observations of Edward and Alice, and combine that with what I know about vampires from movies, books, and past Google searches. Look-wise, they mostly match the myths. They're pale and beyond beautiful. I have yet to see a red tint in Alice's cheeks, despite how flushed she should be after how much she participates in gym. Her cold hand when she tried to comfort me and Edwards when he grabbed my arm would confirm why the Quileute's call them the cold ones.

I know for a fact they are strong and fast, or at least Alice is considering the incident with the van. I haven't noticed any fangs though. And I've had the garlic bread in school on spaghetti day, and that didn't seem to bother Alice when she was sat next to me. I have yet to see any of them actually eat any of the food on their trays at lunch, either. They seem fine outside, so the sun must not be a bother. Actually, it's always cloudy here, so they are never truly in the sun. The one time the sun was out, they weren't in school. I've also noticed Alice's skin seems to have a slight glow to it when we are outside versus inside. But I've also seen her reflection in locker room mirrors, she definitely has a shadow, and I've gotten a picture of her to attach to her name in my phone.

After a moment, I laugh at myself. I'm seriously laying in my bed trying to decide if my crush is a _vampire!_ Maybe I need to add delusional to my list of mental conditions. Well, I think I should call it a night on this note. Maybe I'll wake up mentally refreshed and can dwell on this more, with a clear head. I take a quick shower and go to bed, Mindy lying snugly against my legs and Chip purring happily on my chest while I put on something I only listen to when I'm trying to clear my head of arrant thoughts before bed, classical music. Turning off the lamp next to my bed, I relax and let Sheep May Safely Graze by Johann Bach lull me to sleep.

Suddenly, I'm in the woods. I don't recognize my surroundings, so I can't be near my house. It's dark, and I can only make out the trees and ground that's directly in front of me. I look up into the canopy of the trees and can't even make out if it's so dark due to the tree coverage or thick clouds blocking the light of the moon and starts. Suddenly, I hear the crunching of leaves behind me and spin around to find a frantic looking Jacob. He takes my hand, pressing a finger to his lips to signal for me to be quiet, as he drags me back in the direction he came from.

“Jake, what are you doing? What's going on?” I whisper yell at him, pulling back slightly to slow him down.

“Bella, be quiet. He'll hear us. We need to get out of here!” He says, tightening his grip and moving us faster.

“Who are you talking about? Jake, stop! You're starting to hurt me.” I say, wrenching my arm free from his grasp.

“He's right Bella, we need to go. Come on!” A cold hand grasps mine gently and pulls me with Jake.

“Alice?” I say, looking at the beautiful woman leading me through the maze of trees, steadying me when I trip over a fallen branch or root.

“Yes Bella, I'm here. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, didn't I?” She says, looking back to give me a small smile.

I let her lead me through the woods, not paying attention to our path while I take in hers and Jake's appearance. It seems the only thing she is wearing is a black dress that comes down to her knees, where it flares out slightly. I'm surprised to see she's barefoot, considering she doesn't seem to react to all the rocks and other painful objects she must be stepping on. Her skin is glowing, allowing me to make her out easily in the dark, despite there being no light around us.

I tear my eyes away from her, reluctantly, and squint to try to make out Jake. He seems taller and more broad than he did just a few hours ago at the bonfire. He's wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, but also barefoot. I can barely make out his face, since it's so dark. Alice's glow helps a little though, and I see how afraid he is. His dark eyes glance around, wary of something. I wonder what they're so afraid of when Alice's hand suddenly leaves mine and I see a flash as her body sails through the air and into a tree.

Jake shakes violently before a giant wolf takes his place. It's too dark to make out more about what the wolf looks like, not that I want to be that close to it anyways. It's growling viciously at something to my right, and I follow it's gaze, careful to not turn away from it. My breath hitches when I see Edward. I can make him out easily, since his skin is giving off a glow the way Alice's did. However, where I found her absolutely breathtaking, I find Edward to be positively horrifying. He smiles at me, two pointed teeth where his canine teeth should be.

“Come to me, Isabella. Come to my side, where you belong.” He says, beckoning me with is finger.

Just then the wolf snarls and leaps at him, only to be swatted away into the tree next to where Alice landed. Suddenly, I realize Alice isn't huddled in a heap at the base of the tree she hit, and I panic wondering where she is. I look back over to Edward, who takes a few slow steps to me, an evil glint in his eye. Suddenly, Alice is in front of me, crouched and hissing furiously at Edward. He smirks at her, cocking his head to the side.

“Come now Alice, you know she belongs to me. Move aside, I don't want to hurt my dear sister.” He says, condescendingly.

Alice just answers with a snarl before Edward sighs dramatically and suddenly lunges for her.

“NOOOO!!!” I scream, sitting up in bed, glancing around fearfully.

It was only a dream, just a dream. I take deep breaths, trying to calm my heart rate as well as Mindy and Chip who are growling and hissing at the window. I must have scared them when I screamed, and they think there's a threat. I look at my phone and see it's 6:30. So much for sleeping in on the weekends. No way I'm gonna get to sleep now. I get up and head downstairs where I make myself a bagel and let Mindy out, who immediately goes to the tree outside my window and barks up at it. I look up, trying to see the squirrel or whatever has captured her attention.

When I don't see anything, I call her over and turn around to head back inside. The wind blows in our direction and I catch a faint whiff of chocolate and strawberries. I turn back to the backyard, eyeing the treeline, looking for anything out of place while I walk backwards to the door. I don't see anything, but that doesn't ease my anxiety. I quickly lead Mindy back inside, locking the door behind me and running to the front door to do the same. Charlie must not be home, I finally take note when I've calmed down. He must be out fishing again. Not having anything to do, I decide to just plop down on the couch and start up my homework, playing Law and Order: SVU in the background on the TV.

Several hours later, I'm startled by a knock on the door. I peek through the window, still a little paranoid from the dream and the smell earlier. Angela is standing outside, a few movie cases and books in her arms. I forgot we were hanging out today for movies and to work on our project! I quickly open the door and let her inside, where Chip starts rubbing against her legs meowing happily to see a new face. Shoving her things into my arms, she crouches down and pets Chip, squealing slightly. Chuckling at her, I set her books down on the table next to the stairs and look through the movies she's brought.

She's brought Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World, both Kill Bill's, Child's Play, and The Princess Bride. I smile at the last one, remembering Alice telling me it's her favorite movie. I look over at Angela and watch her as he picks up Chip, who I can hear purring loudly, and sits down on the couch, making herself at home.

“Well, hello to you too, asshole.” I tease.

“Hey Bella. You know I can't resist furry cuddles!” She laughs as Chip headbutts her chin, kneading her chest.

“I see Chips making biscuits on you.” I chuckle, giving Chip a quick scratch before falling down to the couch next to her. Mindy comes over, tail wagging so hard it knocks over my (thankfully empty) cup to the floor, and lays her head in Angela's lap.

“So many cuddles!” She cries out, trying to pet them both at the same time.

“So, this is quite the selection you brought over. Why these movies?” I say, indicating the movies.

“I didn't know what you were in the mood for, so I brought some of my favorites from each genre! We have Scott Pilgrim for comedy, Kill Bill for action, Child's Play for horror, and Princess Bride for romance. Take your pick!” She says, putting her attention back to Chip, who is now licking her forehead while she scratches the sensitive spot just above his tail.

“Technically, all of these would be considered comedies.” I shrug my shoulders, putting in the Princess Bride. I haven't seen it in a long time and wanna see why this would be Alice's favorite movie.

“Okay, Princess Bride is most definitely a comedy as well as romance. Kill Bill has it's moments as well. But how can you consider Child's Play a comedy?” She says, leveling me with a disbelieving look.

“I think Chucky is hilarious. Have you seen his tiny little legs run? The way everyone is so terrified of the little two foot doll in overalls? I find it highly amusing.” I laugh at her eye roll directed at me.

“Alright, I'll give you that. Anyway, how do you wanna do this? Do you wanna work on the project during or after the movie?” She asks, shifting herself so Mindy can get on the couch with us.

“If you have the time, we can do after the movie. I doubt I'll be able to focus on both. Do you want me to make us some popcorn or something?” I ask, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

“Sure, and I'll take a soda if you have one.” She calls in to me.

“Here ya go, ho.” I say, handing her a Vanilla Coke and placing the bowl of popcorn between us, on top of Mindy since she's in the way.

“Thanks, bitch.” She says nonchalantly and I hit play on the remote.

During the movie, I couldn't help but think of Alice. Seeing Westley and Buttercup interact, I picture myself and Alice, respectively. My thoughts then wander to last night and I wonder if I would feel the same way if I found out Alice really is a vampire. She's had plenty of opportunities to hurt me. I mean, she could have let Tyler's van kill me rather than expose herself to me and save my life. She can't be all bad, if she did that.

Edward, however, is an entirely different story altogether. If he is a vampire as well, I feel I'm in the most danger from him. Alice said she'd protect me from him, but how can she? She's so small compared to him. Yeah, she's strong and fast. But, so is he if they are the same. NO! I'm not letting him scare me away from her. I'm not letting anyone scare me out of potentially being happy, not again.

Now that I've decided how to react to the potential of supernatural creatures being real, I feel the weight of it lift from my shoulders. I have always hated making decisions, fearing I'll make the wrong one. Once I do make a decision, though, that's it. I almost never change course, consequences be damned!

The credits roll just as I've bolstered my resolve, and Angela gets up to get her books. I grab my notepad out of my bag on the floor by the couch, flipping the pages til I get to my sketches for our project. Looking them over, I think of changes I can make. So far, I've drawn a cartoon version of Sojourner Truth standing at a podium set upon a stage with a large speech bubble that reads _As for intellect, all I can say is, if a woman have a pint, and a man a quart – why can't she have her little pint full? You need not be afraid to give us our rights for fear we will take too much, – for we can't take more than our pint'll hold._

Next are the cartoon figures of Mary Livermore, Lucy Stone, and Julia Ward Howe standing in front of a large wooden door with a plaque over it reading American Woman Suffrage Association. There is a ribbon in front of them that has the name National Woman Suffrage Association on it, with a large bow, with Lucy holding the ribbon to the right and Julia holding it to the left side of the bow while Mary is about to cut it with giant scissors. In the next frame, they are taping the ribbon back together while Susan B. Anthony and Elizabeth Cady Stanton paint the word National on the ribbon before the word American.

“Wow, those are amazing! You've already done that much so far?” Angela looks over my shoulder at my work.

“Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out how to make the Ain't I a Woman one better. It' seems plain, compared to the others. I don't like that. She deserves better.” I say, focusing on that panel.

“Hmm, to be more realistic, you should have a group of angry men gathered around the stage. Some of them were ministers, so maybe have some of them holding bibles.” She suggests.

“Let's see if I can make that work. While I draw, do you want to write the story to go with each image?” I ask, already getting to work making the changes.

Angela takes the other two images while I work on adding the men around the stage, exaggerating their features in typical political cartoon fashion. After a while, we look over each others work and are pleased to find we both like what the other has done. We find something from each of the next three decades to add; National Association of Colored Women's Clubs formed in 1896, women around the world being able to vote and attend universities throughout the 1900s, the American Medical Association allowing women to join as members in 1915, and finally with the 19th Amendment allowing women to vote throughout the entire US in 1920.

“Shit, it's dark out already! I better go before I'm in trouble for staying out so late. We're gonna kill this project, MC Bells.” Angela says, getting up and giving me a high-five.

“Hell yeah we are! I'll see you at school tomorrow. Tell your family hi for me.” I say, escorting her to the door and handing her her movies and books.

“Hey there, Chief Swan! You catch anything good?” Angela calls out to my dad, who's just pulled into the driveway. He opens the cooler in his hands and shows her, grinning proudly. “Ooooh, Salmon! You guys are gonna be eating good all week. I hope I get an invite, Bella!”

“I dunno, that would mean sharing Bella's amazing cooking...” He says, winking at her. “You have a good night and drive safe home. And be sure to thank your parents for me for their help posting those flyers around town.”

“Will do. See you guys!” Angela waves as she pulls out the driveway.

“Hey dad. I guess it's a good thing I didn't start dinner yet. I'll need to add some more fish recipes to my repertoire, it seems. For now, I'll just have to use the one I know. Why don't you clean and filet one or two of those and I'll get everything else ready. And please, for the love of all that is Holy, do it outside.” I say, which he answers with an eye roll, and take the cooler from his hands so he can take his jacket and boots off.

“It's gonna smell like fish in here anyway when you start cooking, so what's the big deal?”

“It's not the fish smell. I don't want to see you cutting it up and smell the blood that'll come from it. I'm sure you remember how I get around blood.” I say pointedly.

“Oh, yeah I guess that's true. Alright, gimme that.” He takes the cooler from me and heads out onto the back porch, grabbing a newspaper on his way. “So, how was the party last night? I was asleep when you got home and didn't wanna wake you before I left this morning, so didn't get to ask.”

I can hear him open the deep freezer on the porch, the rustle of plastic, and thud of him putting the extra fish inside it. “It was actually pretty fun. We went out to Hole-In-The-Wall to check out the tide pools, ate hot dogs around the bonfire, watched Eric knock over Jessica when they were surfing, and a pretty hilarious mishap when Eric brought fireworks and decided to not follow directions.”

I've started cooking some rice pilaf, green beans, and am pre-heating the iron skillet with olive oil, rosemary, thyme, and some garlic.

“Sounds like an action packed day! And Eric's lucky fireworks are legal on the reservations, otherwise he'd have gotten a visit from me after hearing that.” I can hear the sound of his knife cutting through bone, and grimace at it.

“Dad, calm down. We were just having fun.” I guess it's a good thing I didn't tell him exactly what the mishap was. “Oh, and I saw Jacob and a few other kids from the reservation too. Jake told me one of their legends. It was pretty cool.”

“You and Jake reunited? That's great! What did he used to call you guys... Captain Fang and Ghost Girl?” I can hear him chuckling at Jake's dumb superhero names he had for us.

“Oh God, please don't bring that up ever again.” I whine, hoping Jake doesn't remember and start calling me that again.

“Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a twist.” He comes in with a plate of Sockeye Salmon that he's filleted. “Anything else I can do?”

“Just clean up the mess you made out there. I'll take care of the rest.” I say, taking the plate and putting it on the counter next to me.

Ten minutes later, we're served up and sitting at the table. I was worried I'd overcooked the fish, but it comes out perfect, if I do say so myself. We eat in silence, having gotten most of our usual conversation out during prep. We did the dishes together and then retired to the living room where Charlie put on some random movie on Netflix. I guess he didn't want to bore me with sports like usual, not that I would care either way. Around eleven we head up to bed and I have a nice, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I'm woken up to a bright light in my face. At first, I think it's Charlie messing with me and shining his Mag Light in my face. When I open my eyes, which are still blurry from sleep, I realize the light is coming from outside. I jump up, wide awake now, and run to the window. There is nary a cloud in sight, and the sun is bright in the sky. It's the end of March, so it's been between 45° and 55° for the most part. With the sun out, it should get more to the sixties.

I rush to my closet and am about to put on some lighter clothes when I think maybe I shouldn't push my luck and meet more in the middle. So, I put on a thin long sleeve shirt and jeans, throwing a rain jacket over my arm for good measure. After I'm ready, I skip my way downstairs to the kitchen where Charlie is finishing up his breakfast. Looking up, he immediately picks up on my gleeful mood. No doubt helped by the huge goofy grin on my face.

“Nice day out, huh?” He says, giving me his crinkly eyed smile.

“Yep!” I say, popping the p.

“Well, you have a good day at school. No skipping out just cause it's a rare sunny day.” He says with a wink, no doubt knowing full well I'm not the type to play hooky.

“You too. And be safe! I'm sure these Washington drivers will find an excuse to cause an accident even in this weather. No doubt something along the lines of 'the glare from the sun on the dashboard blinded me!'” I've only lived here for a few weeks now and there have already been sixty car accidents in that time just in this part of Washington.

“Much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right.” He sighs, waving at me as he walks out the door.

Not wanting to be inside any longer, I head out and stand for a minute just enjoying the rays on my face. When I get in the truck, I spend a good five minutes trying to get the windows down. It takes a combination of all the strength I have to turn the window crank plus using my other hand to wiggle the window loose. Finally, I am heading to school with the windows down and finally getting to enjoy the cool breeze, minus the rain, that smells like the pines and spruces all around.

I'm one of the first to school, having woken up and left the house pretty early in my hurry to make the most of the weather. So, rather than wait in my truck like I usually would, I grab the rain jacket, lay it out on the still damp grass, and sit cross-legged on it. Since I finished all my homework and the essay for English already, the only things I have to keep me occupied are the graphic novel project and my music. I put on Here Comes Sunshine by Grateful Dead, figuring it's pretty appropriate and then get to work in my notebook drawing.

“Bella!” I'm startled, causing me to put a deep line through my drawing.

“Damn it.” I mutter as I do my best to erase the marking. Good thing I'm still just outlining in pencil.

I look up and see Mike, of course, waving at me cheerily while jogging his way over to me. I realize the grounds are full now, with a lot of students wearing shorts and t-shirts, despite it still being barely in the sixties now. I wave back at Mike, in too good a mood to be half-assed about it. He's fallen in line with the others by wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a red Polo shirt. He takes a seat next to me, apparently not bothered by the wet ground.

“You're hair has some red in it, did you know that?” He says, catching some strays as they flutter in the breeze.

“Yeah, it's most noticeable in bright lights. One of the few traits I get from my mom, who's a red-head.” I say, getting uncomfortable when he tucks the hair behind my ear.

“This is your kind of day, isn't it?” He says, holding his arms out and tilting his head back to the sun, which catches the natural highlights in his blonde hair.

“Almost. Now if it can just get up to _at least_ the eighties, I'll be golden.”

“I think us natives would melt if it got that hot right now.” He chuckles at himself. “So, what did you get up to yesterday?”

“I just did homework, studied for the upcoming Calc test, and Angela stopped by to work on our History project. You?”

“Not much, my dad made me help out at the store since I took Saturday off to go to the beach... Wait, we have a test?” He says, finally registering that part of what I said, apparently.

“Yeah, its on Wednesday. Varner let it slip on Friday, I think it was supposed to be a surprise. You haven't studied, have you?”

“No... It's okay though, I can pull an all-nighter and study tomorrow night. I actually came over to ask if you wanted to go out tonight?” He asks, looking at me hopefully with his dark blue eyes.

Jesus, why can't we ever have just a nice chat? He always has to make it awkward. “Uh, Mike... I don't think that would be a good idea.” I say slowly, trying to think how to word this without causing too much drama.

“Why not? I figured we could go to dinner or maybe catch a movie. We wouldn't have to be out too late, if you're worried about your dad.” He says, deflating a bit.

“Well... I don't think that would be fair to Jessica. She really likes you, and you already accepted her invite to the dance. How do you think she'd feel knowing you took me out to dinner? And by the way, if you repeat what I just said to anyone, and Jessica finds out, I will go all mobster and break your kneecaps.” I warn him, pointing my finger at him.

“Oh!” He says, looking at me like I've grown another head. Apparently he didn't think I'd be going in that direction.

“I've gotta get to class. I'll see ya later!” I say, picking up my bag and jacket and heading instead.

When I get to lunch, I'm not surprised to see that none of the Cullen's or Hale's are here. This can't be a coincidence. They can't miss school to go camping or hiking _every single time_ it's nice out, which is what I remember Jessica telling me last time the sun made an appearance. With nothing to hold my attention, I look back to our table and am pleased to see Mike pull out Jessica's chair for her and scoot closer to her. Of course, this causes her to bounce in happiness. I focus on my food, only half listening to the conversation around me. I vaguely hear Jessica bring up dress shopping to Lauren and Angela, who agree to go. Then her voice get's louder and it's impossible to tune her out.

“I can't believe we've waiting this long! We have to go ASAP, before all the good dresses are gone. Hey Bella, you should come too! I know you aren't going to the dance, but maybe you can give us some unbiased opinions on our choices. We can go to that Italian restaurant too! You'll love it, it's called Bella Italia.” She laughs at the irony of the name, which makes me roll my eyes.

I think it over before answering. I wouldn't mind hanging out with them somewhere out of Forks, but not if Lauren is gonna be going too. I don't want to flat out turn them down though, so I'll have to be non-committal.

“That sounds like fun. It would depend on when we go though. I don't know what my dad has planned for us, so I'll have to run it by him first.”

“I was thinking of going after school actually. Like I said, we need to go before the good dresses are snatched up!”

“Actually, Jess, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out with me tonight? There's that new scary movie that just came out, about the family who meet their evil doubles or something like that.” Mike cuts in nervously.

“Oh! I-I'd love to. Um, so how about tomorrow night guys?” She says, blushing slightly as she directs her question to the rest of us.

“Fine with me.” Lauren says haughtily, eyeing me.

“That works for me. How about you, Bella? You really should go with us. I promise it'll be fun.” Angela says, raising her eyebrows at me slightly.

“Yeah, that should work. I'll bring it by Charlie, but I don't think we have anything going on tomorrow.” I say, glaring at Angela quickly before turning back to the rest of the table.

Since there was no Alice, I spent all of Drama writing down lighting plans for the play. I finished the outlines for the posters, so just needed my computer to arrive to get them printable. Mom assured me she shipped it on Thursday, after several reminders from me, so it should be here any day now. Gym consisted of the coach having us do the usual warm up stretches and then going over the rules for Badminton, which earned me some wary glances from some of the other students. No doubt, they are worried about how much damage I'll do now that they're arming me with a racket.

When I get home after school, without homework for once, I decide to spend my time outside. I go upstairs, change into a t-shirt and shorts, and look through my books for something to read outside. My eyes stop on a thick red book, and I can't help but take it down and snort. Dracula by Bram Stoker. Book in hand, I head downstairs, grab an old blanket out of the hall closet, and head outside with Mindy and Chip, who darted out before I could stop him.

After spreading the blanket out on the grass, as far from the shadows of the trees as possible, Chip immediately curls up on a corner and I lay down next to him. Putting my arm behind my head, I open the book and start reading Jonathan Harker’s Journal. After a few minutes, Mindy's found a stick and decided to lay next to me and chew on it. Before long, I have to catch the book from falling on my face as I start dozing off. I lay it down next to me, and decide a quick nap won't hurt anything.

I'm startled awake by the sound of a car door slamming from the front of the house. It's dark out and I'm starting to shiver. I pick up Chip and the blanket and run inside, seeing Charlie taking off his belt and boots by the front door.

“Sorry dad, dinner isn't ready. I fell asleep outside.” I call out to him as I start pulling out stuff to make a quick meal.

“No problem, Bells. I'll just catch the score on the game. Lemme know if you want any help.” He says, turning on the TV and falling back into the couch.

It doesn't take long for me to fry up some chicken that was already thawed in the fridge, make a box of Kraft mac 'n' cheese I found in the cupboard, and heat up some leftover green beans from last night. We eat in the living room this time, so Charlie can watch the Mariners game. Halfway through the game I get a text from Jessica letting me know her date with Mike went “amazingly” and that we would all take her car to Port Angeles, so to make sure I plan accordingly. I'm glad she messaged me, since I completely forgot to tell Charlie.

“Hey dad, is it okay if I go to Port Angeles tomorrow after school with Angela, Jessica, and Lauren? They wanna do some dress shopping and asked me to tag along to help them choose.”

“I thought you weren't going to the dance?” He asks, glancing at me from the corner of my eye and his eyebrows pull together in confusion.

“I'm not, but I can still help them find dresses. So, can I go?” I ask, rolling my eyes at him.

“Sure, just make sure you get your homework done.” He says, turning his attention back to the game.

“I will. You'll be okay for dinner though, right?”

“I did manage just fine before you moved in, you know. As much as I love your cooking, I think I can survive one night without it.” He says, nudging me with his elbow.

“Alright, alright. But I better not come home to empty beer cans and pizza boxes lying around.” I say sternly as I get up and head toward the stairs. “I'm going to bed. Night dad!”

“Night, Kid!” He calls out to me as I run up the stairs, not wanting to be around him when the Mariners lose. They're playing the San Diego Padres and are already losing 6-0.

The next day is sunny again, which blows my mind. Two days in a row! I dress similarly to yesterday, since it's still pretty chilly out and I won't be in the direct sunlight like I was when laying out on the grass. I'm a little later leaving than usual, since I decided to make some sandwiches for Charlie's dinner tonight, just to be safe. When I get to school, my usual spot is taken and I have to drive around to the back of the lot to the only open spot and am almost late to class. When I get to lunch, I'm informed that Lauren got food poisoning or something, so wouldn't be going with us to Port Angeles, which Angela and I fist bump to under the table.

After school, I rush home to let Mindy out and drop off my bags. Jessica followed Angela home first, so I have a little extra time before they come to get me. I write a note for Charlie to remind him where I am and tell him about the sandwiches in the fridge, clean out the litter box, and brush through my hair quickly. I'm suddenly excited, not only because Lauren won't be there to sully the trip, but I haven't been out of Forks since I got here and I'm looking forward to a change in scenery.


	7. Port Creepiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited for this chapter, I'm actually posting really fucking early! My dog is currently whining and barking outside my computer room at me to come out, since I've been in here for 5 hours now. I have to be up for work in less than 3 hours. So, yeah. If you find mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them right away. I'm tired, so probably missed things. I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it!
> 
> EDIT: Realized I made a huge mistake in the dialog at the restaurant. That is fixed now.

On the way to Port Angeles, Jess gave us _all_ the details on her date with Mike. She wanted us to examine every little detail with her, which we did, considering we were stuck in the car with her for the next hour. He bought them popcorn and a drink to share, which she saw as a good sign. I saw it as a sign that he's cheap, but I kept that to myself. Angela looked over her shoulder at me, since she was riding shotgun and I was in the back, to give me a look that told me her thoughts were in line with mine.

“I love scary movies, although I find them super predictable, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity! I'd pretend to get scared and grab his arm. Do you think that was too obvious?” She asked us, thankfully managing to keep her eyes on the road. She is driving a lot faster than the Chief, though not as fast as Alice. According to the speedometer she's doing eighty-five, although the speed limit on highway 101 is sixty.

“Not at all.” Angela and I chorus at the same time, although in my head I'm saying yes.

“Right? So, by the third time, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He didn't kiss me, but I think he's just trying to take this slow. That's so sweet, don't you think? I think we'll have our first kiss at the dance, for sure.” She giggles happily in her seat, moving over into the next lane without looking and almost hitting another car, which makes me grip the seat beneath me in terror.

“So sweet. So hey, think we can listen to some music?” I say, hoping that if she can't talk our ears off, she'll concentrate on the road instead.

“Sure, I had a new radio installed so you can hook your phone up to the Bluetooth.” She says, turning her radio to the Bluetooth sync setting.

I decide to play Hollywood Undead, thinking that's something universal enough for all of us to enjoy. The moment Young plays, Jessica turns it up almost deafeningly loud and we get into the music. The rest of the driver there is much more pleasant, despite Jessica's scary driving. After Hollywood Undead we continue with the “old school” punk music and play The Reason by Hoobastank. I say old school, because it did come out around the time we were born. That's old to us.

With Jessica's driving, we make it to Port Angeles just after four. It's a cute little city on the bay, more lively than Forks for sure. Jessica's on a mission though, so she bypasses all the cute shops by the water and goes straight to where the only clothing stores are. I follow them into the first store, which has more wedding gowns than other dresses that I can see. However, Jessica makes for the back corner where there is a small section for prom dresses.

After a while, Jessica has narrowed her choices down to a strapless black dress that goes down to her ankles with dark red sequins along the hem forming intricate swirling patterns or a light blue dress silk dress with spaghetti straps that is more form fitting. I suggest the black dress, and hand her a sheer black shawl to go with it.

“Wow, this actually looks amazing. With the way you dress, I wouldn't think you'd actually have been good at this.” She says, looking at me with wide eyes.

“Well, that's only slightly insulting.” I say, rolling my eyes at her. “Hey Anglea, have you narrowed your picks down yet?”

“Um, I think so. I liked that lavender dress from earlier with the open back. But, I like this one too. What do you guys think?”

Angela steps out wearing an off shoulder hot pink dress that has not just a side slit, but missing part of the side altogether. Her left leg is completely exposed, but it looks good on her. I wolf whistle at her, making her blush.

“That one, most definitely. You have great legs, so you should show them off!” I tell her, grabbing a matching pink wrap from a nearby rack and placing it around her shoulders.

“She's right. That looks great on you. Alright, shoes next!” Jessica exclaims, marching over to the small shoe section in the other corner of the store.

Jessica picks out a pair of simple black heels, since the dress is more on the simple side too. Angela decides on a pair of silver heels, and I can see her excitement at being able to wear them. She's already tall, so I'm guessing she was worried she'd have to go with flats on her dates. Eric is a bit taller than her, so it's not an issue. I can help but note though, Ben is shorter than her. I get the feeling the height difference wouldn't make a difference though, to him, when they eventually get together. Which I'm sure will happen, with the way they are around each other.

“Did you go to any dances in Phoenix?” Jessica asks me while she and Angela browse the jewelry.

“I almost did my freshman year, but never made it to the dance.” I answer quietly, not wanting to relive that night.

“Hey Jessica, what do you think of this bracelet?” Angela directs Jessica's attention to her, which earns her another grateful smile from me. She really is a good friend.

“Oooh, that's gorgeous! Wait, this one would look better. The pattern matches the designs on your dress. So, were you gonna go with a boyfriend Bella?” I should have known Jessica wouldn't get distracted from learning something about me that she could gossip later for too long.

“No, I've never had a boyfriend. I'd never even been asked out before I moved here. I was gonna go with a group of friends.”

“But you've been asked out here and you've told everyone no. Well, everyone except Tyler.” Jessica says, smirking as she looks over a silver necklace.

“What do you mean except Tyler?” I say a little sharper than I intended.

“He's telling everyone he's gonna take you to Prom. I found out after lunch today.” Angela answers quickly when she see's I'm about to explode at her.

“That's why Lauren doesn't like you, you know. Well, that and the fact that the moment you moved here you took all the boys attention from her.” Jessica giggles at the look on my face.

“I couldn't care less what Lauren thinks... Do you think if I hit Tyler with my truck he'd give up trying to make amends to me, though? We can call it even?” I ask irritated.

“I doubt that's the reason he's doing it.” Angela says, laughing at me over her shoulder.

They each get necklaces, bracelets, and Angela gets an ankle bracelet to go on her leg that'll show in her new dress. Since they managed to get their dresses at the first store, and rather quickly, it's not even five yet and the restaurant isn't open.

“Well, I wouldn't mind finding a few new books. Do you either of you know where a good bookstore is around here?” I ask as we step outside.

“Yeah, there's one down the road there. Why don't we put our bags away and head over there?” Jess says, heading to her car that's parked a little further down the busy road.

“You don't have to go with me. When I'm book shopping, I tend to get pretty into it. I won't pay you any attention, so you wouldn't have any fun. Why don't you go hit check out other dress stores, just in case you find something you like better than the dresses you picked out here? I know it'll probably be impossible, but you never know.”

“Are you sure Bella? It's not smart to walk around alone.” Angela says, looking nervous.

“It's a busy street, I doubt anyone would try anything with so many people around. I'll be fine. Why don't we meet at the restaurant at six?” I say, already walking backwards and starting to turn away.

“Fine, but text me if you head there earlier!” Angela calls over, to which I wave back in acknowledgment.

I head in the direction Jessica pointed out and find the bookstore she was referring to. Leave it to Jessica to send me to a spiritual shop instead of an actual bookstore. Even through the window I can see that there are more herbs, crystals, and other objects than there are actual books. An older woman smiles up at me through the window from behind the counter, and I awkwardly wave back, considering I have no intention of actually going in.

I reach into my hoodie pocket, intending to search Google for an actual bookstore on my phone, and all I feel are my keys. Shit, I left my phone on the seat next to me in the car when we were playing music. Rather than go find Jessica to get my phone, I figure I can just keep heading down and see if I can find something before just meeting up with them at the restaurant. I can tell time enough to know when an hour has passed.

I walk for ten minutes, passing an antique store, several empty shops for rent, and a few cafe's. No bookstores though. Along the way, I swear I saw a red BMW convertible parked in a small mall parking lot across the road on a wharf. That just gets me thinking of Alice, who I'm starting to miss now that I haven't seen her since Thursday. Ugh, stupid vampire. As I keep walking, I see that I'm passing more and more empty stores before finally coming across small warehouse buildings. Rather than just head back and wait around for forty minutes, I decide to head up a street away from the bay and then circle back around, figuring maybe there will be more shops that way on the way back.

As I turn the corner, I see a group of guys across the street from me. They're each dressed exactly the same; jeans and Letterman jackets. They remind me of the guys back in Phoenix, which makes me walk as close to the buildings, avoiding them as much as possible. I hope they don't notice me, that I just blend in with the wall next to me. I glance up as we pass each other on opposite sides of the road, and notice they're about the same age as _them._

“Oh, hey there! You know, it's dangerous to be out here on your own.” One of them calls over to me, his voice suggesting he's the danger he's talking about.

I ignore him, quickening my pace and putting my head down further. I hear him yell angrily behind me, while his friends laugh. When I've gotten a few blocks down, I turn right and head back in the direction that the restaurant should be in. After a few minutes, I realize I can faintly hear footsteps behind me.

Using my hood in hopes of being discreet, I glance behind me and see that two of the guys from the group are following about thirty feet behind me. The one closest to the wall is average height and build with his blonde hair pulled back in a man bun. The one next to him is the same height, but looks to have more muscle on him. His bald head and glasses catch the light of the street lamp on the next street over.

Just as I turn back around I see the one who called out to me and his other buddy step out of an alley in front of me. The one with the mouth is tall, but slightly heavyset, with a shaggy mop of brown hair on his head. The one next to him is a little shorter, but skinny with his black hair in a buzz cut. I stop in my tracks, looking around for an escape. Stupid me went down a street that has a cliff along my left and buildings to my right. The only way out is past the guys in front of and behind me. Shit...

“Nice job guys. This'll be fun!” The one who called out to me earlier says to his friends behind me. Just as I suspected, they pincered me in here.

“I don't know. Her clothes are too baggy to tell.” One of the guys behind me says, and I look over my shoulder to see them step closer to me.

“Don't you dare touch me, I'm warning you.” I say, turning toward the building to my right and walking backward into the deserted street, putting my back to the cliff so I can see them all at once.

“Oh come on now, you're gonna like what we have planned for you.” Fatty says to me in what he must think is a sultry tone.

“Come on Tank, no need to lie to her. There's nothing she can do anyway.” Baldy says, smirking at me.

“Oh, you'd be surprised.” I answer, trying to figure out if I can run past any of them and get back to the busier streets.

“Don't even think about it, bitch.” Baldy says when he sees me glance toward the alley Tubby came from.

“I get first dibs, since I spotted her.” Fatty announces smugly as he walks toward me.

“Fair enough.” Buzz shrugs his shoulders, stepping aside to cover the exit Fatty left open.

“I warned you guys.” I mumble as I ball my fists, ready to defend myself.

Just as he gets within my reach, I raise my fists to the sides of my face and quickly jab my left, leaning my body into it, and connect my fist with his nose. With a satisfying crunch, he clutches his face and I see blood pour down through his fingers. I start breathing through my mouth, staving off the nausea I know will come if I smell the blood for as long as I can.

“You bitch!” He yells, lunging at me.

I grab the wrist of his outstretched right arm with my left hand, pivoting my right leg in front of him while jutting my hip out. Wrapping my right arm around him I use his momentum to launch him over my hip where he lands on his side. I hear a satisfying thud when his head slams into the concrete, and look down to see him clutching it and writhing on the ground in pain.

“What the fuck?” Man bun says, looking to Baldy with wide eyes. Well, now we know who the second-in-command is.

“You gonna get out of my way, or do the rest of you wanna try me?” I say to them angrily, breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush.

Baldy runs up to me, managing to avoid my right hook, and swings his arm around to punch me somewhere around my right eye. I raise my hand to my head, like I'm sweeping my hand through my hair, causing his arm to glance off my forearm. While it kept my face safe, it still leaves a throb in my arm, which I ignore. Taking advantage of the opening and close distance between us, I use the same arm I used to block him to elbow him in the side of his head. He reels back and then surprises me when he lunges at me and takes me down to the ground. I tuck my chin into my chest and breath out right before my back hits the concrete, saving myself from the pain of having the air knocked out of my lungs.

I put my arms over my face horizontally rather than vertically when he starts punching at me. When I've wiggled myself into the right spot, I wrap my legs around his waist and squeeze my knees together, pulling him down. He puts his hands down on either side of my head to catch himself when I put him off balance, which gives me the perfect opportunity to get out of this predicament.

I grab his right arm wrist and pull it across his chest at the same time that I take my right arm and wrap it around his neck, pulling him down onto me. I kick my leg straight down against his own so he is thrown more off balance and roll to my left, putting myself on top of him. I turn my body so I'm perpendicular on him now, and using all my strength pull his arm back as I put myself in a sitting position, placing my feet under his body to his side. I squeeze my legs against his arm and pull down on his wrist, arching my hips up, until I hear the satisfying pop of his elbow hyperextending and him screaming out in pain.

Just as I go to get up, Buzz and Man Bun have snuck up behind me and grab each of my arms, lifting me from the ground. Fatty has gotten up now, his lip and chin stained red and a huge lump on the side of his head. He's furious, obviously, so takes advantage of my predicament by punching me in the stomach, making me gasp out in pain.

“Not so smug now, huh?” He yells angrily, punching me again.

Suddenly I hear a snarl from somewhere to my right and look over just in time to see Alice run at Fatass and tackle him to the ground. Just as he makes contact with the ground, she flips over him and lands on her feet, turning around and hissing at my captors. I take advantage of her distraction to thrust my foot as hard as I can into Man Bun's knee, which makes him let go of me to grab his leg. With my free arm, I turn and elbow Buzz Lightyear in the side of the head and he falls to the ground. In my rage, I straddle him and start throwing punches at every part of him I can.

When he throws his arms up to protect his face, I grab his right forearm and slam it to the ground. Grabbing his wrist with my right hand, my elbow dug into his neck, I reach my left hand under his arm and grab my right wrist with it. Lifting my left arm up and pulling his hand down like I'm painting the ground with his hand until I can feel something tear in his wrist. I get up and look around to see all four guys writhing around in pain, with Alice standing amongst them and looking at me worriedly.

“Are you okay?” I ask her before she can ask me, knowing full well what the answer is.

“I'm fine. I should be asking you that. How's your stomach?” She asks, stepping to me and gently placing her hand to my ribs and feeling for breaks.

“I'm good. In case you didn't notice, I'm tougher than I look.” I say, just a little smugly.

“Trust me, I've noticed.” She says, giving me a knowing smirk. “Um, anyway. We should call the police.”

“No! Let's just leave them and get out of here.” I say quickly when she pulls her phone out of her purse that she had picked up off the ground where she must have dropped it when she came to my rescue.

“Bella, we can't let them get away with this.” She says, eyeing me disbelievingly.

“Yes we can and we will. Trust me, the police will believe them over us. I've been through this before.” I hurry on when she gives me a quizzical look, trying to cover my slip-up. “I mean, look at them. Do you think the cops will believe that you and I took down those four without a scratch on us?”

“If we don't report them, they could try this again on some other girl who may not be able to defend herself like you just did. Could you really live with yourself if that happened?” She shoots back at me.

She has a point... But, I can't go through this, not again. And I can't put Charlie and Renee through this again either. So, I turn away from Alice and walk over to the leader of the bunch. Using my foot, I force the Fat Flabby Fucker over onto his back and put the same foot to his neck, cutting off his air supply.

“If I find out that you or your buddies even _look_ at a woman with anything but love in your eyes, I will cut each of your dicks off and flambé them. Then I'm gonna force you to eat Baldy over there's dick. Baldy will have Man Bun's. Man Bun get's Buzz's. And Buzz will eat yours. Do I make myself clear?” I say, stepping down harder on his throat.

He looks up at me, eyes wide in fear, and quickly nods his head. I lift my foot, and he gasps in a deep breath. I make my way to Buzz and Man Bun, making sure they heard and understood my threat. Then I make my way to Cueball, kicking him hard in the stomach to flip him over. He looks up at me angrily, and spits up at me. I kick him in the face, and see a tooth fall out on the ground next to him.

“Since you seem to be the more stubborn one, I'll cut your balls out too and feed them to you raw as a side dish for your Man Bun dick.” I reach down and pull out the wallet I see sticking out from his back pocket. “Brock Persky, seriously? No wonder you have issues. Well, now that I know your name and that you go to the local high school, I'll be can keep an eye on you and your buddies.” I drop his wallet down on his face and make my way back to Alice, who is looking at me with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

“I think that should help. Brock there may be stubborn, but I think his friends will keep him in line. So, can we go now, please?” I've wrapped my arm around my stomach now, which is starting to throb now that I'm coming out of defense mode.

“Um, yeah. Sure. I think that will suffice...” She says, shaking her head and wrapping an arm around my waist to steady me when I wince after taking too deep a breath.

“Alice... How did you know I was in trouble?” I ask her when we've made it to a populated street.

“I didn't. I was out shopping with Rose when I sme-saw you walking down the street in the wrong direction. I tried to call out to you, but you didn't hear me. You didn't answered when I called your phone either. So, I went to catch up with you. By the time I did, you were already fighting them. I was going to step in, but I saw that you were doing fine on your own. So, I sort of just watched. When the two meek ones grabbed you from behind, I figured it was time to help.” She says, and I can't help but smile at the pride in her voice when she mentions me fighting and then grimace when she gets angry at the end.

“Well, I didn't get a chance to say it back there. So, thank you Alice. I don't wanna think what would have happened if you hadn't run into the fray.” I say, giving her a grateful smile and deciding to bring up the fact she was going to say smell instead of saw later. “Also, thank you for not calling the cops. I just... I can't put Charlie through that. He'd regret ever letting me move out here and would send me back to Renee. I don't want to do that to him. He needs me too much.”

“Don't thank me yet. I still have half a mind to go back and... Well, you better distract me before I do something I'll regret.” She says, her eyes going dark.

“Excuse me?” I ask, distracted myself by the change in her eye color.

“I don't know. Talk about something trivial to calm me down. I was too shocked at you back there to get angry, but now the rage is catching up to me.” She says, her grip on my waist loosening.

“Um... I'm gonna ram Linda into Tyler's new Dart. He apparently has it in his head that he's taking me to Prom, even though I never agreed to it, and is telling everyone. I figure, maybe if I total his car, that would make us even for him almost killing me a couple weeks ago and he'll give up. Hopefully it'll get him off this Prom thing and maybe make Lauren ease up on me.” My confession comes out of me like word vomit in my haste to do what Alice asked.

“Hmm, I'd heard about that. Tyler plans on wearing a white tux and expects you to wear a white dress to match.” Alice says, the corner of her mouth twitching and eyes lightening.

“_You_ did? Oh great, maybe I should paralyze him. Then he can't dance or drive. No reason or way to go to prom then.” I mumble to myself. “Do you feel better now?” I ask louder.

“A little. Keep distracting me though, at least until we get to the car.” She's renewed her grip on my waist, which has my head in a fog.

“Will you go out with me?” I spit out, and grimace when I gasp at what I just did.

“What?” She says, dropping her arm altogether and stopping to stare at me.

“Uh... Will you... You know, go out with me? Like, o-on a date?” I say, stopping and turning to her. Just as I'm about to bolt down the road to hide under the first rock I find, she answers me.

“I thought you'd never ask. When would you like to have our first date?” She says, a big grin lighting up her beautiful face as she puts her arm back around me and continues leading me down the road.

“Oh, uh... I hadn't gotten that far.” I say, my cheeks reddening.

Just then I look up to see Jessica and Angela coming out of a building and walking away from us toward the parking lot on the other side of it, both on their phones looking frantic. I run to catch up, Alice following close behind. They both turn around when I call their names, relief washing over their faces and then anger.

“Where have you been? We've been freaking out thinking you'd been kidnapped or something! I was just about to call your dad.” Angela says, smacking me pretty hard on my arm, which makes me step back and rub it. I realize, I never want to see this side of her again. She is scary when she's mad.

“I'm sorry, guys. I sorta got lost.” I answer sheepishly, running my hand through my hair.

“How could you possibly have gotten lost? You have a cell phone for crying out lo-loud!” Jessica stutters at the end when she spots Alice behind me. “Oh, uh. Hey Alice.”

“I actually ran into Alice and she helped me find my way back here. Do you mind if she joins us for dinner? I figure that's the least I can do to thank her for saving me from the streets.” I joke, then remember Alice doesn't eat. At least, not human food.

“Actually, we already ate while we were waiting for you. We were just gonna stop and get you McDonald's or something on the way home if you didn't show up before seven.” Angela answers, relieving me of trying to figure out the Alice doesn't eat predicament.

“Oh... That's okay then. I'm not really that hungry.” I shrug, holding in a grimace when the movement jostles my bruised ribs.

“Actually, I think you should eat. I can take her home, that way you guys don't have to wait for her.” Alice steps in, looking at me pointedly before turning her charms to my friends.

“Uh... Sure, I don't see why not. I'll see you tomorrow Bella.” Jessica answers, an amusing mixture of awe and confusion on her face.

“Jess, can I get my phone out of your car before you leave? I want to make sure I didn't miss any calls from Charlie.” I ask, reminding her she can't leave me just yet.

“Oh yeah! Come on, I moved the car over here when we came to the restaurant.” She says, leading me to a small parking lot nearby.

“I'll see you at school tomorrow. Thanks for inviting me guys, it was nice to hang out. Sorry it wasn't as much as we originally planned.” I say, leaning into the rolled down passenger side window after they've gotten in and I've gotten my phone from the back.

“It's okay. Thank you for helping us pick out our amazing dresses. We are gonna be the hottest girls at the dance, guaranteed!” Angela says, hugging me through the window, and whispering so Jessica can't hear. “Good luck with your date.”

“Hell yeah! There's no way Mike will be able to resist me in that dress.” Jessica says, fist bumping me, oblivious to the stunned look I'm giving Angela who just winks at me as I step back to let them leave.

“I really can wait to eat. Besides, how are you going to get us home if you came here with Rosalie in her car?” I ask, realizing maybe I shouldn't have let Jessica leave.

“I never said we came here in Rose's car. We took separate cars, since we usually have too many bags to fit in just one trunk after our shopping excursions.” She says, leading me back to the restaurant.

“Well then, I just want to clarify that this will not count as our date. I think our first date should be something we both enjoy, and eating at an Italian restaurant after fighting off four creeps doesn't qualify.” I say, checking over the notifications on my phone. There aren't any from Charlie, thankfully. Just several missed calls from Alice, Jessica, and Angela along with some super pissed texts from the latter two.

“Table for two please!” Alice says cheerily to the hostess when we walk in, who smirks predatorily when she sees Alice. Looking over at me, and seemingly satisfied that I appear completely out of Alice's league compared to her bleach blonde hair and nose job, her grin grows wider.

“Of course, follow me.” She says to Alice in a sickeningly sweet voice. “Here we are!” She announces like a car salesman, starting to lay down our menus for us at a large table in the middle of the almost empty restaurant.

“I'm sorry, but could we have something more private, please?” Alice asks, and I swear I see her slide the hostess a bill with Franklin on it. I though that only happened in movies?

“Oh, sure!” The hostess looks just as surprised as me, but leads us around a partition that dulls the chatter from the rest of the guests. “How's this?”

“Much better, thank you!” Alice smiles at her, making the poor woman zone out for a moment.

“Uh, you're welcome. Your server will be right out.” She says, after shaking her head and regaining her composure.

“You know, that's not very nice when you do that.” I say, grinning at Alice as I take my seat facing the opening of the partition.

“Do what?” She looks so shocked, like I offended her as she sits across from me, her back to the opening.

“Dazzle people. You and your siblings. I wonder how many people you've caused to faint or hyperventilate because of it?”

“Hmm... Do I dazzle _you?_” She asks, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Absolutely. All the time.” I answer truthfully.

Just then our server joins us. He seems way too excited, and when I see the way he is eyeing Alice, I understand why. The hostess must have told him about our table, and it seems he isn't disappointed. I suddenly get the urge to smack him, when I see the predatory look in his eyes. She doesn't notice though, because her eyes are on me.

“Hello, my name is Austin and I'll be your server this evening. What can I start you off with to drink?” He asks Alice, having not even looked in my direction since walking up to our table, and tucking a long lock of dark hair behind his ear.

“Bella?” Alice asks, which makes the server finally look over at me.

“Oh, uh.” I glance at the drink menu. “Root beer, please.”

“I'll have one as well, thank you.” Alice says, still never looking up from me.

“I'll bring that right back.” He walks away, shoulders slumped slightly.

“Why are you staring at me?” I ask, not able to hide the twitch at the corners of my mouth.

“You know, you were pretty amazing, the way you took on those guys. Where did you learn that?” She says, putting her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand.

“Well, my best friend back in Phoenix, Jeana, her dad is the director of the Criminal Justice department at the community college. He's also the squad leader of the Reserve SWAT team for the Sheriff Department, a former Ranger in the Army, and does MMA. He started a class called Police Officer Survival, which teaches self-defense among other things.

“When he realized his students were interested in continuing the self-defense training part of the class, he offered to let students come during his off hours in the afternoon to learn for free. I may not have been a student, but he let me in since Jeana and I are friends. I studied with him three times a week after school for two years before moving out here.”

“Here you are.” Alex is back and sets down two bottles of IBC Root Beer and a basket of breadsticks. “Now, have you decided on what you'll be eating?” He asks Alice again, going as far as turning his back to me completely.

“What'll you have, Bella?” Alice asks, forcing our waiter to face me.

“Um, I'll have the Tuscan Steak, please.” I say, shoving the menu back at Alex a little too roughly, which causes Alice to smirk.

“And for you?” Alex eagerly turns back to Alice.

“Nothing for me, thanks.” Of course not. She hands him back the menu, and he stalks off disappointed.

“You really should drink that. The sugar will do you good.” She says, indicating the sodas in front of us. She also pushes the basket toward me, gesturing to it like a hand model.

I grab a breadstick and take a bite, but put it back down. It's kind of chewy and doesn't have much flavor to it. I'd need something to dip it in if I'm going to be able to eat them. I take a few gulps from the bottle, it's my favorite brand of Root Beer, which is why I chose it. I shiver slightly when I feel the cold liquid travel down my body.

“Are you cold?” Alice sounds concerned now, and starts taking her jacket off.

“No, I'm fine. It's just the soda. Thank you though.” She hesitantly pulls the jacket back around her.

“You know, a normal person wouldn't be so calm after what happened. No matter how much training they did.” She says, cocking her head to the side to observe me while pushing her soda to me when I drain mine. I notice her eyes are back to their honey color, which confirms a theory I didn't know I had until now.

“Well, I'm not exactly normal. And neither are you, for that matter. I take it you're feeling better now? You're eyes aren't black anymore, so you must be.” I shrug, taking a sip of the soda she pushed to me.

“What do you mean by that?” She says, shifting uncomfortably in her seat and lowering her eyes.

“You seem to be in better spirits the lighter your eyes are. I think I know why that is...” I say, taking another bite of the bland breadstick.

“Do tell. After you've gotten your food, of course.” She says, glancing up at me and giving me a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Just a few seconds later, Austin comes around the partition with my food. There have been a few times she's alluded to 'being able to predict' things before. Maybe I should start with that, before I bring up the whole vampire theory. Austin provides a brief distraction for me while I contemplate how to work this conversation.

“Are you sure there isn't _anything_ I can get you?” Austin asks Alice, the double meaning not lost on me, making me grab my fork so tight I can feel the sides of it creating indents in my fingers and palm.

“No thank you, but we could use a couple more Root Beers, please.” She says, indicating the empty bottle in front of her and the half empty one in front of me.

Austin leaves, slouching in defeat, which makes me smile as I stab a strip of steak with my fork and take a bite. It's pretty good, although a little too heavy on the rosemary. I take a few more bites, using it to make up the time I lost imagining stabbing Austin with my fork. Austin returns with two more bottles of soda, puts them on the table, and leaves without saying a word.

“So, are you going to tell me your theory?” Alice asks when he's out of earshot.

“Hmm, I think it best I save that one for when we're in the car. I'd like to discuss something else though... Let's say, hypothetically, someone could predict the future. How would that work? Are there limitations? Well, besides not being able to see some people.” Alice smirks at this, some of the humor returning to her eyes.

“Hypothetically speaking... Well, that someone's power would most likely be based on the decisions made by those the, let's call them visions, pertain to. If they change their mind, the future changes. There is an exception though. No matter how hard that someone tried to focus on a _certain someone else_, they'd draw a blank.” I'm happy she's playing along, and she seems to be enjoying herself.

“Shall we continue in the hypothetical, or can we just come out with it now?” I ask, smirking at Alice.

“I'm kind of enjoying this game, but we can be serious. I'm sure you have more questions, right?” She asks, spreading her napkin out on the table.

“A few. So, were you really shopping with Rosalie or were you following me? It's a little hard to believe we ended up in Port Angeles at the same time on the night a group of guys try to attack me knowing what you can do.”

“No, I wasn't stalking you. I really was shopping with Rose. I had no idea you were coming out here. We come either here, Seattle, or Olympia every other weekend. Last weekend we happened to come here, and Esme was with us and commissioned a painting. It's finished, so she wanted us to pick up it up over at the Landing Mall. We figured we would do some shopping since we were already out. As you seemed to figure out, I can't see you in my visions. I've managed to see glimpses of your future through those around you, but I have to concentrate on them. I can't really see those I don't know, otherwise I might have seen what those cretins were planning.” She says, grabbing the table at the end and I can hear the wood start to splinter.

“Hey, look at me.” She does, and I reach out to put my hand on hers. I pull away though when she pulls her's back slightly. “You've saved my life twice now. Thank you.”

“You really shouldn't thank me. You're aren't as safe as you think you are.” She says bitterly, looking somewhere over my shoulder.

“Are you talking about yourself or Edward?”

“Both...” She whispers so low I barely hear her.

“Edward, I get the feeling your right about. But you, Alice, I feel absolutely safe with you. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you, unconditionally.” I say, reaching out and putting my hand on hers, ignoring it when she starts to pull away this time. She watches me carefully when I grasp her hand firmly, and visibly relaxes when I don't react to how cold it is.

“You really shouldn't...” She says, but I can see the internal struggle she's facing.

“Well, tough shit. I do. Now, back to your powers. Mind if I test you?” I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

“How do you plan on doing that?” She asks, my plan seeming to work so far.

“Hmmmm...” I think, and then remember a scene from the game Life is Strange. “Tell me a few things that happen within the restaurant in the next minute.”

“Alright...” She rolls her eyes at me, then her eyes glaze over for a moment before focusing on me and smirking before quickly rattling off her predictions. “In seventeen seconds Austin will drop a stack of menus, then seven seconds after that the man at the table by the door will sneeze rather dramatically, followed immediately by the woman in the back corners phone going off with an old-school game version of Bad Guy as her ringtone.”

I immediately started counting when she said seventeen seconds, so rushed to get up and peek around the partition when she finished talking, hyper aware of Alice right next to me. Sure enough, at seventeen seconds on the dot Austin drops a large stack of black menus that slide every which way on the hardwood floor. He quickly glances in our direction and blushes when he sees that I saw. Again, right on the money, an overweight man at least in his 60s lets out a loud, dramatic sneeze that shakes his table and causes the glasses and plates to rattle. Before the glasses even settle, a business woman in the corners phone rings, the 8-bit version Bad Guy by Billie Eilish playing, and she hastily pulls it from her purse to silence it.

“That was amazing...” I say, sitting back down in my chair while Alice aims some over exaggerated bowing to me. “So, you can't see my future. Why is that? Do you think there's something wrong with me?”

“I can see the future, but you think you're the one with issues?” She snorts at me.

“Alright, let's put the focus back on you now.” I say, rolling my eyes. “Can you only see the people who are physically close to you's future, or can you see people no matter the distance?”

“It's not about being physically close to someone, it's about being mentally or emotionally close. I can see my family rather easily, since we have both connections. If I focus, I can see people I've only met in passing, but it's a lot more strenuous.”

“Can anyone else in your family see the future?”

“No, just me...” I got the feeling there was more she was going to say, but didn't push it.

“How's everything going over here?” Austin returns, less enthusiastic than before, but not in the slump he was a few minutes ago.

“Wonderful, but I think we're ready to go. Can we have the check, please?” She answers sweetly.

“Oh, of course. Let me go split it for you.” He answers, looking defeated as he turns to walk away.

“That won't be necessary.” Alice says, pulling a bill from her purse and handing it to him. “You can keep the change. Thank you for the wonderful meal.”

“Have a great evening.” He answers, dazed by the smile she gives him as she escorts me to the door.

It's well past eight o'clock now, so it's much colder outside. I follow Alice as she tries to lead me quickly back down to the bay to the parking lot I thought I saw Rosalie's BMW. She stops when we get to a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and my jaw drops when she opens the passenger door and motions for me to get inside. She immediately turns the heater on when she starts it and angles all the vents toward me. In what I come to realize is typical Alice fashion, she tears out of the parking lot. After a few turns, we are back on 101, which is a straight shot back to Forks.

“So, we're in the car now. You going to tell me this theory of yours?” She asks, taking her eyes off the road and looking at me.

“Can you slow down first?” I had noticed she's doing 125, and tried to keep my voice steady so she wouldn't know the panic I feel at going so fast.

“I told you, I hate going slow. We aren't going to get into an accident or anything. Don't forget, I can see it coming.” She says, winking at me.

“I know.” Now that she's reminded me of that, I feel a lot better. But still, I want to savor this moment with her. The drive home is only an hour at the normal speed and at this rate, we'll be there in less than half an hour. “As fast as you're goin', I won't even finish telling you before we get to my house.”

She seems to think this over for a moment before I see the needle on the speedometer lower dramatically and land on seventy. “Ugh, so slow.” I hear her mutter under her breath, making me giggle at her. “Shut up!” She says poutily, but I see the corners of her mouth twitch.

“Poor Ali!” I mock her in a baby voice.

“ANYWAY!” She yells in order to be heard over my baby noises. “You're supposed to be telling me this theory of yours, Miss Bella.”

“Um... I dunno where to start...” I say, my cheeks reddening.

“Did you come up with this theory on your own, or did you have help? Movies, books, TV shows, video games?” Alice prods.

“Not on my own. I had help from an old friend from the reservation when I was at the beach with the kids from school.” I notice her stiffen in her seat.

“Oh, and what did they say?” Her voice is calm, but I have gotten to know her well enough by now to hear the slight tremor in it.

“It wasn't what Jacob said that pointed me in your direction at first, but someone else that crashed the party. Lauren, of course, was trying to bait me and mentioned you guys. An older guy from the res perked up when she did and alluded to you guys not being allowed there. I got Jacob, my friend, to walk with me and he told me one of their legends and said the tribe believes it pertains to your family.” I say, realizing it was easier to just let it out than try to be more tactful.

“Really? I thought the tribe was more tight-lipped about their history...” She says, still in that falsely calm voice.

“Well, I sort of... Wheedled it out of him...” I say sheepishly, which she notices.

“Oh, and how did you do that?” She says, smirking at my awkwardness.

“I flirted it out of him. I didn't think it would work, but I guess all those movies I've watched came in handy.” I say, chuckling a little at the memory.

“Poor Jacob. And you think I'm the mean one! Anyway, what legend supposedly alludes to my family?” She laughs, but her body is still stiff in her seat.

“You are...” I grumble under my breath. “So, he told me about how important wolves are to them, an utterly ridiculous story about how their ancestors survived the flood, and about... vampires.” I say, shuffling in my seat.

“And which of those has to do with my family and my eyes?” She asks, leveling her gaze on me.

“Well, it doesn't really tell me anything about your eyes. I actually got that theory on my own. But, they say your family are the vampires in one of their legends...” She's quiet for a while after I finally reveal my suspicion.

“And you're still here, alone with me, even though you believe I'm a vampire?” She says, eyeing me disbelievingly.

“I told you in the restaurant, I feel safe with you. It doesn't matter what you are, it doesn't change that.” I say, meeting the challenge in her eye.

“You know, you're just a trouble magnet. It wouldn't be a stretch for you to to meet vampires with all that you get yourself into. I feel like I couldn't keep you safe no matter how hard I try, despite how you feel.” She says, rolling her eyes at me when she realizes she's going to lose the stare down.

“What do you mean by that?” I ask, to which she grabs my hands and turns them over so the palms are up, revealing a few faint scratches that are already healing and a couple that are scabbed over.

“Oh jeez, I tripped at the tide pools on Saturday. Those rocks are slippery! Besides, they didn't really bleed that much. I could barely smell them, so at least I didn't get faint again.” I say, closing my hands to hide them and tucking them to my sides.

“Is it just the legend that makes you think we're blood hungry monsters?” She says, chuckling slightly and my irritation.

“No, I've made my own observations. And I don't think you're a monster, just to get that out of the way.” She scoffs at me, which makes me continue in a more threatening tone.“So, do you want me to tell you what I've noticed or not?”

“Yes...” She answers quietly, but I can still hear the frustration in her voice.

“Let's start with the physical stuff. You're all pale, I've yet to see any of you get flushed, even in gym. You're all beautiful, a certain someone more than the others.” I'm pleased to see the corners of her mouth inch up for a moment at my compliment. “And then there's the behaviors I've noticed, mostly from you and Edward since I've been around you two the most. You and Edward both have talked like you're from the turn of the previous century rather than this one. I haven't seen any of you take even one bite of your food at lunch.

“Edward ditched class the day we did the blood typing, despite actually being at school that day. Usually, if he misses class, it's for a full day. You guys always skip school when it's actually sunny. Your eyes change color, I'm guessing when you haven't... Eaten for a while or feel a strong emotion. Like when you were pissed at those guys earlier. You're cold, which would explain why the Quileute's call you guys the cold ones. Ummm... I can't think of anything else right now.” I finish my rant, finally looking up at Alice. She's staring at me in shock, and I notice out the corner of my eye the car never goes over the lines.

“Wow... No one's ever paid that much attention to us.” She says, finally looking back at the road.

“Well, only one of you really grabbed my attention.” I say, turning back to face front in my seat.

“So, you're not going to ask?”

“Ask what?”

“What our... diet is?” She's facing ahead, a sad look in her eyes.

“Well, the Quileute's say you drink animal blood. That's why they didn't kill your family when they first met you.”

“Hmm... And you believe them?”

“I do.”

“That doesn't mean your safe though. We've made mistakes before. There are people who are more tempting to us than most others. You fall into that category, moreso than anyone I've met before. I... I couldn't bear it if you were a casualty.” She glances at me, and I know she's frustrated when I am looking back without the fear she expects to see.

“So, do I smell that good to you? I didn't miss your slip earlier. I know you were gonna say you smelled me walking in the wrong direction, instead of saw me.”

“Yes. Your scent is... God, it's indescribable. That's what terrifies me.” She says after whipping her head to look at me in shock.

“I trust you Alice. I know you wouldn't hurt me, or let anyone else for that matter.”

“I wish I believed in me the way you do.” She says, smiling sadly at me.

“Well, I guess we'll just have to prove that I'm right.” I say, winking at her and giving her a huge smile that she reluctantly returns. “So, how old are you?”

“Eighteen or nineteen. I'm not sure exactly.” She answers more readily now.

“How long have you been eighteen or nineteen? Has it been so long you can't remember?”

“Since 1920. And no, when I told you I don't remember my parents, it's because I don't remember my past at all.” I notice we are on my street now, and realize our time is almost up.

“So, do you burst into flames in sunlight?”

“No, that's one of many myths.” She answers, smirking now.

“So, why don't you guys come to school when it's sunny?” I ask, confused now.

“We don't burn up, but that doesn't mean the sun doesn't have an effect on us. Maybe I'll show you sometime.”

“I'm holding you to that. So, do you not sleep in a coffin?”

“Nope. Another myth”

“Damn, I was looking forward to seeing that.” She laughs at the disappointed look on my face.

“Bella, we don't sleep. Like, at all. We don't get fatigued, tired, sore, or any of the like. That also means our brains have no need to recharge. Hence, we don't need to sleep.”

“Oh... So, I've already debunked the no shadows, no reflection, and no pictures myths. How about garlic?”

“Also a myth. You're really on a losing streak right now.” She teases.

“So, do I not have to lock away my wooden stakes when you're around?” I joke, going to push her jokingly and only managing to feel like I've pushed against a wall.

“No, there isn't much that can kill us. But Bella, you really should get inside. I don't want your dad to start worrying about you. He already should be, but I'll keep your secret. As long as you keep mine, of course.”

“Alice, I hope you know enough about me by now to know I'm not going to say anything to anyone about you. Now, will I see you tomorrow?” I ask, desperation tainting my voice.

“Are you sure you still want to?” She asks, searching my eyes.

“More than anything.” I answer immediately, which seems to both please and sadden her.

“I'll be at school tomorrow. It won't be sunny again for a while.” I answer simply with a smile, then get out of the car. I start walking toward the door, but am stopped when Alice calls my name. “Bella, please do me a favor... Stay out of the woods. My family and I aren't the only threats around here.”

I nod stiffly at her in response and wave as she pulls away. When I get inside, I see Charlie sitting at the TV, a plate in front of him with the remnant of one of the sandwiches I made this morning drying out on it. He's watching the end of the Chicago Blackhawks vs. Arizona Coyotes game. Arizona is winning 1-0, which makes me grin.

“Bells?” He calls over his shoulder, not looking away from the screen.

“Yeah dad, it's me.” I say, petting Mindy who is sniffing me like crazy and wagging her tail. After taking my shoes off, I walk over and pick up his plate and a few empty beer cans from the table.

“I was gonna get that.” He grumbles, but doesn't move to stop me.“So, have a fun girl's night out? Find a nice dress for yourself and decide to go?” He asks loudly, so I can hear him in the kitchen while I clean his plate.

“Ha ha dad. I did have fun though. Jess and Ang found dresses that look great on them. They're definitely gonna catch some eyes at the dance.”

“Are you alright? You sound off.” He says, concern for me pulling his eyes from the TV so he can look me over.

“I'm just tired dad. We did a lot of walking around and then got Italian after, so I'm stuffed and exhausted. I'm gonna call Jess to make sure she got Ang and herself home safely then head to bed. Night dad.” I say, kissing the top of his head.

“Night, Kid.” He calls as Mindy and Chip race ahead of me upstairs.

My phone rings as I hit the first step, and after a quick glance at the screen I accept the call. “Hey Jess, I was just about to call you. I'm guessing you made it home okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. So, what happened with Alice? Get any juicy info on Edward?” She sounds way too excited, and I'm sure it's more to do with the potential to learn something she can use to gain Edwards attention more than an actual curiosity on me making attempts at him (yeah right.)

“We just had a quick dinner and she drove me home. We didn't talk about anything interesting and only brought up Edward once in passing.”

“Oh.” She sounds so disappointed at my lack of juicy details.

“I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Jess.”

Now that I have time to myself and can go over the events of the night, I realize I desperately need a shower. Not only did I get sweaty fighting those creeps, I feel utterly disgusting from having touched them and them touch me, even though they didn't get the opportunity to do so sexually. I grab my pajamas from my pillow and go to the bathroom for a long, hot, and thorough shower. I scrub my skin raw in my fervor to clean away the ghost touch of the boys from earlier.

I'm shivering when I get out. Charlie doesn't make that much money, despite being the Chief of Police, so keeps the heat down to save money. I rush to dry off, get dressed, and run to my room to get under the covers and curl up tightly. Chip and Mindy, sensing my discomfort, curly up on either side of me. When my trembling finally slows ten minutes later, I reach my arm out to plug my phone in and turn on the next band in my music library, Infant Annihilator. It's not exactly relaxing music, but I can fall asleep to anything.

As I lay there, I realize three things. One, Alice is a _fucking vampire!_ Until I moved out here, I never would have expected them to exist, let alone to meet a whole family of them just blending into a typical high school. Well, blending is being way too generous, but I know what I mean. Second, Alice thirsts for my blood. Although I trust her without question, I wonder how to ease her pain and make it so I can lessen her burden and temptation. Third, I can no longer picture a life that doesn't have that beautiful goddess in it. And the thought of losing her scares me more than anything that was revealed or happened tonight.


	8. Big Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a huge delay. I went on my vacation and came back to Covid. I work at a grocery warehouse, so it's been crazy since then. I haven't had more than 1 day off a week pretty much since February, so it's kinda hard to be motivated to write when I have other things to get done. This is the first 2 days off in a row I've had, so decided to get this chapter finished and published before my schedule goes back to being hectic. I'm not the happiest with this chapter, but can't think of how to make it better at the moment. I will try my best to get the next one out sooner, but don't hold my breath on that. I promise though, I have not given up on it.

When I wake up the next morning, I'm greeted by the familiar grey light outside my window. The sun is hiding again, dark clouds and a thick fog taking it's place. However, unlike before, this is good news to me. No sun means Alice should be in school, as she promised. After getting ready, I head downstairs to find Charlie has already left and actually cleaned his own dishes this time. Looking down at my phone, I curse myself when I see the time. I must have slept through my alarm and need to leave right away or I'll be late.

After grabbing a Strawberry Nutri-Grain bar from the pantry, I rush outside into the dense fog. Just as I get to my truck though, I'm stopped in my tracks when I see a yellow car blocking me in. Alice is getting out, and my eyes are drawn to her long, perfect jean-clad legs. She had a serious expression on her face before I looked down, but I caught a glimpse of her smirking when she saw what I was ogling at. Her serious look is back now though, after realizing my eyes are back on her face, and I feel my heart start to beat a little faster and harder in my chest.

“Bella, would you like a ride to school?” She says, moving over to her passenger door and opening it for me. I don't miss the hint of apprehension in her voice, which I am guessing is from wondering if I've come to my senses and decided to keep my distance, like she warned me to do, in the ten hours since we last saw each other.

“I'd like that, thank you. This is actually perfect, since there's a rather important matter we didn't get around to discussing last night.” I say as seriously and straight faced as I can, walking over and settling into the seat. Alice closes the door once my feet clear it and is in the driver seat, starting the engine, before I've even made a grab for the seatbelt.

“Well, I'm pretty sure you have a few thousand questions for me. So, what's on your mind right now?” She says, turning the heat down, since it's starting to get pretty sweltering in her car, despite the cold outside. She starts twisting her hands around the steering wheel nervously. It doesn't escape my notice that she's actually doing the speed limit, meaning we have more time to talk.

“So, I was thinking we could have our first date this Saturday. I know you were going to go with me to Seattle anyway, but why not change that from friends hanging out to a first date?” I say, turning slightly in my seat to watch her reaction, letting my fake serious expression fall away.

“You still want to go out with me even after everything you've learned about me?” She asks, smiling slightly and not sounding as shocked as I got used to last night. She must finally be getting used to my reaction to her lifestyle as much as I'm getting used to... Well, her lifestyle.

“Of course I do. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you don't deserve to be shown a good time! So, are you game?” I say, shifting around a little in my seat. I have a few ideas and want to get started on them as soon as possible. Friday is only two days away, after all.

“Well, considering I was already planning to spend the day with you and already agreed to go on a date... Yes, I'm ‘game’.” She says, smiling much more brightly. I'm happy to see the smile reaches her eyes as well this time.

“Excellent!” I say, beaming happily. I'll need to get started right away, but not in front of Alice. I get the distinct impression that with her powers, she isn't used to being surprised. I plan on changing that, and don't want to risk ruining it for her.

“Is that all?” She asks, disbelievingly.

“That was the most pressing matter, yes. I do have questions, but I think you deserve a break after yesterday. If you'd like, you can ask me questions or we can just listen to music.” I say, not wanting her to feel bombarded by my curiosity.

“Just so you know, I don't mind the questions. Honestly, it's kind of nice talking to someone that isn't my family. Someone who isn't... like us.” She says quietly, and I completely understand what she means. “I do have questions though. But, it'll have to wait until we don't have time constraints. So, I'll ask a simple one. Why do you wear that?” She points at my right wrist pointedly, where the leather bracelet I only take off for showers and sleeping is wrapped.

“Oh, this?” I ask, lifting my hand and twisting my wrist. “It's to avoid drama mostly. I don't want Charlie to catch wind of my secret.” I say vaguely, waggling my eyebrows, teasing her.

“What could you possibly be hiding under the-” She gasps, and snaps her head over to look at me. “You don't... I mean, you didn’t try to-to ki-“

“NO!” I yell a little too loudly when I realize where her thoughts took her. “No no no no no... I may suffer from ‘mildly severe depression’, but I haven't gone so far as to attempt suicide or cut myself or anything that extreme. No, I have a tattoo, that's all. Well, I have a few of them actually. This is the only one that's harder to hide.” I pull off the bracelet to show her, then put it back on since we are pulling into the school parking lot now.

“Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to assume... I mean, I didn't think of a tattoo. Why would that be such a problem?” She asks, relaxing as she pulls into one of the only open spots at the back of the lot.

“Well, you have to be 18 to get a tattoo in Washington and Arizona. Arizona lets you if you’re under 18, but have to have a parent present. My mom may be pretty laid back and lax with rules, but even she wouldn’t agree to that. Besides, Charlie would be pissed though if he thought my mom let me get a tattoo without consulting him first. Not that she wouldn't, but I didn't want to cause any more strife between them. But, I realized way too late that the truth is just as bad.” I answer, getting out of the car and swinging my bag over my shoulder. The bag hits my bruised side, which I forgot about until now, and I gasp in pain.

“Are you okay? Should I get Carlisle?” Alice has rushed to me and is hovering her hands next to my sides, afraid to put pressure on my injuries. While she worries over me, I can’t help but notice she smells just as good as always, if not better, and it’s distracts me from the aching in my side.

“I'm fine, I haven't felt any pain until now. I'll just have to skip out on Gym today.” I say excitedly at the end, complete with fist pump, which makes her lower her hands and roll her eyes at me.

“So, what's the truth?” She says, still eyeing me suspiciously, walking beside me toward the main building, taking my bag from me and looking pointedly at my side when I go to protest.

“Jeana, my friend back in Phoenix, she’s been drawing and painting ever since she got high praise in 2nd grade from our art teacher. Then one day she saw Ink Master and has since wanted to be a tattoo artist. She’s always going on about how she can do better than the artists on the show and how she’s going to be on it one day and win. So, I saved up all my money from mowing lawns, babysitting, and other odd jobs I did for a year. Then, for her 14th birthday, I got her everything she needed to get started on practicing. Tattoo machines, power supply, needles, an ink set, and a bunch of other stuff including some expensive practice skin I found online. She practiced for a year, and when she felt confident, she gave me my first tattoo on my 15th birthday. I was her first live test subject.”

“Sounds like you care a lot about Jeana, going to so much trouble to get her such a nice and thoughtful gift. Do you miss her?” She asks, taking my bag from her shoulder and handing it to me as we get close to my locker.

“She’s my best friend. The closest thing to a sister I’ve ever had. I do miss her, but she’s only a phone call away so it’s not completely unbearable being away from her.”

“So, I’m guessing the truth you mentioned being worse is the fact that Charlie would question your mom letting you be friends with someone who's such a bad influence on you?” She questions as we stop in front of my locker. I notice she hasn’t bothered to get any books herself.

“That and I think he'd call her parents and question them. Maybe even make a special trip down there to interrogate them.” I smirk, imagining Charlie going toe-to-toe with Mr. Diaz, Jeana's MMA fighting, S.W.A.T. Captain dad.

“Hmm, and do you have any other tattoos?” Alice asks, looking me up and down as if she could see them through my clothes. Which, I guess wouldn't be surprising since she can see in the future. X-Ray vision shouldn't be much of a stretch at this point. I wrap my jacket closer around myself, suddenly self conscience, as I head toward my class, the two minute warning bell sounding above us.

“I have seven. Jeana did five of them. The other two were thanks to a fake ID I made. Another reason I don't want Charlie finding out.” We are standing outside my class now, and I've just realized people are staring and pointing at us while whispering amongst each other.

“Do I get to see the rest of them?” She asks, ignoring the buzzing around us, and pushing me mockingly.

“So, X-Ray vision isn't another of your powers? That's a relief.” She laughs loudly and shakes her head at me, not realizing that I’m mostly serious.

“Maybe if our date goes well Saturday you'll show me.” She whispers to me with a wink, which makes me blush so much I can _feel_ my face turning red. She looks like she is about to say something, but pauses when she gets a glazed look in her eyes. After a few seconds, she snaps out of it. “You better go, or you'll be late for some interesting conversations. I'll see you at lunch.” She says, flashing me a mischievous grin before she turns away and heads down the hallway.

After standing there staring after her with I’m sure must look like a stupid puzzled look on my face, I walk into class and sit down just as the final bell rings, dropping my bag down on the desk. Looking up as I pull out the textbook, I see pretty much the whole class staring at me. It's like the first day all over again. I hope this doesn't become a normal thing. Mr. Mason calls attention to the class, thank goodness, sparing me from more staring.

Mike sidles into the seat next to me, which has been unoccupied since I started school here. Mr. Mason starts to discuss King Lear, which I’ve already gone over at my last school, so start doodling in my notebook. After having someone read the first few paragraphs of Act I, Mr. Mason turns to write something on the board. This, apparently, gives Mike the perfect opportunity to do what he does best, bug me about things that aren’t really his business. He waits until Mr. Mason turns to write something on the board and then passes me a note. Trying my damndest to hold in a sigh, I open it up, using my personal copy of the Complete Works of William Shakespeare to block my movements.

_ **How was P.A.?** _

_Good. They found amazing dresses. Your jaw will drop when you see Jess._

_ **Did she mention our date?** _

_She did…_

_ **That bad?** _

_No, I’m just messing with you. She had a great time. Keep up the momentum._

_ **No pressure or anything, lol.** _

_She really likes you. You’ll be fine :)_

“Mr. Newton, care to share with the class?” Mr. Mason calls, causing Mike to jump and stuff the note in his pocket.

“No sir. Sorry, it won’t happen again.” He says, blushing and looking sheepish.

“You don’t need to lie to me. Just make sure you read the play, because you’re exempt from the bonus points on the next quiz.” Mr. Mason says sternly, which earns Mike a grimace from me. I’ve seen his test scores, and from what I’ve seen he’s only made it this far in school thanks to easy bonus points and extra credit work.

After class, I'm cornered by Eric at my desk before I even get my book put away. Mike, seeming unbothered now that he has Jessica to keep his attention from me (at least for now), leaves us be and walks out to his next class. Eric looks nervous, which has me worried about what's about to go down. I sigh heavily as I pick up my bag and let him walk me out of class. It’s awkward, since he still hasn’t said anything. Finally, I clear my throat and that seems to snap him out of whatever daze he was in.

“Uh, how was Port Angeles?” He asks, and I can tell it isn't the question he really wants to ask.

“It was a huge success. Jess and Ang found what they were looking for. That Italian restaurant Bella Italia was good, even if the name could use some work. The staff was a little annoying too.” I say, feeling the ghosts of the marks from where I grabbed the fork after dealing with Austin. “But the food....” I end by kissing the tips of my fingers, with an overexuberant smack, and joyfully toss them in the air.

“Oh, really? That's good. Hey, could you tell me what kind of corsage to get Angela?” He asks, obviously not having cared about what I said. I can also tell when he asks about the corsage that his heart isn't really in it, which pisses me off. Angela deserves someone who makes her their first choice. Not the runner up. But, I’m not going to butt in… Yet.

“Yeah. Hmm… I think she'd like a nice white tulip one. I don't want to spoil her dress too much, but that would look amazing with it.” I answer, thinking of how tulips seem like a very Angela flower.

“Thanks for the tip. Hopefully the florist has something... So uh, getting a ride from the Cullen's, huh?”

“_A_ Cullen. Singular. Come on, Eric. You should know this, considering we literally just got out of an English class.”

“Right. Sorry.” He responds, chuckling awkwardly. “So, is something wrong with your truck? I can give you a ride home if you need one.”

“Linda is fine, thanks. She’s a beast, dude, nothing will kill her anytime soon. And I appreciate the offer, but I think I'm good. Thanks anway, Eric. I better get to class. I'll see you at lunch!” I say quickly as I run into Pre-Calc, which I thankfully don’t share with Eric. Don’t get me wrong, I’m doing my best to be nice. However, it’s hard when he is obviously groveling over me when I have no interest and feel I’ve made that pretty clear to him.

“So, what happened? Give me _all_ the details. Leave _nothing_ out!” Jessica asks me the moment I walk through the door to Pre-Calculus, making me jump back at her suddenly close proximity.

“What are you talking about?” I say, sitting down and hoping, for the first time, Mr. Varner comes in soon.

“With Alice! Did you talk about Edward? What did you find out? Does he have a type? Does he prefer blondes? Shorter girls? Cheerleaders?” She rattles off so fast I almost can’t keep up.

“Jess, we didn’t talk about Edward. At all. We just ate and she drove me home. We didn’t really talk about anything that would interest you.” I say, trying hard to skirt the truth and not lie. I’m not particularly good at lying, so need to avoid it as much as possible.

“Oh.” She responds, deflating as she sits down next to me, taking my neighbor’s seat. “So, what did you talk about then?”

“Not much. We talked a little about school and she mentioned her mom being into art.” I say, looking up and seeing my neighbor, Luke, walk into the room. After spotting Jess in his seat, he shrugs his shoulders and takes her seat instead.

“I’ve met her mom, she’s really pretty and super nice. She did some interior decorating for my mom’s office. My mom, she’s a child therapist, she wanted to make the room all cheery to help the kids feel safe, happy, and want open up to her. Mrs. Cullen did an amazing job, too. Making a cheerful environment is not something my mom could pull off on her own. I mean, when I was six I asked her for a stuffed sloth I saw at the store, because I didn’t have any stuffed animals. She told me I was too old for toys. Instead, she got me a Mozart CD.” She says, deflating a little, and I start to get the sense she feels her mom worries more about other people’s kids than her own. This seems to explain Jess’ need to be the center of attention.

I look up in time to see Mike rush in and make a beeline to his seat, with Mr. Varner following close behind. Surprisingly, Jess doesn’t make a move to go back to her normal seat and Mr. Varner doesn’t say anything about it. While he gets to ‘teaching’, if that’s what you can call him doing, I watch Jess through my peripheries while she rests her chin in her hand and writes in her notebook. I’m usually not one to stick my nose in things, but I see a tear trickle down her cheek, and it triggers me. I decide to help her take her mind off her problems by recruiting her to help me with mine.

“Hey Jess.” I whisper so Mr. Varner doesn’t hear.

“Yeah?” She answers with a small sniff, wiping her hand under her eye to catch the tears.

“Do you want to know the truth about what happened yesterday?” I say, hoping I’m not going to regret this too much.

“I knew you weren’t telling me everything, spill.” She says, perking up.

“I asked Alice out… On a date.” I say, biting the inside of my lip, nervous at how she’s going to react.

“No… Way…” She’s dropped her pencil and is picking it up while I guess she searches for words. Something I get the feeling she doesn’t usually struggle with. “So, uh… What did she say?” She finally gets out after sitting up, pencil back in hand.

“Surprisingly, she said yes.” I respond, kind of surprised that she doesn’t seem bothered by the fact I asked another woman out. Jess interrupts me by scoffing. “What was that for?” I ask, defensively.

“Why is that surprising?” She says, looking at me disbelievingly.

“I don’t know. Compared to her, I’m not much to look at. And I’m certainly not all that interesting.” I say, shrugging my shoulder.

“Bella, haven’t you realized from the way the guys around here fawn over you that you are much more interesting than you give yourself credit for? And, despite your lack of personal fashion sense, which we’ll need to work on before your date, you have natural beauty most of us would kill for.” She says, making me blush. I guess now that I’m not a threat to her, she feels she can be nicer to me.

“Anyway… I’m having an issue deciding what to do. She was already going to come with me to Seattle, but I figured we can turn it into a date instead. I want it to be a night to remember, so don’t want to do any of the typical stuff like dinner and a movie or whatever.” I say, meaning the part about making it a night to remember wholeheartedly. I still don’t fully know how old Alice is, but I know she’s had to have had a lot of memorable moments, so this date needs to top them.

“So, what kind of things do lesbians like? I mean, you’re the first one I’ve met. Small town, ya know.” Jess says, still seeming to process my declaration.

“I have no idea. I don’t really know if I’m lesbian or just… I don’t know. I’d never really thought of my sexuality before. I guess we should just think of this as a normal date. Doesn’t matter that we are both women. What’s your dream date? Maybe we can start there for some ideas.”

“I don’t think my dream date could apply given we only have two days and, as far as I know, limited funds… Maybe we can get Angela in on it too? I’m sure between the three of us we can come up with something epic, yet affordable.” She says brightly. “So, this explains why you don’t drool over the guys like all the other girls around here.” I’m glad that’s a relief for her, and now for me too.

“Yeah, I guess so. If Angela isn’t busy, think you two can meet up with me after school to go over stuff? I can ask her if she’ll be free when I see her next period.”

“I was going to go shopping with Lauren, but this is definitely more important. I’m in!” She says, a little too loudly, earing a stern look from Mr. Varner. “Sorry, sir.”

“Nice one.” I snort, and then wince when she discreetly smacks my arm when Mr. Varner turns his back to us.

We finish class in silence, but I could feel the restless energy radiating off Jess and saw her a few times scribbling madly away in her notebook. Not usually one to snoop, I couldn’t help at one point but to look and see she’d already started a list of destinations in Seattle for Alice and I to go to, with a separate list next to it for her and Mike. Suddenly, I remember Alice’s power and wonder if this was a bad idea. What’s to stop her from seeing our date through a vision of one of them?

When the bell rings, Mike comes to the back and picks up Jess’ bag for her and walks her out. Just as she is walking out the door, she looks over her shoulder at me and gives me the happiest smile I’ve seen on her to date, which I can’t help but return to her with a thumbs up. After gathering my books, stopping by my locker to exchange them for the next few classes, I make a beeline to History. Of course, Angela is already there and waiting for me. While she isn’t quite as gossipy or social as Jess, I can tell that she is still anxious for me to spill the beans about the night before.

“So… You gonna tell me or leave me in suspense?” She says after I’ve unpacked my bag.

“Well, it wasn’t a date. Buuuuuut… I did ask her out. We’re going out Saturday.”

“I’m so excited for you! And surprised you did the asking. She seems much more the outgoing and bold type. No offense…”

“None taken, considering you’re right.”

“So, what are you two gonna do?”

“I have a few ideas but haven’t decided anything yet. Actually, I was hoping you and Jess could help me out after school. Hammer out some details and whatnot. You down?”

“Duh, like you really have to ask. I just need to pick up my brothers after school and drop them off at home first. I can be at your house around 4:30, if that’s okay?”

“That’ll work. Oh, and Jess will be joining us. We talked in Pre-Calc last period.”

“You sure that’s a good idea? I feel like her idea of a first date would be something over the top. Something like a horse drawn carriage to pick her up and take you to the Opera or something. Followed by dinner served personally by a five-star chef on the beach.”

“Well, that sounds more like an anniversary type deal. That’s why I’ll have you both. We can both keep her grounded, but she can also help us think outside the box. Ya know?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Just then Mr. Jefferson walks in, making Angela change her focus to class. This gives me a chance to turn my focus on figuring out how to avoid Alice learning of the plan from Angela and Jess’s future. After some time, and rather silly deflection ideas, I figure maybe if I don’t tell Angela and Jess what I decide, Alice won’t see anything. But I’m hoping whatever blocks her from seeing me will block her while I’m with them.

When class is over, I walk into the hallway and am surprised to see Alice standing outside waiting for me. Angela, who is next to me, winks and walks away without a word. I start walking to my locker, with Alice falling into step next to me.

“Just couldn’t wait ‘til the lunchroom to see me, huh?” I joke while I switch out my books.

“Now how can I resist seeing your gorgeous face any chance I can? Besides, I’m excited to know how things went with Jess…” She responds, and I notice at the end that she is hedging.

“So, that’s what that glazed-over look was about. You saw what Jess and I talked about?” I ask, now even more worried that my keeping Alice from seeing my plans will be futile.

“Maaaaybe. But don’t worry. I didn’t really see what came of it. I just saw that she was planning to ask you what we talked about. So, what did you tell her?”

“Why are you asking? Did you not want to snoop, or could you not see?” I ask, trying to figure out more about how her visions work so I can hopefully learn how to keep her from seeing things I don’t want her to see.

“I didn’t want to snoop, but I don’t think I would have seen anything even if I had wanted to.” She says, eyeing me suspiciously.

“So, are you saying I block you from seeing other people’s futures too, if I’m involved?” I ask, trying not to be too loud, since the hallway has become crowded.

“I think so? I haven’t figured it out yet. Carlisle is curious though, after everything I’ve told him. He’s extremely excited to meet you again, on more pleasant terms than the last time you met.” She says with a grimace.

“Wait, does that mean you didn’t see me getting crushed by Tyler’s van in a vision? If that’s the case, how were you able to get to me in time?” I ask, confused even more so than I was when I first tried to deduce how she saved me, before I found out about her visions.

“Well, I’m amazingly fast and have enhanced senses. Let’s leave it at that for now, until we get to lunch. We can find an empty table and sit together, just the two of us. That okay?” She says, leading me to the lunchroom after I close my locker.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” I say, smiling and blushing slightly despite myself.

When we get to the cafeteria, she leads the way to the line for lunch. Today is one of my favorite days, chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes day. Alice grabs a tray and follows behind me, mimicking my choices. When I go to pay, she gently pushes me aside and hands the lunch lady a bill and tells her to put it on my account. Since there are barely 450 students at Forks, and two lunch periods to separate us and give the cafeteria workers time to replenish the stock, there are several empty tables littering the room. Alice leads the way to one towards the back in a corner that is the furthest away from the other kids.

“Alright, you start eating and I’ll start talking.” Alice says, pushing her tray toward me.

“I have a couple questions first. What happens if you eat food? Like, if someone, besides me, caught on to you guys not eating. Could you eat something here that would throw them off?” I ask, pouring honey mustard onto my mashed potatoes and mixing it up.

“It doesn’t settle well in our stomachs, but we can handle small portions long enough to curb curiosity.” She says, taking a nugget and popping it in her mouth, making a subtle face of disgust.

“Hm, that’s kind of sad. There are so many varieties of food and so many smells and flavors. I would definitely miss that.” I think aloud, putting some of my potato mixture between two halves of a roll and making a sandwich.

“Well, it’s not something I miss since I don’t remember what food tastes like. Or anything from when I was human.” She says quietly, sadly.

“That’s right. I’m sorry about that. Do you know why you can’t remember your pre-vamp life?” I ask, eating my potato sandwich roll.

“Carlisle suspects it has to do with trauma when I was human, but we don’t know for sure. Do you mind if we talk about something else?” She says sadly, picking apart the roll from her tray.

“Of course, I don’t mean to bring up anything that upsets you. I was simply curious.” I say, laying my hand on hers and squeezing, well as best as I can considering it’s like squeezing a hand-shaped rock. “Well, my other question I kind of already asked, but I got the feeling there was more to your answer than you let on. So, you said your family can’t see the future like you do. Do they have other powers?”

“Not all of them, but yes, a few do. I can’t really tell you what since that’s their business to tell. I get the feeling you know who one of them is. And maybe even what.” She says, giving me a pointed look.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” I say, turning my head to look over my shoulder, spotting Edward across the room, to which Alice subtly nods her head. “So, do their powers work on me? Since yours don’t.” I ask, hoping beyond hope that the answer is no.

“I’m not sure of one of my siblings, but I know the rest don’t. It is amusing to see how frustrated it makes him, though.”

“Can they hear me if I whisper?” I ask her, leaning forward and whispering, looking up to the table the rest of the Cullen’s are sitting at in hopes to test them. I see a few of them slightly turn toward our table, just barely noticeable to anyone else. I’m watching them very closely though, so it doesn’t escape me.

“A little quieter and they won’t hear you over all the noise in here.” She leans forward and whispers so quietly I can barely make out what she says.

“I know it isn’t your business to tell me. But if you can just give me a hint if I’m close. It’ll ease my mind a little.” I say, even quieter than her, but knowing she can hear me considering how close we are. She nods to me, urging me to continue. “Some things my _favorite_ brother of yours has said have kind of given me an idea of his power too. Just an FYI, you both need a lesson in being more subtle when talking to us mere humans. You are bad at hiding things to people who actually listen. Anyway, I have a couple ideas.” I watch her carefully as I prepare to list my suspicions, ready to catch any hint she gives me to how close I am. “Lie Detection? Claircognizance? Telepathy?” She keeps absolutely still when I say the first two, but when I get to telepathy, she just very slightly twitches her mouth downward. “I see. I’m glad that doesn’t work on me. Wait, does it work on you?” She frowns a little further. “Eeesh, I’m sorry. I can’t imagine not being able to even keep your own thoughts to yourself.”

“I’ve learned to keep him out of my head, most of the time.” She whispers, and then continues louder, ending the private part of our talk. “Now it’s my turn to be Captain Curious, Miss Swan. Are you going to tell me what you told Jess? I saw her decide to confront you to get you to ‘spill’ about last night. That was as far as I got though. Care to tell me what you told her?” She says, interlacing her fingers and resting her chin on top of them, grinning.

“She just thought I was trying to get dirt on Eddy-boy. She was disappointed when I told her we didn’t talk about him.” I say, still debating on if I want to tell Alice about everything else.

“That’s it? Why does she think we would talk about him?” She says, looking disappointed.

“She thinks I, like 99% of the other girls that go to this school, are interested in him. She knows better now though.” I say, winking to her as I dip a nugget in the leftover mashed potatoes and take a bite.

“Ah, so you told her about our date.” She states, rather than asks, while looking over my shoulder and smiling.

“What are you smiling at?” I ask, looking over my shoulder to see where she is looking.

“Jess and Angela are making plans to go to your house after school, apparently. To discuss options, it seems. Does this mean you won’t need me to drive you home?” She asks, grinning mischievously.

“So, when you said all of your senses are enhanced you really meant it. That’s really not fair, you know.” I say, frowning slightly at her advantages that may ruin the surprise of our date.

“I’m sorry. I can try to focus on something else if you’d like?” She says, spotting my pout.

“Just this once, I’d appreciate that. Any other time, I really wouldn’t care. I just… I want to surprise you. I get the feeling you don’t experience that often.” I say, trying not to sound too whiney.

“That is true. I’ve only ever really been surprised a few times in my life. None of them were particularly good surprises. It’ll be nice to have a pleasant one for once.” She says, smiling slightly.

“I hope so. And I’ll still need a ride. Angela has something to do before coming to my house and Jess’ driving scares me more than yours. Isn’t it your turn to ask me questions, by the way?” I say, taking a sip of my vanilla milk.

“True, it is. So, what was Phoenix like? We have lived all over, but always places that have the least amount of sunlight. So, Phoenix isn’t on that list.” She asks, leaning forward slightly and resting her forearms on the tabletop.

“Very dry and sunny. Almost always hot. More brown than green. There is always something to do, no matter the time of day. I’m sure it isn’t as busy as places like New York or Los Angeles, but there is still always something to do. It’s pretty much the complete opposite of here.” I say, not sure what else to add.

“Sounds like you miss it.”

“I do, but it’s not as bad here as I thought it would be. Forks has some… Redeeming qualities.” I say, smiling brightly.

“Have you been hiking yet?” She asks, and I can tell she has something up her sleeve.

“Not out here I haven’t. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but when I don’t have anger driving me, I can be pretty clumsy.” I say, starting to worry about what she is planning.

“Well, there’s somewhere I’d like to take you sometime. And don’t worry, you don’t have to do much walking if you don’t want to. And if you do, I won’t let you fall.” She says, smiling sweetly.

“I’ll think about it. Why don’t we get through Saturday first and see how that goes?” I say nervously.

“Deal. But we should get going. The warning bell is about to sound.” She says, and right on queue the two-minute warning bell goes off. Looking around, I see we are some of the last few in the cafeteria.

“Wow, time sure does fly.” I say quietly to myself, earning a chuckle from Alice.

We dispose of our trays and head out to the hallway. Usually Alice walks in the opposite direction, but this time she escorts me to class, carrying my books for me. I notice she still isn’t carrying any textbooks or a bag herself. When we get to the door, she hands me my books and lightly touches my hand.

“Aw, thank you. Such a gentleman.” I say sincerely, but with some sarcasm thrown in.

“That’s gentleWOman. Get it right. I’ll see you in Drama.”

As she turns to walk away, she stops and glares inside the room. I look inside and see Edward glaring back. When he notices me, he attempts to soften his features. I watch Alice walk away and then go inside. I sit down next to Edward, who immediately scoots away from me, toward the window. Mr. Banner comes in and passes out a blank pop quiz to everyone as the bell rings. I take mine and start filling in answers, super conscious of Edward staring at the side of my head. Using my hair as cover, I decide to go ahead and let him ask whatever it is he seems to be burning to ask me.

“You havin’ a hard time with one of these questions or do you just enjoy making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up?” I whisper, so Mr. Banner doesn’t hear.

“I’m trying to find out how much of a threat you are to us. Now that Alice told you our secret, the idiot.” He whispers back, and I hear the pencil in his hand snap.

“First of all, Alice is not an idiot. If I weren’t worried about getting suspended or expelled, I’d smack you for that. Second, I’m not a threat. How could I be? I can barely walk on a stable, flat surface. Let alone be a threat to your whole family.”

“You’re right, Alice is a lot of things, but stupid isn’t one of them. More like, impulsive. She should have consulted us before telling you everything last night. And I didn’t mean you physically being a threat to us, as if you could be. I meant more along the lines of how much longer we will get to live here before you let slip our secret.” He says, alternating between amused and annoyed in his tone.

“I know what you meant. Despite what you may think, I’m not stupid either. I know the importance of keeping secrets. I also know the panic it would cause if people found out you guys actually exist, and that’s if anyone actually believed me. Which, by the way, no one would. So, calm down, I’m not telling anyone. You don’t need to worry about me.” I say, continuing to answer the questions in front of us, thankful that they’re easy and don’t require a lot of concentration on my part.

“I wish I could believe you. I’ve always been able to prevent this from happening since I joined the family. We’re in uncharted territory here, and I don’t like it.”

“There’s a first time for everything. You just gotta learn to roll with it.”

“Unfortunately, against my advice, that is what my family has decided to do. That isn’t all that worries me though.”

We sit in quiet for a while, and Mr. Banner comes around to collect our filled tests. Somehow, Edward managed to fill his in without me having noticed. I half-listen to Mr. Banner lecture about Gauss’ Law, still glancing at Eddy occasionally. After a while, he speaks up again.

“You and Alice, I’ve noticed you have become rather… Close.”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“I hope you’ve considered the danger you’re putting yourself in. Alice may not care for your safety, but _you_ should.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, if you knew better, you’d keep your distance from Alice. From all of us. You know what our diet consists of, do you not?”

“You know I do. And I don’t think there is any danger. I _know_ Alice won’t hurt me. You’d think you’d know that too, since you can see into her head.” I say frostily, which takes him aback. I guess Alice wasn’t lying about having ways to keep him out of her head.

“It’s bad enough she told you about what we are, but she told you of our abilities?” He says, straining to keep his voice low enough to not be heard.

“She didn’t tell me anything. I figured that out for myself too. I told you, I’m not stupid. If you’re worried about your secret getting out, it won’t be because of me. You guys, despite what you think, aren’t exceptionally good at playing at being normal.”

“What else have you figured out?” He asks, clenching his hands together, making me nervous.

“Back to what you said about your diet, I know you guys don’t feed off of humans. Even if you did, I wouldn’t be afraid of Alice. And I know your powers don’t work on me, for whatever reason. Is that why you can’t decide if you like me or hate me?”

“That is… Part of the reason. We aren’t discussing me though; we are talking about you and what your being part of my sister’s life means for the rest of us.”

“Well, she and I haven’t even been out on a proper date or anything. I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself there.”

“_Date?_ I just meant being friends. What are you talking about?”

“Well now, that’s none of your business. I think I’ve told you enough. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe that was the bell.”

Standing up, I look over and see Edward’s already standing and has my books in his hands, holding them out to me. Stupid vampires and their super speed. I snatch them from his hands and head to the front of the room. I rush out of the room, where Alice is waiting for me. Seeing her brightens my mood, especially when I spot Edward out of the corner of my eye frowning and stalking off.

“Looks like class went well, eh?” She says, trying to hide a snicker as she watches Edward stalk away.

“It went splendidly. I think I aced that quiz, despite your gloomy-gus brother playing the role of Big Brother.”

“I didn’t see him planning to talk to you. What happened?”

“Mostly he insulted mine and your intelligence, whined about me finding out your guys secret, warned me about the ‘danger’ I’m in being close to you, and got confused when I told him we haven’t gone out yet.” I sum up as we walk into Drama.

“So, you had an eventful class. Must have made the time fly.” She jokes as we take our seats at the top of the stairs.

“Definitely made time fly. So, what’s his deal?”

“He fancies himself our protector. Before I joined the family, he was the one who found out when people started to piece things together so they could get out before they became a problem. Now, that job has fallen to me. While we have always gotten along splendidly, I’ve always suspected he’s resented the fact that I’ve been more useful in preventing things. He doesn’t think about the fact that he is better for in the moment situations.”

“I get the feeling that isn’t the only thing he resents about you lately.” I say, thinking about how he looks at me sometimes.

“Yeah, I have the same feeling.” She trails off when class begins.

We don’t get the opportunity to talk anymore, since we have started with preparations for the play. In my case, this means working on lighting cues and other computer-controlled effects. Alice is working on costumes in the corner, where there is a sewing machine and some pretty gaudy looking materials that were no doubt in the clearance bin of a department store.

At the end of class, I wait for Alice to finish part of what looks like the beginnings of a dress. I help her put things away and we walk together to gym. We don’t talk much, which on my part is due to the fact that for the last hour all I haven been able to think about is ways to keep Alice from seeing what plan Jess and Ang are going to help me come up with. When we get to the door to the locker room, I realize Alice hasn’t said a word either and I begin to wonder what she’s thinking. I don’t get the chance to ask though, because we are already running late and have to hurry to get changed.

There are four nets set up on the gym floor, with four badminton rackets and a shuttlecock below each one. There are twenty students in the class, so I’m hoping to be one of the four that doesn’t have to play. Of course, I’m not so lucky. I’m teamed with Lauren to go against Alice and Jessica, the latter of which keeps grinning at me goofily and not-so-subtly pointing at Alice. 

Sighing, I listen to Coach Clapp remind us of the rules and how to properly serve and hit the shuttlecock, then grab my racket. Alice serves first and takes it easy on me by sending it to Lauren. She hits it back as hard as she can, obviously not realizing the design of the birdie slows it down faster than a tennis ball would. Jessica easily hits it back toward me. Unfortunately, I trip on nothing and miss it, causing us a point, which doesn’t make Lauren happy.

“Is it even possible for you to not suck at something? Besides all the dick around here, I mean.” She whispers as she walks close to me to retrieve the bird.

I look up and see that Alice heard what she said, since it’s not as loud in here as the cafeteria was, and Lauren obviously didn’t whisper quietly enough. Alice has an impassive look on her face, but I can see in her eyes that she is formulating an attack plan. I do a subtle motion with my hand, which catches her attention, and slightly shake my head no at her.

“I have a plan, trust me.” I say quietly, knowing she can hear me.

Lauren tosses the bird to Jessica, who serves it. As Lauren walks back to rally it when it starts coming down, I hit her in the back of the head with the racket, making her fall to her knees and glare at me. She misses the birdie, costing us another point. Angela, who was one of the four to not play, is our scorekeeper and struggles to stifle a laugh as she marks the point for Alice’s team. I toss the bird to Alice and point to my mouth and look pointedly at Lauren, who has recovered and is dusting off her shorts.

“I’m sorry, I just figured you were trying to tell me you wanted some pointers. Step one, the best way to position the knees, since you’ll be on them a while.” I say, causing Lauren’s mouth to drop. And with the perfect aim I was expecting of her, Alice serves the shuttlecock, hitting it right into Lauren’s open mouth. “Step two, insert the cock into your mouth. See, you’ve got it!”

Everyone around us starts laughing after hearing what I said and seeing Lauren hastily taking the birdie out of her mouth. I can see tears forming in her eyes, which causes my smug smile to falter. She looks around at everyone laughing, turns bright red, and takes off to the locker room. Coach Clapp, who was on the other end of the court giving a girl who’s name I don’t know some tips, comes over to see what all the fuss is about.

“What’s going on over here? Where did Lauren go?” She says, making everyone around us sober up.

“She wasn’t feeling well, Coach. I’ll go check on her if you don’t mind.” I say, starting to feel like maybe I took things too far.

After her nod of approval, and a worried look from my friends, I head to the locker room. I hear sobbing as soon as I open the door, and immediately feel I shouldn’t have come in here. I am not good with emotions and have no idea what I’m going to say or do when I find Lauren. Deciding I can’t really make anything any worse, I round the corner to the showers and find Lauren sitting in a corner with her face in her hands.

“Lauren?” I say quietly, which still is loud when it echoes in the empty locker room.

“What do you want? Come to give me more _lessons_?” She says, sniffing back the remainder of her tears and looking up at me.

“No, I think you’ve learned enough. At least, in that regard you have. I just wanted to say… I’m, uh, sorry. I guess I took it a little too far.” I say, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

“Gee, you think?”

“Well, can you really blame me? You have done nothing but been a complete asshole to me ever since I got here. The moment you laid eyes on me you made assumptions about me without even talking to me.” I say, starting to feel a little less bad for her.

“Yeah well, I’d heard about you long before you got here. My cousin goes to North High School in Phoenix, you know. I didn’t need to talk to you to know all about you. I know enough about you from what she told me. About how you slept your way through half of the football team. How you seduced the teachers to get your high grades. What’ll your daddy think when he hears about it?” She says, standing up and shoving past me and outside, not bothering to gather her things.

I stand there, shocked, rooted to the spot. Of course, I know about all the rumors that spread about me back home. It’s part of the reason it wasn’t as hard for me to move out here as it should have been. The only good thing about school was Jeana, but at least I can still talk to her whenever I want to. This was supposed to be a fresh start for me, and now I get the feeling Lauren is about to turn this school against me, like Gabe did.

The bell rings and Alice comes flying through the door, saving me from my mental spiral. She gets one look at me, grabs our things, and leads me out the door and toward the parking lot. She doesn’t say anything as she leads me to her car, opens the door for me, and helps me in. We’re the first to leave, so she doesn’t have to wait to get out the lot and on the road.

“What did she say to you?” She says when we’ve made the first turn away from school.

“Nothing I’d care to repeat. I’m sure you’ll hear about it tomorrow, though.” I say, wiping my finger under my eye to catch a traitorous tear.

“I knew Lauren was hateful, but I didn’t know she could be that much of a bitch.” She says after she has a vision, I’m guessing of Lauren spreading the word.

“So, she is going to tell everyone?” I ask and get confirmation from Alice when she nods slightly. “Figures, it was a fool’s fantasy to think I could get away from my problems and start over out here.” I say, leaning back in the seat and closing my eyes.

“I don’t know what happened to you in Phoenix, but I promise we won’t let it happen here.” She says, brushing her fingers over my hand.

“We?” I ask, not believing she is talking about her family. Emmett, maybe, but the other’s I feel couldn’t care less what people say about me.

“Yes, we. Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Ben, Katie, Emmett, Rosalie, and myself. The benefits of this being a small town, and therefore small school, is you already have the support of most of the ‘popular’ kids. We won’t let Lauren tarnish your reputation with her baseless lies.”

“You really think everyone, and I’m thinking mostly of Rose here, will back me up?” I say, starting to gain a shard of hope.

“Despite what you think, Rose doesn’t take kindly to people spreading nasty rumors. Especially the kind Lauren has planned.” She says, smiling over to me.

“So, does this mean you don’t believe her?”

“That you slept your way through most of the guys at your last school? Yeah no, not at all.” She says chuckling.

“Do you really think you guys would be able to stop Lauren from telling the school everything?” I ask, not getting my hopes up.

“I promise you. Especially since the first person she’s going to is Jessica. She thinks since Jessica is the gossip queen, and she thinks you two still aren’t friends, that she will get the ball rolling fastest. I saw Jess smack her down, though. I’m actually quite proud of some of the things she says. I doubt after that happens Lauren would try again.” She says after having another quick vision.

“I guess it’s stupid to get worked up over things that aren’t even true, huh?” I say, sniffing and smiling slightly.

“I didn’t say that, Bella. Whether or not it is true, it still hurts to have someone say those things. I don’t blame you for getting upset.”

“What even are the chances that someone _here_, in this town that doesn’t even have a freakin’ _McDonald’s_, would have a cousin that went to the same school as I did?”

“Yeah, that is weird. I guess coincidences do happen though.” She says as she pulls into my driveway. “Are you going to be alright until your friends get here?” She asks, looking at me concernedly.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I really feel a lot better now, thank you. And I know what you’re trying to do. No eavesdropping! Not with your super hearing or your premonitions. Promise?” I say, pointing a finger at her sternly.

“Fiiiine, I promise.” She says, pouting and crossing her arms.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride. And the pep talk.”

“Anytime, for the ride and the talk. Don’t forget to set your alarm this time. I was waiting out here a full twenty minutes for you to come out. It was excruciating.” She says dramatically.

“Wow, I’m so sorry you had to keep still for twenty minutes out of your eternal life. Poor you.” I say, rolling my eyes. “Does that mean you plan on picking me up again tomorrow?”

“If you don’t mind. I rather enjoy our morning conversations.” She says, smiling sweetly.

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning. Have a good night, Ali Cat.”

I head into the house and let Mindy outside while I fill their food bowls. I make sure we have some snacks for when Jess and Ang come over, and let Mindy back in. Since the dance is coming up soon, most of the teachers aren’t assigning homework for the last few days of school this week. Mr. Varner is the only one of mine that assigned anything, so I knock that out while I wait.

I finish just in time for Mindy to start barking at a car pulling into the driveway outside, making Chip sit up in alert and look out the window. I look outside and see Angela getting out of her Bug and coming to the door. Jess pulls in right behind her, and I open the door the let them in. Jessica hasn’t dealt with Mindy one-on-one yet, so dashes back toward her car when Mindy comes running up to her while barking. Angela and I get a good laugh when Jess finally realizes Mindy is just saying hi.

“Jess, do you really think I’d let loose a vicious dog on you?” I’m barely able to ask, I’m laughing so hard.

“Oh, shut up.” She says, shoving me out of the way so she can come in.

“You guys want anything to eat or drink?” I ask as they plop down on the couch, Chip jumping into Jess’ lap and Mindy resting her head on Angela’s.

“Whatcha got?” Jess asks, scratching Chip’s chin hesitantly.

“Nothing fancy. You guys can raid the kitchen and get whatever you want.” I say and they immediately go to the kitchen. I guess they haven’t eaten since lunch either.

“Alright, what have you come up with so far on your own?” Jessica asks through a mouthful of pizza roll.

“Our original idea was to go to Seattle, so I was thinking of sticking to that and finding something fun for us to do there. I figured it would be a nice change of pace from here, where the only ‘fun’ thing to do is hiking or hanging out at the diner.” I say, after washing down my sandwich with some juice.

“That’s a decent idea. Dinner and a movie is so played out.” Angela says, and I stifle a snicker with a cough. Dinner couldn’t have been an option anyway, considering Alice’s dietary restrictions.

“I’ve been trying to look up things to do in Seattle or just anywhere around here, but don’t really know what would be good. I’ve never really been on a date, so haven’t really thought about what would be a good date idea before. I was thinking of taking a boat ride, taking a walk through one of the parks, or something like that. What do you guys think?” I ask, suddenly hyper aware that I should have known better than to think I could plan a date by myself.

“Those sound fun and all, but I think you’re forgetting something.” Jessica says, and I look at her with a puzzled expression, wondering what I could be ‘forgetting’ when we haven’t done much discussing. “Are those things that Alice would enjoy doing? You know her better than us, but from the little I’ve noticed from hearing her talk when she’s sat with us at lunch, those don’t really seem like her speed.”

“Oh, yeah I guess you’re right. I think I’ve watched too many movies.” I say, surprised at Jessica’s suddenly serious and decent advice. “Alright, so let’s brainstorm. I know she likes art, music, and is a closet nerd...”

A few hours later, we’ve narrowed down a list of over a dozen options to five great ideas for me to pick from. I decide to not nail it down to one just yet. I especially don’t want to tell Jess or Ang what I decide on, to make sure that Alice can’t see. We actually came up with everything in the first hour, so have spent the last two talking and joking around. When she’s relaxed and not worrying about what the who school thinks of her, Jessica is actually pretty smart and funny.

“I really appreciate your help guys. I would definitely have screwed this up without you. I think I’m all set for this weekend now.” I say, giving them both big bear hugs, lifting them and all. “I’m gonna make a few calls tomorrow to nail things down.”

“You know you have to call us the moment it’s over. Well, maybe call on Sunday. I don’t want you interrupting our night if things go well between Mike and me.” Jessica says, getting a faraway look in her eye before shaking her head clear, giving me one last hug, and then going to her car.

“I’d say same, but I don’t expect things to get anywhere with me and Eric. So, you can call me whenever.” Ang say, hugging me before walking out the door to her Bug.

“Did you guys have fun, getting all that attention?” I say as I pet Mindy and Chip, who are lounging on the couch.

It’s late and Charlie still hasn’t made it home yet. I’m a little worried, so decide to give him a call. He doesn’t answer, which makes me even more scared that somethings happened. I wait a few minutes and call again, this time leaving a voicemail when he doesn’t answer. Mindy and Chip are starting to sense my unease and snuggle closer to me, whining and purring quietly. A few minutes later, I hear a car door close outside and rush to the window to look outside, sighing in relief when I see dad walking up to the door.

“Dad, why haven’t you been answering your phone? You could have been dead in a ditch or something? I’ve been worried sick, young man!” I say, trying to be humorous to help calm me down.

“Jesus Bells, I’m sorry. I sorta forgot to take my phone outta my pocket before I went wading through the Sol Duc River chasing down a kid that decided it would be funny to spray paint my squad car.” He says, his boots squelching as he goes to take them off.

“Don’t you dare track all that water in here. I just got this place cleaned up. Go back outside, around to the back door, and I’ll bring you a towel and your robe.” I say sternly, knowing he won’t do a good job of cleaning after himself if he got water everywhere.

“Alright, alright I’m goin’.” He says, raising his hands in surrender and going back outside.

I run upstairs and grab his robe from the hook on the back of his bedroom door and a clean towel from the bathroom. When I get to the kitchen, I grab a large plastic bag and then meet him at the door. I hand him the towel, robe, and instruct him to put the wet clothes in the bag so I can take them to the laundry without them dripping everywhere. I close the door, so he has his privacy and because I don’t need to add seeing my dad naked on the list of shit I didn’t want to deal with today.

“Alright Drill Sergeant, here’s the bag. Satisfied now?” He says, coming back in and going straight up the stairs toward the shower, not even letting me give a witty response.

“Did they at least write something funny or cool on your car?” I ask after he’s come back down, clean and dry. We are eating dinner now, Charlie’s uniform in the wash and himself feeling refreshed and a little more chipper now that he’s showered.

“Not even. They’re never original. Just the usual ‘Pig’ written in big letters or in this guys case ‘oink, oink’. They hardly ever not reference pigs.” He sighs, taking a bite of his hot dog (I’m not feeling up to cooking today, sue me).

“Such a shame. Kid’s these days, I swear.” I say, shaking my head and trying to keep my features composed.

“So, anything interesting going on in your world?”

“Not really. Angela and Jessica came over after school and we hung out. Besides that, it’s been the same old, same old.” I say, not wanting to go into details of why we were hanging out.

“I’m glad you’ve made friends Bell’s. I know you don’t really want to be here, so was kinda worried you’d intentionally shut people out. Maybe you realize now that Forks ain’t so bad.” He says cheerily, at least in his own way.

“Yeah, the kids at school are definitely nicer than the ones back in Phoenix. And it’s nice being close to the beach, even if it is too cold to really enjoy the water except during, a total of like three days out of the year.” I say, shrugging my shoulders.

“Alright, well I’m heading off to bed. I need to head in early tomorrow for a conference call with some of the surrounding towns police and sheriff offices. I’ll be sure to stop by and get a new phone while I’m at it too, so I don’t freak ya out again.” He says, getting up and clearing his dishes from the kitchen table.

“Is it about that animal? Has it been caught yet?” I ask, clearing up the rest of the dishes.

“Not yet. There haven’t been any attacks for a couple weeks now. We’re wondering if it’s been killed or something. We’re pretty much just gonna discuss what we think we should do since there’s been no activity.”

“Oh, well I hope things work out and calm down for you. It’s nice when you’re home more.” I say, genuinely.

“Thanks kiddo, I’ll try my best to get home more.” He says, his neck and ears turning red. “I’ll see ya tomorrow. Good night, Bells.”

’Night.” I say, washing the dishes and letting Mindy out one last time before I head up for a shower and bed.


	9. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to dedicate more of my free time to this story. I've spent the few hours between waking up and having to go to work over the last few days trying to hammer out this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try to keep up this trend, at least for a little while.

The next morning, I wake up excited by the thought that Alice is waiting for me, just downstairs. I quickly get dressed and brush my hair and teeth. I rush down the stairs, a little too quickly, and step wrong when halfway down. I catch myself on the railing and manage to slide down the rest of the way on my ass rather than tumble down head over heels. Mindy rushes over and licks at me, tail between her legs in concern.

I look around, embarrassed in case Charlie is still home and saw it. Or worse, Alice heard me with her stupid super-hearing. Relieved when I don’t see or hear anything, I dust myself off and limp my way to the back door the let Mindy out, who only goes far enough to relive herself then comes right back and nuzzles her head in my hand.

“I’m okay Moo Moo, you don’t need to worry. You should be used to this by now, I know I am.” I say, scratching her chest and making her leg twitch.

Chip has jumped on the little cabinet by the door and paws at my arm, no doubt jealous of Mindy’s attention. “Oh, so sorry Chippy. There you are.” I say, scratching his back near his tail, which makes him lift his head and start licking frantically at the air.

Laughing, I say my goodbyes and head outside. Sure enough, Alice is outside waiting for me. This time though, she is just casually leaning against my truck, her yellow Porsche no where in sight. I’ve finally accepted that my heart with always skip a beat and breath catch whenever I first see her after any time apart. I’ve stopped momentarily, raking my eyes up her body, which I can’t help doing. She’s wearing black strappy sandals, a blue dress that comes just below her knees, and a black blazer unbuttoned over it.

I stopped so briefly, any human wouldn’t have noticed. Of course, Alice isn’t human, so she noticed my hesitation. When my eyes make their way up to her gorgeous face, she’s looking at me with a sly smile. Cheeks reddening, I make my way toward the truck, glancing down for a moment to make sure I don’t trip over the part of the worn flagstone walkway that has cracked and sticks up. In the two seconds my eyes left her, Alice got in the truck and has already made herself comfortable.

“Where’s your car?” I ask, setting my bookbag on the floor beneath her. She has her feet curled under her on the bench seat, so I figure my bag being down there won’t be in her way.

“It seemed you didn’t enjoy all the attention we received yesterday, so I figured we could just ride in together in your truck instead.” She said casually.

“I’m pretty sure the attention had nothing to do with the car, Alice.” I say, rolling my eyes as I plug in my phone to the AUX cable. I realize I don’t need to, since I’m sure we won’t listen to anything and just talk. It’s a habit though.

“You may be right, but I want to try to make you more comfortable in any way I can, Bella.” She says sweetly, taking my phone off the seat next to me and hitting the play button on the lock screen.

“So, do you not want to talk today?” I say louder than I probably need to when the music blasts through the old speakers in the truck.

“I just wanted some background music is all. Now, I believe it’s my turn!” She says, after turning the volume down on Boy With a Coin by Iron & Wine.

“Alright, hit me with your best shot.” I say, grinning at her enthusiasm. I should be dreading going to school after what happened with Lauren, but it’s hard to be worried about it after talking to Alice yesterday and with how bubbly she is today.

“Tell me more about when you were little. You’ve only really told me about hating coming here during the summer to visit your dad and about taking care of your mom. Tell me some of the happier times.” She says, eyes twinkling when I glance at her as I look over my shoulder to back out of the driveway.

“Well, my mom left Charlie, taking me with her, when I was two. I don’t remember much for the first couple years, since I was so young, but I remember the last few places we lived before settling down in Phoenix. We spent quite a bit of time in the South, I think ‘cause mom wanted to get as far from here and as much sunlight as possible. I know we first went to North Carolina and then Texas, at least that’s what she told me. I don’t remember them, since I was still little. My memories start when we lived in Georgia, when I was four. We have family there, and I think mom couldn’t afford to live on her own at the time. Besides Phoenix, we spent the most time there.”

“Was it just because you had family there that you spent more time in Georgia?”

“That’s part of the story, so be patient and let me finish.” I say, bumping my shoulder into her, despite knowing that it’s a useless gesture.

“I’m so sorry to have ruined your flow.” She says, sticking her tongue out at me, but smiling all the same.

“We spent about four years there, with my Aunt Kelly and cousins. The best memory I have of that time is one weekend we spent in Atlanta not long before we left for our next adventure. We spent the first day going to the Georgia Aquarium. We went to every exhibit, seeing as many of the shows as we could. I saw the dolphin show, and my mom even splurged and got us the penguin encounter. Next we went to the World of Coca-Cola. I thought that was kinda boring, except taking pictures with the Coke Polar Bear and trying all the different soda flavors of the world at the end. The next day, we spent at Six Flags. I was too little to really enjoy all the rides, but we still did the Haunted House water ride and rode a few of the smaller rides for kids. I took pictures with all the Looney Tunes characters and we got our Caricatures done.

“Not long after that weekend, mom got a job in Tucson. Apparently, while we were in Georgia and Aunt Kelly was taking care of me, mom was getting her Bachelor’s degree in Education at Columbus State University. I think that’s the most dedicated she’s ever been at anything. So, an elementary school in Tucson offered her her first job out of college. I was nine when we moved, and hadn’t really ever made friends since we moved around a lot. That didn’t change at first, because we only were in Tucson for the one school year. She was offered a job in Phoenix that paid more, and we stayed there ever since. We moved around a bit, but never outside the city. So, I finally was able to make some friends.” I finish as we pull into the student parking lot.

After I park, I look over and Alice has a faraway look in her eye, a smile playing at her lips. I watch her for a moment, drunk on the peaceful look on her face. I could have sat there forever, watching her. Of course, the loud bang of a car door shutting next to us makes me jump and causes Alice to laugh at the startled look on my face.

“I don’t remember my human life, but hearing you tell me about yours, I hope mine was as adventurous and happy.” She says, taking my hand in hers and running her thumb over my knuckles.

“I hope so too.” I choke out, a pang of guilt welling inside me. At first, I attribute it to her not remembering her childhood and me remembering a lot of mine, but something in me makes me feel it’s something else. “So, next question?” I ask, pushing the feeling aside.

“What are we doing this weekend?” She asks, non-chalantly.

“Nice try. You’ll find out tomorrow.” I laugh, grabbing my bag and getting out of the truck.

“Tomorrow is forever away though! Can I get just a hint?” She asks with a pout as I meet her at the back of the truck and we walk together to school.

“You know, for someone who is well over a hundred years old, you sure are impatient.” I say, trying not to look at her and give in to her puppy dog eyes.

“Maybe because I’m so old is why I’m impatient, you think about that?” She says, huffing as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“Fine, I’ll give you a hint.” I say, which earns me a victory smile from her. “Your hint is… We won’t be in Forks.” I say, laughing when she stops and looks after me angrily as I continue walking towards the main building.

“That doesn’t count!” She says, stomping to catch back up to me.

“You never stipulated what kind of hint. And it’s too late to do it now. I’ve already given you one.” I finish when I see she is about to protest. “Alice, let me surprise you please.” I say imploringly, which makes her groan in defeat.

“Fine, I won’t ask about tomorrow anymore… Until lunch.” She says, skipping ahead cackling madly as she looks over her shoulder at me. I stop to look up at the sky and sigh in defeat.

Alice and I sit with my friends at lunch instead of by ourselves, having gotten a lot of the heavy conversations out of the way. She’s sat with us enough now that everyone treats her like one of us, for the most part. Today, Jessica is talking animatedly with Alice about the dress I helped her pick out, earning me a proud smile from Alice that makes my stomach flip. Suddenly, the hairs on my neck rise, and I look around the room for the cause.

A few tables away, I see the football player that hit the gay boy not long after I started school here. He is staring at Alice, a hungry look in his eye that I recognize all too well. Without thinking about it, I grab Alice’s hand under the table tightly, my eyes still on the boy. Alice notices my sudden change in posture and feels my hand squeezing hers, so looks up at me.

Following my gaze, she sees the boy and turns in her chair so he can only see her back now. When he finally looks away, I look down at Alice and move to release her hand, but she holds on. Jessica, who had still been talking to Alice when I interrupted her, looks over her shoulder to where I was looking.

“That’s Hunter. Even some of the other guys on the football team can’t stand him. To say he’s an asshole would be an understatement. Did you see what he did to Patrick and Gavin a few months ago?” Jessica asks us.

“Yeah, I saw that. I don’t understand how someone could be so cruel to someone else just for who you like or love.” Alice says, squeezing my hand under the table.

“It takes a special kind of hatred and viscousness to treat people like that.” I say quietly, scooting closer to Alice, who I’m fairly sure used her super speed to kiss my cheek. A glance down at her sheepish smile confirms my suspicion and I smile back, warmth spreading from my cheek throughout my body.

“So, Jessica. Can you give me a hint of what Leanne has cooked up for us tomorrow?” Alice whispers, completely throwing me off guard.

“Jessica, don’t you dare answer that!” I say, glaring down at Alice who just laughs and steals one of my tater tots, causing me to glare even harder at her, if that’s even a thing.

“What about tomorrow? Did you guys decide to go to the dance?” Mike says, interrupting Eric, who he was having a conversation with about video games.

“No, we already made plans, remember?” I say, trying hard not to roll my eyes at him.

“Oh right, Seattle. Aren’t you just gonna go shopping anyway? Why do you need a hint from Jessica about the plans?” He aims the question at Alice.

“Oh, well… Uh…” Alice stumbles, clearly at a loss at what to say. I realize it’s because of me not having told anyone besides Ang and Jess about our date.

“I asked Alice out the other day, so tomorrow is going to be our first date.” I say, sparing her. Even though watching her fumble for words is utterly adorable.

“O-oh… I didn’t realize you were… Um…” Mike stutters while Eric stares at me from next to him with his jaw hanging.

“It’s not like she has to announce it to anyone. What is she supposed to do, throw it into her introduction? ‘Hi, I’m Bella and I like girls.’ Does it really matter?” Jessica chimes in, earning a high-five from Angela and a laugh from me.

“Yeah, you’re right. Well, I think you two make a cute couple.” He says, with a genuine smile at us. Jessica, beaming, kisses his cheek, making him blush.

“What do you have planned, Bella? I know of an awesome- Ouch, hey!” Eric starts, but is interrupted by Angela smacking his arm.

“Thanks Ang. No spoiling the surprise guys. Alice is already impatient enough as it is. I don’t need half the school fueling the fire.” I say between laughing fits, since Alice crossed her arms and huffs when I mention her impatience.

Alice walks me to Physics, like usual, and I take my seat next to Edward. Mr. Banner brings in an ancient box TV with a VCR on a rolling cart and settles it in next to his desk. He pops in a VHS tape, hits play, and the intro to Bill Nye the Science Guy crackles through the speakers. He doesn’t say a word, and just sits at his desk and grades papers. It’s quiet for a while, which I’m grateful for, and I think I might be lucky enough to get to go through a whole class without the jerk next to me pissing me off. Of course, that doesn’t last. 

“Are you really going through with this date with my sister?” He asks quietly. He managed to make it through a whole episode before talking, so I guess that’s progress.

“Why are you making it sound like I don’t want to go out with your sister? Like I’m doing it to spite someone.” I ask, feeling the well of anger build up that he always brings out of me.

“Well, aren’t you? If so, you’re succeeding. I am sufficiently spited.” He says, chuckling at his own joke.

“Why am I not surprised you’d think that? Edward, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not interested in you. I genuinely want to show Alice a great time. I really care about her. And if you care about your sister, you’d get it through your thick skull that there is never going to be anything between you and I. Ever.” I say, trying to keep myself from angry-crying.

“If you’re going to risk your life dating a predator like us, you should at least pick the _right_ one of us. Have you ever dated a man? Give me a chance, I’m sure you’ll change your mind.” He says, moving his hand over toward mine.

I can’t take it anymore. I get up, ask Mr. Banner for a bathroom pass, and storm out of the classroom and into the girls bathroom down the hall. Fuming, I run the cold water and splash it over my face and neck. I lay my head in my hands, elbows on either side of the sink, and shake my head. I shouldn’t be surprised Edward would say that. All my lesbian friends back in Phoenix said the more homophobic and self-centered men would say similar things when they told them they weren’t interested in them.

After the way he reacted to what Hunter did to Patrick and Gavin, he definitely seems the homophobic type. And anyone who thinks he isn’t self-centered is blind. I just have to remind myself I only have to put up with him a couple more months, then the school year is over. Next year, the moment I realize I’m in a class with him, I’ll switch to another class without him in it. Ugh, why couldn’t there have been an opening in another class a few months ago when he asked? That would have saved me a lot of trouble.

I’m just about to dry off and leave when the door swings open and Rosalie saunters in. She sees me, but doesn’t say a word. Instead, she strides over to the sink furthest from me, leans against it, and pulls out her phone. After watching her in confusion for a minute, I turn to leave when she calls out to me.

“Don’t let guys like Edward get to you. They aren’t worth it.” She says, never taking her eyes off her phone.

“Used to it, are you?” I ask, wondering how she knows it was Edward that’s gotten to me.

“Very much so. Don’t give them the satisfaction of knowing they got under your skin. They’ll misinterpret why. He’ll think whatever he said has you questioning yourself. Does it?” She says, finally looking up and meeting my gaze.

“Absolutely not.” I answer, knowing she’s right about him misinterpreting my abrupt departure and dreading going back.

“Good. I’d hate to have to torture you for breaking my favorite sister’s heart. Now, put your game face on and get back in there. Show him you’re not playing his games.” She commands, looking back down at her phone.

“I could never hurt Alice, so don’t worry about that… And thanks, Rosalie.” I say, turning around and walking back to class. Not before seeing the corner of her lip twitch up into a smile, though.

I sit back down in my seat, only 5 minutes are left for the bell, so it wasn’t really worth coming back at all, but I know Rose is right and I have to show Edward he can’t get to me. He’s smirking when he sees me come back, probably thinking I’ve come back to fall into his arms. He opens his mouth to say something, but I interrupt.

“Just so you know, I have dated guys before. They did nothing for me. On the same note, most other women do nothing for me either. It has nothing to do with gender, and everything to do with the individual person. Nothing is going to change that. Alice is amazing. I like her because she is funny, smart, kind, generous, understanding, curious, and a million other things. Not because she is a woman. I like her for what’s on the inside, not between her legs. Now you, you are a chauvinistic, homophobic, rude, narcissistic, bumptious asshole. I’m not interested, in you Edward. You can’t convince me otherwise, no matter how hard you try. As a matter of fact, the harder you try, the harder you’ll fail. Give it up already.” I say, finally meeting his eye and showing him I mean whole-heartily what I’m saying.

Just then the bell rings, and I calmly put my things away. He eyes me for a moment longer, then stands up, slamming his seat on the table behind us and walks out without another word. Alice strides in, helping me to gather the rest of my things and walk me to Drama. She isn’t smiling, and I wonder if she knows what happened.

“Rosalie text me. You okay?” She says when the last student exits the room.

“Yeah, I’m fine. She gave me a pep talk, which I never in a million years would have thought would happen. Inspirational speeches much be another Vampire thing.” I say, grinning up at her.

“I think that’s a Cullen thing, actually.” She says, playfully shoving me ahead of her out the door.

The rest of the day passes much like all the others. Taking Rosalie’s advice to heart, I don’t spare Edward or our exchange in class another thought. Alice and I don’t talk much during Drama due to being on opposite sides of the room with our tasks. Neither do we get to talk in Gym, being put on separate teams again. Lauren has refrained from goading me today, no doubt due to some of the things I’ve heard whispers about.

To my delight, Alice was right yesterday. Behind me on the bench I hear a girl telling another girl that Lauren tried to tell her I was a whore and my last school who is going to continue my path of sleeping through the rest of my high school years here. She regales excitedly that she didn’t get far with that, having been verbally smacked down by Emmett, who was walking by. I don’t get much more than that, since they start talking about how dreamy Emmett is and I lose interest. I never really doubted when Alice said I have allies here, but hearing that still causes a warmth to spread through me.

After school, Alice rides with me to my house and she starts asking me a barrage of questions. What are my favorite flowers, my favorite gemstone, my favorite kind of chocolates, and more about my favorite things. When she’s done with that, she fires off more questions. This time wanting more details about the important people in my life like Charlie, Renee, and Jeana. They’re so fast, I can only blurt out the first things that come to mind, which I suspect was her intention, not wanting to give me a chance to hold anything back.

“Where are we going tomorrow?” She tries to trick me after a particularly fast rapid fire session.

“Oh, you almost had me there.” I say, having almost actually answered.

“Damn, I thought that would work for sure.” She says, crossing her arms and looking ahead. Suddenly, she stills for a moment with a vision. “Uh-oh, I better head out.”

“What do you mean uh-oh?” I ask, dumbfounded. Just then, headlights appear on the house and a dark blue Dodge Dart pulls up behind me.

“There’s a… complication. I should leave now before I make things worse for you. I’ll see you tomorrow, 1 o’clock.” She gives me a weak smile.

Before I can process what’s happened, she’s out of the car. She gives a quick glance to the car behind me and then walks down the street. I figure she ran to my house, using her Vampire speed, and will do the same to get home, once she’s out of sight of whoever these visitors are.

“Hey, Bella! Surprised to see me?” Jacob calls out as he hops out of the drivers seat of the car. Charlie is pulling in with his cruiser now.

“Very! What are you doing here?” I ask, walking up to him as he pulls out a wheelchair from the trunk of the car, putting a puzzled look on my face.

“Billy!” Charlie calls out, bouncing out of his car, looking like a little kid at Christmas and helping Jacob with the wheelchair.

“My dad wanted to come surprise your dad.” He answers, opening the passenger side door of the car and revealing an older, more heavyset version of himself. Seriously, the only difference in them is their age, they look so much alike.

“Dad, are you sufficiently flabbergasted?” I call out teasingly as I open the front door and turn on some lights, holding it open for them as they wheel Billy into the house.

“This sure is unexpected. What brings you around?” Dad asks, kicking off his boots and hanging up his belt by the door.

“We figured we’d catch the game with you. It’s been too long.” Billy answers, taking off his hat and setting it on the credenza next to him.

“Yeah, our TV went out a few days ago.” Jacob chimes in, earning a smack from his dad.

“Jacob here also couldn’t stop raving about how excited he was to see Bella here again.” Billy says, no doubt teasing Jacob.

“Well, you guys go ahead and get it set up, I’m gonna run upstairs to shower and change outta my uniform real quick. Make yourselves at home.” Charlie says, already running upstairs.

“I’ll make us something to eat. You guys are hungry, right?” I ask, earning a subtle nod from Billy, who is looking at me with piercing black eyes. “Wanna help me, Jake?” I say, breaking eye contact and heading to the kitchen.

“Sure!” He answers me, grinning from ear to ear. “What do you need me to do?” He asks, rubbing his hands together and looking around like the sink is going to answer him instead of me.

“There are some potatoes in the bag on top of the fridge. Slather some oil on them from the cabinet next to your head there, sprinkle some salt and pepper on them, poke some holes in them with a fork, and wrap them in tin foil from the drawer behind you.” I say, pulling some steaks out of the fridge and setting them on the counter.

“Will do!” He says buoyantly, and I can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm.

“So, who was that in the truck with you? I thought I knew most of the kids from your school, but I didn’t recognize her.” He asks while I season the steaks, the iron skillet heating up on the stove.

“Her name is Alice Cullen.” I say, not sure if he is going to react badly. Maybe he’s finally believing in his people’s legends.

“That would explain the look on my dads face when she got out of your car.” He laughs, wrapping the last potato up. “What’s next for these guys?”

“Put them on a cookie sheet from the cabinet by your knees there and pop them in the oven for me.” I say, pointing with my elbow toward said cabinet. “I forgot; your dad doesn’t like the Cullens. I bet seeing one of them with me got his blood boiling.” I say, feigning ignorance.

“Yeah, the superstitious old man went from all smiles to brooding like some emo teenager in one of those old movies from like 2009.” He answers, making me roll my eyes at his use of the word old to describe something from only 10 years ago.

“Jake, I’m sorry to break it to you, but you can’t call something old if it was from your lifetime. Not until you’re over the age of 60, at least.” I joke with him, putting the steaks in the now hot skillet.

“Whatever. Old lady.” He says, earning a punch in the arm from me. “Ow, that actually hurt. You’re stronger than you look.”

“And there’s plenty more where that came from, keep it up.” I threaten, holding my fist up for emphasis. “So, how come I haven’t seen you guys around here since I moved in?” I ask, after a comfortable silence with nothing but the sizzle of the steaks to break the otherwise silent room.

“Well, my dad kinda pissed off your dad when he brought up his dislike of the Cullens. I think dad is trying to bury the hatchet, so tonight is kinda a reunion for them.” He says, leaning against the counter and watching me work.

“Ah.” Is all I can think to answer. “How’s the progress on your car? You find that ’67 Dodge yet?” I ask, trying to fill the now awkward silence.

“No, not yet. We borrowed that one out there. I think I have a lead though. I just need to save a bit more money. Hopefully, it doesn’t get sold before then.”

The steaks and potatoes are done now, so we set up some plates and head back into the living room, where Billy and Charlie are absorbed in the game. Jacob hands Billy his plate, I had Charlie his, and we sit together on the floor. I don’t really focus much on the game. I’m more concerned with listening to the older men’s conversation, listening to hear if Billy is going to rat me out. I’m not really worried about Charlie knowing about Alice and I hanging out, I’m more concerned with Billy trying and succeeding to convince Charlie that I shouldn’t spend time with Alice.

“That was a great game. You guys should come out for the next one.” Charlie says a few hours later, Billy and Jacob just outside the front door, about to head home.

“We’ll be here. If nothing else, for Bella’s amazing cooking. Who woulda thought the girl who convinced my Jacob here that mud pies would taste good would turn out to be able to whip up something so tasty.” He teases, revealing his first genuine smile to me since he’s been here.

“Definitely not from me or her mom. You guys have a safe drive.” Charlie says, waving as Jacob helps his dad in the car and puts the wheelchair in the trunk.

“Bella, you be careful too.” Billy says quietly, when Charlie heads back in the house.

I just nod in response, waving at Jake and watching them until their lights fade out of view. When I get back in the house, Charlie is already cleaning up the dishes, a wide grin on his face and bounce in his step.

“It was nice seeing your friend after so long, huh?” I say, not being able to hide my own smile at his happiness, no matter the intended cryptic warning Billy parted me with.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. Last time I saw him, he was trying to convince me to kick the Cullens oughta town. I wasn’t having any of that though. Carlisle is a great man, and he does wonderful things for this community.” He says, drying off his hands when he’s washed the last of the dishes. “Hey, I haven’t had a chance to talk to you yet today. How was school?”

“I mean, it’s school. I went to classes, talked with friends at lunch, went to more classes. That was pretty much it. Nothing really exciting.” I answer, and he nods in response. I get the feeling he is hedging for something else though. “Is there something else you wanted to talk about, Dad?”

“Well, are you still going to Seattle tomorrow?” He asks cautiously.

“That’s the plan.”

“You sure you don’t want to go to the dance? Did you not get asked by any of the boys at school?” He asks, not meeting my eye from what is no doubt embarrassment.

“No, I don’t dance and don’t want to go to the dance. Besides, it’s girls choice. I would have to do the asking.” I reply, deciding not to throw in ‘or another girl would have to ask me’.

“Oh. Well, I don’t really want you to go to Seattle alone. I can skip my fishing trip and come with you?” He says, a combination of relief and dread in his voice.

“I won’t be alone. A friend is skipping the dance too and we’re gonna go to Seattle together. You can go on your trip. We’re running low on fish in the freezer as it is. There’s only about enough in there to feed a family of four for about a year. We need at _least_ two years worth at a time.” I say teasingly.

“Oh.” He perks up a bit at this, ignoring my jab at him. “Who is it?”

“Alice Cullen. She’ll be by around one to pick me up. We’ll be out super late, so don’t wait up for us.” I answer, knowing he would if I didn’t warn him.

“Alright, well still text me every couple hours, so I know you two are okay. Make sure she does the same for her dad too.” He says, yawning and stretching.

“You got it. Now, get to bed. I wanna get some chores done then I’ll hit the hay too.” I say, giving him a quick hug.

He heads up to bed, and I spend the next couple of hours getting laundry done, cleaning the bathroom and kitchen, and tidying up my room. I still have things I should get done, but figure I should get to bed so I can be well rested for tomorrow. Of course, that’s an impossible task. I have a hard time sleeping, too excited and nervous for tomorrow. I toss and turn, glancing at my phone to check the time, double checking my alarm is set to give me plenty of time to finish my chores and get ready.

Finally, around 4am, I fall asleep. At 10, my alarm goes off and I spring out of bed and to the shower. I shave _everywhere_, wash my hair, and scrub vehemently at my skin. Next, I spend a good hour throwing my clothes around like they do in movies, trying to pick out something to wear. I didn’t understand why girls did that in movies, until now. In the end I go with ripped jeans and a t-shirt without a hoodie for once, so I can show off my tattoos.

Next, I spend another half hour deciding on what to do with my hair. Not that I know how to do anything with it. My go-to’s are wearing it down or in a ponytail. After a quick Google search on my phone, I find a style I can do, which is a messy bun with some loose strands framing my face. I make myself a grilled ham and cheese to eat, not wanting to get too hungry while out with Alice, since she doesn’t eat herself.

I still have about an hour until Alice gets here, so I decide to finish some of chores I didn’t get to yesterday. I put on my music to shuffle, open the curtains and blinds to let some light in, and start cleaning the litterbox. When I finish that, I dust the shelves, taking off the pictures and books to get underneath and between them. Finally, I start vacuuming the living room. Just as I’m finishing, I’m Too Sexy by Right Said Fred comes on and I can’t help to dance and sing along to it, using the hose on the vacuum as a microphone. Mindy comes in then, watching me with her tail wagging.

_I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my fur  
Too sexy for my fur  
So sexy it hurts_

Halfway through, Mindy starts dancing with me, getting on her back legs and putting her paws in my hands to let me lead her around for a few seconds at a time. Chip doesn’t participate, instead laying on the back of the couch and watching us, tail twitching when I look over at him. When the song ends and there is a pause before the next song, I hear laughing coming from behind me. I turn around and see Alice on the other side of the window, doubled over.

“What’s so funny? You’ve never seen a girl dance with her dog before?” I yell over her laughter when I open the front door.

“Only in movies. That was adorable though. I’m more laughing at the song choice than anything.” She says when she finally sobers up.

“Hey, I didn’t really pick it. It’s on shuffle and it came up. Don’t tell me you don’t dance and sing along when I’m Too Sexy comes on?” I say, standing aside to let her in. “Oh, do I have to invite you in? Is that a thing?” I ask, suddenly remembering another thing from movies about Vampires.

“No, that’s another myth.” She says, stepping inside wearily.

“Why the hesitation then?” I ask, grabbing my coat.

“Animals don’t usually take well to me. Well, to my kind really. I don’t want to make your pets uncomfortable.” She says, right before Mindy bounds over and sniffs at her, hair raised on her back.

After a moment, she wags her tail and shoves her head under Alice’s hand for scratches. I can tell Alice wasn’t expecting that reaction, by the way her eyes widen and the delighted grin that spreads on her face. Slowly, she crouches down and scratches Mindy’s chin. Then she gets kisses all over her face, and starts laughing blissfully.

“This has never happened before. Every animal I’ve ever come across has either tried to run away from me or tried to attack me. I have to cross to other sides of streets when someone is walking a dog by me to avoid any attention.” She says gently stroking Mindy’s sides while she sits and pants happily in front of her.

“Well, Mindy isn’t like most dogs. And Chip isn’t like most cats.” I say, looking over and seeing Chip hesitantly stalk toward Alice. He sniffs her hand, then after a moment rubs his cheek on her and starts purring. “They’re _exceptionally_ good judges of character. Getting you to come in was a test, and looks like you passed.” I say, which earns me a warm smile from Alice, who has her hands full trying to give Mindy and Chip equal attention.

“Ugh, we better go now. If this keeps up, I’ll never leave.” She says, reluctantly withdrawing her hands and standing up.

“Alright, let’s go. You two be good while I’m gone.” I say, grabbing my coat of the hanger by the door, just in case it starts raining or gets too cold, and following Alice outside. “So, does this mean you’ve never had a pet?” I ask when we settle into her car. It’s a cloudy day out, but it doesn’t look like there will be any rain, thankfully.

“No, but I’ve always wanted one. I gave up on the idea though after trying to volunteer at an animal shelter in the 40s. The animals reacted pretty much the opposite way of yours when I went there. Even the bunnies hid when I walked in.” She says dejectedly.

“Well, that was over 70 years ago. Maybe things have changed since then.” I say, putting my hand on her arm as she back out of the driveway and speeds off toward highway 101. “Now, onto other subjects! Today is a happy day!”

“Alright, how about we just listen to some music then? Even with my driving, we still have about 2 hours until we get there. And I figure you want a break after my rapid-fire questioning yesterday.” She says, pulling out her phone and handing it to me with her Spotify open. “By the way, I love this piece on your arm here. I’m glad you decided to show more of your skin off. It’s sad that you feel the need to hide yourself under those baggy hoodies.” She says, brushing her finger on the skull and spider lilies tattoo on my upper left arm.

“Very considerate of you. And thank you, I came up with the idea for this after watching a movie a few years ago. Now, let’s see what you have here… Oh, this is the one, definitely.” I say, tapping on my choice.

_1-3-5-8-7-6-5-4-3-5-2-3-4-#5  
And the 8 is the same as the 1 but an Octave apart  
Try to learn it by heart_

“Okay, how do you know this song?” Alice asks, laughing at me as I follow along perfectly to the song, even when it gets to the faster parts.

“When I spent summers with dad, we would listen to these kinds of songs over and over again. Dad listens to a lot of stuff from the 50s, I think because my Grandpa Jeff was big into it and passed it down. We listened to this song and a few others so much I have them all memorized.”

“What’s another song you guys listened to a lot?” She asks, looking up at me with a slight smile on her face, framed by the window behind her and where the trees are blurring by.

“Let’s see if you have any… Yep, of course you do. Should have known.” I say, playing the next one.

_While riding in my Cadillac, what, to my surprise,  
A little Nash Rambler was following me, about one-third my size.  
The guy must have wanted it to pass me up  
As he kept on tooting his horn. Beep! Beep!  
I'll show him that a Cadillac is not a car to scorn._

_Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
His horn went, beep, beep, beep. (Beep! Beep!)_

“No wonder you have such a wide range of tastes in music. You listen to everything from this to things like Infant Annihilator and everything in between.” She says, laughing as I continue singing along, then she joins me at the end.

“So, are all of you able to sing? Is that another part of Vampiric charm?” I ask as I search for something else to listen to.

“Oh, definitely not. I’ve heard Rosalie and Carlisle trying to sing in the shower before, and I wouldn’t wish having to listen to that on my worst enemy. Esme and Emmett tried singing in the car once when we went on a road trip, but Edward and I put a stop to that before they got a few words in. No, I’m the singer in the family. Edward isn’t terrible, but he is much better at instruments. Piano especially.”

“So, karaoke night in the Cullen house is out of the question?” I laugh at the horrified look on Alice’s face when she was remembering everyone’s singing.

“Only if you don’t mind having songs ruined for you.” She laughs back, taking the phone back out of my hand and picking a song herself. “I think you’ve lost your DJing privileges for now.”

“Hey, you asked me to play those songs!” I say defensively.

“And I regret my decision.” She says, hitting play on Say, Say, Say by Paul McCartney feat. Michael Jackson. “Let’s see what other songs you know that kids these days can’t appreciate.”

Alice sings Paul’s parts, and I chime in playing Michael. She sounds amazing, as usual, and I actually come to accept that together we sound rather good. She continues challenging me with music knowledge. She only finds one song I don’t know all the words to, Cutie Pie by One Way. So, I chalk that up as a win.

We finally get to Seattle around 3pm (Alice cut the four hour drive in half, doing over 100mph almost the entire way) and finally find a parking garage near Pike Place Market, paying for the day. I’m glad I didn’t bring the truck now, ‘cause I don’t think I could have made it up all the hills without rolling backwards at a red light and hitting someone behind me.

Since our original plan was to come out here to go shopping, that’s what we do first. We check out all the stalls, buying knick-knacks here and there. The only thing I end up getting myself is a new belt with an Octopus buckle that looks badass. I buy Alice a few things I notice her eyeing, which she protests at first, but finally relents after she realizes I’m not backing down.

We are there up until the stalls start closing, going up and down each level, even checking out the gum wall and making our own addition to it. I grab a small snack that I can eat while we keep wandering, not wanting to make Alice sit and wait for me to eat a full meal. While she’s looking at a stall that has some jewelry, I turn around to the flower stall behind us, keeping an eye over my shoulder to make sure she doesn’t look for me, and get a bouquet of sunflowers with white calla lilies that had caught my eye.

When she turns around, I hold the flowers to her, and her eyes light up with more happiness than I’ve ever seen and the biggest smile. “Oh my god, they’re gorgeous!” She says, running her fingers over them and breathing in their scent.

“At the risk of sounding super corny, I have to say they don’t hold a candle to you.” I say, looking at my watch and then holding out my arm to her that isn’t weighed down by our bags. “Come on, let’s keep walking around the city. We still have some time before our next destination.”

“What’s our next stop?” She asks, placing her hand in the crook of my arm and letting me lead her back to the parking garage.

“You’ll see when it’s time.” I say, winking down at her.

We put our bags in the trunk of her car, and she puts the bouquet in the back seat, putting the seatbelt around it to hold it up and keep water spilling out of the bag around it. We wander down the Waterfront, and Alice tells me stories of what things were like the first time she visited here in the 40s, before she met the Cullens. She takes me into Seattle Antique Market, across from the Seattle Aquarium, and we wander around pointing out all the pieces that catch our eye.

Finally, around 9pm, I take her to the Seattle Great Wheel, which is giving off an LED light show. I lead her to the Will Call window and present the tickets I pre-paid for online. They hand me my physical ticket and we head down the line leading to the VIP gondola. There is a large crowd, which I’m glad for because it means the ride will last longer. I give the attendant at the end of the line our tickets, pointing out that I paid twice, so we can get two rides instead of one.

We get inside and sit next to each other on the plush red leather seat that faces (at the moment) toward the Space Needle. We are each handed glasses of champagne, which surprises me because I didn’t see it was part of the experience, and they didn’t card us. There is an AUX cable attached to the stereo system, and I plug in my phone to play some slow Dean Martin music on a low volume. Alice startles me by taking a sip from her glass, and leans her head on my shoulder.

“I thought you couldn’t stomach human foods?” I ask, wrapping my arm around her waist and running my thumb along her side.

“Food yes. Drinks, not as much. The hungrier we are, the worse it is. I filled myself up before meeting with you though, so my body is strong enough this won’t bother me any.” She says, taking another sip from her glass. “This is the happiest I think I’ve ever been. Today has been perfect. I’m having a wonderful time, Bella. Thank you.”

“Don’t speak too soon. I still have one more thing for us to do before the night is over.” I say, putting my glass down to hold her hand.

“And you aren’t going to tell me what it is, are you?” She says with a sigh, but I can tell she’s smiling.

“Where’s the fun in that?” I say, pulling her closer to me.

“I used to ride the cable cars everywhere when I lived here before.” She tells me after we ride in silence for a few minutes. “The streets were busy, but nothing like now. Everything is so much more crowded, with all the new buildings and the fact more people can afford cars now. Back then, cars weren’t quite as common.”

“Hey, they’re still a luxury for some people. But I get what you mean.”

“I actually worked at Boeing for a brief time, helping make planes for World War II. I had seen the posters featuring Rosie the Riveter while I was wandering through Montana, advertising a need for workers. All the men were off fighting, so they were ‘resorting’ to using women. I wanted a change, so I came here and got a job there and was housed in temporary housing over there in Denny Triangle.” She points when we are at the peak of the ride toward The Spheres.

“Were you alone during this time?”

“I hadn’t made many friends during my travels. A few other vampires I ran across, but our kind are typically loners. My family is one of the largest group of vampires. Usually you don’t find more than two or three that travel together. Usually it’s mates that travel together.”

“Mates? Do you mean mates like friends? Like ‘gooday mate” I ask, doing my best Australian accent. “Or like a romantic partner?”

“Romantic partner, I guess you could say.” She answers, after laughing at my accent. “I don’t know if that really covers it though, at least for those of us that don’t have the same… diet as my family. Those that feed off humans hold less of their humanity, so don’t really feel love like a human does. It seems more like a stronger than normal emotional connection and lust for them. But, because we feed off animals and not humans, us vegetarians hold onto more of what once made us human. Looking at Carlisle and Esme, and Rosalie and Emmet, you can see there is true love there. Human love... Anyway, there are vampires who travel together as friends, but not often.” She continues, taking a larger gulp from her glass.

“Do you think… A vampire can feel that with a human? Or just another vampire?” I ask after debating if it was appropriate to ask so soon.

“I didn’t… Until recently.” She says, rubbing her hand along my arm, causing goosebumps to raise where she touches me.

We end up getting a third turn around, since no one else has paid for the VIP by the time our first two rides are up. We spend the entire time just cuddled in each other’s arms, Alice telling me more stories about things she’s done throughout the decades and me telling her more stories from my childhood.

I can’t believe I was ever as nervous as I was. That I was ever hesitant to just touch Alice and be myself with her. That I could think we would tire of each other. We’ve been together an entire day and I still want to spend more time with her. For me, this never happens. I can’t even stand to spend more than a few hours with my mom or Jeana, who are my best friends in the world.

I laugh at myself when I think back to how I hesitated to even ask Alice out to begin with. I was never ever one to believe in soulmates or love at first sight, but that’s changed after tonight. When I look down and see the loveliest smile on the most beautiful woman, lying contentedly in my arms… I know I’m not the only one thinking this was simply meant to be.

When we get off the ride, we get our picture taken at the photo booth and are given a card with a digital code to download the picture the next day. They instruct us to go into the shop for the t-shirts that come with the VIP experience, which Alice is surprisingly excited for.

“Are you even going to wear it? It isn’t designer.” I say, eyeing the black shirt with a small logo in the top corner with simple ‘VIP’ text underneath. There is a bigger version of the logo on the back. “Do they even have your size here?”

“Oh, hush you. Of course I’ll wear it, it’s a souvenir from one of the best nights of my life.” She says, hugging the XS shirt to her chest.

“I’ll have to change that.” I say, grabbing my own shirt and leading her out of the landing and in the direction of our last destination for the night.

“Change what?” She asks, a puzzled look on her face.

“I don’t want this to be _one_ of the best nights of your life. I want it to be _the_ best night of your life.” I say, leading her back toward Pike Place.

“If you keep things up, you might succeed.” She says, skipping next to me excitedly.

We drop off our souvenir shirts back at the car and make the short walk back to Pike Place and take the stairs next to a closed produce stand down to the Can Can Culinary Cabaret. When Alice realizes where we’re going, her eyes light up and she dances ahead, looking at the posters outside the doors. I present our tickets and we step into the small and intimate looking theater, taking our seats near the stage. I look at the menu and place an order for some pommes frites and the Rockfish and shrimp linguini, starving now after the long evening we’ve had.

We chat for a bit, since we arrived 20 minutes early, Alice bouncing excitedly in her seat. Apparently, she hasn’t been to a cabaret show since the early 50s, when they started becoming less popular. Finally, it’s time for the show to start right when I get my pasta. The show kicks off with the emcee introducing us to some of the dancers behind him. Next, more dancers come out with feather fans and do a performance. I’m surprised to hear they are using more modern songs, rather than pulling from the time period.

I spend more time watching Alice than the show. At how she mimics the dancers subtly from her seat. She glances at me every once in a while, smiling wide, to see if I’m watching. I smile back, her enthusiasm seeming to seep out and through the room to the performers on stage.

Since we are at the midnight show, which is for adults, the performance is more for mature audiences. Halfway through, two men wearing blazers and animal masks spin around on straps with rings on them suspended from the ceiling. The women in the audience cheer when they take off the blazers and their pants, and I am pleased to see Alice roll her eyes at their reactions. They change costumes a few more times, each time doing different tricks, spinning around on the straps.

Towards the end, there is a woman who does a more intimate dance for us. Partway through, she ends up taking her top off to reveal pasties covering her areolas as she continues to dance. I kinda choke on my food at that point, which I’ve been nibbling on throughout the ending of the show, earning a concerned look from Alice. I gesture to her I’m fine and to continue watching the show while I laugh at myself internally.

I don’t remember much else from the show, because I spent more time watching Alice than the performance. I don’t think that smile has left her face since she came to pick me up this afternoon. I remind myself to thank Jessica for convincing me to rethink my plans. There’s no way my original plans would have had this same effect.

“That was amazing. I mean, it can’t compare to the original shows from back in the day, but they did splendid considering.” Alice says as we exit the theater, heading back to her car. She’s so bouncy it’s hard for me to keep hold of her hand.

“I mean, can you really consider anything ‘back in the day’? I feel like it doesn’t count when you don’t age. Eventually centuries of time will be ‘back in the day’ for you and how would you differentiate what period you mean?” I say, teasingly, to which she sticks her tongue out at me.

“Whatever, you know what I mean.” She says, finally calming down enough my arm doesn’t hurt from the strain of trying to hold on to her.

“So, did I win?” I ask as we make it to her car and get in.

“Win what?”

“Did I turn this into the best night of your life, or do I have to try harder on our next date?” I ask as she pulls up to the exit.

“You’re rather competitive, aren’t you?” She says, laughing at my excitement.

“Extremely, except when it comes to PE games.” I say, waiting for her to answer my question.

“And assumptive. What makes you think there’ll be another date?”

“Oh, my mistake. You did seem like you had a _horrendous_ time. How could I deign to presume otherwise?” I answer in my best posh accent, snaking my hand into hers and interlocking our fingers. Alice smirks at me while she looks in her side mirror to merge onto the freeway.

“Yes Bella, you won. This was the best date I’ve ever been on. Definitely the best night I’ve ever had. And I cannot wait to have more like them with you.” She says, raising my hand to her mouth and kissing the back of it.

Her lips are cold and hard, but also feel soft and not at all unpleasant on my skin. I feel goosebumps rise up my neck and feel my face turn red at the gesture. I turn to look out the window, not wanting her to see the profound effect she has on me. The ride home is filled with her telling me her favorite parts of the cabaret, half of which I don’t remember (I was rather distracted the majority of the time), and singing along to some songs that were used in cabaret shows she saw between the 20s and 50s.

We make it home around three in the morning, and Alice walks me to the door. We stand on the doorstep awkwardly at first, but I take a deep breath and steel myself. Alice looks up, locking eyes with me. I lean down, and meet my lips to hers. The moment our lips touch, it’s like electricity courses through my veins, stopping my heart. I feel like I’m flying, and have to hold onto her to keep from floating away.

I’m enveloped by her scent, consumed by vanilla and cactus blossoms, and it’s intoxicating. My eyes flutter closed, enhancing my senses. I lay my hands on her hips and pull her closer to me, and I feel every fiber of her jacket beneath my fingers. The cold of her skin seeps through, feeling good against my heated skin. My entire body tingles, heat building from my stomach up to my chest. Then suddenly, far too soon, Alice pulls away and we both gasp for breath.

“I’m sorry… I have the second-best self-control of my family, but that was pushing it.” She says, then continues when she see’s the crestfallen look on my face. “I’m not saying we can’t kiss… Just that we need to moderate how long and often.”

“No, I get it. I don’t want to push you beyond your limits.” I say when I see how dark her eyes have gotten. Before the kiss, they were a bright honey-gold. Now, they’re approaching black, only faint lines of dark gold sprinkled throughout.

“Do you have plans tomorrow?” She asks, putting more distance between us. She takes my hand though, and I know it’s because she doesn’t want to be away from me. I see she’s holding her breath, and understand I need to let her go soon so she can get her thirst under control

“Do you mean today? Cause tomorrow we have school.” I say, and she just gives me an ‘you’re seriously joking now’ type look. “No, I wasn’t planning on doing anything today.”

“Good. I’ll come pick you up at four.” She says, jumping up to me and kissing me quickly on the cheek. The feeling of her lips on my cheek hasn’t even left yet when I hear her car start and she’s pulling away.

I quietly make my way upstairs, careful not to wake Charlie. Exhaustion seeps in with each step up the stairs, and I collapse on my bed. I lay there, too tired to get back up to change clothes. My arms feel heavy as I grasp for the charging cord and plug my phone in. I barely register Mindy and Chip taking their places around me as I drift off. My last thought before sleep overtakes me is the feel of Alice’s lips on mine, and how I can’t wait to feel that again.


End file.
